Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: Completed fic. The adventures of Rosette Christopher and her assistant Chrno continue far past what we expect...can they overcome immesurable odds and their fated destinies?
1. Prologue: Fall Into Grace

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspercing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com Prologue: Fall Into Grace 

One would have never known what the day had in store for the brightly sunlit building standing atop a lush green grass knoll, filled with the laughter of children's voices, and the clamor of a Saturday morning. It seemed untouched by the mundane cares of the world that forever changed around it, rushing about and forever in a hurry. This was a place where children could grow free, in the company of their own.

The Seventh Bell Orphanage was a new establishment, relatively. It had been erected at the turn of the century, to help those children who did not have the fortune of knowing a family. The grounds began as a single-story dwelling, and evolved year after year, until the three story building, complete with playground, garden, and wide expanse of fields perfect for playing on, evolved around it.

To Rosette Christopher, it had been all she ever knew. There had been flashes of faces in her distant past, a mother and father dead and buried in the depths of her unconscious like fleeting dreams you barely remember upon waking. But one thing was for certain, she did have family. If not in the other orphans and the staff at the home, at least in her brother Joshua.

"Hurry up!" Rosette turned about on her heel, skirts flying in the light breeze as she stood atop the grassy knoll overlooking the Seventh Bell. The light breeze whipped her sunshine blonde hair about her face  as it streamed out behind her, half pulled back out of practicality from the work she was fleeing. Blue eyes reflected the cloudless sky, with wide attention as her gaze locked on the sandy haired youth stumbling up the hill after her.

"Rosette…." The boy's face rose, and it was apparent the two were siblings, for the curve of their faces and the color of their eyes were the same. Joshua was several feet shorter than his sister, and a good deal frailer than her. She stood tall, firm, and self-assured, while he stooped, tired, and uncertain, glancing back over his shoulder, and adjusting an errant suspender that had slipped down over his thin shoulder, tangling with his shirt sleeve. "I'm not so sure we should be doing this… Minister Remington will wonder where we've gone to…"

"Let him wonder!" Rosette snorted with typical childish impatience. "It'll do him good. Maybe he'll give up coming here if he finds you're never around when he pays a visit."

Joshua sighed, a wan tired smile playing across his lips as he gazed at his fiery tempered sister. She was very protective of him, and normally he was grateful for her support. As far back as he could remember, he had always been the frail one of the two. While she was climbing trees and scraping knees, he was sitting beneath, watching her with wistful longing. He often wondered why it was that he became winded when she always had more to spare than he, but it never made him jealous of her. She always was there to help him along.

However, lately it seemed her ire had been inflamed more than the usual teasing and taunting of their fellow playmates. Within the past month, Joshua had been paid many visits by a man by the name of Remington, from the Magdalena Order in New York City. Though the rest of the orphanage had wondered why his attention had rested upon a frail boy, and a hyperactive troublesome girl, the two of them knew more intimately why his interest fell on their shoulders. 

Unfortunately, Rosette had taken an instant disliking to the man, and whenever he showed up, she found some reason to tear Joshua away from the house, to escape his visit.

Today, it was apple picking.

"Come on, it's not that much farther." Rosette slowed her pace from their hurried dash, to give him time to acclimate and catch his breath. 

"Are we really going to stay out all day?" Joshua's breath came short and quick, a slight wheezing in his chest even at that brief amount of energy expenditure. For some reason, it always took him a long time to regain his strength. Today was one of his better days. " We can't avoid them forever you know…"

"Bah, sure we can." Rosette twirled around in the long grasses, the blades of green brushing her ankles gently as she spun, her hair spreading out around her like a curtain as she danced with the air. "He's already a week late."

"Ah…. Yes, but this time he brought his folders…"

Rosette stopped, her skirts falling about her legs as she ceased her dance, her hair falling to her side as the wind gently stilled. "I know." Her voice was soft, and barely distinguishable. 

Joshua sighed, and walked up to stand next to her. He understood her sorrow. Remington had more than once hinted that he was interested in adopting Joshua… but not Rosette, and of course this had devastated his sister, since she had cared for him since before they could recall. The thought of being separated was not a pleasant one, for either of them.

"Come on, let's just get as far away as we can…. Let's explore!" Rosette's smile bounced back onto her face quickly, as she was never one to carry a frown for long. Joshua returned the smile, and together they began to head down the path towards the woods.

One day, he would be a world-famous traveler…. Exploring new lands, and discovering treasures, that much he was certain of. The two of them made quite the excavation team. They had several favorite hang-out spots around the orphanage they had discovered, that no one else knew of. It was a thrilling concept, to have a secret that they shared and told no one, like a journal but even more special.

"Rosette…?" Joshua fell in step beside her, as they walked along, and scuffed his feet a bit as they made their way into the trees. "What do you think New York is like?" They had lived Michigan all of their memories, and never visited a large city, that in itself was a huge adventure that intrigued Joshua.

Rosette had other ideas. "It seems awfully crowded and cold to me." She winkled her nose with disgust. "All those tall stone buildings, and cars rushing about. There aren't any real trees for miles!" She spread her hands and spun again grinning widely. "I wonder how the people there get by."

"Maybe they have better things to do?" Joshua suggested, trying his best to keep her open-minded to the idea at least. "What about the movies, and the new motion picture theaters?" His eyes lit up. They had never seen one of the new Hollywood productions, but he heard it was amazing, what they did with a flat piece of canvas to make it move. 

"I guess…" Rosette shrugged, not really wanting to disagree since the concept of films interested her too, but not wanting to give her brother the upper hand. "Still, I don't think there's much to explore there."

"I don't know… there's probably different things." Joshua gazed up at the sky and watched as a few birds soared up into the air on furled wings, free and magnificent.

"Like what?" Teased Rosette as she gently gave him a shove. 

Joshua laughed and shoved her back, and received a harder shove, which sent his balance reeling. With a startled gasp, he fell onto his back, and proceeded to slide down the slick grass hill, tumbling head over heel. Rosette dove after him, with some flair, and they both ended up at the bottom, laughing, grass-stained on their arms and knees, and in a tangled heap. 

It was fun to be children.

As they lay there laughing, Rosette sat up, and her gaze fell about them. They had not been in this particular valley, since it was a rather steep hill to climb out of. The forest rose sharply on all sides of them, but left the bottom of the valley open, their branches knitting above to form a canopy of green that filtered the sunlight through. 

Suddenly, Rosette felt something beneath them begin to give, and with a small scream of brief terror, she felt the ground below her give, and together the two fell through the soft moss canopy, and landed with a hard crash into the empty dark hole beneath.

The first thing that struck her was the scent of must and mold. Not unpleasant, but of some place that had been sealed for a long time. They were sitting in about three inches of water that was icy cold, and the sun filtering down through the broken bricks in the roof above them.

Rosette winced, and glanced at her knee which had a decent gash in it, as Joshua sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow…Ah Rosette!" He instantly reached a hand forward, and the soft blue light of healing energy began to expend from his palm face down. Rosette felt the pain fade as the wound healed astonishingly beneath his hand, and she smiled rather sadly as Joshua backed down, and instantly grabbed his chest. "Thanks…are you all right?" 

"Yeah…" Joshua lowered his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine. It's just…" He stopped. They had been over this many times. He was upset and frustrated that he could heal others, but his own frail nature could never be overcome…he just wasn't strong enough.

"Hey! No frowns!" Rosette jumped up and spread her hands. "Come on, let's look around and see what we found! This is really cool!"

Joshua stood up and nodded, glancing around with bright blue eyes. "I remember…someone said there was an old grave somewhere in this forest. This must be it."

"A…a grave?" Rosette's voice quivered a bit. She hated the idea of death. "Well…wherever we are, we have to find a way out. Come on!"

She grabbed onto his hand, and tugged, and together they made their way down the dark corridor, keeping close as the darkness filtered in around them.

However, they didn't have far to go.

It had that musty stale scent of a place that had seen much mold, and little fresh air. It wasn't filled with any bad air, that they could tell, but it smelled like an old cellar that had been shut for several winters…ok more than several.

They stood at the entrance to a grand hall that appeared to have been carved beneath the tree roots, and supported with stonework. It went for a short distance before ending at another door that was lit by the flooding sunlight from the entrance they had just opened. It seemed safe enough, no monsters loomed out of the inky blackness, no mummy curses threatened to endanger them.

"Wow…this must be hundreds of years old." Rosette finally offered, realizing that she couldn't keep her brother away from the mysterious calling in his blood. "I wonder what's inside here?"

"It looks like a tomb to me." Joshua said softly, as they paused before the second door, which was engraved with the holy relic of a cross. "I remember Clara saying that someone was buried deep in the woods out here…"

Rosette nodded in agreement, having heard something similar. "That's right… St. Augustine's church stood about five miles from the orphanage… it burnt down like fifty years ago or something.

"But this would have remained untouched." Joshua added, as they stared at the door curiously. "Stone does not burn well." He reached out a hand, and this time Rosette did not attempt to stop him, as the door slowly slid open before them.

Darkness…silence…why am I aware of this suddenly? Why…? How long has it been…? The sun, why is it bright in here? There are people here…why?

The inky darkness seemed to remain still as the children peered in, nothing moved. But yet, as they slowly took a step inside, they both felt a presence, something powerful and moving.

Suddenly, light flared all around them, as runes on the wall began to light up in succession the moment Joshua put his foot on the top step of the doorway leading down into the small room. They shielded their eyes as the room lit up, and as they stood adjusting to the sudden brightness, they saw what treasure the door had hidden.

A single stone casket was set into the floor, adorned with elaborate carvings and words, dusty with inches of dust from years of isolation in the silence of the resting place that they now stood in, trespassing. They both could tell at a glance, this person had been one of great importance to the church, for them to have been given such an elaborate burial. And the mystical energy that had granted them entrance also weighed on their minds as they stood, staring in wonder about them.

So entranced by the scene were they, that they failed to hear the voice at first. It came raspy, almost like the grating of a tree branch against the side of a house, soft and almost ignorable. But it grew with each word, and sent shivers down their backs as they realized suddenly they were not alone. 

"Who…is there? Who has awakened me….?"

Joshua whirled about, alarmed, looking for the source of the voice with wide eyes, as Rosette peered down, and spotted him.

They had almost overlooked him entirely, for he blended in perfectly between the shadows next to the casket, and the stone covered in dust. Sitting there curled up in a forlorn position, was a boy. His hair was dark, but that could barely be seen for the dust covered him thickly like a blanket, giving him the appearance of a moving statue. Only his eyes held color, as the faint light glittered off them in faint hues of ruby. 

Joshua gulped, and instinctively reached out for Rosettes arm, as reassurance. Rosette, however, was more curious than he. "Who are you!?" She stared at the boy with wide eyes filled with curiosity. "And what are you doing in here?"

The boy regarded them silently for a moment, the dust continuing to cling to his clothing and hair like a fine layer of silt. They could not make out any details in what he wore, or how old he was due to the dust. But he appeared to be quite small, and ragged.

Finally, he spoke once more, in that soft hoarse voice they had heard before, though it continued to grow in strength the more he spoke. "I am Chrno. I am what you would term a demon. Who are you?"

His eyes seemed very serious, though his words fell on them with surprise. It wasn't like someone to go about claiming to be a demon… but then they were almost certain that no one had been in this tomb before them, for the dust remained undisturbed all around. 

Rosette scratched her head a bit, a strange feeling of excitement and calm washing over her, and glanced over at Joshua, who was staring at the boy with wide eager eyes. Leave it to him to become interested in the occult. Rosette turned back to the boy, and smiled brightly. "I'm Rosette, and this is my brother Joshua."

Chrno did not seem to reflect that he understood where that was, but he slowly began to straighten up, rising to his feet. As he did so, the fine layer of dust began to filter off of him, and they could see a clearer glimpse of his features. He appeared to be younger than their ages of ten and eleven. His hair was long and scraggly, falling over his shoulders and down his back, dark in color between the dust mixed in with it. He wore a tattered cloak over his thin shoulders that seemed to be the same color as the stone around them, even without the dust. Beneath it he wore a black pair of slacks and a shirt, wrapped with ties, and small boots covered his feet. The only odd thing about him that they could immediately see, was the fact his ears rose slightly to small points, and a strange gold item hang dangling from his neck on a thick chain. 

As soon as he rose to his feet, his eyes turned to watch them, cold and vacant. "This is a sacred grave. How did you break the seal?"

  
"Seal…?" Rosette glanced quickly at Joshua, who held a hand up and stared at it, then lifted his eyes to watch Chrno again.

A glimpse of anger seemed to wash over Chrno's features briefly, and he growled in a more emotional voice. "Leave this place. It is a grave—" he wavered and began to collapse, falling to one knee with a gasp. The two of them instantly were scrambling down the steps to his side, worried. 

"Are you all right?" Rosette peered down at him with worry, and Joshua held his hands up. "What's the matter?"

"I seem to… lack strength." Chrno murmured softly, seeming pained over something, his eyes shifting to the side. "I have been asleep for decades and am lacking spiritual energy."

Joshua blinked, and had an odd look on his face, but said nothing.

Rosette raised an eyebrow with a quirk of an expression on her face, and began to rummage through her pockets, until she pulled out a handful of rather sticky candies that had obviously been sat on once too many times in the course of the day. "Here, maybe this will help!"

Chrno gazed up at her with faint surprise etched onto his face, the first real emotion they had seen him display, other than a glimpse of anger. He blinked, and then at her encouraging smile, he returned it faintly, and accepted the candies with good grace. "T…thanks.."

The two spent some time looking about the tomb walls, as their strange fellow sat adjusting himself. Rosette was curious, and a bit worried. How did a boy such as him become locked in a tomb? Was he really a demon? She glanced over at her brother, and smiled seeing the eager look on his face as he snuck peeks at the dark-haired Chrno when he thought she wasn't looking. Joshua believed he was a demon, quick enough. But Rosette had always thought of demons as being scary and evil things.

"Are you feeling better?" Joshua asked as Chrno stood up again, slowly brushing some dust off of his tattered clothing. 

The strange boy eyed them, still faint and almost as if he was so tired that he lacked the energy to be even the smallest bit happy. "Yes. Thank you."

Rosette joined the boys and rocked back on her heels, peering at Chrno. "You don't really LOOK like a demon."

Chrno's smile twitched a small bit at her innocence, but he said nothing, as Joshua quickly began to ask torrents of questions. "What were you doing down here?"

Chrno's eyes remained a haunted veil of sadness, as he glanced over at the single tomb of the one whom he had been sitting next to, and remained silent.

"How long have you been down here?" Rosette asked, sneezing a bit at the dust that continued to be kicked up by their movements. 

Chrno hesitated, and shook his head slowly. "Several decades…time passes distantly while I slept."

"Well it's gotta be a long time then." Rosette said saucily with a grin. "It looks worse down here than the basement in the house." That earned her a smile from their silent companion. 

Rosette sneezed again, and rubbed her nose. "Hey, can we go back outside? All this dust is making my eyes water…" Joshua nodded quick enough, his eyes still locked on Chrno with wide interest. Chrno seemed to consider that option, then he nodded once, with a wistful look. No doubt he longed to see the sun again, after so long.

Rosette jumped up and dashed up the stairs, and glanced back. "Come on!"

Joshua grinned, and offered a hand to Chrno. "Here."

The demon boy watched him for a moment, then finally accepted the hand, and drew himself up with some effort, and trailed after the young boy as he dashed after his sister. Chrno followed somewhat slower, his steps almost of a reverent nature, as he glanced back at the casket in the center of the dark room, then turned and followed them.

They passed by the broken ceiling, and soon came to the real entrance to the gravesite, and with some puffing and shoving, Rosette threw the doors open.

They slowly made their way out of the damp crypt, until the sun hit their faces with it's warm light once more at the bottom of the copse. Chrno instantly flinched at the bright light, raising a hand to block the intense rays of the sun from his eyes, before finally venturing a look out at the bright green forest around them. 

The dust had mostly drifted off of Chrno by this time, and the siblings now could see a clearer glimpse of their companion. His dark purple hair was long and tangled into the cloak he wore which was moth-ridden and ragged. He was small, and darker skinned than they, and some dirt was still smudged on his face.

Chrno seemed to be in a daze, as he gazed around him with a nostalgic look on his face. How long had it been, he wondered as he glanced about, watching the calm breeze drift the green of the trees from side to side. The tomb was completely overgrown, and the church that had once graced the premise was long gone…He remembered the day he had stepped inside, and the scene was quite different. Indeed, the copse that they stood in had once been the lower level of the basement and catacombs, the least of which had been where he had been. Now, all that remained, were simple memories, and the two smiles of these children, who had accepted him without even flinching. Indeed, the young boy had the ring of power about him that Chrno found very familiar, and rather emotionally painful. 

Now, as he stood before the small lake that they had ended up on the shore of after winding their way through the small copse, he was struck by how much he had missed this. True, he still felt out of place, and melancholy, but the smell of the breeze, the sound of the birds, the feel of the sun… all of it warmed his heart more than he had anticipated. He had thought that he would remain there forever…but now to slip out he realized he missed life.

The two began to cheerfully talk to their new friend, and learned a little more about they're mysterious friend. He wouldn't divulge details, but they didn't really press to ask either. They talked about more interesting things, like what their dreams were, what kinds of things existed in the world, adventures they would have. 

Chrno in turn shared wonderful information. He knew much about the flow of the world, and how things worked, and the two kids were fascinated by that. He told them stories of great mystery and interest, and riveted their attention, as he calmly sat cross-legged before the lake, eyes closed, and a peaceful look on his face.

By the end of the day, the sun was low, and they were tired, though laughing and having enjoyed a wonderful day. They didn't wish to leave their new companion, but they had to go back before they were missed. Rosette promised they would come out and visit him every day, and they parted with a wave. "Don't go anywhere, k?"

Chrno raised a hand in farewell, and watched as the two ran off heading back south into the forest. His gaze slid back to the water, and he felt a question tear about his heart. What should he do now…? He was awake, but hardly in touch with the present world. From what he had learned of their talk, a good deal of time had passed, and judging from the decay of the tomb, and Joshua's comment about the church being burnt down years ago, he realized it must be half a century. 

That long… and the wound was still painfully fresh.

He closed his eyes, and sighed, letting his thoughts wander back to the past…

And so it went, for several days. They snuck out and met with Chrno during the day, bringing him food, and some supplies. By the end of the week, Rosette had managed to get his hair clean, as well as his clothes, and braid it back behind him to keep it tidy. He had gained some more color in his cheek in talking with the two, and listening to their laughter, though he never joined in more than a smile. They formed a bond of tight friendship, borne on the ideals and wistful wishes of children. Though Chrno was no child, he felt refreshed by their naive carefree nature.

The three grew as fast friends, sharing dreams, and hopes, more the two siblings than anything…. And they didn't think that anything could get worse… unfortunately that is never the way of things.

It was late in the day, and the sun was setting a blood red in the sky, casting an unearthly glow all about them…. To Rosette, things were going by in a blur as she ran, tears swelling in her eyes, streaming from her face as she dashed as quickly as she could to their secret place.

_Why… why had Joshua decided?! _She had been about to bring him breakfast that morning, and heard his coughing fits from down the hall. She had rushed in, and instantly grabbed the medicine and rushed to his side. But Joshua had just smiled sadly at her, with a glazed look in his eyes… She let him sleep, but worried. He was getting worse as time passed…. She could only do so much… but then….

She had come to check on him for dinner, and froze when she heard that man Remington's voice. Remington….was talking to Joshua again… and she heard everything that passed between them… Joshua was accepting his offer.

She couldn't think of anything straight, and had just grabbed a sweater and a lantern, and fled.

Sure enough Chrno was waiting there, and turned in alarm as she came running. "Rosette? What's wrong?" He asked jumping up as quickly as he could. 

She plunged into his arms, crying hard. "They're going to take him…..Joshua….I don't want him to go…." Her mind was focused on one thing…. Stopping them from taking her brother from her.

Chrno's eyes took on a sad expression. "I'm sorry…"

"You have to do something!" She gasped, raising her eyes to plead into his. "Help me convince them!"

"Rosette…I…" He started to say, then froze as a wash of awareness snapped his senses into full gear. With a startled hiss of breath, his head jerked up, and his pupils dilated the instant he saw it…

**_"Yo…Chrno….It's been a while……."_**

"I…Ion…" Chrno growled, and Rosette took a few steps back, her eyes wide at his sudden change of posture, and then lifted to meet the large eagle sitting on the tree above their heads. 

"Chrno…that bird…talks…?" She whispered, not sure what to make of it. 

  
"It's not an ordinary bird…" Chrno growled. "Ion…what do you want!?"

The bird's eyes remained fixed on them, and laughter welled out from the echoing voice that was being transmitted through the aviary form. **_"To be honest, I was not seeking you out quite yet. I had planned to pay you a visit, but these children did the task of waking you for me. An excellent job, young lady."_**

Rosette bit her lip and looked uncertainly at the bristling Chrno. "Who is he…?"

"A demon." Chrno growled. "Like myself."

**_"True."_** Ion's voice had a ring of amusement. **_"But beside the point. While I must admit, it's quite nostalgic to see you up and about, and still the same, I must change the topic to the business at hand."_**

"Business?' Chrno's eyes narrowed. 

**_"Young lady…"_** Rosette stiffened, as Ions' voice directed towards her. **_"You have no idea the headache you've awoken. If I were you, I might walk away and leave him back where you found him."_** Chrno's jaw clenched, as Ion laughed again. **_"Maa, maa, the same temper as before…I must say you are predictable, Chrno. Anyway, if you have had enough rest…"_** The birds eyes glowed briefly**_. "…I could use you back with me."_**

Chrno stiffened, his eyes abruptly going wide, as a million painful images shot through his mind instantly. "W..what!?"

**_"My plan is under way, and I need all the fighters that I can find."_** Ion's voice drawled casually, in a friendly manner. **_"I'm willing to forget the past between us, and give you your horns back if you return."_**

"Horns…?" Rosette glanced confused at Chrno, her mind pretty much clenched up from an overdose of information.

**_"That's right, young lady."_** Ion chuckled. **_"The horns of demons are their strength. It allows them to channel astral energy into their bodies, and expend it by using their powers. Unlike humans, demons depend on astral to live. Without astral, a demon is weak, powerless, and unable to use their powers…"_** His tone sharpened. **_"…and I took Chrno's horns from him fifty years ago. But, they can be returned if you re-join me, Chrno."_**

Chrno's jaw clenched more, and his eyes lowered, his bangs shadowing his face as he fought with many emotions, trying to gain a grip on them all before speaking. Finally, after a long moment of pause, he raised his head, his eyes intense, and serious. "No."

**_"Ah? No?" _**Ion didn't sound surprised.

"If I re-join you, then everything I've fought for is lost. I found something special here, and I refuse to give that up." His tone was final, cold, and shaking with emotion.

**_"I thought you would say that."_** Ion's voice turned amused again. **_"Which is why I've found them another home."_**

Chrno stiffened, his head jerking up with such force, that Rosette heard his head smack into the back of the double collar he wore. "What!!?"

**_"Young lady…" _**Rosette's eyes widened as Ion's voice directed at her. **_"Your brother is quite a person…very strong…he has great potential."_**

"You wouldn't!!"

Rosette's eyes began to tear up. "W…what? What have you done to Joshua!" She gasped out, staggering a few steps forward, fear clenching at her heart like an iron vise. Her mind began to fog up. _What was going on….?_

She felt a violent wrench at her wrist, and glanced over, as Chrno's eyes met hers, intense and narrow. "Come on!" He turned and began to drag her after him, to her surprise.

Everything warped at once, and Rosette found herself in the midst of a flurry of light and wind, as suddenly she felt her legs lifted up by an arm, and her body held tight against something warm and firm, as the world spun around her. She screamed briefly, and closed her eyes, confused as to what was happening, until the light faded, and the wind became sharper against her face. 

What she saw, startled her, and clutched at her heart like the excitement of Christmas Day, but she was so frightened and startled , that she couldn't let the thrill get a hold of her. However, nonetheless the vision was startling. 

The world was spread out, lit by the moon beneath her, and speeding by at a rapid pace at least several hundred feet below. The countryside looked calm and peaceful beneath her, silver and blue in the moonlight, as everyone slept in the early evening hours. Then it struck her. She was flying through the air above the whole scene. 

Her eyes slowly lifted, and widened as the face that hovered near her shoulder was serious, and unfamiliar, but yet she could feel something of recognition that clutched at her mind as she stared. His face was angular, but round with a youthless appearance, a strange pair of metal attachments running one on each cheek, and two above each eyebrow, connected to a strange clamp of some sort on the side of his head, where long tufted ears rose out from behind rippling dark purple hair….strange divots with gems adorned his forehead, and his eyes were deep red and slit, focused with grim intent. That was all she could see of him, aside from the outstretched wings, and rippling ripped cloak trailing out from behind him, as a vertebra tail trailed out behind his back between the two. 

This passed through her mind in an instant, before Rosette's mind snapped into shock mode. "W…waah! We…we're flying!" Her eyes widened as the stranger's eyes glanced over at her. "W…what…? Chrno… is that really you?" She clutched his jacket, her eyes wide and staring up at him in wonder. 

"This is my true form." He replied, his voice deeper and mellow toned, but tense in concern. "I was forced to take that small form to conserve use of astral energy…"

"B…but now…?" Rosette stuttered, a big question of how he was doing this if….

"We can talk about that later!" He interrupted her quickly, as their speed continued to increase. "Right now we have to get to Joshua!"

Rosette bit her lip, her mind dizzy with everything. "W..what's going to happen to him!?"

Chrno's eyes closed briefly, and she saw a look of pain cross his face. "If Ion gives him….then it will be bad."

Her heart quickened in fear, but she didn't ask why. It wasn't necessary, for she trusted him explicitly, despite the frightening visage he wore now. It was strangely exotic, but still foreign and different, which frightened her. 

They sped like a beacon towards the Seventh Bell, and Rosette could see instantly, that there was something wrong. The children and staff were running out of the door, into the cold night air in their nightshirts and gowns, screaming. 

Chrno dipped down and landed at a fast speed, his boots digging rivets in the earth as he touched down, and she instantly struggled free, and hit the ground running. "Joshua!"

She heard a muffled gasp from behind her, but didn't turn to see Chrno fall to one knee in exhaustion. Her only focus was on finding Joshua… As she ran forward, there was an explosion from the door, as she heard Chrno's scream of warning behind her. She barely missed stepping into the blast of power that unleashed from the doorway, obliterating part of the building, and yet freezing it in place mid-explosion. She shielded her eyes, and stared with wide eyes, as Joshua emerged from the doorway.

Her mind seized up, and she rushed at him. "Joshua!!" Her brother had blood flowing down his head, and she could see with some horror, that he had two protrusions from his heads…they could only be what Ion had called 'horns'. "Joshua!" She stopped in front of him, horrified by his expression. "Joshua, what…?"

"Hey, sis…" His voice was distant, and eerily echoing, which sent chills up her back. "Look…you won't have to be a doctor anymore…I've become strong. Look…I stopped the noise…I stopped everyone. It's all better now."

"W..what are you talking about!" She gasped, fear clutching her heart as she gazed into his glazed eyes. "Joshua you're scaring me!!! This isn't like you!!!"

His eyes cleared a moment, as he regarded her with surprise, then suddenly cried out in pain and clutched the sides of his head. "R..rosette! Run! I'll… I'll stop you too!!"

Power exploded in bright white light around him, blowing her back a couple steps as she brought her hands up in alarm to block her eyes from the blinding radiance, still trying to hold her position, desperate to talk her brother to reason. "J..Joshua!"

A rough jerk dragged her backwards, and she fell into firm arms, and was wrenched over one shoulder, as she glanced back in surprise seeing Chrno standing there, one hand extended, gritting his teeth and blocking the explosion of power that rushed around them, with a blue light that seemed to be threatened to become overrun by the power Joshua wielded. Then, he fell back with a gasp, and twisted his body around, scooping her into his arms, and shot forward as fast as he could fly.

It almost wasn't enough, as Rosette watched the trees around them, the grass, the birds, everything, began to turn that ashen gray speckled with strange scaled marks. Joshua was freezing everything… She struggled. "No, wait!"

"Stop!" Chrno bellowed in her ear, and she realized with some shock that he was covered in sweat, and his hand was bleeding even as it held her tightly to him as they flew trying to outrun the explosion. "There's nothing we can do to stop him right now! He's activated Time Barrier…it will freeze anything it touches…including us…"

"But…they're your horns!!" She gasped. "can't you…can't you do anything?"

He averted his eyes, and began to slow as the explosion fell behind them. He finally touched down on the ground, and stood there, still holding her, gasping for each breath, sweat rolling down his face. "I can't use astral…this much and I'm already exhausted…without astral or a contractor, I can't do anything….but.." His eyes hardened in anger and determination. "There must be something…!"

"Contractor…?" His eyes shot open, alarmed by her words. "What is a contractor? If you had one, could you help Joshua!?" Rosette clutched his jacket tightly in her fists, staring up at him with tear-laden blue eyes. 

"A contractor…" He spoke softly, even as each breath wracked his body. "Is a title for a summoner who successfully summons a demon. They make a contract, allowing the demon to use the contractor as a source of astral, without relying on their horns…." His eyes closed, and opened again looking down at her with an intense painful expression. "The power source is the contractor's soul. You understand, don't you? The demon slowly drains the life from the contractor, until they die."

Rosette felt her heart slowly grow cold at his words. It sounded like a gruesome situation…but… "But you could help Joshua?"

He bit his lip, and she could see blood well up beneath the sharp fangs. "You would be damning your life to one of pain! And it would probably only be half as long as everyone else." His eyes narrowed, and she could see bridges of tears threatening to spill. "Are you sure you want to live like that?"

She closed her eyes, and smiled, her memory drifting back to the times before this…happy times with the three of them… smiling faces of their friends, the laughter on a sunny day…Joshua's smiling face. And she knew what she had to do. Whether or not it was the right option, it was the best at the time…. And she told him exactly that. 

His face looked sad and forlorn for a moment, but then he nodded once, and gently set her down, going into a crouch on one knee, looking up at her. "Very well then…we shall have a contract, Rosette Christopher." She swallowed a bit at his serious tone, but stood firm, watching him even as the wind blew her pigtails against her face. He reached up, and removed the clock from around his neck, and held it out to her. "this symbolizes the fortification of our contract. It keeps track of how much time you have left to live." He didn't look up at her as she slowly accepted it, and draped it around her neck. "Please use it wisely."

At that moment, she felt the strange sensation settle into her chest as she draped the ornate device around her neck. She knew, that there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter One: Day's Break

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspercing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com Chapter One: Day's Break 

Behind them, the whirlwind of power began to die, and Rosette heard the rumble of an engine on the distance, as lights from a car spilled over the top of the rise. Chrno turned his head the same time Rosette did, and they watched as the car came to a stop, and the door opened. 

Rosette recognized him instantly, and straightened up, even taking a few steps towards him. "Minister Remington!"

Remington stood tall, and silhouetted against the bright background, his face hidden by shadows as he clearly viewed the scene before him. A demon kneeling in front of a child…

His jaw clenched tightly, as recognition flooded through his mind the moment he lay eyes on the demon who watched him with veiled eyes, clearly exhausted, and fighting to stay conscious. All he had to do was end it here. If a contract had been made, it would be terminated, and his retribution would be complete…

_End it now…._

His hand grasped the cross in his belt, but he hesitated at drawing it forth, as he watched Rosette's tear-filled eyes brimming with hope as she watched him, clutching the small clock in her hand which dangled around her neck, glinting dully against the glow of the fires in the background. 

All he had to do was end it…and the child would be free of her bond, and they would be rid of a dangerous element….

However…

His eyes studied the exhausted face of the demon, who did not seem to immediately grasp the significance of this event. He was too far out of energy to focus, which meant he was very vulnerable. All it would take is one blow…

He released the cross, and let his hand fall. He was not a killer, and taking advantage of the situation would not only make him a murderer, but it would traumatize Rosette further.

He stepped forward, his face set in a neutral expression. "Rosette…? Are you all right?"

She nodded once, tears spilling over her cheeks as she stood there. "Y…yes but….Joshua is…."

Remington's heart clenched. They had arrived at the orphanage, and found an unnatural state… he had only assumed that it was 'that one's' doing… His eyes drifted over to the kneeling demon, who was keeping his eyes lowered as he gasped for breath. Certainly, though, he didn't appear strong enough to do such a thing… So naturally, not having found Joshua in the building, Remington had thought that the boy was either dead, with Rosette, or somewhere else… But they had found no body inside, nor had he been one of the numerous statues. And yet he was not here with Rosette, which only left one option.

"Joshua was…he's gone isn't he!" She wailed, suddenly breaking her position, and running to him, burying her face in his uniform, even as he put a hand on her shoulder. "He was taken…wasn't he!?"

"Taken…by whom?" He asked, surprised in spite of himself. Who else was interested in the young boy?

"Ion…" Came a deep throated growl from a few paces away, causing Remington to glance up sharply, narrowing his eyes at the demon, who remained crouched in place, not moving. "Damn you, Ion…"

Then, abruptly, there was a strange phase shift of energy around the kneeling form, and Remington watched as he fell forward, changing into a young boy in ragged out of date garments from the turn of the century, and landed face first in the grass, unconscious.

"Chrno!" Rosette gasped, and instantly turned away from Remington, and ran, nearly tripping, to the fallen figure's side. "Chrno!"

Remington's gaze dropped. _So…finally it had happened._ He had known it would happen one of these long days, however…now that it had happened, he was suddenly undecided on what to do. Obviously, Rosette had some kind of attachment to him already, and therefore the situation was far more complicated. Well, it couldn't be helped then…They could find more out if they brought him along, and Rosette was hardly likely to leave him at the moment.

Remington sighed, and approached the two, and knelt down. "Come, Rosette. There is nothing for you here now…I will take you with me."

Her face raised up to meet his, tears running freely down her cheeks and dribbling down onto her sweater. "With you…?" Her eyes dialated a bit as she gasped. "Chrno can come too, right?"

Remington glanced down at the still form of the boy who wasn't quite a boy. "Yes…" He knelt down and scooped Chrno up with ease as he weighed next to nothing, and then took Rosette's hand, and led her back to the car, where she sat, and fell into a sobbing huddle, clutching onto Chrno's ragged cloak in the back seat, as Remington slowly drove them away from the havoc-ridden scene. 

By the time they reached the airport, Rosette was fast asleep alongside Chrno. 

Remington had them brought aboard, and they flew without much more interruption back south, towards the distant city of New York. As Rosette continued to sleep, Remington lay a blanket out over her sholders and propped her head onto a pillow. _Such a firey innocent girl, forced to go through all this_…it tore at his heart. She was a very impetuous youth, but honest and careing…

His eyes slid over to the figure on the seats nearest to where he was sitting. Chrno was still unconscious, and Remington had taken the liberty in placing a holy seal crest on the demon's chest just in case. This would prevent him waking up mid-journey and causing trouble, though Remington was fairly sure that there would be no trouble this time along… in truth, he sought the chance to talk to Chrno, however… now was not the time. He had much thinking to do.

They continued into the night, and into the next day, as the sun peeked above the clouds. The city rose above before them as they neared the landing strip, and Remington was wrapped deep in thought. Fifty years was a long time…fifty years he had in charge of protecting the Order, and in all that time, he was now at a loss as to what to tell Rosette regarding her brother. It had taken them so long to discover the youth who could heal others, that he had been careless in realizing there must have been those who were watching their progress, seeking the same opportunity.

Whoever this Ion was, he was a formidable opponant for the demon Chrno to be angered against him. 

As they touched down, Remington stood and opened the door, allowing the members of the Order to enter, and take care of necessary things… Rosette was carefully carried, still sleeping, into the car waiting their arrival, and Remington saw to it that Chrno was transported with the appropriate measures in another vehical. 

Whatever was to happen, would happen…but they would be there to try their hands.

**

When Rosette woke, she first remembered the pain-ridden face of her brother, screaming at her to run, covered in blood. 

She woke with a scream.

"There there, it's ok!" A soft soothing female voice came by her ear, and she felt a warm hand on her back. "You're safe now, Rosette Christopher."

Rosette opened her eyes, her heart pounding in fear, and saw the face of a kindly woman smiling at her from a sitting position on the bed she lay in. Rosette sat there, her eyes slowly spreading around the room, taking in the sterile environment of a hospital, and the cross hanging on the wall adjacent to her bed. 

"You're in the Headquarters of the Magdale Order in New York." The woman was speaking soothingly, pouring some green syrup into a cup, and handing it to her. "You were brought here last night by Minister Remington."

"Remington…" She whispered quietly, then her memory foggily gave her access to the last moments before she had fallen asleep. Remington had shown up and taken her with him… she remembered now.

She took a shakey breath and drank the syrup, and made a face at it's bitter taste. "Bleh.."

"Well what did you expect." The woman smiled gently. "It's medicine to make you feel better, not to give you a sweet tooth." She stood up and pulled down a clean frock for Rosette, and lay it on the bed with some undergarments. "Why don't you sit here and relax for a little bit, take a bath if you wish, and get dressed. I will inform Remington that you are awake." And with that, the nurse smiled, and closed the door, exiting the room.

Rosette sat for several long moments, a million thoughts running through her mind at once. What would she do now? Joshua was gone…and she had promised with Chrno… _Where was Chrno? _She glanced around, but saw no sign of her demon companion, nor the clock he had given her as a seal of their contract. Her heart began to quicken. What if they had killed Chrno!? If he was a demon, surely the holy order would not take well to him…

She forced herself to swallow her tears, feeling them begin to swell up again. No, she couldn't focus on negative things right now… she had to think positive. And so, she stood, and went ahead to the bath and clensed herself. The water was cold, but she didn't mind, as it woke her senses with a sharp shiver. She dressed, and braided her hair loosely, and just as she was finishing, there was a soft knock at her door, and the door opened.

Remington stepped in, and smiled gently seeing her up. "Ah, good. How are you feeling, Rosette?"

She stiffened a bit, remembering the way he had been when trying to recruit her brother and not her, but the feeling quickly left her as she remembered he was the one who had brought her here. "I'm…ok." She said quietly, looking down as another woman walked into the room, a stern face, but kind eyes adorning her visage. 

"Good to hear." He said quietly. "Rosette, this is Sister Kate, the curator of the Order."

The woman smiled quietly at Rosette and eyed her up and down with an appraising air. "Hello, dear."

Rosette nodded in response, kicking one foot against a crack in the floor, nervously. "Nice to meet you…but…" Her eyes lifted, staring wide-eyed at Remington. "Where's Chrno?"

Remington sighed a bit, and Sister Kate's lips pursed together into a thin line of displeasure. "Rosette…" He said gently. "Did you really feel it was necessary to form a contract with him? You do understand exactly what a contract is, don't you?"

She straightened and nodded firmly. "Yes! And I don't care. I'll do anything to get Joshua back!"

Sister Kate knelt down beside the young girl and smiled kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rosette…there are better ways to find and save your brother…if you associate with demons you—"

"I know." Rosette said firmly, locking eyes boldly with the Sister. "He takes my soul. I know that. But still, it doesn't matter." She stuck her lip out firmly. "Chrno's my friend too, and I want him by my side."

Sister Kate frowned, and glanced back at Remington, who just shook his head once in negativity. "Rosette…I don't think you really understand.." she began to say, but once more Rosette cut her off.

"No, YOU don't understand." She scowled, her eyes fierce and brimming with tears again. "I want Joshua back! I don't care what you think, but Chrno will help me find him! And I won't let you tell me no! Now, where is he!?"

Again, Sister Kate and Remington exchanged glances, but Remington stepped forward and held a hand out. "Come."

"Minister!" Sister Kate stared at him in veiled anger. "We must separate the two of them…!"

"And how do you propose to do that, Sister Kate." He replied evenly, watching her. "No one can break the contract save the ones involved, or the death of a party."

Rosette instantly was furious. "I won't let you kill Chrno!" She gripped her fists at her side, and glared angrily at Sister Kate with fury. "He's my friend!"

Remington just raised an eyebrow at Sister Kate, and the woman sighed, standing up and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Very well. I'll leave it to you." She turned, and swept out, an aura of fury encompassing her.

Remington shook his head, and smiled gently down at Rosette. "She is not angry at you…she just is not happy with the situation you have gotten yourself into."

Rosette lowered her eyes, but did not allow herself to cry this time. "I…"

"Maa, forget about it." Remington smiled gently. "What's done is done, and if you feel it's the right thing, so be it. Come, I'll take you to him." 

Rosette smiled a bit more cheerfully, and followed him. Remington led her down the corridors, and out onto the grounds. She saw for the first time the extensive beautiful layout of the Order's premises. There were gardens, and pathways, fountains, and arches everywhere. The sun shone down intensely on the white buildings like a glow from inside, and bathed the grass with it's warm rays. In the distance, Rosette could see the outlines of the New York skyline rising above to the clouds, like a reassuring reminder that they were protected by a huge city. 

Remington led her to a small moss-overgrown chapel underneath a large willow tree, and opened the door. Rosette squinted into the dimmer inside, and blinked in open astonishment as she saw the small building was filled with every sort of gadgetry imaginable. Mechanics filled the walls, the shelves, the tables, and every spare space was stacked high with wires, gears, and other assorted items.

"Elder?" Remington stepped inside, and glanced around, muttering about the clutter, and began to search behind boxes for someone who apparently was here.

Rosette wandered slowly over to the table, spotting something familiar…the clock lay there on the surface of a cloth, shining dimly in the light. A few tools were out beside it, but whoever resided in this small lab didn't seem to have fooled with the ornate device.

Suddenly, Rosette became acutely aware of something unusual…. A draft up her bloomers.

Her eyes twitched, and slowly looked down, only to find the wrinkled old face of a man, staring up her skirt with a wide grin of triumph. "Saaa very nice, very nice! A little underdeveloped, but you have promise!"

Her eyebrow twitched once, before her foot came down firmly on the old geezer's face, with a bellow of rage. "YOU OLD PERVERT!"

Remington's head poked out from some tall crates, and he looked a bit embarrassed. "Ah, you found him."

"merfmmf…" The Elder commented as he extricated his face from beneath Rosette's foot, as the young girl stood steaming to the side, glaring daggers at him. "Remington…"

"WHO'S UNDERDEVELOPED!?" Rosette slammed her elbow into the back of the Elder's head, and he went flying into a stack of empty cardboard boxes head first. "YOU OLD GEEZER!"

"Rosette, calm down!" Remington tried to pull her back before she caused any real damage to the lab. 

"Yes, certainly young lady." The Elder stood up, brushing his shirt off and spread his hands. "A true bonfire, that one."

"Yes…" Remington sighed, then released his grip on Rosette's shoulder. "She wishes to see him." His eyes turned a bit more serious. "Has he caused any trouble?"

"No, none at all." The Elder scratched the top of his head. "He's a perfectly well-behaved boy."

Remington shook his head. "He's no boy…"

"True, but still." The Elder grinned. "I don't think you have much to worry about." He reached over and took the clock from the table, and held it out to Rosette. "This is yours I believe…very complex device…magnificent workmenship, far beyond my talent. I'd best you keep a close watch over it, young lady." The elder grinned encouragingly at Rosette, who took it and carefully hung it back around her neck, giving him an uncertain look. 

The Elder led them back to the rear, where there was another couple of doors. They paused before one, where a large holy seal was set on the front. Remington pushed it open, and the seal de-activated, and the three stepped inside.

It was dark and cool inside, and no light filled the inside, save for the light spilling from the doorway. Rosette clutched the clock tigher in her hand, glancing about with wide eyes, a bit taken aback. This was no better than where they had found Chrno.

He sat in the far corner, though the room was no larger than a closet, he seemed small pressed against the plain cement walls. They had dressed him in a straightjacket, binding his arms to his chest so that he could not move much, aside from walk around, but he didn't appear to have even done that, as he slowly raised his head, and squinted at them as they entered the room. At first, he just seemed tired and reserved, but as he saw Rosette, his face became more animated and glad to see her. "Rosette!"

"Chrno!" Rosette ran forward and knelt down at his side, anger and guilt welling up at seeing him put in this kind of position. "Why have you done this!" She shot back angrily at Remington over her shoulder.

"It's ok.." Chrno reassured her quietly, and she turned to regard him with surprise, noting his sad smile. "It's not something that's unexpected. I understand their hesitation to let me walk about on my own."

Rosette stuck out her lower lip stubbornly. "Still it's not right!" She glared back at the others, and Remington spread his hands. "I have to adhere to the rules that Sister Kate wishes enforced…but perhaps I can encourage her to at least allow Chrno to stay here with the Elder if he behaves."

That explination had to satisfy them, and Rosette grudgingly agreed to it, as they all made their way out of the dank room, after Rosette insisted on undoing the horrible buckle clasps keeping Chrno's arms bound to his chest within the straightjacket. They spent time enjoying a late breakfast, which Rosette devoured like a scourging tornado, much to the astonishment of the two adults. Chrno just smiled, having seen it before, and sipped his tea calmly. 

At the end of their session, Remington stood. "Rosette…Sister Kate would like to speak to you privately when you were done, so why don't you head up there now." His eyes were smiling and kind, but there was something hidden there as well.

Rosette looked unhappy to leave Chrno's side, but the small demon boy just waved a hand and told her to go ahead, that there was no problem…and so she grudgingly departed.

Once she had left, Remington turned to Chrno, and eyed him intently. "I would like to speak privately with you as well."

Chrno's brow furrowed slightly, and he fixed a locked stare on Remington. Ever since he had woken up in that small hole, then come face to face with the man, he knew there was something nagging at the corner of his mind, something familiar, and something off about the man. It was like a sneeze that wouldn't quite come out. He just couldn't put a finger on what it was. "Ah…sure." He spoke quietly, and Remington opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunlight.  Chrno joined him, glancing about, since he hadn't seen the grounds yet, as they had been keeping him out cold when they arrived. 

Remington slipped into the bench next to the building they stood outside of, and glanced over to where the sisters were walking about doing their morning chores. Chrno joined him, slipping into the bench next to him, strangely small and seemingly insignificant, his hair bedraggled and mussed next to the neatly dressed Minister. They sat in silence for a long while, before Remington finally spoke up. 

"You are the demon sealed within the tomb nearby the orphanage, aren't you."

Chrno's head raised a bit, watching him with some puzzlement. _Well of course, if he was from the Magdale Order, he would know…_ "Yes…"

Remingon smiled and lowered his head. "Ah…as I thought…interesting how they would remove you at just this time… when another demon is involved…" He rose his eyes to meet Chrno's.

Chrno glanced away, gritting his teeth. "Ion… he…probably would have woken me even if they had not."

"Why is that, hmm?" Remington peered at him, his eyes glittering with intelligence. 

Chrno slid his eyes over to the priest, and eyed him with a contemplating stare, then his eyes narrowed. "I remember you…"

Remington laughed and threw his head back. "I was wondering how long it might take you… You haven't changed, I on the other hand…" He glanced back down and his smile faded a bit. 

"…" Chrno pursed his eyebrows a bit. "You have changed…but not much, considering the time that has passed."

"You are observant." Remington put his head back and looked up at the sky. "People change… which is why I decided not to kill you on sight. I had the feeling that we might encounter one another again, for we have much unfinished business…however, I did not plan for…this circumstance." He glanced at the small demon next to him. "Did you coerce her, or did she volunteer."

Chrno smiled faintly and shook his head, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You can't coerce Rosette."

Remington laughed again. "True. Well, I suppose there's nothing to be done now…however." His eyes narrowed meaningfully. "I don't expect her to be letting you to use your power around here. Keep in mind, that if you get any 'ideas', it won't be tolerated." His eyes sharpened, watching him intently, as if he was trying to make a decision…but he shook his head and glanced away. "That will have to do for now…"

Chrno watched Remington with a slight frown. There was much unsaid things between them, yet…but it seemed that he did not wish to deal with it just yet, and certainly Chrno couln't complain, as he would rather not dig up old memories. 

Remington stood, and turned back to Chrno. "I'll see what I can do regarding living arrangements…until then I think it's best you remain inside the Elder's cottage."

Chrno nodded, and smiled faintly. "Thank you…"

**

The apple trees were in bloom, sending blossoms across the whole courtyard with fresh fregrance that tantalized the nose, and tickled as the white petals blew up against his face…

Chrno sat on the fountain's edge, watching the preparations about him with a smile on his face. It was the perfect kind of day, and in a way he felt much like a father might…

Today was the day that Rosette graduated to Sister of the Order of Magdale.

_She has been through a lot_, he reflected, watching the food being set out on long tables next to the row of chairs set out for visitors. _She has grown since that late fall night in Michigan…_ It barely seemed like it had been two years since then. He had watched her study, work hard, practice, and sleep from all the above, and yet she still had the robust energy that he had grown fond of. 

"Chrno." 

He turned his head, and glanced up, seeing Sister Kate's disapproving glance. She had never taken well to having him walk around freely…though Remington had convinced her he was no threat, and he had proven himself to everyone else, she still remained skeptical that he would slip up some time, and he knew if that happened, he would be sealed back up in some dark room. Yet, he still couldn't blame her, after all, weren't most Legions and typical demons something to fear? 

He smiled and pushed past that. For the past year, he had been allowed pretty much anywhere on the grounds, and permitted to go with Rosette off grounds providing they had an escort. It was getting better each day by day. "Sister Kate." He stood politely and blinked up at her, trying to be as un-offensive as he could. He didn't seek to please her, but he certainly didn't want to incur her wrath.

"Rosette would like to speak to you." She said rather stiffly, turning. "Come with me."

Chrno blinked, but followed her. It was rare that Sister Kate spoke to him at all, mostly it was side comments when he was around, snide or otherwise. It wasn't that she hated him specifically, rather she was uncomfortable with what he was. But, there was little he could do aside from just bear it with good grace. 

He tucked his hands into his bright red coat, and glanced aside watching the stage as it continued to be set up with decorations. This would be a grand event. But that all disappeared as he followed Sister Kate into the main room, then down several halls, until they reached the dining room. 

The room was filled with chatter and excitement that practically threatened to burst at the seams. All the young initiates were gathered there with their family members, eagerly waiting in line for the photographer, crying and hugging, or just sitting and professing their excitement for when they became assigned to their first mission.

"Chrno!" 

He turned his head to the side, just as Rosette ran up to him. "Ah, Rosette!" He smiled brightly at her. She was a fine sight…the blue, white and gold outfit looked good on her, though he did miss seeing her pigtails bounce alongside her head as she ran. "You look great." He complimented, even as Sister Kate stood alongside, watching them. 

Rosette just grinned happily, beaming from ear to ear. "Can you believe it! I'm finally going to be a Sister!"

He smiled brightly and nodded, glad for her enthusiasm. "You've done well! Congratulations!"

She opened her eyes, and he saw the firm determination there that she seemed to constantly have. "Now we can go find Joshua!"

He sighed internally, as he normally did when she brought the topic up. Finding Joshua…it wasn't easy like she seemed to think. But he didn't voice this, instead he just continued smiling, and nodded. "Yes."

Sister Kate cleared her throat, and they both glanced over at her. "Being as Rosette has no family…we thought it appropriate if you, and Minister Remington, represent her." 

Chrno's mouth opened in surprise, since this was a huge step…represent her family? Surely it was something he would be eager and honored to do, but…

Rosette just continued glowing. "Come on, we're going to get our photo done soon!" She grabbed his hand, and tugged on his arm, pulling him down the aisle through the throngs of people, to the front of the line where Remington was waiting, a calm smile on his face. "Here we are!" Rosette panted, letting Chrno's hand go, and turning about as she stood next to the tall blonde man. "Sorry for making you wait!"

Remington just continued smiling, and inclined his head, as the photographer stuck his head beneath the black curtain covering the aparatas. "Ready?"

Rosette yanked Chrno close to her, and poked him. "Smile!" 

***flash***

The picture would remain on her boudoir until the end of her stay…


	3. Chapter Two: Diabolical Progression

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspercing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com 

((author's note: In case you haven't guessed, yes I do live in Eureka ^^hehehe I couldn't resist the opportunity to set something here, sides it fits!))

Chapter Two: Diabolical Progression 

A brilliant flash of light brought Rosette awake with a start. She opened her eyes, and found herself short of breath, though she lay in bed, the alarm going off by her bedside table. 

She breathed a slow sigh and briefly closed her eyes, as her hand found the rattling alarm clock and shut it off. _A dream… a memory. Like everything else in my life…_

She sat up and stretched, and glanced out the window. It wasn't even dawn yet, and her memories had awakened her. They were often this way, sad and bittersweet longing for the life she could have had…. _If only…._

She shook her head violently and shoved the covers off. She couldn't think that way. _If only we hadn't met Chrno…_ Her life was far more interesting with Chrno, and she would have hated not knowing him… besides, you couldn't change the past.

She pulled on her bloomers and brushed her hair as she shivered in the chill summer morning air. She didn't regret anything she'd done. Not meeting Chrno, not making the contract, not coming here to find Joshua. She was proud of what she had accomplished, and she was determined to see it through to the end.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and saw lines on her face…. She had been seeing more and more of them as the weeks passed, and she worried that it could be the result of being forced to rely on alternate methods of power, rather than her own. But then, finding Azmaria and going through the battles they had been through had been important to them all. 

She straightened her cowl and strode out of her room, back straight, and grin on her face. Well then… time to waking the sleeping victims…er friends… they had a long journey ahead of them today.

She decided to pick on Chrno first, as he was the more gullible victim than Azamaria. The door slowly snuck open as Rosette peeked inside, and saw her unwitting victim asleep in bed. He looked almost angelic like this, she realized with a wry smirk. Despite the demonic points to his ears, and the dark skin, without his eyes open he just looked like another sleeping kid, especially since it appeared he'd thrashed about in the night, throwing sheets and blankets all over the floor, and was sprawled in sweatpants and a shirt on the bed in an odd position. 

Her grin widened slowly as she snuck forward, tiptoeing, as quite as she could in thick leather  boots. Fortunately, Chrno seemed sound asleep, for he groaned once, and rolled his head to the side, a tense look on his face. 

Rosette paused, and frowned, studying his face. So she wasn't the only one having nightmares of the past … There were times when she wished to know more about him… she had made a point of not asking, since it seemed a touchy and painful subject for him… however it also lead to questions from her mind. 

She shook her head and drove that out of her mind. Right now it was prank time! With a wider grin, she crept forward, and then chose the right time, and bellowed right in his ear. 

"WAAAAKKKKEEEE UUUUP!"

The reaction was well worth the trouble getting there, as he sat up straight, wide-eyed, and scrambled up, fell head over heels, and landed on a pile on the floor on the other side of the bed.

Rosette grinned giddily, and snickered a bit. "Good morning!"

There was silence for a few moments, then a grumpy, quite voice sounded from where the two bare feet poked up from the opposite bed-side. "Ah….right….morning…" The feet disappeared, and were replaced by a rumpled bunch of hair, followed by Chrno's eyes, tired and mock-glaring at her. 

Rosette stood up, and threw the curtains open. "Bah, letting yourself open to attack like that, it's not like you Chrno." She teased. 

"Maaa, normally I don't have to defend against the vile awakening monster in the monetary." He managed to taunt back, standing up and stretching while yawning wide. He scratched his head again still sleepy, and watched as she began tossing his clothing onto the bed for him. "Why so early?"

"Did you forget where we're going today?" She asked, turning her head to peer at him with a grin in her eyes as well. It greatly disturbed him to see that….

Chrno pondered for a moment, then blinked once. "Ah. But I don't see why we have to get up so early…. We had a late night…"

"Shut up. You whine too much." Rosette shoved his clothes into his arms and opened the door. "We're leaving early to get a head start. I'm going to go wake Azmaria."

"Ah." He blinked watching her, but didn't stop her as she closed the door and exited.

She shook her head amused. Something had been bothering him, though, she'd noticed… she'd have to ask him later…. But she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her… There was too much mystery about him, she snorted in frustration.

She poked her head in Azmaria's room, and was a bit surprised to see she was awake. "Azmaria?"

The young girl turned, and smiled brightly. "Good morning Rosette!" She was normally cheerful, nowadays, quite a change from before. It was a relief, in a way, not to see her sad face, not to see her tears. 

Rosette smiled back. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes!" Azmaria pointed to her suitcase on the bed. "I'm ready! This is so exciting, isn't it!?" Her smile this morning was over-infectious, and Rosette had to match it. 

"Yes it is. I'm going down for breakfast, make sure Chrno comes with you." She turned to leave. "And make sure he carries all the bags down!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosette whistled, impressed as the three of them stood in front of the large mansion perched on the edge of the bay overlooking ocean to one side, and towering green trees with red bark to the other.

It had been a long arduous trip… one which they had encountered some curious guests that had merely brought up further questions about Ion's plan, and the involvement Chrno had played in it… Rizel… she was gone for now, though Chrno assured them she would probably show up later, as it was very difficult to completely obliterate those whom he was familiar with. Rizel was dedicated, loyal, and Ion cared for her the same he did any of his troupe. 

After the train had deposited them in Sacramento, they had boarded the other, and taken the shorter trip up north, winding through mountains, along the coast, and finally ending up on one of the most remote locations Rosette had ever been to, the furthest town north of San Francisco in California….Eureka.

The town was well known for it's timber industry, though the rumors had started long back that gold was the reason settlers had flocked up to this remote outpost on the northern coast of California in the late 1800's. There had been some gold, but that was mostly back in the mountains where they constantly drudged, and this city was the ocean port for the influx of all travelers. 

The three had arrived on train, after a beautiful journey. Rosette had seen trees before, but nothing quite as massive and towering as the Redwoods. If she didn't have a job to do, she wouldn't mind exploring and hiking around for some recreative fun… unfortunately, what brought them this far north was not pleasant business.

Every time the Order had located another Apostle, by the time they arrived, that person was gone. This time, they were dedicated to finding him or her before the Sinners did. 

The Carson family was the richest and most lucrative family in the city. Their house certainly showed it, as well. Not only did it have a spectacular view of the bay, but it was the most ornate Victorian house in the entire city, with it's green trim blending in nicely with the forest in the background, that was constantly being cut back as the timber was harvested for export throughout the country. However, this didn't stop Rosette from making the immediate contact with the family on representation of the Order of Magdale.

As the three of them exited the cab, Chrno unloading the suitcases, and Az staring about with wide eyes at the beautiful scenery, Rosette stretched and let out a deep breath. "Kyaa…it's good to smell fresh air! You can smell the fish!" She grinned brightly, turning about and glancing down at the boats going to and fro on their way in or out of port. The fog hung offshore, threatening to come in at any time, but the day was still cool yet not chill. Summers were apparently very mild out here, which suited Rosette just fine, since she had to wear heavy garments all the time. 

"Chrno! Whatdda ya say we go for a stroll and find some good spot to go fishing after we finish up here?" Rosette turned with a bright smile, and promptly fell over.

Chrno stood there, laden down with all their baggage, which included a couple handles in his mouth, and even a bag on his head as his hands were full. "mmff…" He mumbled giving her a cross look, but not able to do much more.

"Right….." Rosette turned and eyed the wrought iron gate, and rang the bell smartly. Azmaria glanced around, her eyes wide at the towering spires of the turrets on the mansion. It was true to the 1800's style, and very elaborate, far from anything the young Portuguese singer had ever seen, even in New York.

After several moments, the door up front opened, and a woman dressed in gowns that were fit to match the house she worked in, long garments with many buttons, walked up to greet them. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're from the Magdale Order in New York." Rosette said, handing over the signed paperwork. "We're expected. I'm Sister Rosette Christopher, and this is Azmaria Hendricks, and my assistant Chrno."

The woman inclined her head, her hair wound tightly in a bun above her head, and square glasses set on her nose. "Yes, Sister, you are expected. Please come in." She pulled the gate open after unlocking it with a gigantic set of keys, and gestured for them to enter, then led them up the path, and into the foyer. 

The entire inside of the house was done in deep mahogany wood, and gold and green trim. It was very quiet, and they could hear the deep ticking of a grandfather clock off in the distance. In the sitting room to their right, a fire crackled cheerily. 

"Please, set your belongings down, we will see to having them brought to your rooms, Sister." The housekeeper inclined her head. "Please have a seat and wait while I inform the master of the house of your arrival. Would you like tea while you wait?"

"Please, that would be gracious of you." Rosette nodded, and the housekeeper bowed, and walked out. "Wow…talk about rich…wonder if these folk know Stella." Rosette commented, peering at the polished decorations sitting on the shelves delicately. 

"I'm sure that would be too much of a coincidence." Chrno commented with a smile as he sank down into a chair, wiping his brow after relieving himself of his load. 

"Well, they sure are really lucky to have all this." Az stared with wide eyes at the beautiful porcelain doll sitting on the chair next to the fireplace. "She's beautiful…"

The housekeeper came back with tea, and told them the master of the house would be there shortly, and thanks for waiting, and she then departed again.

Sister Rosette sat down, and eyed Chrno. He was looking rather worn lately. Ever since the incident on the train with Rizel, she had been meaning to ask him more about his role with Ion… he had never spoke about it, and the more mysteries were unraveled surrounding Joshua, the more she realized she should hear what their silent companion had to say on the matter. "Ne…Chrno….?"

He looked up, bright eyes watching her with no sign of guile. "Yes?"

Rosette opened her mouth, but was interrupted as a soft dulcet voice spoke from behind them. "Ah, guests. I apologize for making you wait."

She stood up quickly and smiled brightly, putting her hand behind her head. "Ah, no it's fine! We've had a long trip, it's nice to unwind for a minute."

The woman was tall, and slender, almost to the point of frailty. She was clearly beyond her youth, but not quite so old as to show her age. She, like her house staff, wore old fashioned clothing of the Victorian style, in deep crimson highlighted with a delicate gold pin at her collar. Apparently up here, the roaring 20's was having less of an impact as in the main cities. 

The woman smiled, and accepted Rosette's hand as she held it out, and they shook politely, then sank into adjacent chairs to speak in front of the warm fire. "I take it your journey here was pleasant?"

"It's a beautiful trip." Azmaria smiled brightly with energy. "I've never seen such big trees before!"

The woman smiled. "Yes, the geology of this area is very lovely…but it happens to be far from the city on the down side." She shook her head slowly then inclined her head. "I am Lydia Carson. My husband is the one who extended the invitation here for you at your request." She lowered her eyes briefly, then raised them slowly eyeing the three. "You are…interested in our daughter?"

Rosette nodded, and clasped her hands together. "The Order asked us to come first and talk to you, because there are many dangers that may start showing up, because your daughter is special."

Lydia lowered her head, and shook her head. "We always knew our daughter was…something special. We never knew just how special she was until…" She closed her eyes, smiling softly. "She's quite a handful, really. Once we realized that God loved her, we weren't sure what to think… Such things haven't been seen on this earth in a very long time… we were shaken. I'm glad that you were able to come, perhaps you can explain everything to her…"

Rosette grinned and gave the mistress a thumbs up. "We'll do our best! That's what we're here for!"

"I thank you." Lydia smiled and bowed her head. "Please, take use of our hospitality while you are staying here… My daughter is in school at the moment, but she shall return later this evening. Please enjoy yourself while you wait."

And with that, their brief audience was dismissed, and they decided to take a walk along the bay, and thoughtfully grabbed some fishing poles to enjoy themselves as they did so.

The day was perfect for fishing, and by late afternoon, the three were sprawled on the grass, not having caught much fish, but having enjoyed the relaxing unwind from their trip over. "I can't believe we actually managed to track another Apostle down…" Rosette sighed, propping herself up on one elbow. "There are only a few we know about, and every time a representative shows up, they've been kidnapped before we get there. It finally seems our luck has taken a turn for the better."

"Yes." Az smiled and picked a wildflower and smelled it deeply. 

Rosette rolled back over, and fixed Chrno with a stare. "Oi…you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes, you." She propped herself up on her elbow and gave him the 'you'd better cooperate' look. "Rizel said something that bothered me."

Chrno blinked, and sat up. "Which part?"

Rosette regarded him for a long time, then glanced out at the ocean with a thoughtful look. "Ion is searching for all the apostles, right? What for? He must have a reason for doing it, not just to gather the holy powers…"

Chrno glanced down and nodded rather distantly. "Ah…well I'm not sure what exactly he has in mind, but I know what he wants to do… why he's gathering the Apostles, I don't really know." He glanced up at her with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Hmm…" Rosette rolled over and tapped her fingers on the ground. "Well, if we manage to keep two from them, eventually we're going to have to face him anyway, right?"

"Theoretically." Chrno replied quietly. 

"What exactly does Ion want to do?" Rosette fixed him with a strange look. "You've told Remington and Sister Kate what you think, but…"

"I haven't told you because you never asked…" He said quietly, staring at the ocean with a dark look. "And it's not really a cheery subject…"

"Well…?"

Chrno sighed. "Ion is tired of the fate we have…demons have always been consigned to the way of life that we built…the traditions, and the stigma that attaches to us all, is the same in a way, that God puts on the holy bearers of his word." He glanced at Azmaria and smiled faintly. "Yet, it's not inherent in our fate to actually BE that way, Ion believes… He wished to change everything… To make it equal, so that we could act on our own, without fear of breaking away from God's plan."

Rosette let out a long breath. "Riiight…if you ask me, God just takes a back seat and watches it all without lifting a finger." She plopped upright and stretched. "All of this is really stupid. People should do what they want."

"If that happened, there would be anarchy." Chrno gently reminded her. "There must be some semblance of order, or entire Pandemonium would reign…that's why Pandemonium set us up the way she did, because without some form of control, it's inherent in nature that things will collapse. Order is needed."

Rosette looked distant. "Order… Yet, that's not one of the virtues…"

"No, virtues are human sentiments of holy life." Chrno nodded once. "Sins are the opposite. In the middle are the Constants." He shrugged. "Greek Mythology did well in naming the Titans after some of them."

"Hmm..well that really doesn't help much anyway. Ion is collecting all the Apostles… what's he gonna do…? I mean, the girl here is the last one, right?"

"That is correct!" Came a very cheerful voice from behind them, causing the three to turn, and blink with some surprise, regarding a tall figure standing behind them, smiling brightly. It was a young woman, who was wearing something very conservative, in a pin striping suit, with matching hat pulled low over her head, and a long gray coat to match blowing in the light wind as she stepped towards them on high heeled shoes. 

"Who are you?" Rosette blinked, a bit alarmed someone had overheard their conversation, and yet been able to understand it.

"You must be Miss Carson!" Az exclaimed with a bright smile, jumping to her feet and running over to grab the young woman's gloved hand and shake it firmly.

The young woman simply smiled, lifting her eyes to glance at Az with a friendly posture. "Azmaria Hendricks, yes?" Her eyes shifted over to Rosette, as she nodded and finally they shifted to Chrno, and stayed there for a long moment.

Chrno suddenly had a very sharp feeling crawl down the back of his spine, and he straightened a bit, realizing something was off here…the woman didn't have a holy aura…

"I'm afraid to disappoint you, though." The young woman put her hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, the scarf wound around her neck fluttering in the breeze. "I'm not Desiree Carson." She took a few steps down and plopped her bottom on the grass beside them and stretched casually, then leaned back smiling casually as she regarded Rosette with a thoughtful look.

"Well…" Rosette sank down to the grass, puzzled. "Who are you then?"

"Oh, just a friend." She replied cheerfully. "I've come to give you some helpful advice, actually."

"Eh?" Rosette scratched her head, completely puzzled by this random stranger who just happened upon them without any reason, to give them advice on a subject that assumedly she had no knowledge of. "What kind of advice."

The young woman smiled rather coyly, and leaned forward, peering at Rosette closely, her nose nearly touching the young sister's. "Wellll….."

Rosette leaned back, a blush creeping up her cheeks. What was WITH this girl… "W…what?"

"Hmm…" the young woman raised her eyes, and studied Rosette with a speculative look. "You look the same."

"T..the same?"

The woman stood, and turned her back to them, stepping out to the end of the jetty and standing there, her gray coat flapping in the wind gently. "The same as your brother."

The three of them froze, and exchanged a startled glance, and Rosette surged to her feet instantly. "W…what!? What do you know of Joshua." For a brief moment, she thought with some alarm that this woman was being controlled by Rizel, and she had come back from near death to bother them once more…

However, the young woman turned, and stood there, rocking back and forth on her heels, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Maa, maa, it's not a bad thing!" She lifted one gloved hand and wiggled a finger at them. "It was meant as a compliment."

"What do you know about Joshua!" Rosette strode forward and came within inches of the woman, then stopped. The woman was a good deal taller than she, for her limbs were lanky and well proportioned. But there was an odd cast of youthfulness that made the stranger appear younger than her body seemed to resemble. 

A single finger raised, and held itself before Rosette's nose, halting her in mid stride. "You're wasting your time here, Sister Rosette. The Apostle of Prudence is already gone."

"What!?"

The woman seemed nonplussed by Rosette's outrage, and kept smiling. "You're wasting your time here. You cannot stop Ion from gathering the apostles…" Chrno stiffened, his eyes widening, and Az put a small hand to her mouth, and eeped a bit at this sudden revelation. "However," the woman continued, "I don't wish to see you get hurt…" Her eyes slowly lifted, and shifted to stare directly at Chrno, with steady intensity. "Any of you." Chrno's breath sucked in sharply, and his mouth opened, but the woman held her hand up again, stopping him from speaking. "Go back home, Sister." She said gently, turning her head back to Rosette who stood there quivering. "There's no need for lost lives, and lost souls." Her eyes glanced over sharply at Chrno again, though he was standing rigid and still. "However…there is one thing you can do." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a card, and handed it to Rosette, with a smile, and then leaned forward, her lips brushing at Rosette's ear gently, as she whispered something very softly, then pulled back, as Rosette's eyes widened, and locked on the woman.

Then, she gave a small wave of her hand, and with a jaunce of lines, she faded out from view, vanishing in broad daylight, as the last rays of the sun faded from view.

Rosette let out a slow breath, and closed her eyes, then turned and glanced at Azmaria, and then Chrno, who was standing with his fists clenched, a puzzled look on his face. "Chrno..?" He glanced up and blinked at her, the expression swiftly losing it's grip on his face, as his eyes turned to her. "What's going on here…? How does she know about Ion and Joshua!?"

Chrno let out a slow breath. "I'm not entirely certain but…" He hesitated, and reached for the card that Rosette held in her fingers, and turned it, staring at the address written there. "I think we can find out."

~~~~~~~

Fisherman's Warf was a popular place during the day, fishing boats, trades, barter, and the raucous laughter of the sea-faring who busied about up and down the piers on their way in and out of boats and warehouses….

During the night, however, things were quite a bit more sullen.

The three stood on the wharf, the cold wind from the bay blowing at their faces, and pondered the old warehouse they stood in front of… it was empty, condemned, and about ready to fall off the pier into the bay. Yet, this was the address listed on the card the strange woman had given them.

On the ride down from Eureka to San Francisco, Rosette had tried to get Chrno to talk about what was going on, but the stubborn demon just shook his head, and told them to wait until they reached that place, and they would see. So Rosette had given him a noogie of a lifetime, and he still refused to talk… Repeat that scene several times, and you had practically the whole train trip lain out.

Yet now, as they stood before the building, Rosette had her doubts. Whoever the strange woman was, it had been clear she was a demon when she vanished. Chrno seemed to know something about her, but was reluctant to give out information for an unknown reason, yet all they could do was trust her. Rosette assumed they weren't in any real danger, or else Chrno would have spoken up, but still she couldn't help but be wary about their predicament.

"Right. Let's go." She yanked her gun out just in case, and slammed her foot into the barred wooden door, which gave way with a rotten creak of wood that shattered upon impact of her boot.

The inside of the warehouse was empty, cold, musty, and rocked a bit with each wave that hit the bottom of the supports. They could see holes in the middle of the floor where the boards had given way and fallen through into the water, and they were very reluctant to make their way onto the main part of the building's floor.

"Look, Rosette!" Azmaria pointed over to the right, and they could see light coming from a staircase off to the far side. Apparently SOMEONE was home…

Carefully, they made their way around the outside perimeter of the wall, finding the boards were less rotten the closer to the walls you were, and carefully made their way to the staircase without incident. The light spilled out from deep down, and Rosette wondered with some curiosity, how deep this flight went, since the water was practically level with them as they descended down.

The stairs ended about twenty feet below the surface of the water, for they could feel the damp walls as they passed down. It followed into a corridor, which ended at the far end with a door where the light originated from, into a larger room. Carefully, they went down the hallway, aware that this could easily be a trap… Rosette kept a firm hand on the clock just in case, for if the water was to suddenly flood them, the only chance of them getting out before drowning would be using Chrno's powers. 

  
Finally, they paused at the entrance, and stepped inside. The whole of the inner chamber was lit by an eerie green light, that was so brilliant compared to the dim darkness they had just come out of, they had to shield their eyes from it to begin with. The hum of dozens of generators and equipment filled the room with a throbbing whirr, and as their eyes adjusted, they saw all kinds of gizmos, whodigits, didlybads and whizbangs everywhere. 

"Ah! So you've come!" A cheery voice sounded from up to their left, and they all glanced over to a tall stack of crates, where on top, was sitting the young woman, dangling her feet casually off the high edge. "Great!"

She jumped off the crates, and landed with a sound 'thunk' on the ground, wobbling a bit on the heels, but otherwise pulling it off fairly well. She stood up tall, crossed her arms, and smiled, her eyes barely visible from beneath her hat, just like last time. "Welcome!" And with that, she spread her arms, and whipped out some little remote box, and pushed a button on it.

Instantly, around them there was a bright whirr and flash of light, and the door slammed shut, and a shimmering green barrier of some sort touched the walls, and held there, keeping them inside.

"What the…!" Rosette brought her gun up in alarm, not sure what to do, as Az squeaked, and Chrno shot a quick glance at the woman.

"Maa, maa, calm down." The woman waved her hands, and grinned. "It's just a precaution so that we can talk freely. Look." She walked over and stuck her hand to the green glowing mass, and it passed right through to the wall unharmed. "You can leave any time, but no one can enter, or listen in… You never know what prying eyes and ears might be listening." She flipped the device back into her pocket, and then spun around on one foot, and did a little goofy bow, then ***poof*, **her appearance abruptly changed.

Standing there in front of them with a bright smile on her face, was a young girl who looked the same age as Rosette, but had quite a bit more developed portions. She had the same general appearance as the older version of herself had, but instead of wearing the pinstripe suit, she wore a simple pinstripe sweater with a long necklace dangling down her chest, simple pants and shoes, and a long white lab coat. She straightened, and gave a wink over to Chrno, as she straightened her large round glasses on her nose, and tilted her head to one side, a long cat tail twitching behind her, and matching ears on the top of her head perked in curiosity. 

"Sheda…" Chrno smiled, and shook his head, closing his eyes and looking amused. "I thought so."

"Maaa." Sheda grinned and hopped over to Chrno and gave him a very energetic hug. "You've gotten shorter! You're not as fun to tease anymore." She pinched his cheek and winked with a giggle. "But it's good to see you!"

Rosette blinked, and slowly began to put her gun away. "Um… Chrno…?" 

"Ah, right…" Chrno took a step back from Sheda, and the cat-demon smiled brightly and stood facing Az and Rosette with a cheerful face. "This is Sheda.. she's an old friend… one of the Sinners too." He smiled and pointed a finger at Rosette's chest, and it took her a moment to realize he was pointing at the clock around her neck. "Sheda is the one who made that."

Rosette blinked, but shrugged and smiled. "Really? Well, any friend of Chrno's…"

"Yosh!" Sheda clapped her hands enthusiastically, and then took Rosettes hand and pumped it up and down with vigor. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time now, Rosette Christopher." Her large eyes squinted mischievously up at Rosette and she smiled wider. She seemed to be just a bubbling bundle of energy, positive and very un-demon like. 

"So… why did you ask us to come here, Sheda?" Chrno asked, glancing around at the many devices she had going all around. 

"Maa…" The cat-demon stuck her hands in her pants pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels. "I couldn't talk freely up north with you guys… While Ion probably doesn't mind if I poke in and say hi, what I have to say might not be very well taken…" She looked somber for a moment, then shook her head and gestured. "Come, sit. We'll talk." 

They made their way over to a console where she had many crates and chairs gathered, and Sheda plopped down in a plush chair in front of a large screen, and turned to face them. "I asked you to come for a reason…What you're getting yourselves into is going to be far worse from here out.." She sighed a bit. "And as much as I wish things had gone differently back then…" She shot a glance at Chrno, who averted his eyes. "…what's done is done, and we can't undo it…so the best thing to do is move forward… unfortunately Ion sees you all as an obstacle in his way that must be eliminated."

"Sheda…?" Rosette frowned and leaned forward. "Why are you helping Ion? You don't seem the kind of person who would want to destroy the world."

Sheda laughed at that, her ears twitching in amusement. "Maa… well, if you put it that way…" She sobered a bit, but a smile still remained on her face. "Ion doesn't want to destroy the world, he wants to change it. And I support his idea because I feel the same way…we all did." She glanced at Chrno, who sighed a bit. "Unfortunately, other issues were put in the way, and made things more complex…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry that I can't help you more, but I believe what Ion wants to do is the right thing, and I will support him through that to the end. However…" She leaned forward, almost conspiringly. "That doesn't mean I can't help friends out from time to time as long as I don't intervene with our plans." She smiled brightly, and Rosette had the saddest feeling in her gut suddenly as she realized that while Sheda was a nice person, and wanted to help, she would still be on the opposing side they were.

"I understand." Rosette said quietly. "I wish it was different." 

"Ma, so do I." Sheda shrugged a bit. "But enough of that. I can't spend too much time with the shield up, Ion doesn't care that I have my own lab down here, but he does stop by now and then, and though he's distracted right now, if he needs me I'd be best he didn't walk in and find you." She winked a bit, then turned and began rummaging through a box. "Hora.." She pulled out some tools, and then held a hand out towards Rosette. "Let me see it."

Rosette hesitated, putting a hand on the clock, and glanced at Chrno, who nodded in affirmation. "Go ahead." Rosette drew it off, and handed it over to Sheda.

Sheda merely grinned. "No need to be reluctant, I made it! I won't disable my own genius work!" they all sighed in slight embarrassment. Sheda certainly was self-confidant in her work.

The cat-demon turned, and began to push on the plate covering the device, and it popped off, revealing the sealed mechanisms within that released the power when activated. She carefully placed it in a slot on the console, and it snapped open, but the light from the center did not glow, as no power was being released, she was simply examining the circuits.

She spent several minutes looking at it, then began to tinker while talking. "What I need to warn you guys of…is the fact that (otttta! This doesn't go there!) …that you can't stop Ion from doing what he needs to do. (ahh what was I thinking….that's so inefficient…) Anyway… Instead…you need to focus on finding another solution….look for something that's not been found yet….(wah! Nonononoo…ah yosh…) Something that will help protect those you need to protect…even if the cost is…(ah! There done!)…"

She turned back and pushed the release on the console, and the watch closed up, and popped back out, and she held it back to Rosette. "There you are! It should function much more efficiently now." She grinned widely, and Rosette smiled taking it back from her and nodding. "Thanks."

"What were you saying about….?" Chrno began, when suddenly the light shifted red in the room.

"Ah! You'd best go now!" Sheda waved her hands quickly, pointing at the door, which slid open the moment she depressed the button on the box in her hand. "Quick!"

They turned and fled up the stairs, passing through the green barrier, and heard a voice behind them that sent chills up their spine as they recognized it…Ion had just shown up, and Sheda was laughing with him, explaining about testing some radioactive equipment.

They emerged back up top, and exchanged glances. That had been probably the weirdest meeting they had ever encountered….

~~~~~

"So…" Ion rubbed his chin with a raised eyebrow at Sheda, as she waved her hands energetically rambling off about particles in a flux-stream. "Well, anyway… were you able to test the prototype?"

Sheda nodded and punched a button on the console, and the link was formed back with her secondary laboratory back on the beach house, and the diagram came up. "It should be all ready. I tested it with theory methods, and it all checked out…Of course I can't try it for real until we have all the Apostles…" Her eyes shifted over once to Ion and she raised an eyebrow. 

"Hmm… well the only one left is the girl with Chrno…" He smiled lightly, pushing his glasses up his nose again with a faint smile. "And that will be an interesting meeting…" He glanced down at Sheda, who was watching him with her hands in her coat pockets. "You were unable to locate the seventh Apostle?"

Sheda nodded. "It seems that the seventh doesn't exist. There is no soul on this earth that even registers high enough to qualify as an apostle…" She shook her head. "I think the soul was destroyed, not reborn."

"Hmm…Just as well." Ion said smoothly. "Magdalena was more trouble than we bargained for…I suppose it's best her soul remains lost. Maa, well we'll move forward once we have the sixth." He turned and strode towards the transport pad, and Sheda trotted after him, after powering down her lab, and throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, back at the stairway with glittering eyes.


	4. Chapter Three: Rushing Slowly

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspercing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com Chapter Three: Rushing Slowly 

She felt empty inside. It wasn't just the blank empty when you felt upset, tired, or depressed, but the lonely ache that started from deep inside your heart, and spread out to each nerve, from fingertips to toes. 

What was her life worth anymore? 

The past four years she had been so intent on just one goal, finding Joshua. Now she had found him…and found out that he was more lost than simply finding where he was… His mind was corrupted, fogged, and distorted from what it had been. When she had faced him, she had come face to face with the realization that it wouldn't be easy to reach him.

Rosette sighed, and looked up at Chrno's still form as he lay in bed, pale and drawn. This was all her fault. She had hesitated in a moment of crisis, that night in San Francisco. And her hesitation had not only almost gotten both her and Chrno killed, but had cost the lives and welfare of the city when Chrno had gone berserk, nearly leveling the whole Knob Hill district. It was only thanks to his strong constitution, and the cover of the Order of Magdale, that they had managed to extricate themselves, and retreat back home.

The first time she had lain eyes upon Chrno, bound to the sealing cross, his form distorted and warped as his body fought against the holy wards keeping him put, half human, half demon…she had cried. 

Remington assured her that Chrno had insisted on the restraints, and precautions, out of guilt for his actions…after all, he had probably sucked up nearly half of her life that she had left…all in a matter of minutes. His guilt was further enhanced by the damage he had caused in full view of everyone…

Yet it didn't help knowing that it had been what Chrno wanted… And she had realized, after the encouragement of Azmaria and Stella, that she had to show him he was worth more than he seemed to think.

It had worked, but at a price. She had been given a glimpse into his mind, his life, his thoughts that she never thought existed in the small quiet demon boy. He had been an ass, before…she thought wryly. But he grew up. Yes, he grew up when he fell in love with Magdalena… 

Rosette had never asked him why he had been in that grave before…but now that she knew the reason, she saw an entirely different side to him. Now she knew the pain he had gone through, the longing, and the desolate emptiness he had wallowed in for fifty years… yet he had fought through it, and come back, for her.

_For her sake._

Rosette smiled, and brushed his hair back. She still felt weak, and she knew that it wouldn't get much better, since her soul was gradually weakening. She had little time left…and they had so much to do still. Would she even make it to see Joshua free? Would they finally be able to complete their dream of traveling the world? They had promised each other they would see it through to the end, but now…was she so sure?

She sighed lightly, and pushed his hair to the side as he lay sleeping. He was still recovering. Though she had lent him his power to heal the wound that he had received from Ion's sword through his chest, he had only taken what he needed, and still needed rest. 

A sound from behind her caused her to turn her head, and with some surprise, she saw Sister Kate enter the room. "Sister Kate?" She asked quietly, beginning to stand.

The elder sister just held a hand up, and slowly sat down in the chair adjacent to hers, and turned her gaze to rest on Chrno with a thoughtful look.

"I know what you're going to say." Rosette said quietly, looking back down to her sleeping companion. "He finally proved he was dangerous…that he shouldn't be trusted…that you knew it was going to come."

Sister Kate smiled faintly, and slowly shook her head. "No, actually that wasn't on my mind…in fact, quite the opposite." Rosette lifted her head, surprise registering on her face. Sister Kate continued. "I was thinking…that he proved how much he cared for you, by stopping when he did, and by requesting what he did of Remington…" She glanced over at his face, and her eyes studied it carefully. "At first, I admit, I disliked him and mistrusted him because of what he was…but I think recently…now that I've come to know him as a person, my opinions are changing."

Rosette blinked, and then grinned widely. "Maa, he does grow on you…"

"Yes…" Kate smiled in response, "I suppose he does." She looked thoughtful, her fingers running over the cross around her neck as she turned her gaze out the window, to watch a few birds playing on the tree branches. "There is much more hidden inside him than even I knew…thought Remington and the Elder had told me some of the story, to hear the rest from you who witnessed it through his eyes is somewhat overwhelming, and surprising."

Rosette shrugged a bit. "I don't see what difference it really makes. He's still the same person, just I think I understand him a bit more."

"True, there is that." Sister Kate smiled and stood slowly, brushing her skirts off. "We will be gathering the Militia here within the week. Our strike force will begin their planning, and I would like your input, as well as Chrno's. Somehow, I don't think simply using the 'Testament' cannons will have quite the effect we hope…"

Rosette frowned, and looked suddenly extremely thoughtful, as if she had remembered something that turned over an unpleasant thought in her mind. Sister Kate noticed it, raised an eyebrow, but Rosette remained silent. 

She rose, and inclined her head to Rosette. "Well, anyway. Keep an eye on him, and when he wakes, give him my best." Sister Kate smiled with an expression that almost reminded Rosette of a wicked smirk. "He should enjoy pondering over that for a while…"

Rosette gave Sister Kate a failing nervous grin, and watched as she walked out.

"That woman has issues."

~~~~~

"Chrno?" Sister Rachel poked her head into the room, and found him pulling his coat on. "Ah good, you're finally up! How are you feeling?" Her sunny smile was infectious, and he returned it in full as he turned to face her. 

"Much better." He pulled his coat tight, and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Where's Rosette?"

"She's downstairs with the Elder working on the Testament Cannons." Rachel said, lowering her eyes. It was clear the idea of war disturbed her. "She wanted you to come down when you were ready."

The Testament Cannons…the newest and most powerful result from the Elder's lab since the Gospels. They had never been tested, but the sheer size and power behind them spoke magnitudes of their power. They easily had ten times the power of a single bullet…and there were fifty of them.

It had taken some time to locate Ion's retreat, but locate it they had, and the whole Order across the states was preparing for war. The final strike was to be organized here at HQ, and then carried out as quickly as possible with as little warning to the enemy as possible. There was still bound to be a leak, for no information was entirely safe from prying ears, but with all hopes, their strength in numbers and weapons would be underestimated.

Rosette didn't think so.

She had spent a long time helping the Elder out that morning, thinking over the plans in her head, and she KNEW that it wouldn't work.

It just wasn't enough.

She glanced up suddenly, as she heard the door squeak open, and her mind instantly brightened off of it's dark turn. "Chrno!" She jogged over to stand in front of him, and grinned brightly. "Are you feeling better?" 

He smiled back in return, and nodded. "Yes. Thanks to your encouragement." 

Rosette blushed a bit on her cheeks, and lowered her eyes, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult to avoid looking at him, as she grew taller, and he remained the same. "Yeah well…" She scratched her nose. "Come on… I think everyone's gathered in the main hall…why don't we go listen in?"

The entire Order stood assembled, from all across the state, the country, and the world, beneath the Abby roof in New York. It was quite a magnificent sight to behold, for the habits of all the orders were different colors and styles. 

Rosette stood in the rafters on the balcony, Chrno at her side, staring down at the mass of people gathered beneath. Rosette leaned forward watching, a sad look on her face. 

They had not managed to gather any of the Apostles, after they lost Azmaria their morale began to plummet… All they had now was the hope and power of the whole world's populace of the Order to back them up.

They had to strike now. Ion had all the Apostles, and would act any day now. They had managed to trace his floating fortress, and were ready to storm the beach house where the transporter was hidden, and carry out their plans.

However…

Chrno was watching her face closely. Ever since she had discovered more about his past, she had been quiet, distant, and aloof. He knew his actions of the past would hurt her if he revealed them, which is why he had kept silent… but when she discovered out of turn, it was more of a shock than if he had broken it to her. He was rather ashamed, since he had not initially thought she would take it so hard, knowing he had been in love, and lost her. 

At least now, she knew everything… well, most everything. She knew how many demons he had slain, what terrible deeds he had done… She knew of his loyalty in carrying out Ions orders to guard Mary Magdalene… She knew of his decision to go against Ion for her… and she knew of his downfall, and of her death. She knew of the pain he had gone through afterwards, and why he had decided to stay with her…. There was a lot to know about, and finally, he felt as if his soul was free now. She could judge him as she liked, without prejudice.

"Rosette?" He asked quietly as he stood at her side, watching the Sisters and Brothers mill about down there. 

She hesitated, then smiled faintly. "Ne, Chrno… do you think we can win this?" She asked quietly, before slowly turning to face him, tears still in her eyes. 

Chrno bit his lip, and looked away from her. The question was as difficult as the one she had asked back when they had first met. But this time, he knew he couldn't hide the truth from her. 

"I'm not sure." He replied quietly, watching as Sister Kate spoke with Remington down below. "Ion is more powerful than you realize…" He shook his head. "He will have known what we're planning by now… If he wasn't prepared, then he wouldn't be as formidable as he is."

Rosette sighed a bit, and smiled, as if she had been expecting that answer. "Then we'll have to think on our toes, ne?" She straightened as they began their meeting below. She watched for a few moments, then turned to him. "You know Ion better than anyone. You should be down there briefing them." Her gaze turned hard. "After everything you've done for me, and for us, they still don't trust you!" She grit her teeth in anger, and Chrno took a step back in surprise.

"Rosette…" He gently reminded her to be quiet, as a few people glanced their way. "Calm down." He spread his hands. "There's not much I can do…."

She bit her lip. "They wont' consult you for your advice on defeating Ion… they won't even let us sit down there and participate." Her eyes met his, and he was stunned to see intense loyalty there. Despite what she had found out about him… no, probably because of it, she was even closer to him than before. 

Rosette sighed. "We'll make them see… it's stupid to go in blind like this, isn't it…"

He nodded once, gazing down with a thoughtful look. "But yet, what else can we do?"

Rosette turned and walked away, a firm step in her pace, and Chrno jogged to keep up, following her silently. This battle would see them either through destruction, or salvation, and what would happen after that was unknown. Rosette seemed to have something in mind though, and hopped down the steps, and appeared on the side of the dais where Sister Kate was.

"With all of your help, and prayers, we will be victorious." Sister Kate was saying proudly to the crowd.

Remington glanced to the side, and spotted Rosette standing there, looking rather cross, and stepped down to speak with her quietly, as not to disturb the Sister's pep talk. "What is it, Rosette?" Remington spoke softly, glancing up to Chrno with an inquisitive look. Ever since their last showdown on the beach a few days ago, the two seemed to have gotten past any differences they had once, well mostly Remington. He wasn't as wary of Chrno anymore, but he still was aware of his nature. 

"Minister, our plan won't work." Rosette said firmly, and didn't wait for Remington to interrupt as his eyes widened. "There's only one way we can completely destroy Ion and win this."

Remington sighed a bit, as if he had been over this argument before with her, thought they had not. "Rosette, we can't risk going up directly just to rescue Joshua. He would likely destroy us all in the process." He glanced up and met Chrno's eyes, as the demon nodded once in affirmation.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Remington blinked, and Chrno looked surprised as well as Rosette scowled. "Both of you are selfish idiots." Chrno jerked his head back, and Remington frowned. "There's one thing we can do to completely obliterate Ion and save Joshua!" Rosette turned her head, and stared directly at Chrno.

Chrno met her eyes, not certain what she was getting at. "Rosette, I can hardly stand against Ion, with or without my horns." He reminded her gently. "He's stronger than I am, and has much support."

"That's not true." She said quietly, her voice lowering. "There is one thing we can do."

Chrno's brow furrowed, then the realization hit him like a sledgehammer, and his eyes shot open, slitting even a little bit in alarm, and his breath sucked in sharply as he fought the urge to shout out aloud. "Rosette!!" He gasped, fear and shock rocking him. "How… how did you find out about…No… NO!" He grabbed his head in both hands and screamed that final word out loud, demanding silence as Sister Kate trailed off, staring their way. Chrno didn't notice, as he took another step back, still holding his head. "Rosette….I CAN'T use that…."

Rosette turned and folded her arms across her chest. "It would destroy Ion. It's guaranteed to do that, it's the ONLY thing we can count on!"

Chrno shuddered and shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes. "Rosette…."

"Chrno, if you have something that can help us, why do you refuse." Remington spoke softly, though his words rang clearly in the silent hall. "What power is this?"

Chrno was silent, and then slowly lifted his face. Everyone could clearly see the distraught look he gave Rosette, before he straightened up, and tried the best he could to get a grip on his emotions. But clearly, he didn't have a firm grip on them as his voice shook, and tears welled up in his eyes. "It is a devastating power." He said quietly. 

Remington's eyes narrowed. "Why have you said nothing before?"

Chrno lowered his eyes and averted his head in silence, and Rosette turned about. She had seen more than he thought she had seen… and as a result she explained what he physically was unable to continue doing. "Chrno used it once before, but Ion doesn't know he can use that power." Chrno kept his head averted, and his jaw worked quietly as he fought to keep control. Rosette continued however. "It would take an enormous amount of energy to use, that's why he doesn't want to use it." She stood taller, her clear blue eyes intense. "But I don't think we have a choice."

Remington's gaze fell on Chrno, and Sister Kate also looked directly at the small demon, and pursed her lips. "Is this true, Chrno? Have you been keeping this information from us for a reason?"

Chrno shuddered a bit, then drew himself up as tall as he could, and fixed them with a piercing gaze. "There's a reason I have never tried to use it, nor mentioned it. It's not something that… can be done without consequences." His voice cracked audibly this time, and he gave up trying to hide his raging emotions, and began to talk more vehemently. "It doesn't just require an enormous amount of power…" He felt everyone's eyes on him, but it hardly mattered anymore. "It has other after-effects that…are unstable." He trailed off.

Rosette lowered her eyes and shook her head lightly. "You underestimate your power. You've had access to that power the whole time, and the only reason you don't want to use it is because you're too concerned with other people to realize that you HAVE to make sacrifices sometimes in order to save the whole. Ion has no idea you can use it, since you never told him, or showed him. With it, you can defeat him."

Chrno's head jerked up, and his eyes widened, then flashed bright red, startling everyone. "NO!" He grit his teeth, and shut his eyes, as Rosette winced as a flicker of electricity escaped the sealed clock. But it faded as he regained control and stood there silently breathing hard, before speaking. "I refuse to sacrifice your life, Rosette. I just won't do it." He fought out in a strained voice.

Sister Kate stood tall. "Chrno, we are certain our plan will succeed, but if it does not, having a back-up plan would be ideal.. otherwise the obliteration of our world is at hand. Anything you know, anything no matter how devastating it is, would be helpful." Her eyes slid over to Rosette, who absently had put a hand around the clock hanging around her neck.

Chrno stood in silence, his eyes downcast, as the two women set to convince him. Rosette in truth, didn't know the specifics of the power…she knew that he could use it, and was aware of it, but there seemed to be a black section in his memory, where he had either blocked it out, or forgotten something related to it. He had used it when fighting the 100 demons, during the rage of passion and anger that had overwhelmed him, over 50 years ago. But still, most of the details around it was very fuzzy. All she knew was, it was very very powerful. 

There was an audible murmur through the crowd, as he continued. "IF I manage to cast it right, since I…don't really remember how I managed to cast it before, then there's a strong possibility that…" His voice quieted. "…I would lose control of my senses, and become a worse threat than Ion."

Rosette's eyes widened in shock, as she listened to this, and stared at him in fear, as something cold clenched at her heart. "Lose… control?"

He kept his eyes locked on hers. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. If I handle that much power, I can't be sure that it wont' change me… I…have a very bad feeling about the source of power from it…it's not of this plane. If I use it now, I could go back to being someone that I don't want to be." He lowered his eyes.

There was a tense silence in the hall, as everyone assimilated that information. It seemed at first that Sister Kate was going to nod in understanding, and dismiss that idea, but Rosette stepped forward. "Chrno...?" He glanced up slowly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me what consequence occurs…the only thing we have to remember, is that the world's very existence is on the line. I knew that one of these days, my time would run out.." Her eyes smiled sadly at him, as a grief-stricken look crossed his face. "Like you said, there isn't much time left. If we don't use this power, and lose our lives anyway, then everything goes to waste, and the world perishes. If we use the power, we might lose our lives, but have saved everyone else." She took his hands into hers, and smiled, bumping her forehead against his. "I would much rather have my soul go to a good purpose, than go to waste."

He averted his eyes, and his shoulders shook with heavy emotion. It was obvious to everyone in the hall, that he did NOT like the situation, but he could hardly disagree with her reasoning. 

Sister Kate and Remington exchanged a look. Sister Kate turned back to Chrno, and fixed him with a thoughtful look. "Chrno. If we consider this option, we would need your full co-operation…. We would only use it as a secondary back-up plan…. If all else fails…" She trailed off meaningfully. 

He took a deep breath, and stopped shaking, appearing to draw himself together, then nodded once and stood straight. "I understand. I will do it. But I must ask one favor."

"Anything." Sister Kate smiled sadly at him, understanding now, just how hard it was for him to live this way… so much power, so much responsibility, and he had not abused it. He was indeed an honorable, and kind person. 

Chrno smiled sadly, and glanced once at Rosette, then back to Sister Kate. "If we have to resort to doing this, and I do lose who I truly am, and who I wish to be…promise me that you will end my suffering. I would rather die, than to live working against everything that I have fought so hard to achieve in the past years." His gaze was firm, and intense on the three of them, despite Rosette's shocked look of fear and terror. 

Sister Kate, however, smiled sadly, and Remington nodded once in agreement as she spoke. "I understand. I promise you we will ensure that it is taken care of for you."

He smiled and lowered his head. "Thank you."

**

"CHRNO!!" 

He stopped short, turning about as Rosette's angry voice rang out from the hall behind him as he walked slowly down it, deep in thought. He cringed a bit, as she stomped towards him like an angry bull. "Ah…. Rosette." He greeted quietly as she came to a stop in front of him. 

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, asking a thing like that!?" She fumed, her eyes red-rimmed with tears threatening to fall.

He smiled sadly, and watched as she stood there, shoulders shaking, eyes hidden behind her hair. "Rosette… would you rather see me trying to destroy humanity and know I'm alive, or know that I'm resting the way I wish, not causing more damage against what I've fought to preserve."

She bit her lip and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "There has to be another way…I won't let them kill you, even if you are… corrupted."

He shook his head. "It may not happen… we can only hope… But…if it does, I would like you to be the one who lets me rest, Rosette.. If this doesn't take both our lives, that is." He took both her hands and smiled up at her kindly. "Because it is you whom I trust the most in this world. I would like to know someone I care for will be there to see me off."

She sighed, and stood there for a moment, then slowly nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Ah. I understand." She wiped the tears away from her eyes with an angry shove. "But you'd better not talk about that kind of thing…cause it's not going to happen."

"Ah…right."


	5. Chapter Four: Rescue Ahoy!

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspercing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com Chapter Four: Rescue Ahoy! 

The atmosphere was stifling… like a heated room with no ventilation, only this kind of pressure wasn't heat related, but something far more oppressive.

In the bushes, several pairs of eyes watched intently, watching and waiting for the right opportunity, the right occasion, to make their move.

"Psst…" Rosette turned her head, and squinted up at the taller sister who was kneeling next to them. "They're ready."

She nodded, and turned back, throwing a glance at the silent companion next to her, whose eyes were also riveted on their goal. 

The flying fortress above.

Their goal wasn't to confront Ion at this time, though they certainly knew there was a strong possibility. They had waited for the right time, when it appeared that Ion had just left the premises, and re-appeared at his second location on earth that they were keeping sharp watch on. It was highly likely that the demon knew exactly what was going on… and didn't care. Yet, they still had to move forward. If they were to confront him, they would need a couple things to proceed…

One: Joshua.

Two: Fiore

Three: Azmaria

Azmaria wasn't necessarily key to their plan, but she was close to the order and they didn't like leaving her up there. Joshua was an obvious part…they not only wanted to preserve his life, but with the power he wielded due to Chrno's horns, he had the potential to not only stop them, but to also do away with them all.

They needed him separated from the main body of the Sinners, and contained, before they acted.

They weren't yet sure how to separate the horns from Joshua, and Chrno could give them no assistance with any guesses, since this kind of thing had not been done before, to his knowledge, and he didn't know what the consequences of forcibly removing them would be. Therefore, the best solution was to snatch him, and contain him…

As for Fiore…

Well, Stella was quite adamant about recovering her sister, for her own good reasons. But also, Fiore was a key point to Ion's defense. Between Vid and Jenai, Ion had enough attack force to make his move, but without his defense force of Rizel, Fiore and Joshua, he was weaker. They decided to leave Sheda out of it, since she was mostly the behind-the-scenes kind, and she wasn't a real threat, though her knowledge was vast.

And how were they about to do this?

Half the force of the Magdale Order was gathered on the west side of the fortress, in plain view of the enemy, while the other half hid quietly in the woods, waiting. They would create a distraction, enabling Chrno and Rosette to fly up, hopefully unnoticed, bust their way in, and take Joshua and the others back.

Or so the plan seemed to be outlined.

Rosette's eyes shifted over to Chrno once more. Ever since she had brought up the 'special' power of his to everyone, she was beginning to wonder more about the sorce of the demonic powers that fueled him, and their opponents.

~~~~~~~~

Remington had shared her silent questions, and confronted her one day with Sister Kate. "Rosette…when you go about doing this, we believe it's key that you take precautions." He handed her a piece of paper, with a solomn face, and nodded.

Rosette took the paper,  and glanced down. On it, was scribed information she had seen before. It was the diagram of the Apostles and their avatars, and some thoughts on each.

The Virtues…messengers of God: Apostles. Creatures of mortal birth, fated to bear an unusual power under God's wisdom, to flourish and bear glory of His power onto the mortal Earth. Sadly, these children often are associated with tradgedy, and unfortunate circumstances.

Faith – Apostle name unknown - abducted by Sinner Ion, condition unknown

Hope – Joshua Christopher – abducted by Sinner Ion, demonic influence

Charity – Azmaria Hendrick – abducted by Sinner Ion, condition unknown

Fortitude – Mary Magdelana – deceased, at hand of Sinner Ion and Sinner Chrno

Justice - Apostle name unknown - abducted by Sinner Ion, condition unknown

Temperance - Apostle name unknown - abducted by Sinner Ion, condition unknown

Prudence – Desere Carson – abducted by Sinner Ion, condition unknown

It wasn't a surprising layout, and as she read thorugh it, Rosette felt a flash of pity for the souls that had been captured in the wrong end of fate, forced to live a sad existence at the hands of those who sought to abuse their power, and their fates. Each of them were young children, save Mary Magdalene…and Rosette began to question the reason for the enormous age difference… Magdalene had lived over 50 years ago, had she still lived now, she would be an elder woman… yet all the others were children? Why was this?

However, the following information scrawled beneath the first, brought her up short. These were…something she had never even heard of, or considered, and as she read it, her heart fluttered to a stop.

The Deadly Sins: Sinners, demons who have broken the Law of Pandemonium and taken matters into their own hand, bearing unusually virallent powers at a 'young' age. These beings are highly dangerous, and while not necessarily evil in the traditional sense, are considered bearers of chaos, and disorder.

Pride – Ion, searches for havoc and equality on earth at the cost of life and peace. Powers display possible possession, morphology, and ethereal creaion. Possible avatar of Havoc.

Envy – Rizel, intensly loyal to Ion, bears a deep level of passion and jelousy of those who bear his favor. Powers display possible controlling of souls and minds, and twisting the threads of fate. Possible avatar of Passion.

Gluttony – Sheda, while not a glutton of food, instead a glutton for man-made creations, inventions, and created power. Powers not demonstrated, shows high ability to create man-made inventions. Possible avatar of Genius.

Lust – Jennai, seeker of battles, bloodlust, and bearing an insane streak. Powers display high battle-oriented offensive and defensive postures. High blast potential, and extensive speed use. Possible avatar of Anarchy.

Greed – Pandemonia, original ruler of  Pandemonium, odd factor out being she is far older than the rest of the Sinners, and regarded as a god-type figure among demons. Powers demonstrate high yield of control, power, destruction, and advanced abilities. Limit unknown. Status deceased. Possible avatar of Pandemonium.

Sloth – Wido, while not lazy in the traditional sense, prefers to provide backup and not take immediate action unless required. Noted to be extremely patient and supportive. Powers display battle-oriented defensive postures.  Possible avatar of Stagnation.

Rosette's eyes skimmed the list, reading carefully. She hadn't been aware that there were 7 sinners to match the 7 virtues… it also made sense, she realized, that Pandamonium and Magdalene seemed both to be the 'odd' cards out… older than the rest, in theory…perhaps there was something to that…

Wait…seven sins? 

Her eyes slid down to the last line, which had been revised several times, and finally scratched out and entirely re-written.

Anger – Chrno, extremely passionate and protective of those close to him. Tendancy to become overcome by rage when loved ones are involved. Yet, extremely trustworthy, loyal, and generous, as the Order has had ample time to observe him over the 4 years he has resided here. Observations have concluded that he is not an evil being, thus leading to belief that stigma about demons may be mis-represented. Powers demonstrate a high yield control over Time, with strong offensive and defensive attacks. Known abilities, Freeze Barrier, body morphing, astral blasts, martial arts, astral barriers, advanced healing, and possible unknown elements, due to loss of horns. Possible Avatar of Chaos.

Rosette's hand shook slightly, as she read the diagnosis on Chrno. It made sense, but still…to read such cold hard diagnosis of her friend was rather disturbing.

She looked up, and handed the paper back to Remington with a set jaw. "Thank you. I'll keep that information in mind."

He nodded, his eyes softening. "It's not a bad thing, Rosette…use it to your advantage.

"I will."

  
~~~~~~~~

She sighed and shook the memory out of her mind. Did Chrno himself put all that together? She was afraid to ask him…

A voice knocked her back into reality. "Rosette? Are you ready?" Stella knelt down next to her, and glanced up at the fortress with a tense look on her face. She was going to be rescuing her sister… of course it was just as intense for her as for Rosette. 

"Right. Chrno, ready?"

"Uhn!"

Rosette stood up, straightening her back and patting her holster to make sure her guns were secure, and then double checked that Chrno had his pack of ammunition on his back. Everything was in place. "Let's go."

With a whirl of air, and light, Stella summoned a Juwel, and they rose up into the air, rocketing at the floating fortress as quickly as they could, attempting to stay within the foggy clouds that brushed by, to avoid detection. But they were certain their arrival would be noticed nonetheless.

They sped up rapidly, the fighting distant on the horizon as the Order bombarded their opponents with every distraction they could throw at them, and created quite a wide-blown devastation of the ground beneath. However, it was enough to enable them to touch down on the platform without a hitch, banishing the summoned beast.

Chrno glanced down the outlaying hallway, his eyes narrowed with concern. It was too easy so far, there had to be a catch… Ion was always on the lookout for trouble, and demons had an inhibited sense of knowing what was going on around them.

"This way." Rosette took the lead, heading down to the left, gun drawn. Stella glanced over at Chrno with a questioning look, and the small demon simply nodded, and followed Rosette quietly. 

This was the first time Rosette had ever been in the fortress outside of Chrno's memories, and she found it eerie that she recognized portions of it, though she had never set foot upon the structure. She threw a glance back at him, and saw his brow was furrowed, and his eyes looking distracted, and a bit disturbed. Of course he was worried…this place had bad memories for him. 

She shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. Joshua was around here somewhere, and they had to find him.

As the rounded the sharp bend before them, Chrno paused, and then turned his head to the side, slowly, as he sensed something.

In the shadows, a figure stepped out, arms crossed, face hidden by dangling bangs.

"Sheda…" Chrno said quietly, watching the lab-coat clad cat-demon woman as she stood before them, a somber look on her face. Rosette and Stella paused, turning around, and Stella threw a cautionary glance over at the two younger figures beside her, wondering if she should prepare for battle or not against this seemingly innocuous foe.

Sheda lifted her head, and smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Nice seeing you guys again…despite circumstances." She cocked her head to the side in that feline way of hers, but her tail didn't twitch with excitement like the last time. She was obviously disturbed. "Na, you guys can't be here, you know that…"

Rosette took a step forward, a determined look on her face. "We aren't leaving without Joshua, Az and Stella's sister." She put her hand on her hip, near her gun, and tapped her fingers impatiently. "We don't wanna fight you, but if we have to…"

"I understand that." Sheda sighed, spreading her hands. "Likewise, I don't wish to fight you either…however if Ion knew that I just let you take them and I did nothing to stop you, it wouldn't be good for any of us."

Chrno nodded and averted his eyes. He understood her loyalties couldn't be compromised.

"However…"

They all glanced up at the cat-girl, and she turned one finger up, putting it thoughtfully to the side of her head. "It strikes me that if you were to attack me, I wouldn't be able to put up a fight, being as I'm not as powerful as you, Chrno."

Chrno's eyes widened, and he looked exceedingly disturbed by that. "I can't attack you Sheda…" He said quietly, a pained expression crossing his face.

"If you don't, then Ion will figure out that someone helped you take them." She said calmly, with an adjustment at her glasses. "If I were taken unaware and disabled before I could get to my equipment, none would be the wiser."

Chrno bit his lip and looked very upset about that, but Rosette shrugged and glanced at Stella. "Well, if that's the only way… One of us could…" She trailed off, as she realized that she couldn't just shoot Sheda with her gun, since a normal bullet probably wouldn't be strong enough, and yet she didn't want to kill her either.

Rosette glanced at Stella, who just shook her head. "Anything I summon could bring down the whole place, or at least knock a good chunk out of it."

Their gaze fell on Chrno, who threw them a sad look. "Chrno, just do it." Rosette said quietly. "Just enough to make it look convincing."

Chrno sighed, but nodded once, and stood taller. Rosette brought a hand up, and grasped the clock about her neck, and pulled it open with a set expression on her face.

The wind kicked up as green energy flooded out of the clocks' surface, and wrapped around Chrno briefly as his form expanded, transforming smoothly into his true form in a blink of a second. 

Sheda smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Naah… It's nice to see you really haven't changed, Chrno." She closed her eyes and grinned in the first merry expression she'd displayed since they'd bumped into her. "But…be careful…" She opened her eyes, and looked at them seriously. "…there's more involved here than you know…it won't end well."

Chrno lowered his eyes, remembering the last warning Sheda had given him 54 years ago… They weren't to be brushed off, but rather taken seriously. She tended to know more than anyone else, even about events to come.

"I'm sorry." Chrno said quietly, standing up straight, his hair brushing lightly against his eyes, disguising the tears that he fought to keep inside. 

"I know, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sheda grinned, and then took her glasses off, beginning to polish them calmly, as Chrno lifted his hand towards her.

Rosette was tempted to close her eyes, since she wasn't sure what he had planned to make it look convincing, but she couldn't force herself to do that either, as her breath was short and forced, the longer her stayed in this form…and he had to do something more dramatic, she knew. She braced herself for what she knew would come, and watched, standing beside Stella, who wore a neutral expression as she watched.

Bright white light, and the sound of a very familiar power that Rosette remembered all too well, rang through the halls, as her breath was suddenly drawn from her in a sudden rush, and she felt light-headed and dizzy, watching as a blast of energy enveloped Sheda, then faded as Chrno lowered his hand, leaving the demon-girl standing there, frozen in time, an expression of neutral surprise on her face, since she had been intent on making sure their ruse was successful. 

Chrno lowered his hand, sighed, and turned back to the two. "Let's go… Rosette, you can close it again." His eyes were piercing on her, their ruby depths intense, as he urged her to save what little time she had left on her soul for better use.

Rosette nodded, and shut the clock with a rapid click, and the jaunty lines of power distorted Chrno's form, as he changed back into a child. "Will….she be ok….?" Rosette asked, still feeling dizzy and weak, since he had siphoned out a good chunk of power to freeze her.

"Yes." Chrno answered, shifting the gun pack strapped to his back and turning to face her. "Demons are more resilient. She'll be able to wear it off in a day if she wants. It's not permanent for demons, like it is for Humans and inanimate objects unless I put a huge amount of force behind it."

Rosette nodded, having suspected that since viewing Chrno's memories where he had partially frozen Ion. She felt a wave of nausea, and nearly stumbled, but a firm hand under her elbow supported her, as Chrno joined her side, a concerned look on his face. "Can you go on?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She waved a hand, a grin on her face. "Don't worry. Let's just find Joshua." She stood tall, but glanced down as Chrno's grip from her elbow, moved to her hand, as he walked forward. 

"He should be this way."

Rosette's gaze slid down to his hand, as he pulled her along, Stella following them in silence, a thoughtful expression on her face. A warm blush of emotion slid through Rosette's chest and face as she realized she didn't mind the opportunity to be close to _Chrno…_ Since when had she felt this way about him, she wondered with some surprise, as she felt her heart quicken. It must just be the result of his power use that was making her feel strange… yes, that had to be it.

They entered the maw of the building, and found themselves in the bottom section of Sheda's laboratory, empty of people, but filled with glowing, humming, electrically run equipment. Stella approached, her heels clicking smartly on the surface of the floor with an echoing reverberation, as she glanced through the adjacent door heading deeper into the compound.

Her breath caught.

Rosette finally joined her, with Chrno at her side, looking in at the inner room.

Inside, was a maze of cables, wires, and tubes, like some kind of science fiction alien vessel… it sent a shiver of fear through Rosette's heart as she spotted Azmaria, and the other apostles, all hovering in mid air, confined in the tubes, eyes closed, appearing to be in stasis. Joshua, was nowhere to be seen, neither was Fiore.

Rosette stepped forward. "Right…let's get them out!"

"Wait." Stella put a restraining hand on Rosette's shoulder, and frowned down at the girl. "If you break those things, we don't know what could happen… it might kill them. Besides, if we take Az, we should take them all."

"She's right." Chrno added quietly. "We should just find Joshua and Fiore first…then if we have time, we can come back for them."

Rosette bit her lip, but she knew it was sensible. Taking six children with them to possibly fight Joshua wasn't a good idea. "Right…then let's find him."

"That won't be necessary." A quiet voice came from behind them.

They all turned quickly, and saw a well-dressed woman in a smart maid outfit, standing behind them…

"Neesan…" Stella whispered, her eyes widening, and a look of bemusement on her face.

Fiore remained impassive. "I cannot allow you to take Joshua-sama." She spoke firmly, but with no sign of malice. "Ion-sama needs his assistance." She drew her hands up, and a glowing staff appeared in them, as she appeared set to battle them if need be.

"Chrno, Rosette! You handle finding Joshua." Stella moved to stand in front of them, so that Fiore would focus on her alone.  "I'll deal with her."

"But…" Rosette began, but was cut off as Chrno grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let her handle it! Come on!"

Together, they ran deeper inside, leaving Stella to deal with her own 'family issues' herself. Rosette's mind spun wildly as she tried to figure out what she would do to help Joshua… She didn't know, truthfully. The idea of her brother, powerful and without memory of her scared her deep to the core. But she knew she had to get him back. 

Chrno jerked to a short stop, and Rosette didn't see it until it was too late, as she plowed into him, and they both fell with a tangle of limbs and much confusion, into a sprawl on the floor. "Ack…." Rosette muttered, lifting her head, and putting a hand on top of Chrno's head, squishing him to the floor. "Smooth move, genius."

"mfffafmmm." Was his muffled response from the floor, complete with a snort of dirt up into the air. 

Rosette pulled herself up, and froze, hand still on Chrno's head, but her eyes locked on the figure before them.

"Joshua…"

He stood tall, and alone before her, his eyes cold, and his face set in a distant expression, as he gazed down at them. "Where is my sister?" He asked, his voice breathy and quiet.

Rosette had the distinct impression he didn't mean her. She slowly stood up, and glanced down at Chrno as he separated himself from the floor, keeping a wary watch on the boy in front of them. "Joshua…" Rosette spoke warmly, smiling and opening her hands, though she knew she was risking a lot in trusting him. "I'm your sister…Rosette, remember?"

His eyes remained glazed, and distant, and he didn't move.

"Rosette." Chrno warned her cautiously, his eyes keeping a firm watch on Joshua. They didn't want to risk an encounter like last time.

"I know." She said quietly. "Watch my back for me." She handed him her gun, and he took it somewhat awkwardly, but stood there in silence, watching her. Rosette continued forward, her eyes straying to the horns protruding from his head, stress lines running down his temples and over his cheekbones. But she ignored all this, and kept smiling. "Joshua…you remember we made a promise to one another four years ago… You, me, and Chrno… we would travel the world together, become explorers, find adventure."

Joshua's eyes kept watching her, but at the mention of her words, they flickered briefly, and slid over to Chrno standing next to her, then back to Rosette. 

"Remember when we used to lay out in the sun, and tell stories…have a picnic lunch, and roll around in the wildflowers? You can't have forgotten that, you enjoyed it more than anything else in the world!" She finished, spreading her arms wide. "It was so fun!"

His eyes narrowed a bit, and Chrno took a warning step closer. "Rosette…be careful."

She ignored him, and put both hands up to Joshua's cheeks, and stared into his eyes. "Stop it, Joshua. This isn't you. You don't NEED to be powerful. I liked you as you were. Come back to me….please?" Tears welled up as she finally broke down the barrier holding everything inside her, and let it go.

At first, it seemed as if she was getting nowhere, that it had been too long since he remembered her…but then, a slow fade of the glazed look spread through Joshua's eyes, as he focused on Rosette's face. "N…e….e…san…?" He asked slowly, then his eyes widened a bit, and dilated abruptly.

"Rosette!" Chrno flung himself at her, and knocked her to the floor just in time, as Joshua lashed out a hand, white power blazing from it, having barely missed her. The two of them rolled as Joshua recoiled, and Chrno was on his feet, passing the gun to her. "Rosette…it's too much you can't reach him!" He gasped out.

Rosette sat up, and her eyes widened as she saw Joshua turn around to face Chrno… Fear clenched her heart. It was going to happen again…

_NO!_ She wouldn't let it.

Her gun wrenched up, and leveled at the two, and with a cry of outrage, she fired it… The bullet whizzed by Chrno's head, and plowed into Joshua with a bright explosion of light that blew everything back around them, and slammed Chrno back into her, as they hit the wall together from the back shock.

Rosette forced her eyes open, glancing quickly at Chrno seeing he seemed all right, though his face looked a bit red from the close proximity of the holy bullet's explosion. Her eyes then turned back to Joshua.

He was laying on the floor, twitching, crying out in pain, clutching his head with both hands, and to her horror, she saw blood dripping down through his right palm. "Joshua!" she gasped out, and surged to her feet, Chrno grabbing at her arm, yelling at her to stop. But all she could think about was her brother…

Blue light exploded around them, as Joshua's eyes came up, and Rosette was thrown to the ground, her hands skidding along the metal surface, finding something along the way, as she felt herself being blown out the hole in the side of the building that had just been created by the explosion of the bullet. She cried out in alarm, as she realized that she was about to be blown out of the whole fortress…and there was nothing she could do.

Her eyes lifted, and met Chrno's as he ran towards her, being pushed along himself, but using it to his advantage to catch up…however he wasn't quick enough, as her feet found air beneath them, and her stomach clenched as she fell. 

The fortress shot away from her and began to grow smaller at an alarming rate, as wind whistled through her ears. Her mind was contorted with the rapid pace of things, but she realized she only had one shot, and her hand strayed to the clock, and wrenched it open.

She saw the answering surge of power above her, and then a streak of light as Chrno rocketed down like a falling star, gaining speed far quicker than she fell, until she could see the panicked look on his face, as he scooped her into his arms, and pulled out of the dive, a bare feet from the ground, as his wings strained against the pull of gravity.

As he touched down at a slight jog, both their breaths caught and exhaled as one, and Rosette felt exhaustion wash over her, not from using Chrno's powers, but from dealing with Joshua. "I…I'm sorry." She murmured softly, not allowing herself to look up at his face, not trusting to keep her wits about it. 

"No…" He spoke quietly as he stopped and sighed. "It's not your fault…don't apologize… I should have…should have…" He averted his gaze, and she glanced up finally, seeing tears in his eyes. 

"No, don't worry…" She said softly. "We can try again…besides…" She glanced down, suddenly aware she was still holding on to something. Her eyes glanced down, and confirmed what she had suspected, as she held up one of the horns that had adorned Joshua's head. "We have one of your horns back now."

~~~~~~~

Remington materialized out of the dark underbrush next to them within moments after their landing, and with him came a battalion of militia. "Rosette, Chrno. Are you injured?" At their negative nods, he frowned. "Where's Stella?"

Rosette slid out of Chrno's arms, still holding the broken horn in her hand, and glanced up at the floating fortress, as an explosion of light rocked it, sending debris raining down upon their heads. "She's still up there."

Remington sighed a bit, but quirked an eyebrow at the two of them. "And Joshua, Azmaria and the other Apostles?"

Rosette bit her lip. "Well…" She glanced at the horn in her hand, and then turned to face Chrno and held it up. "Here. Take it."

His face wore an odd expression, as he gazed down at the single horn in her hand. "Rosette…I…"

Her eyes hardened. "Don't be silly, Chrno. You need the power, right? It wont' change who you are, I trust that. Besides, If you have them then Joshua can't get it back."

Chrno's eyes slowly shifted over to meet Remington's eyes, as the minister just stood there, cross sword in hand, watching them with a neutral expression. Chrno's gaze slid back to Rosette, and he sighed a bit. "It wont' be enough, you realize that… Just one is not even half of the full power both give…it's like trying to drive a car on three tires… you have to constantly overbalance."

She shrugged a bit. "It will help when the time comes, if we need the extra boost though. Besides, it's only right that you take them back, being they belong to you."

Chrno sighed slightly, and smiled a lone sad smile at her reasoning. "Very well then…if that's what you wish." He murmured with a resigned look.

Rosette just smiled and reached a hand up to the side of his head, and traced the clamp attached to the left side. "Don't be so ashamed of who you are Chrno." She suddenly felt a surge of emotion well up, and she was tempted to pull back, but as she gazed up into his deep slit crimson eyes, she found that she couldn't do so…there was something deep and entrancing about his eyes, so mesmerizing, deep, and solemn with years of pain, and only a handful of years of laughter to imprint upon them.

Suddenly, Rosette made a decision. With her right hand, she found the release as he brought his own hand up to guide her to push the right spot to unfasten the clamp, and as he was distracted in assisting her there, she stood on her toes, and pushed her lips against his firmly.

At first, he stiffened in surprise, and there was an audible murmur of breaths behind them, and she thought at first he might break contact. But then, slowly, she felt his shoulders and muscles relax, and his hand slipped gently around her waist, and support her back, and he slowly returned the kiss, tentative and uncertain, just like his feelings. She herself was quite stunned at her own bold actions…she hadn't realized until now that she WANTED to kiss him…in fact, before she hadn't realized their connection was that close…sure, they cared about each other, but she had always felt that Chrno regarded her as a sister, and Joshua a brother…but this changed everything, and she was the one initiating it. Her hand guided the broken horn to the side of his head as their kiss continued, and she felt the crackle of power as the base connected with the broken roots, and sharp jolts of power announced the reconstruction of the horn that no longer was broken…

As their kiss broke, and the two slowly pulled their faces away from each other, Rosette could see the dim glow of power as the horn continued to flood it's roots into his system, much the same way Joshua had been affected, only with Chrno it was a more natural progression free of pain and complications.

His eyes were startled, and confused, but not upset, and he opened his mouth to say something, but she put a hand up covering it, and just smiled at him, then gently separated, and turned around to face Remington, leaving a very puzzled, and flustered Chrno to his thoughts.

Remington eyed her with an interested air of curiosity, but said nothing about the display of affection the entire battalion of Militia had witnessed. "Rosette, if you have no further business here, it would be wise to retreat. Our resources are pulled tight, and we cannot continue to distract the demons for long." His eyes searched hers. "Do you wish to return and try again?"

"Yes, but not today." Rosette answered with a quiet voice. "I think it's more important to retreat and care for the wounded. We accomplished something at least, though it wasn't what we intended to do."

"And what of Stella?" Remington's eyes slid skyward, noting the fighting had ceased up there. 

Rosette bit her lip, and glanced back at Chrno, who had one hand to the right side of his head where his newly rejoined horn was, and had his eyes screwed tight as he allowed the process to complete, though he was absently touching his lips with his free hand, which made her smile. "Stella…" she shook her head. "We can't really help her on this. It's her fight…I suppose we could wait around but, I think we'd better leave this to her. She's a good fighter, and can get out if she needs to. Besides, she wouldn't come back after us if the situation were reversed and the safety of her own life were compromised."

Remington nodded. "We'll keep a small patrol here to keep an eye out for her, if she doesn't report back or come out in an hour, we'll notify you." His eyes slid over to Chrno, who was finally lifting his head. "Meanwhile, let's return and talk this over." 

Rosette sighed a bit, but turned and snagged Chrno's large taloned hand, and tugged. "Come on." She blushed a bit, and with her spare hand, reached up and clamped the watch shut. The resulting effect was rather startling, as Chrno's form rippled a few times, shifting back and forth between his true form, and an adult version of his human guise, until finally his figure faded down and shifted to child form, as he became aware of what was going on. Rosette realized he had been right, having only one horn was somewhat unstable…but on the plus side, it allowed him to use small amounts of his power freely without relying on her soul anymore…which would help greatly.

But what would happen now?

~~~~~~

A soft tap on her door didn't cause her to stir, but it did wake her. Her eyes slid open, and watched the curtains blowing faintly in the slight breeze from the open window. She hadn't been able to sleep, her thoughts were startled and distracted, mostly focused on one solid thought…and one person.

Why did she feel like this? Why had she kissed him that way? Her heart quickened at the thought and memory of his lips against hers. She hadn't even realized she felt that way, yet here she was not able to think of anything else… Even Joshua should be on her mind at this point, but for some reason when she thought of him, her mind always went back to Chrno…

The door squeaked open, and she held her breath. She'd forgotten someone had knocked on it… She didn't turn or open her eyes, but she instinctively knew who it was…his footsteps were always the same, tiptoeing light. She heard the door close softly, and at first she feared he had simply left, but then she heard the soft creak of the squeaky floorboard by her bed, and felt motion behind her, and then heard his voice soft and gentle. "Rosette…?"

She didn't move, as her heart beat rapidly, a cadence in her ribs. Sheeh, all this over the same guy she'd known for four years? What was wrong with her!?

She felt the sheets indent beside her, and knew he had sat down on the edge of the bed by her waist, and nearly started as a soft hand brushed some hair off of the side of her face. She was tempted to open her eyes right then, but his voice spoke softly in a low whispering tone, as he thought she was still asleep. "You are a mystery…more so than I, Rosette." She heard a soft sigh, and she allowed herself to open her eyes enough to see him glancing towards the window, a bemused expression on his young face. "Why…? Why is this happening…? I'm not sure what to think… No, I don't dare try to think about it or… else…" he swallowed hard, and she saw tears in his eyes, as he glanced back down at her, forcing her to quickly slip her eyes shut again. "I never considered…this result. But…now that it has happened…I can't say I fear it." He brushed her cheek gently with a hand, and she made the required stirring motion that would be expected of a sleeping person. He paused for a moment, to make sure she wasn't 'awake', and then continued in a softer voice. "I thought that I would never be able to love the way I did before…that nothing could compare…but now…I'm not so sure about that anymore…everything I've been through, it seems hardly as harsh as I remember it…why? Because you shared it with me, and helped me through it? And now…still you're devoted to your cause though….though…" He trailed off with a slight sigh, and Rosette felt the ache in his voice through her heart. 

She couldn't stand it much longer, and opened her eyes, lifting a hand to touch his face. He started, alarmed, his crimson eyes locking down on hers, with surprise written there, and then a slow red blush began to creep up his cheeks as he realized she had been fooling him the whole time. "You…were awake." He said quietly.

She smiled gently at him. "Yeah, sorry about that…." She made a goofy face, and rapped her head with her knuckles. "I was erm…tired?"

He shook his head and grinned back at her easily. "Ah…" He scratched his nose, still blushing furiously. It was clear he hadn't expected her to overhear his thoughts. But she didn't mind.

"Chrno…" She sat up in bed, and he scooted back to give her some room. She draped her arms over her knees and peered at him through the dim light. "I um…if what happened today was…um…well.." She glanced down, fiddling with a loose thread in the sheets. "I…don't really know why I did what I did…it was kind of impulse…and…I'm sorry if I did something to upset you…"

She watched him closely, as he stared down at the sheets, fighting against something or other. Finally he spoke, still avoiding looking at her. "I…was surprised…that's all. It didn't upset me."

She smiled a bit, feeling more at calm and peace, thinking that he was as uncomfortable as she was. She knew his feelings were mixed and intense, as she had felt them firsthand, but still…

They sat in silence for some time, until Rosette realized that nothing was going to be said if they just sat there…and it was an awkward silence. "Chrno…I was wondering…" She trailed off then looked back to him. "When this is all over…you'll probably be back to normal, right? What are you going to do then?"

He blinked, and a strange look crossed his face. "I… well…" He frowned and looked baffled as if he had never considered the option. He turned his gaze back outside with a thoughtful sigh. "I haven't really thought that far ahead…" He glanced back at her, and then his hand slid over to hers, and gently covered it. "I've been too busy living in the moment, enjoying what I have."

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and glanced up at him through lowered lashes. It was still odd to her…though he had partial use of his powers back, he still chose the child form, probably because he was more comfortable here that way. But now…well…it was just wrong. She was reminded of Stella. _Geh…pedophile…_ She lifted her nose in the air, and held a finger up. "Na! I've decided something!" He gave her a puzzled glance, blinking cutely in the moonlight. "Chrno, if you're going to continue to look like this, then I think it would look a bit odd if you looked like my younger brother!" She squinted up at him with a devious look in her eyes. "You can change your appearance now, right? It wouldn't be right if Joshua and I were wandering the world touring with you when you looked half our age."

He blinked a bit, then a gentle smile passed over his face, showing he understood what she was hinting at, while attempting to cover her own embarrassment, but was smart enough not to say anything about it. But instead, he simply shook his head, and she watched as before her eyes, his features shifted and changed just a small bit, until he bore the appearance of something between his child and adult form, only a few years older than she. "Better?" He spoke quietly, and she became aware that his hand still hadn't left hers. She blushed more and tugged it back, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Chrno simply smiled, and stood, a bit taller than he has been, and slightly more angular, but still bearing enough resemblances to his younger form that she found it reassuringly familiar. "For now…let's just worry about finding Joshua and rescuing Azmaria…" He turned, and threw a smile over his shoulder at her. "Sleep well, Rosette."

She felt the blush rise more. "W…wait, Chrno…?" But it was too late, as he slipped out and shut the door. She sighed. Damn it…it was worse than before….


	6. Chapter Five: Battle's Begin

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspercing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com Chapter Five: Battle's Begin. 

It was several days later, when the finally heard the news.

It came in the form of a bolt of lightning, followed by a scream.

Instantly, the whole Order was up and awake, and running to the windows and doors to peer out alarmed. Rosette stuck her head out and spotted two figures on the lawn running from the small chapel on the corner of the grounds, Elder and Chrno.

Sadly, what they discovered was far from being reassuring. It was a poor soul whom had obviously been an innocent used for this purpose, dead with a note pinned to his chest. Remington bent down, and slowly took the paper off the body, peering intently at it. He scowled, but then turned to face Chrno, and held the note out. "It's for you."

Chrno looked very taken aback, and his aged features sharpened in alarm. He took the note and instantly glanced down at it…and his eyes widened, then narrowed in anger, and his fist clenched the letter, crumpling it as he held it.

Remington watched him carefully. It was obvious since the demon had regained half his powers, that the priest regarded him as more of a threat. However, he also knew that Chrno was nothing if not loyal to those he cared about, which included Rosette, the Order, and Joshua. 

"What will you do?" Remington said quietly, watching Chrno closely. "Ion is obviously furious enough to warrant killing innocent people by the dozen now, though he never hesitated killing them before now either."

Chrno shook his head, and then lifted his chin up firmly. "We have to put a stop to this now before it gets out of hand. Ion's gone too far." His voice strengthened, and took on a sharp edge, and Rosette felt a crackling at her heart, and upon glancing down she saw the clock was lighting up a bit. Chrno was furious. 

"Let's go." Chrno said in a dark voice, locking eyes with Remington. "And put an end to this right now."

Central Park was dark and somber at this late hour. All the electricity had been completely cut off, per the Order's request, and so no light save the glimmer of handheld torches showed that anyone was present in the park. 

Rosette sat in the bushes, watching as the final preparations were set in place. Ion had gone too far. Chrno had told her later, what the letter had spoke of… Apparently, Ion had seen through their little ruse, and grown increasingly irritated at his former comrades' interference. He had decided to make his final move, with a final trump card to boot, and invited Chrno and Rosette to personally witness the glory of his plan, and if they did not come, their precious friend would be forfeit….

Stella….

The Astral Line was a strong focal point here in the park for some reason…why, they never went into details about, but Rosette just understood it was so. Ion had told them flat out to meet him there at midnight, if they wanted a chance to retrieve Stella. 

And so they had. However, they had taken additional precautions as well. The entire Magdale Order was gathered, hiding out of sight, in the bushes fully laden with weapons. Rosette felt that this might very well be the final stand. Whatever it was, they were determined and set.

Rosette glanced over at Chrno, whose face was lined with worry and intense concentration. Ever since she had given him his single horn back, he had been distracted in some ways. She wondered if it were possible, _would he re-grow the missing horn? Or were horns things that did not regenerate like the rest of a demon's body?_

She shook her head, and glanced back up at the sky. It was time.

The sky suddenly crackled with black and red light, and a warp in space opened, and then shut, leaving a tall figure, backed by several others, standing on the rise in the dead center of the park.

Ion.

Rosette's jaw tightened as she saw Ion was dressed in his 'battle' suit, his true form. Obviously, he felt it was necessary…

"Chrno!" Ion bellowed out, the large sword in his hand sweeping the sky above his head, and plowing into the earth with a solid 'thunk'. "Come on, don't keep me waiting all night."

Rosette threw a glance at Chrno, who returned it, and nodded, standing up, and striding towards the figures with an unwavering step. Rosette fell into pace behind him, her eyes intense on the smaller figure on the ground beside him. Stella….she looked badly injured!

Chrno stopped at the bottom of the rise, the wind picking up and blowing his red coat flaps out behind him dramatically, as he lifted his gaze to lock on Ion's. For a tense moment, Rosette knew silent words were being exchanged between the two. 

"Hah…" Ion pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, a wry smile on his face. "I never thought you would have gone that far… Manipulating Sheda, attacking Joshua, and sending your friend here…" He pointed a long talon at Stella. "…to interrupt my plans with her sister." His eyes hardened. "You've stopped being a bother, and become a nuisance, Chrno."

Chrno just stood there, hands in his pockets, staring up at Ion with a neutral glare. "Ion…"

Ion spread one hand and shrugged. "We used to be close, once…brother."

Chrno's eyes narrowed more, and Rosette saw his fist clench. Yes…brothers…they had been close enough to be so, but that had all changed after Chrno had picked love over friendship. "Times change." Chrno spoke quietly.   
  
"Indeed." Ion's eyes hardened more, and the light reflected off his glasses eerily blocking the light from reaching his eyes. "More the pity. This must end now, Chrno." His hand lifted, and the sword began to crackle with energy. "I have what I need. I only wish you would have re-joined me. But instead, you will die…just like your lost love!"

The sword came down with a violent impact, and red runes began to spread out from the blade's peak, along the earth, lighting up the whole scene. They could all clearly see the figures behind Ion now…they were the Apostles, all 7 of them. Also, the other Sinners were there, silently backing the group with an ominous presence. As they watched, blue light began to expand from the Apostles, encompassing them, and their voices all began to lift in song…

All but one…

Rosette was the first to notice it, while everyone else around them began to panic, thinking that this was the final move, and they had to act now…but she was quick enough to noticed that one individual was not singing…

Joshua…

His eyes were glazed over like the others, but as the singing began, Chrno stood tall and transformed into his true form, preparing for battle, throwing a glance back at Rosette with wide nervous eyes. However, she turned her gaze back, and locked eyes with her brother. His eyes were normal…and frightened. She saw in that instant, he was aware of what was going on. 

It happened quickly, almost so fast that they didn't have time to think that their actions might have been incredibly foolish in retrospect. 

Joshua gave a sharp shove to the Apostle in front of him, and the Apostle stumbled, breaking the blue light, and giving him a free exit. He bolted, even as Ion's head turned, his hand coming up to stop the boy from running.

A flash of black and purple appeared in front of the two as Chrno threw himself between them, grabbing Joshua's shoulders and wrenching him to the side, as Ion lashed out with a hand, glowing power exploding into Chrno's back. He gave a cry of pain, but went into a roll, still protecting Joshua, and the two of them tumbled into the brush, where Remington stood up, all the holy guns instantly aimed at the two, as for a moment, no one breathed.

Rosette ran forward, gasping. "Stop!" She threw herself in front of the two, even as Chrno was slowly rising to his knee, his back scorched and blackened from the blast, but slowly healing at a decelerated rate than normal. Yet, she need not have worried, for Joshua was already on his feet, and wrenching at the remaining horn on his head, with a bellow of pain. As they watched, he physically ripped it from his head, and stood there, gasping, tears of blood running down his face, and streaming from his head where the horn had separated….but a slow smile lit his face, as his eyes landed on Chrno, and he held the horn out to him in silence.

Rosette couldn't hold back her joy any longer, and flung herself at him, not caring that he was bloodied, and disheveled...but he didn't appear to care either, as he wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her chest. "Rosette! I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

"No….it's not your fault…." She sobbed in return, burying her head in his shoulder. "You're back….finally…."

Remington smiled and shook his head, gesturing for a nurse to step up, and tend to Joshua. Rosette took a step back, still overcome by emotion, but wiped her tears away, streaking Joshua's blood over her face, as she turned to glance at Chrno.

The demon who had fought diligently at her side for four years, was standing tall, and proud, a smile on his face, watching them, as the other horn finished attaching itself to his head, re-uniting his full power again for the first time in over fifty years.

But they couldn't afford to spend time reflecting on nostalgia and congratulations….

Chrno turned, and rose his gaze to lock on Ion's, as the demon stood there, stone-faced, and obviously furious, as his aura fluctuated around him like an angry flame. 

The battle had begun.

What followed could only be described as complete chaos. Chrno launched himself at Ion with a bellow of rage, and the two rocketed up into the sky in streaks of light, and began their high-speed battle, which the onlookers below could not follow by simply watching.

Rosette held her hand tightly on Joshua's shoulder, as the nurse finished tying his bandages on. "Chrno…" She glanced down at the clock around her neck, which was still dormant. They were still linked, as he hadn't terminated the contract yet…and she had the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wasn't over yet.

"Rosette…" A quiet voice at her elbow made her turn and glance over at the sandy haired boy smiling up at her quietly. She couldn't help it, and returned the smile, tears still in her eyes. "There is something….I have to tell you." Joshua's face was troubled, and he stood up slowly, casting his eyes upwards at the battle above. All around them, the Magdale Order was absorbed in fighting with the other demons, explosions of sound and light rocking the battlefield. All this was drowned out to her, as she frowned at her brother.

"What…?"

His eyes lowered back to her, and he opened his mouth, but suddenly there was a loud scream, and their eyes shot up as they saw a rocketing streak heading their way. Rosette gasped, and closed her eyes, as an explosion rocked around them, blinding, and deafening them…but not harming them. She slowly peeked, and saw Remington standing there, cross sword held up protectively diverting the power all around them like a beam of light. 

Rosette let her breath out, and then her eyes widened. "Chrno!" She surged forward, and rushed past Remington as he lowered his weapon, and knelt down beside the fallen demon, who was slowly sitting up, already healing quickly, despite the smoking crater he lay in. 

His eyes were intense with anger, but still clear and focused. "I'm fine, Rosette…but I don't understand it…" He rose to his feet, gazing up intently at the figure floating high above them. "He too, lost his horns…yet he has more power than I…where is he getting it from? That sword?"

Rosette gazed upwards, and her eyes sharply widened. "Look!"

Ion had raised the sword above his head, and black lightening began to focus around him, swirling in runic patterns and lighting up red, sparkling the sky with an eerie bloody glow. As the group watched, they saw the Apostles that had been defended by the remaining Sinners, rise up into columns of light, and surround Ion. 

"It's happening…" Chrno breathed quietly, putting a hand up to grip Rosette's shoulder firmly. She glanced up at him, and saw worry on his brow. She felt the same way…_what was to happen?_ All their firepower had no effect on Ion, as the cannons blasted away, but were deflected by the crackling barrier keeping Ion and the Apostles beyond touching reach. 

Remington stood up, and frowned heavily upwards. "What is he doing?"

"He's doing some kind of summon." Chrno said softly. "For what though? He has Pandamonia and the Apostles, what more powerful being or entity could he be pulling forth?" He stiffened suddenly, and his eyes jerked over to meet with Remington's the same time the priest stiffened and came to the exact same revelation.

Rosette blinked, and glanced between them, uncertain what they had just realized. Joshua, however, lowered his eyes. "Yes…" He said quietly. "It's 'that'."

"That?" Rosette asked, a twitch of her brow beginning to show. "Um, excuse me. Mind clarifying your damn insinuations?"

Joshua shrugged slightly, and winked at his sister. "Maa, well that's what you get for sleeping in during the nights when I read my books."

***twitch*** "THEY WERE OCCULT BOOKS AND WITCHCRAFT!!!"

Joshua cowered beneath his furious sister, as Chrno and Remington stood staring wide-eyed at her in the background. "Ya, take it easy, neesan!" He waved a hand at her, then held a finger up. "Listen carefully."

"Long ago, when God created the world, he didn't begin with simply the Earth, as we believe. Instead, he created several constants, demi-gods beneath him, who were the basic principles of life. Greek and Roman Mythology talks about them greatly, and we use them from time to time in modern day to explain many things…" Joshua lifted his eyes to the sky. "Each demon has an affiliation with one of these demi-gods, or the other… and each human has an affiliation with muses. It normally is something we never realize…but Ion was able to break through that barrier, and determine what he could manipulate… He discovered that he could summon one of them and re-create the world according to his ideas…free of discrimination, where everyone has equal reign without the stigma of 'demon' or 'angel'." Joshua glanced over at them, his blue eyes intense. "But of course it will destroy this world in the process, for nothing can survive a restructuring of society…"

Remington sighed. "Like we thought…Ion seems to be the bearer of Havoc."

However, Joshua shook his head. "No…he doesn't want disorder. He wants Order and Creation." Joshua turned to look at them, his eyes wide. "He believes he's the New God."

Chrno growled a bit low in his throat. "His ideas were appealing at first…we all agreed that our fate was not one that we desired…" He sighed, and put a hand to his head in thought. "But…the way we had to go in order to achieve what he thought was the right  path was…too costly for me. And I'm beginning to think the others have doubts as well."

Remington glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Can't you stop him?"

"From summoning?" Chrno shook his head. "It's gone beyond where I can stop it…At this point…" He stopped, and stiffened. 

His eyes slowly drifted over to Rosette, standing with her hand on Joshua's shoulder, then to Stella, who was laying with the nurses, barely conscious, and lucky to be alive, to Remington, standing tall and somber, ready to battle to the death, to the sisters and brothers working to fight for their right to live….

He closed his eyes, letting the wind blow his hair about, feeling the air, hearing every last sound, smelling the scent of danger, and seeing their faces.   
  
Rosette instinctively knew what he was about to do. "Chrno…no there has to be something else we can try first…!"

He held a hand out towards her, in a halting gesture, his eyes smiling kindly with his face. "Rosette…Joshua…" He faced them both, and then gently took both their hands in his own, kneeling in front of them. "Whatever happens, you have my eternal thanks for everything… I would never take back anything that we have done together…and you have taught me more than I could ever hope to learn in a lifetime." His genuine smile was calm and peaceful. "We have shared much together, good and bad… and whatever the result, I am thankful for everything we have done together."

Rosette's bottom lip trembled. "Chrno…"

Joshua simply nodded, and then threw his arms around Chrno tightly. "Good luck, Chrno-niisan." He murmured quietly, pulling back to stare back at the demon whose horns had so ruined his life. He hated him, yet still loved him for everything he'd gone through to help Rosette. Theirs was a complex association, to be sure. 

Rosette pushed Joshua aside, and grabbed Chrno's face in her hands, and stared him flatly in the eyes, much to his surprise. His slit crimson eyes widened, as he was forced to stare into her eyes. "Chrno… You'll win." She said flatly, her eyes intense, filled with tears, and locked on his. "No whining."

For a moment, the demon said nothing, then a quiet smile graced his features, and he put his own hand up to her cheek, and brushed away a tear fondly. "I understand." 

At that moment, with the glowing red light behind them, flooding the park in it's eerie glow, provided the perfect backdrop, as the two slowly leaned into one another, and met gently as their feelings finally became clear, in this final moment. Rosette's heart pounded, from fear, excitement, and an ache that she couldn't describe. Somehow, she was calm, and panicked at the same time… In the deep gut inside her, she knew that this was it…and there was a good possibility that they would never have the chance to meet again after this. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips against hers, and a tear rolled down her cheek, and she wasn't surprised, to feel a matching one that wasn't hers, on the other cheek.

They slowly pulled back, and shared one more silent moment, before Chrno rose, and turned around, planting both feet on the ground firmly. 

Ion's barrier was increasing in intensity, and beginning to shrink, into a pinpoint of light between the center of them…it no longer protected the Apostles from any outside attack, and as the group watched, their limp forms began to drop to the earth, one by one….

The order rushed to catch them, as the light continued to constrict upon Ion and Pandamonia's head in the center of the circle. Brilliant red light began to shoot out in rays in every direction, as a strange crackling and ripping of something unseen began to occur. 

However….

Chrno crossed his arms before him, and a crackle of blue energy began to focus around his body, like electricity jumping from point to point, wrapping itself around him, and then encompassing itself into him. As they watched, the wind began to pick up around his glowing form, and strange runic patterns began to form beneath him, similar to the runes that surrounded Ion, but different in shape. 

Everyone held their breaths, and Rosette stood watching, her heart pounding. _What was this…? There was something not quite right… He's holding back!_

There was a sudden click at her chest, and her eyes widened in time to see the clock's seal open.

Her breath caught again, but this time in sharp pain, as green light began to spill out from the clock around her neck, and streak in pinpoints of light towards the growing runic designs absorbing the light and intensifying in increasing amounts.

For Rosette, all she saw was a warm green glow, and Chrno's face, concentrating intently, as blue runes began to creep up the sides of his neck and face, as he summoned the power required to unleash his ultimate attack….

And everything slowly faded to black, as Rosette felt the last breath of life from her chest, expel itself, and rush towards Chrno with all the love she had left to give to him.

Her body slumped, and she didn't even hear the cry of alarm that came from Joshua as he caught her body, as her consciousness faded out, into eternal night….  
  
While everyone else was scurrying to Rosette's side, Chrno remained oblivious to the proceedings behind him, as the blue runes grew with more intensity around him, lighting to a point where it was too blinding to even look his way.   
  
Joshua watched, with tears in his eyes, thinking it was probably for the best that no one pointed out what had just happened to the demon…otherwise he might lose momentum over grief.  
  
The glowing red above them was nearly finished converging on Ion, and they could see his form outlined from inside…distorted and warped into something else. Chrno, however, did not hesitate a moment longer.  
  
They heard the sound, something akin to the Freeze Barrier, but different, and Chrno shot up like a beam of blue light, and streaked through the sky directly at Ion. For a moment, everyone held their breath, as time slowed while the two grew nearer….  
  
Everything exploded.  
  
The light was more brilliant than the focus of what an atomic bomb might produce at it's nucleus. Everyone shied their eyes away, as a sound barrier of silence exploded out, momentarily deafening them, and blinding them as the two converged.   
  
Several moments later, when their eyes began to re-adjust with black spots dancing before them, and their ears tuned back into the throbbing pulse of the wind, and the sound of breaking timber and moaning earth as it rippled beneath them, they saw the result.  
  
Chrno hovered directly before Ion, his fist extended, the runes running all up and down his visible skin, glowing with a fading light as the last amount of his power expunged itself from his body.  
  
However, Ion's hand was firmly gripped over Chrno's fist, as he hovered there, face impassive, and eyes glowing bright red.  
  
Chrno's eyes widened, and he looked completely floored…his attack had absolutely no effect on Ion… But it was clear it had been a very powerful strike, as the leaves, grass, and even the earth all around them had been eradicated into absolutely nothing….the ground turned to rock beneath their feet, the trees reduced to seedlings, and the grass wilted into ash…  
  
Joshua slowly let his breath out. "It…didn't work." He whispered.  
  
Remington gripped his sword tighter. "How is that possible? I thought this was supposed to be an infallible means of attack!" His eyes narrowed. "It had the opposite effect of the Freeze Barrier…instead of freezing everything around him, it accelerated or reversed the process of aging…everything either turned to ash, or was reduced to it's primary element… such a thing is incredible, and yet…"  
  
Ion's laugh rang out strong around them, echoing eerily off the barren patch the two hovered over. "Chrno…you continue to surprise me." He grinned darkly, his eyes flashing with amused intent. "You have powers that I never imagined. But I'm sorry to disappoint you." His fist released Chrno's hand, and all below watched as he brought the sword up, and whipped it around with violent force, to knock Chrno back in a concussive blast, a good fifty feet.   
  
Chrno managed to right himself, and hover there, though his power was fluctuating around his body, growing weaker. He had just expelled everything he had into that attack, as well as Rosette's last breath of life…and he was very low on resources now.  
  
Ion spread his hands, and they watched as red light crackled between his palms, and to their shock and surprise, two horns shot up from his temples, and took their place on his head once more, longer, sleeker, and covered in red runes. "As you see, you were too late. I have received the power I seek." He held the sword out, and then tossed it carelessly into the air, and the whole thing disintegrated into black ash, which was blown away on the wind as quickly as a breath of cold air. Ion smiled coldly. "You put up a valiant effort, I must commend you. However, it seems my will won out in the end." He shook his head, and put both hands together, in almost a gesture of apology. "It's too bad you decided to allow your petty emotions get in the way of your brain…but it's too late now." He straightened, and his eyes glowed with a new intensity. "At least you will have the peace of going to rest with the two whom you care so much for…." His hand lowered, and pointed at the ground…directly at Rosette.  
  
Chrno's eyes finally lowered, and widened in complete shock, as he saw Joshua, Remington, and Azmaria all gathered around Rosette's limp form, the clock open, and empty of all light.  
  
The howl of agony was loud enough, that to this day, those who were in New York City and lived to tell the tale, would remember it as something that shook the roots of their soul at it's piercing cry of anguish.  
  


Ion watched with a rather sad look on his face, as his former associate nearly bowled the others over in his frantic need to jump to Rosette's side.  
  
Joshua grit his teeth a bit, but stepped back as Chrno fell to his knees, eyes wide and locked on Rosette's face, as tears rolled down his cheeks, falling like raindrops on her pale cheek. Sobs shook his body, as he collapsed onto the ground beside her, gathering her head into his lap and clinging to her tightly, as the full realization of what he had just done, hit him like a train going at full speed over a cliff.  
  
No one could gather enough courage to say a word to the mourning demon, and just stood silently by his side. 

Silence…peace and calm… Am I dead…? This must be, I remember watching Chrno…I remember dying… This can't be what heaven is…

"You're half right…" A soft voice came echoing to her, like a breath across the distant chasm of darkness. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, she responded, and did just that. The darkness faded back as her awareness became associated with her surroundings. It was still silent, but the light began to filter through her vision, and she slowly sat up, and glanced around. 

She was in an empty chamber, round and smooth on the sides, made of an unidentifiable substance. In the very center, was a glowing ball of intense light, that was so bright she couldn't stand to look at it for more than a second. It throbbed with a pulsating rhythm, and the color around it was tinged in a bloody red aura. 

"Welcome, Rosette Christopher." The soft voice emanated from behind her, and caused her to turn her head to see who it was who spoke.

Standing there, with a gentle smile on her face, her hair blowing lightly about behind her in an invisible wind, appearing just as Rosette remembered her, was Mary Magdalene.

"You look surprised." She smiled gently and approached, holding a hand out to her as she leaned over. 

Rosette blinked, and slowly took her hand, and felt the warmth of it, and smelled the soft fragrance…yes…this was real… "How… I mean… you're dead, aren't you? Am I dead now too?"

Magdalene smile and laughed softly, her laughter sounding like a tinkle of merry bells. "Well… yes and no. I am surely dead, and you have just died. However, it's not a simple as that."

Rosette blinked, and glanced down. She was dressed in her usual outfit, but uninjured from any of the attacks they had just been through. "I don't understand…"

Magdalene smiled and turned to face one of the walls. "Here, let me show you." She reached out a porcelain fine hand, and touched the wall nearest to them.

Instantly, it lit up and then faded, showing them a clear picture of a scene….

Rosette's eyes widened. "That's… me….but then…?" Her breath caught as Magdalane smiled.

"Yes, you have it. Here." She touched another portion, and sound flooded in to them. The sound of Chrno sobbing, and murmering Rosette's name over and over.

Tears stung her eyes as she listened. "Chrno…"

"He cares deeply for you. Perhaps I should be a little jelous." Magdalane smiled at Rosette gently. "But I'm happy for him. He has such a caring person in my place."

Rosette closed her eyes. "So… we're inside of Chrno?"

"Yes." Magdalane folded her hands together and tilted her head. "Is it so surprising to you? The clock absorbs your life and soul slowly. Yet you never realized what might happen when your time ran out." She smiled sadly. "You must remember who created the clock."

"Sheda." Rosette nodded, but still frowned in puzzlement. Magdalane smiled calmly, watching her, until Rosette's eyes widened in understanding. "She altered it didn't she?"

Magdalane nodded, and put a finger up. "Exactly. The contractor's soul is absorbed the more he uses it, but part of it becomes cyponed off here, stored until the last bit of it is used, and then your conciousness is transferred here." She tilted her head to the side again. "In truth, this is a small place inside the clock where we are directly linked with Chrno. But in effect, we're inside of his mind."

Rosette's mind spun at this. "So what does that mean? I'm not dead yet?"

"Well, you are. However if we can finish this, and transfer your conciousness back, then you can still live." She smiled. "If we don't hesitate. However, we have to help him stop Ion first."

Rosette nodded slowly. "Right…but how? I mean, he didn't beat him with that attack did he?"

"No…" She shook her head. "But there is a way."

Rosette stood up firmly, her back strong and her jaw set. "Tell me what to do."

~~~~~~

Chrno's eyes were swollen shut with tears, as his mind kept running over the thought that Rosette was dead… that it was the second time that someone had died at his hands, because of his selfish nature…

_~Chrno~_

He could still hear her voice….

_~Chrno!!~_

It was taunting him…teasing him….

_~Stop that, idiot! OI! Over here!~_

He rose his head, and blinked. _What…?_

_~Yo!! Get a clue! In here~_

Chrno closed his eyes, and turned his gaze inwards.

Rosette stood with her hands on her hips, glaring as a shimmer of light coalesced into Chrno, standing before her, with a baffled look on his face. "About time you clued in, baka."

His eyes widened. "R…Rosette?" He took a half step forward, before his eyes slid to the side, and he stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall behind him, his wings wilting along with his ears, as his eyes shot open. 

Magdalane calmly stepped up beside Rosette, smiling. "It's been a long time, Chrno."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, and he weakly grasped at the concept as best he could. Rosette had no patience for that however.

"Look, we don't have much time. We have to do something or Ion will destroy everything." Chrno's eyes slid back to Rosette, brimming with tears. "So we can deal with this later, ne?" Rosette grinned coyly at him. "Two girls at once…I knew you were a closet perv."

THAT got his attention, and he stood up taller, his face reddening. "Rosette!"

"Look…I know this is sudden, but we have a plan." Rosette pointed at the glowing orb in the center of the room. "And if we act quickly, we can help you."

His eyes slid from both women, and then he slowly approached, his boots echoing hollowly in the round room. "What…needs to be done?"

Rosette smiled up at him, and grabbed his hand tightly in hers, and gave it a squeeze, as Magdalane touched his other one, and wrapped her arm around his. 

~~~~~~

To all those watching, Chrno's sobs suddenly ceased, and his body straightened, and he sat there for several long minutes, then slowly his eyes opened. 

Joshua leaned forward, peering intently at the demon. "Chrno…" He spoke softly. "It's too late…for her…but we have to stop Ion."

Chrno's eyes turned and locked steadily on Joshua's, and the blonde-haired boy pulled back startled. Chrno's eyes were a vibrant blue color, and as the demon stared out at him, Joshua had the distinct feeling that he was being watched by more than one pair of eyes. "C…chrno?"

The demon slowly rose to his feet, and turned about, raising his eyes skyward to face Ion' as his opponent hovered there, watching him with faint interest. "Well? What move will you do now? Your power and contractor are gone…" Ion shrugged lightly. "Nothing? Well then, it's time I made MY move then."

The rippling crimson energy that surrounded Ion's form began to intensify, glowing at an increasing rate, and crackling around him like the sound of a live wire of electricity.. The air positively hummed with power, and as they watched, small divots of electric red light crackled into the air around Ion's form as his eyes closed, and his concentration grew.

Then suddenly, there was an answering reflection in the sky, as the Astral Line itself began to swirl and bend.

Ion's head jerked up, and his eyes went wide with alarm, as the green energy of life began to ripple and fluctuate into a spiraling mass of energy above them. 

Everyone's eyes flew back down, and latched on Chrno.

The demon was standing still, with his eyes shut, one hand in the air pointed at the sky in a grasping motion, and his claws were slowly closing, as they did, the energy in the sky seemed to reverberate, and shudder with every motion. It was clear to everyone, that HE was the one manipulating it, not Ion. 

"How on earth…." Remington's voice was half-in awe. "No one can manipulate the Astral Line but…" His breath paused, and his eyes widened more. 

**_"That's correct."_** The voice that came from Chrno's mouth echoed with a strange frequency that caused everyone to cringe, but also brought immediate realization… Chrno's voice was hollow, but with it, two more echoed speaking in sync… two female voices.

"Rosette!" Joshua surged to his feet, eyes wide, tearing them from the body of his fallen sister, to Chrno, and back. 

"Magdalena." Remington spoke calmly, a strange smile on his lips. "I understand now… Chrno didn't just drain their souls for his power…he absorbed some of who they are as well…"

**_"Something like that…" _**The odd echoing voice answered in reply. **_"Now, Chrno, use it while you can. Grasp the Astral Line, and channel it."_**

Chrno's eyes opened, as the two girls gave him control, as the green energy of the Astral Line swirled around them all, like glowing embers of light. For a moment, no one could breathe, and Ion stood there stunned, as they watched the light suddenly begin to swarm forward, passing through everyone and everything, to converge in a single point. It appeared to be a single intense ball of light, like a small sun, glowing intently and shrinking slowly.

It vanished. 

Chrno stood there, appearing untouched, and with no aura around him anymore, the wind whispering quietly all around them, and the Astral Line gone from sight.

Ion let out a long breath. "That was impressive…however it appeared whatever you had planned did not work. All the pity, it would have been quite a show, naa?" He shrugged lightly. "Nonetheless, it will be a relief to end the sadness and pain of this world." He raised a hand up, and brilliant ruby light began to form in his palm, and then with a streak of energy, it all rocketed directly at Chrno's silent form.

Everyone shied their eyes away and gasped in alarm, as the light converged, and exploded into a blinding aura of light, once again dazzling their vision…

But then, it shattered. There was no sound, but the light suddenly appeared to fracture, and then burst apart into glittering stars of light, raining down upon the ground harmlessly.

"W…what!?" Ion's eyes widened in surprise, as he stared in fascination as Chrno slowly lifted his head.

They all saw the change instantly. His eyes were completely shot through with red glowing energy, and glowing red runes adorned his face, as if they had been tattooed with glowing lines of blood. It was an intricate pattern, that was undecipherable to the humans below, but clear to Ion, facing Chrno.

Ion's first reaction was shock, then slowly, resigned admiration covered his face. "I see…. You are stronger than I gave you credit for." He bowed his head once, and slowly folded his glassed up, tucked them into his armor somewhere, and bowed his head. "Chrno…I would never have guessed."

It happened all at once. 

Chrno's hands came out, and green power suddenly fluxed around him rippling, and hovering in waves, and then as it intensified around him glowing brighter, and brighter, it turned red…. And then exploded.

The resulting effect was something like a sonic boom, visually, and physically as well as aurally. Everything was blown flat, or backwards by the implosion, and everyone pressed their hands over their ears as the wind whipped around them. For a moment, they all swore that their lives were over, and the world with it, then it fell silent.

Joshua slowly risked a look, and was stunned to see the runes had been shattered to pieces, and the holy barriers were down. However, the explosion had only been contained in the park, and the surrounding buildings seemed to be intact. His eyes instantly flicked over to the single figure standing only a hundred feet before them. Chrno's head was bowed, the glowing runes not brilliant, but still visible, the rippling power still coming off him in waves, but not leaking onto the ground like dripping water.

At first, they thought that Ion and his forces had been completely obliterated…but then, they saw the tattered remnants of Ion's coat, fluttering on the ground, as the demon struggled to rise to one knee again, but it was clear to everyone that his power was shattered, and he lacked the strength.

His long hair was blackened, and sheen short, his face drabbled in blood and wizened beyond his years. His armor was cracked, his wings in tatters, and his eyes glazed over with a white sheen of one who had been blinded. 

However, he managed to lock his gaze on the shadowy figure of Chrno standing over him, and laugh softly. "Chrno…Indeed, I would not have guessed you would have been able, no, willing, to call forth the full effects of that power….Of all the ways I imagined going, it was never by your hand…" Ion's figure began to waver, and become transparent, his voice fading softly to but a mere breath on the air. "But…it seems…I….still………..won……"

At first, there was nothing but complete silence. All traces of Ion's army was gone, and the demon appeared to finally have lost his foothold and admitted defeat. Everyone stood in stunned silence.

Then, the cheering began. It was faint at first, but then slowly, every member of the Magdale Order began to cheer at the top of their lungs from within the battlefield, until a celebratory roar was all that could be heard from all sides around them.

Joshua let his breath go, and sank to his knees in relief. "It's over…" He whispered, glancing down at Rosettes' peaceful face. "We stopped him… finally."

A soft intake of breath from behind him caused Joshua to glance up, and see Stella being supported by the shoulder of a Sister, watching around her with wide eyes. "Fi…" She murmured, before lowering her eyes. "One day…"

Azmaria woke on the side, and sat up, looking dazed, as the other Apostles began to come to similar realizations, freed from their spell of captivity, and they gazed about in wonder and confusion at their surroundings. "Rosette!" Az gasped seeing Rosette's prone form, and rushed to Joshua's side, staring in fear. "Is she…?"

Joshua took his sister's cool hand, and then raised his eyes to watch the still unmoving form of Chrno, standing where he had been facing Ion. "I'm not sure…for a moment I thought she was there, with him…"

Az stood, and took a step forward." Chrno!" 

A firm hand on her shoulder pulled her to a halt. "Azmaria…Wait a moment…something is not quite right." Remington's voice was tense, and low, causing them all to glance up at their friend.

The rippling red aura was still surrounding him, and slowly, Chrno turned. The moment he did, they saw the snarling expression, totally blank of recognition, his eyes still glowing red, the runes still throbbing with every heartbeat, and his posture tall, and offensive. 

"Ch…Chrno…" Az put her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. "What's wrong with him?"

"He warned us." Remington said softly. "That he might lose control…"

"Like Ion, Chrno pulled forth a higher power." Joshua said softly. "His namesake… While Ion sought to rebuild, and create with the power of Creation, Chrno's power is different…he manipulates time…"

"Chronos…" Remington sucked his breath in. "The unstable element of both past, present, and future… Time is fickle, and can be destructive, and regenerative…"

"And it's a very fine line of maintaining control on such power." Joshua spoke softly. 

_Rosette….Help him!_

**

Inside, things were a little less calm.

"Now, Chrno, use it while you can. Grasp the Astral Line, and channel it." Magdalena and Rosette both spoke together, as they held firm grips on his shoulders, while Chrno had both hands intent on the glowing orb at the center of the small room. 

His eyes closed the moment he touched it, and lines of power began to throb up his veins, flooding his body, and making his whole posture rigid. His eyes and mouth opened in a silent scream of agony, as they saw blood begin to dribble out the corner of his mouth. Touching the Astral Line, even with the power Magdalena lent him, and the human stability Rosette lent him, was still almost enough to kill him straight off… even if the blood was a mental projection of what he himself was feeling, not physically his body, it was still agonizing to watch. 

Chrno hadn't been very responsive when the two girls had explained what he had to do earlier. Channel the Astral Line through him, and use that as his powers to call forth what he hadn't been willing to do before…he had been afraid to completely commit himself to summoning the last power that he hadn't opened himself entirely to. The Astral Line would substitute for the drain that he'd already spent on the previous attack, Magdalena would help him access it, and Rosette would keep it stable. Without both of them, it wouldn't be possible to do. However, he still knew that once he committed himself, it could still go wrong.

Which is exactly what happened. Rosette and Magdalena, once having relinquished control of his body back to him after the Astral Line had been summoned to their location, watched as his whole body went rigid, and the power fluctuating around him in the tiny room seemed to increase, blinding them, and an intense scream of agony pierced through their ears as they watched in horror, as the light all around them shifted from a glowing white, to a glowing red.

An echoing voice, that sounded like Chrno's but with much more malice and air of something more terrible, rang through the room. 

~Thank you, lovely ladies, and accommodating demon, for summoning me here. It has been so long since I was able to play about on this plane…~

Rosette's heart pounded loudly in her ears. "Chronos…"

~Correct, young lady. It has been a pleasure. Now if you please, I have matters to attend to.~

Rosette watched in horror, as through Chrno's eyes, she could see the powerful entity begin to take control of his body, even though his consciousness was still catatonically rigid in front of them, locked in a struggle, pain lancing through every part of him. "Chrno!" Rosette rushed forward, but hesitated not wanting to touch the crackling power rivets that surrounded his arched body. She instinctively knew if she did that, she would be destroyed. "Fight him! You can't let him out! Not after we've come so far!"

Chrno's eyes half-opened, trickles of blood running down them, though Rosette couldn't even see anything but light shining out of them. He heard her, but…

Magdalena came up beside Rosette, and watched with sad eyes. "He's trying with everything he's got left, Rosette, but it's not enough…" 

Tears stung the young girl's eyes. "We have to do something!"

**

"Joshua." Remington's voice was quiet, and tightly controlled. The young boy looked up at the tall priest with tears in his eyes watching their friend apparently cease to become the person they knew. "There's only one thing left to do." He glanced down at the gun laying on the ground beside Rosette, where it had fallen when she had collapsed. "We have to stop him now, before things get worse. He wanted Rosette to do it, but she's unable to do so. It falls to you now. I think he would have wanted that."

Joshua's breath sucked in, as Az and Stella's gazes locked on Remington in shock. "I can't kill him!" Joshua protested, even as Remington picked the gun up and pushed it into the boy's hand. "It's…it's not right…it's not fair…"

Stella's lips pursed. "We don't have a choice… if Chrno truly has lost control of the power he called down, he's not himself."

"Joshua…" The minister's voice was sad. "…he was already dead the moment he committed himself to using that power… he knew the risk, and went in despite that. This person isn't Chrno, it's pure evil. It must be ended before more harm can be done…"

Azmaria turned her head to the side, and buried it into Stella's dress sobbing. "No…"

Joshua's gaze fell down upon his sister's still form, then raised up to watch as the power around Chrno's tall form began to increase more. All around them, the grass, the trees, everything began to whither and die, as a barrier of time began to surround him in whorls. Within a few minutes, it would expand and begin to reach everyone still scattered about in the park…something had to be done.

Slowly, he raised his hand up, and brought the barrel around to bear on Chrno. It shook slightly as Joshua's vision blurred from the tears in his eyes. Before, he had attacked Chrno and Rosette because he had been driven to near madness… it was much harder voluntarily bringing the gun to bear on a friend. 

"Chrno…I'm sorry." Joshua said softly, closing his eyes briefly. "But…I'm sure you would understand…and Rosette wouldn't want you to be consumed by what you fought so hard to avoid all your life…" 

His eyes opened, and his grip on the barrel firmed, the wavering stopped, and the barrel aimed solidly at the glowing demon. 

"Forgive me."

**

Magdalena's eyes opened slowly, and she smiled sadly, as she watched Chrno fight the hardest battle he had fought in his lifetime, the control of madness over his reason. 

Rosette's eyes were no longer dry, and her whole body quivered at the thought that her closest friend might just become something he feared. At the moment, Chrno seemed to be able to stop Chrnos from fully consuming him, but he was losing the fight quickly, as the power continued to seep up through his veins, throbbing red, and spreading slowly, creeping farther up his neck and face as the more time passed. He spoke no word, and his body was arched in a rigid position that looked impossible to hold, his eyes open and staring at nothing, head thrown back. The air became more stifling, and Rosette felt the oppressive weight begin to make her dizzy. She knew if they hesitated any longer, their own souls would either be forfeit, lost, or expelled for good. 

"There must be something…" 

"There…is only one thing we can do." Magdalena said quietly, glancing over at the younger girl with a wistful look. "I'm not sure what long term effect it will have, but…it may help him get enough strength to put a stop to this…"

Rosette quickly grasped the older woman's hand. "What is it? Tell me what to do."

Magdalene shook her head. "There's nothing you can do…in fact, it would be best if you returned now. I am the only one who can assist him." She turned her head back to watch Chrno with a thoughtful look. "If I merge with him…he will be able to draw on the Astral Line once more, and undo the summons we helped him unleash."

"Merge…" Rosette blinked. "What do you mean, merge? Wont' that…"

"Magdalena smiled softly. "This is why you cannot do it, Rosette. You can still live, if you leave now and return through the watch. I am dead, and in reality, I have no wish to go on to the Astral Line in peace…" She put a hand out, and fondly touched Rosette's shoulder. "I have been with him for this long, it is fully my intention to remain with him. If I merge with him, then I can forever be a part of him, though my soul will vanish."

Rosette blinked, but nodded slowly. "I guess I can't help but being a bit jealous of you… you two will always have a connection that I can never understand…"

"True.." Magdalena smiled. "But I think you two have a better connection with one another… you've taught him to laugh, and enjoy things that he lost after he went into his own personal mourning. You've taught him how to truly live, and that's something I could never teach him, for I never learned what it was like…I was sheltered due to my powers from birth…" She shook her head. "No, Rosette… don't be jealous. Be happy."

Rosette smiled sadly, but nodded a bit. "Good luck then."

"Thank you Rosette." She smiled and pointed a hand at the glowing light. "Now go, quickly."

Rosette nodded, and steeled herself, then ran straight for it. 

It was a weird feeling…electricity shot through her, and it felt painful, but at the moment she felt the pain, she knew she was alive again, and her eyes opened, as she gasped for breath, nearly startling Azmaria and Stella to death as she sat up sharply. 

"R…Rosette!!?" Az fell back, and looked as if she'd seen a ghost, and Stella's mouth dropped open.

Remington's head jerked down, and his eyes widened as well. "You're…"

"STOP!" Rosette bellowed, and with the waning strength she still had, she jumped forward from her sitting position, and latched her arms around Joshua's waist as he leveled the gun at Chrno. "Don't shoot him yet!"

Joshua gasped, and nearly shot right then in there out of surprise, but glanced down at her, eyes wide. "R…rosette!?"

Rosette's breath came sharp and forced, and she realized just how tired she was. Her soul hadn't been completely consumed, but it was still very low on reserves… "Don't shoot him yet! Wait…we're trying something first… give him time!"

Joshua slowly lowered the gun, and gulped a bit, his mouth dry from fear, but secretly glad that he didn't have to shoot his friend. "W..who?"

"Just watch…" Rosette turned her eyes to lock on Chrno, her heart pounding. _Come on, work…!_

Long moments passed, and it appeared that all their efforts might be in vain, for nothing happened.

Nothing.

Rosette blinked. That was it! Nothing was happening. Chrno was standing there, not moving, and the aura around him was not growing, or shrinking. There was definitely a battle being waged inside! They weren't letting Chronos take over just yet.

_You can do it. I have faith in you, Chrno._ Rosette bit her lip, watching, her mouth dry with fear, and her heart pounding. _We promised that the three of us would explore the world…don't break that promise! Come back to us!_

Then, suddenly, without warning, it happened.

Chrno's whole body went rigid, and the red power glowed more intense suddenly, as if it were about to explode out towards them. However, instead, it just throbbed a few times, and then a very strange thing happened. 

There was a ripple in time, as if a very intense heat wave had just created a mirage in front of their eyes, then standing there, glowing faintly and transparent, two figures emerged from Chrno. One was Chrno himself, eyes intense and determined…the other was Mary Magdalena, her face soft, and warm. Together, they turned around, and faced the center version of Chrno, which now seemed much more sinister and foreboding. 

The crowd watching this scene couldn't hear anything being said, but it was plain that the two spirits were singing in unison, their voices seemed to have an adverse affect on the figure left, as it cringed and writhed, a third spirit seeming to detach itself from Chrno's body, leaving it an empty shell, standing there motionless.

For one long moment, the Astral Line lit up brilliantly around them once more, and everyone was forced to look away again as the bright light stunned their eyes…but Rosette forced herself to keep watching, and saw what happened. 

The two spirits of the lovers grasped hands, and then slowly overlapped, becoming one, until all Rosette could see, was Chrno stepping back into his body, a bright blue glow surrounding him, mixing with the green from the Astral Line. At that moment, Rosette could hear their two voices raised in song, something sad and sweet, but fitting, before everything intensified so much, she had to close her eyes.

There was an explosion of air, and the sound of something like thunder, and an enormous shockwave rocketed out from the center of the action once more, but this one was soft, and gentle, compared to the violent explosions that had happened before.

Everyone slowly looked back, and saw the Astral Line's glow fading, but the blue glow around Chrno remained, illuminating him, and lighting his face.

A soft breeze played about on his face, which was set in a smiling peaceful expression. His hands were extended slightly, as if he had just finished embracing someone, and then the blue glow slowly faded, and he tipped forward, and fell to the ground with a soft 'thump' on the earth. 

Rosette slowly let her breath out, and rose to her feet, though her legs were shaking so bad beneath her, it threatened to knock her down once more. "Is he…?"

Remington slowly walked over and knelt down beside the fallen demon, as one by one, the clouds that had covered the sky above began to dissipate, allowing the moon's light to spill gently down onto the silent scene, the stars twinkling merrily. 

Remington gently placed a hand over Chrno's head, paused a moment, then he smiled. "He's unconscious, but alive." Even as he spoke, a shimmer surrounded Chrno's body, and his true form faded away, leaving his adult form behind, face relaxed, still with a soft smile upon his features, as if he had simply fallen asleep after thinking of something pleasant.

Remington lifted his head, and rested his eyes on the scene before him. Rosette, Joshua, Azmaria, Stella, the Order, and Chrno…all in one piece, alive, and their enemies vanquished.

Rosette slowly made her way over to the two figures, and threw her arms around Remington first, and embraced him tightly. "Thank you…for everything, Minister Remington…"

"My pleasure, Rosette." He gently patted her back in re-assurance, and smiled over at Joshua, who was wiping tears from his own eyes. "My pleasure."

Rosette pulled back, and bent down kneeling beside Chrno, and brushed some of his hair out of his sweat-drenched face. "Baka… you had me worried for a minute there." She smiled and then leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. "You kept your promise…thank you."

It might have been her imagination, but Rosette thought that Chrno's smile widened a bit…and she liked to think that even in peaceful sleep, he had heard her words.


	7. Chapter Six: Epiloge Act 1

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspercing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com

******

Epilogue 

Rosette walked into Chrno's room the seventh morning after the night of the battle, and found him still sleeping, as he had been doing straight for a week now. It was a good thing that demons didn't NEED food to survive, though Chrno certainly enjoyed it as much as she did, or he would have wasted away by now. 

The Order had been in a constant state of giddiness since that night, and classes had been canceled, and a state of celebration declared, until further notice. Many of the other branch members had remained for a time, but most had left to return to their own homes, celebrating in their own ways. A great ball was planned for the day when Chrno woke, for Sister Kate and Remington felt he was owed some thanks for his selfless actions, they had to thank him SOMEhow. All the preparations, including the menu, had been prepared, now all they had to do was await for him to wake.

She sat down in the chair beside his bed and watched his chest rise and fall slowly. Remington had made him as comfortable as he could, his coat hung on the hanger in the closet, and his boots rested at the foot of the bed, the rest of him still resided beneath the sheets as he slept. Rosette had to admit, watching his older face slumber, strange feelings for him welled up in her chest she had not felt before. He looked so calm, and peaceful now, the strain and pain of hundreds of years left him. Of course, she had always been partial to his true form's handsome features, she realized with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

That night, had been virtual chaos as they had to organize everyone. She herself had been in a daze of confusion and giddiness. Not only did she have her brother back, but Chrno was safe, and they had achieved the Order's goal in stopping Ion. However…she had to wonder if he was really gone… Ion was devious and more conniving than many in the order gave him credit for, and Rosette had the sneaking suspicion, and Joshua agreed, that Ion wasn't dead yet.

Nonetheless, that didn't stop everyone from grinning widely. Remington had gathered Chrno up and carried him back, while Rosette and Joshua made their way to the cars, and Stella and Az joined them. They had slept for a long time after that.

Rosette still felt weak, compared to how she would normally feel, and she glanced down at the dormant clock around her neck. She didn't really need to wear it anymore, since Chrno no longer required it, and in fact it would be best the contract were terminated to spare what little life she had left….but of course they needed him awake to do that.

Her eyes scanned his features. He looked peaceful, and calm like this…sleeping soundly, no sign of strain on his face anymore. Rosette flushed more when she realized she was staring at his face too intently, thinking some thoughts that weren't altogether appropriate. Yet… it was different somehow, watching him after having been through so much, and seeing him as an older person, even though she had always known he was far older than most humans, in fact he could be hundreds of years old for all she knew. But it somehow had a different effect on her, now that he looked no longer like a child.

She rose with a snort, determined to throw those embarrassing thoughts from her mind, and yanked the curtains open, sending sunlight pouring down into the room. Behind her, she heard a light groan, which sent her whirling about.

Chrno's eyes were open, and one hand up blocking the sunlight from his face as he squinted in her direction. "Figures…" He mumbled rather groggily. 

Rosette grinned widely, and walked over to the bedside and plopped down on the side, as his hand rubbed his eyes sleepily, as he sat up. "Good morning! Feeling better?"

"Ah. Tired, but pretty good." He lifted his eyes, and smiled over at her, still seeming to be half-dazed with sleep and not quite awake yet. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A whole week, lazy bum." Rosette stood up and began pulling his clothing out. To her chagrin, anything he hadn't been wearing, was now far too small, since he had only recently taken an older form. "I guess you'll just have to borrow some of Remington's clothing for now until we can go shopping for a new wardrobe."

"Eh?" He blinked cluelessly, then glanced down and realized that he was quite a bit larger than he had previously been. "Ah! That's right!" His cheeks redden a bit, and Rosette saw his ears droop a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

She threw a pillow at him, annoyed. "What, you forgot everything!? After all that trouble we went through!"

He ducked, and missed the fist pillow, but failed to spot the second, as it plowed headlong into his face. "Mawhf!" 

Rosette laughed out loud, and drew the attention of others outside, and Remington's head poked in, followed by Azmaria, as they witnessed Rosette began to assault Chrno with a pillow relentlessly. "You slept for a whole WEEK! I was bored stiff, you selfish little lethargic bum!" Chrno was managing to avoid getting smacked in the face again, by covering his head with his arms, while attempting to crawl out of bed, which simply resulted in him falling out of bed, bum first, landing at the two onlooker's feet. 

"Er…hi." He greeted, as Azmaria blushed and quickly pressed her hands over her skirt, self conscious despite the fact he was too far away to see anything other than ruffles. 

Remington smiled. "I see you are in as high spirits as ever. Welcome back to the land of the waking, Chrno."

Chrno rolled over, and began to stand up, but was fully tackled by Rosette, and pulled to the floor in a flurry of feathers as one of the pillow ripped open. "OH NO YOU DON'T. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

~~End Act 1~~

Look for Act 2 to come in the near future!


	8. Chapter Seven: Celebration

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com

***

Act II

Chapter Seven: Celebration 

The door slowly opened to Sister Kate's office, and the headmistress of the monetary glanced up to see Chrno's tousled purple hair get run through his fingers as he raised an eyebrow at her. He had put on some spare clothes Remington had loaned him, which were a bit baggy around his slender frame, but fit decently while his others were washed. A simple pair of black pants and a white shirt with black suspenders still seemed  glamorous on his tall frame. "You asked to see me, Sister Kate." He greeted quietly.

Sister Kate smiled and indicated for him to enter with one hand. She watched as he politely closed the door behind him, and stepped over to the chair beside her desk. Though he was fully back to his whole self, she couldn't help but marvel that he still seemed much the same, aside from the older appearance. Yet, she had witnessed him single-handedly take on a great number of demons, channel a demi-god through his body, set free Joshua and lived to tell the tale, none the changed from the experience, it seemed, aside from a bit more cheerful and appreciative of his life.

She shook her head in amazement. To deny the fact that he had earned their trust would only show their ignorance and prejudice against what he could not help. After all, he could not help being what he was. 

She faced him, as he sat, a bit nervously, in front of her in one of the many chairs set out before her desk for guests. "Chrno… there is nothing in this world that I can give you, or say to you, to thank you for everything you've done for us." His smile looked a bit bashful as he averted his eyes, scratching his nose a bit. Funny…she had never noticed nuances about him before like that. "However, I feel some token of our appreciation is necessary, if not to thank you, to prove to others that you are an honest, and trustworthy person."

She reached down and pulled a small velvet pouch out of her desk, and placed it on the mahogany surface in front of him. "I know you cannot hold this, but at least take it into your possession."

He slowly took the bag, and drew it open, and gently let it's contents slide out, onto the cloth the bag sat on. 

It was a very ornate silver cross, with intricate designs carved into it, and set with several diamonds around the edges. It glittered brightly in the light, and sent rainbows dancing on the ceiling. It appeared to have been hewn out of light, and polished brightly. His eyes were riveted on it, wide and understanding.

Sister Kate knew the explanation wasn't necessary, but she felt it had to be said just to fill the silence, and complete the gift. "It belonged to Mary Magdalene, and was blessed by the Pope when she was ordained as a holy woman. It was left in our care when she left. It is a treasured relic of our Order, and I can think of nothing more appropriate to give you as a token of our thanks. It will ensure that wherever you go, you will be honored for your deeds. I will ensure that all know this was given to you as to honor your generous actions. No branch of our Order will turn you away." Her smile was genuine, and kind as she watched tears form in his eyes as his hand hovered over the cross. 

Holy water, and blessed items harmed and burned demons. She had see his injuries before when such things happened, and it saddened her to think that he still wouldn't be able to touch something that belonged to the single most important person of his life.

She was startled then, to watch as his hand gently rested on top of it, his eyes closed, and then a warm smile crossed his face, as he gently picked the treasured cross up, and held it in his hands. "How…?" She breathed, astonished that the holy relic was not harming him, but her words stopped short, recalling what Rosette had reported to her several days before… Kate suddenly had a very startled thought, and glanced at Chrno sharply.

The cross went around his neck, and fell there, glittering against his chest, as he pressed a hand to it. "Thank you…I will cherish it forever." And as she saw his genuine smile, she knew that it was true. 

**

"Chrno?" The light knock at his door followed by the wood slowly creaking open as Rosette slowly opened it. She stepped in, daintily as she could in high heels, which was still rather awkward considering, for she was ordained in her best, a rich royal blue gown, elegant and slim, her hair done up in soft ringlets falling down her face, and even some white gloves on her hands. She felt like a queen, done up in make-up and fragrance, but her curiosity as to how her partner in crime was doing with his tie got the better of her.

She stepped into his room, and heard his muttered frustrations as she poked her head into the nook where the mirror was mounted on the wall by the bed. "Having trouble?" She smiled sweetly, as Chrno turned his head around to blink at her. 

"Um, yeah.. how on earth do you get this thing on?" Chrno had the formal bow tie in a knotted mess, and looked rather flustered. For the demon who had defeated Ion, it was quite the ironic situation. "My regular one is much easier to deal with…"

Rosette walked forward primly, and shook her head amused, her gloved hands going to expertly put the tie on. "Silly. You'd think you would have learned to wear these things in your long years of experience.

He just rolled his eyes. "I never attended formal occasions."

"Obviously not." She finished and took a step back to examine him. He looked very dashing indeed. Remington had taken the time to get him fitted for a fine white suit, complete with a matching blue cumber bun and tie to compliment her dress. His dark hair hung loosely around his shoulders, and stood out against the white strongly. He had removed the red headband he normally wore, and his eyes were bright and eager just as hers were. 

"You look great." She patted his chest fondly with a hand and turned about heading for the door. "Sister Kate wants to talk to us before we go downstairs."

"Right." Chrno fell in step beside her, tugging at his collar a bit. "I'm not sure this will be entirely easy…"

"Why not?" She glanced over at him. 

"Well.." he trailed off, and his unspoken thoughts were still clear. The entire representatives of the Order from all over the world were attending, and all of them knew about the incident, or had been there. Their attention would be riveted on the individuals responsible for the whole thing. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, and glanced at her with a smile. "You look beautiful."

She felt her cheeks redden, and she stiffened a bit, at the unexpected praise. "Ah, well… half of it is make-up you know."

"I think you underestimate yourself." He murmured in a soft voice, but she pretended not to hear, as she paused at Sister Kate's office door, and pushed it open after rapping once.

Sister Kate was seated at her desk as usual, however, for the first time since the pair had known her, she wasn't wearing her habit, but a nice conservative gown, with her hair down.

Rosette's eyes widened, and her mouth opened in something of surprise, but she smiled after regaining her composure, biting back the taunting comment she had prepared. "Ah, Sister Kate! You look good!" Chrno smiled in agreement and nodded once as well. 

Sister Kate smiled in acknowledgement and inclined her head once. "Thank you." She stood and approached towards them, smiling still. "Thank you for coming here first." She glanced at Chrno once then back to Rosette and sighed slightly. "The reason I asked you here is… I have a request to make of you." Her eyes lifted to meet Chrnos directly.

Chrno blinked, and glanced down at Rosette, confused, but nodded once. "Yes?"

Sister Kate closed her eyes once then opened them. "I know this may sound presumptuous of me, but I feel that it's necessary that the people know who it was who saved us."

Rosette scratched her head. "I think they all know it…"

Sister Kate shook her head. "They know whom, but not necessarily do they associate that with what." She glanced back at the taller figure. "I would request that you go as your genuine self to the celebration, so that they can pay tribute to who you really are, and not a façade you must put on to keep others from being uneasy around you."

Rosette's eyes widened at that, and she glanced up at Chrno with a raised eyebrow, as the demon looked slightly taken aback.

Chrno seemed to consider that, and finally spoke quietly. " Are you sure that's necessary? I would think it might cause more trouble and unease than is expected at a celebration."

Sister Kate smiled lightly. "It will help them realize that they needn't be so stereotypical all the time… that not all demons are bad people."

"But most are dangerous." Chrno gently reminded her. "I don't want to give them false security in thinking that I'm the prime example of what they can expect out of the rest."

"I'm sure they won't make that mistake, don't worry."

Chrno inclined his head, but still looked very doubtful. "Very well…" 

"Rosette… Why don't you go make sure everyone is ready." Sister Kate had that look in her eyes, that said she was up to something, so Rosette shrugged, and didn't argue, heading outside. However, she was curious as to Sister Kate's reasoning…

She entered the top foyer into the center of the entryway to the hall that had been converted into a ballroom. The decorations had taken days to arrange, and fresh flowers, streamers, sparkling and glittering lights adorned every railing, hung from the chandeliers, and adorned the tables laden full with food. 

People were milling about down below, laughing, sipping their drinks and socializing, as a small symphonic group played soft music to lighten the atmosphere, and the children's choir sang uplifting songs. It was quite a beautiful scene, and Rosette grinned, leaning over the railing watching everything below. 

"You look less rag-tag than usual." Came a slight mocking voice from the side, and Rosette instinctively stiffened as she glanced over seeing Stella approaching. The heiress was adorned in a sparkling ruby evening gown, and her jewelry glittered with brilliance and wealth. He hair was done simple, but elegant, and her make-up much the same. She looked just as haughty as ever, but a sparkle adorned her eyes. "I never thought that dirt would come off of your nose."

"Shut it." Rosette growled a bit, but lightened up as Stella laughed. "I'm just glad this is all over."

"For now." Stella leaned next to her, watching the scene below with her, with troubled eyes. "I'm sure it's far from over."

"Yeah…" Rosette agreed, her hand absently going to where the clock used to hang about her neck, forgetting she had given it back to Chrno at the end of the previous day. He had accepted it back seriously, and tucked it away for safekeeping, since he no longer needed it.

Stella saw that motion, and her eyes studied Rosette's face. "Are you sad about it?"

"Somewhat…" Rosette grudgingly admitted with a smile. "I was so used to him constantly at my side, dependant on me… and I on him… It's going to be weird not having that anymore."

"I doubt it will change much, regarding your closeness though." Stella smiled warmly. 

It was ironic. The woman had hated Chrno upon their first meeting, but as she grew to know the rag-tag group, she accepted and acknowledged him as a caring person, and finally a friend. _And sometimes more…_ Rosette thought, feeling slightly green around the edges thinking about her pedophilic ways.

"You two…there's something there that goes beyond a physical device linking you. I knew that the moment I saw you two laughing together…" She smiled shaking her head.

Rosette grinned a bit, trying to hide the red blush that crept up the side of her cheeks. "Maybe so…."

"Rosette!" Azmaria jogged up, her long lavender hair curled and pinned up around her face, curled and bouncing as she approached in a lovely frilly dress that complemented her colors. "You look beautiful! Stella too!"

Rosette grinned and straightened up. "You too Azmaria… Come on, let's go dig Joshua up and make him dance with us!"

Stella watched with a smile as the two girls ran down the stairs, and began milling about the crowd. They were so energetic…

Footsteps made her turn her head to the side, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise as Chrno stepped out of the hall, looking a bit uncomfortable, as he tugged at the bow tie about his neck yet again. 

She straightened a bit, watching, as he stopped glancing over the railing next to her, his long ears twitching a bit in uncertainty, his hands folded absently at his back. His wings were furled a bit, as not to clutter his white suit much, and he had made sure he appeared as presentable as he could, even having filed his claw-like nails down a bit as not to snag on anyone's fine dress this night.

It still felt strange to her, observing him in his genuine appearance, and though she had come to realize Ion was the one to blame for her tragic past, seeing Chrno as a demon still was slightly unnerving to her. 

She sighed a bit and shook her head. She had to get past this foolish fear, for she knew better of course, by now.

He stood in silence next to her, his deep eyes watching the movement below with a flurry of mixed emotions. Stella still found it difficult to look him straight in the eyes at the moment, but she also knew why Sister Kate had requested he attend as he really was, rather than his human guise. Though she couldn't say she felt completely comfortable, she was going to make the effort.

"You look quite handsome tonight." She finally spoke up, a small teasing smile on her lips as he glanced her way, a small flush creeping up his cheeks at the complement, and it was clear his thoughts were straying to her usual coddling of him, which of course were not entirely appropriate anymore. "But don't tell anyone that I ever gave a demon praise." She turned back, leaning over the railing next to him."  
  


"Right. Not a word." He answered, with a like smile and turned his head back. His emotions were mixed now, for more than one reason. Technically, he was free to do as he liked now. But what would he choose? He had no other reason to go about in the world on his own, he had ties here, yet at the same time, he did want to go out, explore…  But he didn't wish to abandon Rosette, Joshua and Azmaria either. They were his family now, more so now, than ever perhaps. 

"They'll miss you if you leave." Stella spoke quietly, seeming to read his thoughts well enough. "You four are a terrible trouble for those around you when together, yet we all would despair at seeing you split."

He chuckled at that. "Yes… I think you're right. Somehow being away from all this chaos seems rather boring."

"Well then." Stella stood up and clapped her hands. "I shall only ask this once."

He turned his head to blink at her, not certain what she was about to ask.  
  


"Dance with me for the first dance this evening." She held her gloved hand out expectantly, much to his surprise, and lifted her nose in the air like a lady would.

After a few moments pause, Chrno stood straight, and like a gentleman, bowed lightly to her, and took her hand into his arm as was proper, and began to lead her down the stairs. 

It was a grand scene below, as people began to notice the demon arriving in their midst, escorting one of the richest ladies in the city down the stairs, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. Everyone's eyes slid over to them, from the guests to the food servers, and even the musicians as their music wound down as they ended their songs.

Slight murmurs could be heard, and it was clear that the tension level rose slightly in the room, yet the two at the center seemed to ignore all of that easily.

As Chrno and Stella reached the bottom step, Stella's hair swaying lightly from side to side, and Chrno's tail matched to suit. People all about the dance floor began to move back in order to give the pair the appropriate room, as it was clear they prepared to dance. Chrno's ears picked up the snickering of Rosette, and a few choice comments about his choice in women, and his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Stella's face was passive, but Chrno glanced over and could see her jaw working as she fought not to snap back at the smart-mouthed sister, as they stood in the center of attention. She turned to face him, grasping his hands firmly in hers. "You do know how to dance, I assume. Judging from last time, I'm not so sure I might end up in a tangle on the floor." She murmured low, as the musicians struck up an appropriate waltz for the two.

He coughed a bit, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well…I think I can manage. And if not, Rosette will surely pummel me later if I mess up."

She snorted once. "Wonderful." But without further ado, she took initiative, and began to lead for him.

Surprisingly, he wasn't lying when he said he could figure it out. It was a great difference from the carnival when he and Rosette had spent the majority of the dance avoiding each others feet. Soon enough, he had the rhythm down, and was leading her with finesse and smooth motion, and took her by surprise, but some amusement as they danced around the floor. They made a striking pair, visually, for both were about the same height, tall and graceful, one with short hair, one with long, one in red, one in white. They swept along, everyone's eyes on them as they danced, until the song ended, and they came to a stop, and were applauded politely by their audience. 

Chrno bowed slightly. "My lady, thank you." He said formally, which made Stella put a hand to her mouth to hide a titter. "It has been a pleasure dancing with you."

"And you, Chrno." She said with a smile, then nodded over to Rosette and Azmaria who were looking eager on the sidelines, with wide eyes. "And now I believe you have two young women who wish to get a cut of the action as well. Best not disappoint them, or I'll never hear the end of it."

He rolled his eyes lightly, making sure they didn't see. "You know Rosette… for dancing with you before her, I'm already in big trouble anyway." Stella laughed and inclined her head, then moved off to the side. Chrno turned, and immediately had Rosette stalk up to him, scowling. He sweat dropped a bit, took a step back, and tried hard not to lean back, though she was shorter than he. "Y..yes?"

"You'd better dance with me now, Chrno." She warned, grabbing both his hands, and dragging him, staggering, into the center of the ballroom floor. There were some laughs from the side, for the small blonde girl dragging the tall dark demon was quite an amusing sight indeed. 

As the two began to intertwine steps, Chrno became more aware of everyone's eyes bearing down on him…despite his actions, it was clear they still were highly prejudiced and mistrustful of any demon, for a good reason true, but nonetheless, he wondered how long it would take them to become accustomed to him tonight. Their fear was generally justified, but still he felt awkward as he was.

"You look pretty dashing tonight ya know." Rosette broke into his thoughts, and he focused his mind on the present and smiled at her. 

He smiled down at her, and took time to admire her appearance. She looked nicer than he had ever seen her yet, she was growing to be a lady. "You are blossoming into quite a beauty yourself." He said smoothly, as he dipped her down low, one arm out to balance, along with a wing. She blushed and as he pulled her back up, he could see she was smiling. 

"Chrno… I've been meaning to ask you…" Rosette asked, when they finally finished their dance, and stepped to the side as others stepped in to dance. They made their way to the refreshment table, where Chrno politely gathered some punch for Rosette, and they stood to the side, away from everyone else. "…what do you plan on doing from here out?" Her eyes lifted to study his face, and he could see apprehension in the blue orbs studying him. 

He shook his head, taking a sip of the sweet red beverage, and watching as Joshua bowed and dragged a half-stumbling Azmaria out onto the floor. "I haven't given it much of a thought yet." He answered truthfully. "To be honest, I'm still recovering from everything… it seems for the first time in my life, I can relax, and enjoy everything around me. I don't want to rush and ruin it."

She grinned at that and nodded. "I thought you'd say that… and that's why Joshua and I have come up with an idea."

"An idea?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with curiosity. 

She grinned wider, and he had the sneaking suspicion that he might not want to know what it was. "Yeah… well you know how we always talked about going out and exploring the world…?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, we figured that now everything has settled down, we're back together, and the crisis is over, why not go and do it!"

He blinked, and found himself not all that surprised that she had suggested it, and to be honest, he found himself actually looking forward to the idea. He smiled and glanced out at the dance floor again. "It sounds like fun, but what would Sister Kate say?"

"Bah, she'd be glad to get rid of us, you know that… besides, I already asked her, and she said that having us go on 'field representative missions' to other Order headquarters through the world would be a good idea."

Chrno had to chuckle at that. "Figures."

"What was that?" Rosette's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Ah, nothing!" he quickly waved his hand to soothe her. "I think it's a good idea."

"Right, we hoped you'd like it." She grinned. "It just wouldn't be right without you joining us. After all, we all made the promise to become adventurers way back when we were kids."

He smiled fondly and nodded, feeling slightly out of place at the moment, since he was so far older than they. "Seeing the world sounds like a great idea."

"Great! So we'll head out tomorrow." She drained her punch and slammed the cup down, startling Chrno, and the caterer. 

"T…tomorrow?" He sputtered a bit surprised. He had only been awake a day and already she wants to leave?

"Sure, why not." Rosette shrugged. "We deserve a vacation, and there's no need to stick around here much longer!"

"Well true, but… I don't think that we could find tickets to wherever we're going so soon…"

"What do we need tickets for?" She asked, with an evil glint at him. 

Chrno sweatdropped, and had the sudden sneaking position that he had just been upgraded from Baggage boy to Taxi Cab…. "Ano…."

"Hey, don't complain." She poked his chest with a finger, squinting up at him. "Without us you'd still be locked up in that grave, wallowing in self-pity."

He sighed, and for a moment, Rosette looked upset as if she'd gone too far in joking, but as he smiled back at her, she relaxed a bit. "True… there is that." He closed his eyes, and put a hand on top of her head with a smile. "Thank you."

She just smiled back, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I don't know what we would have done without you, Chrno… just think, Ion probably still would have chosen Joshua… and if we hadn't woken you…" She trailed off.

He shook his head however. "If you hadn't woken me, he would have. There's no way he would have let me sleep through all that." He opened his eyes again, watching the dancers. "Things happened the way they were destined to."

Rosette nodded once, just as Joshua and Azmaria came running up. "Come on, neesan." Joshua grinned widely. He was ever so much stronger now, and always grinning. "Come dance!" And without waiting for her reply, he dragged her off with him and Az, leaving Chrno standing silently against the wall of the room, sipping his punch. 

He watched the children with a smile on his face, but also noticed everyone else was giving him a wide berth, with the occasional nervous glance his way. He sighed mentally, not able to blame them, but feeling somehow as if this was wrong. People wouldn't change this easy, and Sister Kate should know that.

His eyes darted to the side, as he saw a figure approaching… it was Sister Kate. He straightened a bit, turning to face her, but she smiled and shook her head, leaning on the wall next to him and sipping her own glass. "It is a lovely celebration." Her eyes darted over to him, and landed on the cross glittering on his chest over the tuxedo. "I'm glad to see you're wearing that."

He smiled, and put a hand up to touch the cross gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sister Kate inclined her head once to the side, then frowned thoughtfully. "I have been meaning to ask you something personal…if you don't mind?"

Chrno glanced her way, curious. Most of his personal issues were in the open now, in fact he couldn't think of anything more he had to hide from them. "I hardly think you need to ask, Sister Kate." He said quietly. "You have done more for Rosette and Joshua than anyone, and for that alone I thank you."

She smiled and nodded once. "You hardly have to thank us, you have also done more for them than we can thank you for…but that is beside the point." She glanced at him, a curious look on her face. "Rosette told me… about your romantic feelings towards Mary Magdalene… I am curious, where do you stand now?"

He blinked a bit, surprised, and a quick look of sadness crossed his features, but then a smile met it as well. "I think… I have finally been able to put it all behind me." Sister Kate smiled as he spoke, and watched him quietly. "I don't think that I will ever completely overcome the pain of losing her, and the feelings I have for her… however I can finally move on in my life and put it in the past as a memory."

Sister Kate nodded and stared into her cup, watching the carbonation of the fizzy pop rise up. "I thought that was the case… It still amazes me to no end, that you can have such intense, good feelings… of love, care, kindness, generosity… we always believed that demons were pure creatures of evil, incapable of such things."

He nodded a bit and shook his head. "I understand… I didn't realize I was capable of such things myself until I experienced them….I think the reason that the stereotype of pure evil is connected to demons, is the fact most of them aren't willing to try something different…we are all capable of different emotions, human, demon, and apostle alike…if only we indulge in experiencing them."

Sister Kate smiled at that. "I believe you are right… But there is something else, something different about you that stands you out from the rest…." She trailed off, looking thoughtful, as he glanced her way, looking a bit confused. 

"What do you mean?"

Sister Kate glanced up at him, and gazed thoughtfully at his face. It was definitely a handsome one, even if you overlooked the odd features that stood him out from the rest. The three red gems on his forehead glittered in the glittering candlelight, and his red wine colored slit eyes studied her back benignly…it was then, she felt the strange shiver as she gazed deeper into his eyes…and she saw something else there. It was a glimmer of something bright and foreign to his demonic appearance…the wings, the spine-tail, the claws and fangs… all of it represented what he was, but this….this was something different. It also gave her confirmation to her suspicions… Yes, there was definitely something new about him, that he was not aware of yet.

She drew back, aware he was staring at her with a worried puzzled look. "Ah, well it hardly matters. It will be an interesting experience for you and the others to go out on field work elsewhere…but I will try and delay Rosette to putting it off for a couple months to allow you to fully recuperate. You know how tempestuous she is."

Chrno chuckled and smiled in thanks. "I would appreciate that."

The remainder of the evening went pleasantly well. Dancing, socializing, and filling of stomachs continued, as laughter rang through the hall cheerfully. Everyone was having a good time, and though some were uneasy around Chrno, many still came up to talk with him, especially the three energetic Sisters who adored Rosette. It was quite ironic, they had first been frightened of him when they discovered he was a demon, but now that they had become used to the idea, they flocked to him like fan girls, cooing over simple things, and seemed fascinated by his oddities, wings, tail and claws included. He didn't seem to mind, but a blush continuously lit his face every time they tittered. Once they had tired of their new toy, he spoke briefly with some of the other Order representatives, Gillium being one of them. Unlike the rest, Gillium greeted Chrno with a heavy guffaw on the back and a wide grin, treating him just like he did the rest of the guests.

Late into the night, the celebrations continued, until finally the guests filtered off one by one, until only a few were left, mostly in tired groups, about to fall asleep.

Chrno bent down and scooped Rosette up into one arm, and Azmaria into the other, as a tired Joshua lounged on his back, head slumped over his shoulder. 

"They had a good time." Chrno glanced over and saw Remington walking his way, smiling. "It seems they have tired themselves out."

"Ah.." Chrno smiled fondly, glancing down at Rosette's peaceful face as she slumbered. "They have earned it."

"Indeed…as have you." Remington raised an eyebrow at the demon, as if to ask if that was true or not. 

Chrno merely smiled once, and turned heading up the stairs slowly with his burdens, as the Minister joined him. "And it was a lovely time."

Remington just nodded and stopped as Chrno reached Joshua's room, and gently opened the door, and placed the youth on the bed, then moved on to the girls' rooms. "I hear Rosette says you are heading out tomorrow to tour the world together."

Chrno chuckled once, and shook his head. "I wouldn't mind waiting a few days.. I am still recovering from…that day…Sister Kate was going to try and distract her in the meantime."

Remington glanced at the demon as he lay Azmaria down, and closed the door after him, heading to Rosettes' room. "It is still fresh on your mind then? Not that I can blame you…" He walked alongside and looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking again, as Chrno entered Rosette's room. "I would like to ask a favor of you, if you do not mind…." Chrno glanced up and nodded once as he gently lay Rosette down on her bed. Remington continued. "Take care of them and make sure nothing becomes of them.. I have a feeling that we are not through with watching our backs just yet…"

Chrno raised his head, and frowned a bit. "You have that feeling as well…?" he straightened and looked thoughtful, then nodded. "You can be assured… I will protect them with my life."

"I have no doubt of that." Remington smiled. "Seeing how devoted you three are to one another, but I had to ask nonetheless…Be careful out there."

The two gripped hands firmly, and each found it slightly ironic that they both seemed to have pushed the past far behind them finally. It had been a long time since they had spoken on the park bench after Rosette had arrived in New York…much had happened since then, and somewhere in the middle, an understanding had come about between them.

Chrno often felt, that had they not met under unfavorable circumstances 54 years ago, he and Remington might have become friends, much like Ion and himself had been.

Nonetheless, an understanding was what they had at the moment, and on that note, the two separated and went their separate ways.

Chrno stepped into his room, and closed the door, leaning against the wall with a sigh, and he glanced over at the mirror watching his reflection for a little bit, before fading out of his true form, back into his human guise. 

The night could have gone worse, he reflected with a thoughtful smile on his face, as he slowly began to remove the fancy tuxedo, and slip into something more casual. Rosette had been laughing the whole time, with no sign of weakness, and Joshua and Azmaria seemed to be having just as much fun together. For the first time in years, he felt a sense of peace and tranquility, with no strain, no worry, and no troubling memories…

He walked over to the window, and opened the balcony doors, stepping out and leaning on the railing overlooking the grounds below. A sister had gone about and lit all of the lanterns in the yard, and they glittered with merry bright lights in the soft moonlight. His gaze rose to the sky, and he stared up at the stars, a thoughtful expression on his face for a long time. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight….

His eyes closed, and his thoughts drifted back to the battle, as he began to doze off…

Rosette had departed, leaving him alone with Magdalene, though at the moment, his mind was overwhelmed with the pain and torturous strain of trying to wrest control of his consciousness back…it felt as if every fiber of his body was crying out, protesting, as it fought to change it's will against him…yet he knew if he allowed it, he would be destroyed.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought his mind back from the looming chasm of pain that he had been thrown into, and he managed to turn his head a bit, to meet eyes with Magdalene… His mouth opened and he fought to say something, as his heart ached with just the chance of seeing her again…

Her face was serene and smiling. "Chrno…Nothing needs to be said, I understand how you feel." She put her hand up and put it over his mouth, to staunch any questions that he might have asked, though at this point he could barely draw a breath to speak as it was. "I've been here with you ever since that day, though you never knew or understood it…" 

His eyes widened, at the implication, and the power rippling around them fluctuated as he began to lose concentration.  

"No, don't waver." She said softly, her blue eyes meeting his with determination. "You cannot hesitate here… I don't regret what happened…I only wish that we had the chance to know each other better, and longer, in the way we had met…" She shook her head lightly, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But we cannot change the past, but only move forward into the future, not looking back. Don't let me stand in the way of your life, and your feelings. I know how strongly you feel for Rosette, yet my memory is holding you back from truly experiencing them…Don't let it." She brushed his cheek with her lips as she kissed him lightly, ignoring the crackle of power that was consuming them both. 

She gripped tighter on his shoulders, and stood straight. "Chrno… I'm going to give you myself... It means I will no longer exist inside of you, but will instead become a part of you. Which is far more precious to me." She smiled brightly and opened her eyes, staring deeply back into his eyes. "Use my power and put a stop to this…and then go back to her. Protect her, and love her as you wish. There is still much more to come on the road ahead…you will need strength, and understanding to face it. No regrets…and open your heart."

He forced a smile out, even as tears began to run down his cheeks. She was right… he had to put her memory to rest if he was to move on… and now…. 

She put her hands over his, and joined him in touching the crackling orb of energy that represented his soul, his power, his being. Together, they focused, and the red glow and seeping color that had crept through his veins began to recede, and then…softly…Magdalene began to sing. It was a song she had sung for him once on a dark moonlight night, when they had sat and stared at the stars in wonder. Her voice was uplifting and joyous, beautiful and heartwarming. It sent shivers of wonder down his back, and his heart ached. But he knew what he had to do. He joined in, raising his own tenor voice to join hers, and sang the complimenting part….

Memories, warm, and bitter, began to flash through his mind as their voices lifted, and he felt a strange tingling feeling as together they separated away from the being that had taken his body, and stood outside. He was dimly aware of others around them, watching, but his mind was focused on this task, and his feelings, for they were what seemed to be drawing the strength to continue.

He felt her breath against his in a final kiss, as she stepped into him, and they merged. He felt a brief disorientation, but his voice did not waver, as he heard Magdalene's voice singing in his head, then fade off as he alone carried the song, as her power coursed through him. He could feel the Astral Line once more, in a different way than his normal powers allowed. This way, he could manipulate it, pull it to his needs, and expend it, though it would take a great deal of energy, he knew he could do it borrowing Magdalene's holy powers. 

He felt a final whisper in his mind, as she said goodbye to him, and the power expelled itself from him like a gentle breeze, and he felt dizzily disoriented again as he once more merged with his own body, the soul possessing it gone, and vanquished quietly. The moment as he finished seemed to last for an eternity, as his eyes strayed over to where Rosette, and the others waited breathlessly, before blackness slowly crept into his vision and he sunk into sleep.

**

She was gone now… He raised his head, and opened his eyes, and saw the moon had sunk lower in the sky. He had dozed off for several hours. Yet, he didn't feel empty inside like he used to. Somehow, letting go of everything, and coming face to face and making final amends, had helped him more than he had first thought. He still felt the ache of regret at knowing he would never see Magdalene again, but he also felt the comforting feeling that she would always remain a part of him now, if only in memory, and a fond one at that. Even remembering their sad existence before, didn't bring tears to his eyes any longer, but instead instilled a faint sense of regret, that he couldn't have found another solution to dealing with Ion… after all, they had been friends once… and Chrno found himself wishing that if only things had gone different, and they could have remained such.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, sitting up on the narrow rail of the balcony, and let his head fall back against the building, sending his gaze skyward. Well, nonetheless it was over. It formed a sense of relief in his heart, that he finally could let go of everything that had weighed him down this whole time, and embrace a new life, with Rosette…

Rosette… what would her life be like? He found his heart clench at the thought. Though she had been spared even though he had used up nearly all her soul, it still was true her life expectancy was greatly shortened. Though no longer was her soul fueling his powers, it had done so for so long, that he feared she still might have a very small amount of time left.

His hand felt in his coat pocket, and pulled out the clock, and held it in the half-lit moonlight. This device was a blessing, and a curse… While it stopped him from drawing unlimited amounts of power from the contractor, it also let you know just how long you had left… If only he could give back some of what he took from her.

His eyes lifted sharply. What if? Sheda invented it but the Elder was very adapt at tinkering… would it hurt to ask? After all, he wanted to help her as much as he could…and he knew that should anything happen to Rosette…

He closed his eyes. It was painful to think of such things, but he knew it was inevitable. Rosette would eventually weaken and die, either from old age, or lack of her soul's strength. And that would leave him alone once more. 

He gripped the edge of the railing tightly, and shook his head. Why was he thinking such dreary thoughts. Tonight had been a lovely night, one to celebrate and be merry, and here he was thinking of something depressing.

A soft movement behind him caused him to turn his head slightly, and he blinked as he saw the object of his thoughts step out onto the balcony with him. "Rosette…?" He smiled down at her, feeling relieved somehow at seeing her. "Weren't you asleep?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." She yawned, and rubbed her temples. "Had too much wine…" 

Chrno laughed softly and shook his head. "You're a lush, you and Stella."

"Oii…" Rosette glared at him, walking over and leaning over his foot, peering up at him. "I don't see you drinking…one of these nights we're gonna have a contest. Just you, me and Stella." 

He coughed a bit, and blinked at her. "I er…"

Rosette grinned up at him with a evil gleam in her eye. "Don't tell me YOU'RE a lush."

"Well no….just…" He hesitated and his cheeks colored a bit.

"Ah hah, you don't hold it well that's it, isn't it?" Rosette grinned teasingly. "And here I was expecting you'd be able to handle more."

He shook his head, smiling. Why debate it…Rosette leaned over the railing in her nightdress, quietly watching the city lights in the distance, with a smile on her face. "Ne… Chrno?"

"Hai?"

She glanced over at him, her blonde hair blowing lightly in the evening breeze, still curled slightly from the party. Her cheeks were rosy, and he wasn't sure whether it was from the cool air, or from something else. "I…" She hesitated, and then quickly looked down, shoulders hunching.

He slid off the railing, and landed on the balcony next to her, and joined her in leaning over, peering at her. "What is it, Rosette?"

Rosette lifted her eyes to meet his again, and felt her cheeks redden even more at the soft dulcet tone in his voice. His smile reached his eyes, and twinkled kindly down at her, in that innocent reassuring way he had about him, and though his appearance had changed several years, it was still the same face smiling down at her. Her thoughts instantly shot back to the two times when she had been closer to him than ever…and her heart quickened. "Um…"

Chrno sighed softly, understanding now. He wasn't so naive as to understand what Rosette was going through, since he himself felt exactly the same way. But for some reason he was less embarrassed and hesitant now to explore it…

He reached out, and gently put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close, and stood there, holding her against him in the cool night air, smiling with his eyes closed, and enjoying the moment.

Rosette blushed deeper the moment he drew her close, but she smiled and felt her back melt into his chest, as he pulled her close. No words ever really needed to be exchanged between them, they understood one another quite well. She smiled, and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle rhythm of his heart as it beat softly next to her ears. 

She supposed that later, she would remember this moment as the unofficial moment, that they finally admitted their feelings for one another. The fleeting kisses, and moments before were just the precursors to indicate that they felt something deeper, but this moment…this moment was forever.

**


	9. Chapter Eight: Embarkation

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com

Chapter 8: Embarkation The following morning was raining, much to everyone's dismay, but that didn't seem to stop Rosette and Joshua's resolve, as they packed their belongings up with great cheer, and set downstairs for a farewell breakfast. Sister Kate smiled as the pair came down, and inclined her head. "So, you are all set to go then?" "Yep!" Rosette smiled brightly and saluted. "We'll be sure to send you postcards from Europe!" "We have given you papers for all the countries you plan to visit, as well as greetings to all the Order Branches you are going to visit. Just remember, you are representing the Order… please BEHAVE!" Rosette laughed, and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. " Eh heh heh… don't worry, we'll do our best." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sister Kate sighed. 

"Where's Chrno?" Rosette glanced around, realizing their friend wasn't in attendance yet.

"I believe he mentioned something about saying final farewells… He should be back soon." Sister Kate replied, as she sat back down to her breakfast.

"Ehhh? All the way in Michigan?" Joshua gaped a bit at that.

"Well, I sent him to carry some supplies to the 7th Bell as well." Sister Kate took a petite bite of her egg. "Since they have much re-building to do now that the freeze effect has been broken."

Rosette frowned a bit, but sat and began to eat. She supposed he did need a bit more time to deal with everything… She felt a bit bad forcing this on him suddenly, but…

Just then, a tall figure strode into the hall from the door, coat flapping behind him impressively. Everyone glanced up, blinking as Chrno paused, then spotting them sitting down, proceeded their way. He looked fairly serious, and had remained in adult form as he seemed to prefer, his clothes having matched his tall frame for this occasion. Somehow, the red overcoat seemed more graceful than on his child form. His face was strangely cheerful though, and as he took a seat next to Rosette he smiled warmly. "Good morning!"

Rosette smiled back at him, and Joshua suddenly tackled him from behind. "Morning Chrno!"

"Ach!" He glanced over his shoulder, and laughed out loud, surprising them all as he ruffled Joshua's hair fondly. "You seem to have just as hearty an appetite as ever." He winked at Rosette, who blushed a bit and glanced at her three stacked plates empty of food. "Well….you know….dancing is tiring."

He just smiled and began loading his own plate up with food. 

"So… um… how did it go?" Rosette asked quietly, not sure if he was up to talking about it. 

To her surprise, Chrno just smiled more and stuffed bacon in his mouth. "mmf…mmwemmgmmm."

Rosette made a face and Joshua snickered, slipping into the seat next to Chrno. "I guess it went ok then."

Chrno finished his bite and nodded. "For some reason, I feel much more… complete now. I was able to go there and be at peace… I suppose I might not visit the grave again for some time, yet it doesn't bother me in the least."

Rosette smiled and felt glad for him… it seemed that it was true he was able to move on with his life. There was a glow of peace about him, and it was contagious. "Great! Then let's get going." Rosette rose up and stretched then started towards the door, leaving the others to glance at each other puzzled. As she stepped out into the foyer, she poked her head back in. "Chrno! Don't forget the luggage!"

Everyone sweatdropped and glanced at Chrno, who smacked his head against the table. "Mou…it will never change." Joshua patted the demon on the back fondly, shaking his head, and together they rose, gathered the bags, and hobbled outside to the overhang where Rosette was waiting.

Several sisters were gathered outside, attempting to stay dry, some with handkerchiefs to their eyes. "You…will write and come back to visit, won't you Rosette?" Sister Rachel spoke softly, sniffling. 

Rosette grinned brightly, pulling her raincoat on. "You betcha!" But that didn't seem to reassure them.

As Joshua and Chrno stumbled out laden with luggage, everyone began saying their goodbyes, and best wishes to the trio. Remington stood tall beneath the overhang, watching them with an impassive look on his face, and a thoughtful one in his eyes. 

Sister Kate smiled encouragingly at Rosette, and handed her a small parcel. "Don't open this until you're well away from here…and any people." She added as a second thought with a slight wince. 

Rosette grinned, and saluted slightly, then turned to face Azmaria and Stella. Az had tears in her eyes, as she sniffled slightly. "Rosette…Chrno…Joshua-san." She threw herself around Rosette, hugging her tightly, and did the same for Chrno, and then hugged Joshua a little less enthusiastically, since she didn't know him as well as the others. "Take care..."

"Don't worry, Az. We won't be gone THAT long." Rosette grinned cheerfully. No, they were only going touring around the world… it wouldn't take long at all…not.

"Rosette, you're going to miss the boat if you dally much longer." Stella chided softly, but reached out and embraced the young girl gently. "But do be careful. You still have much to worry about…traveling with a demon and an apostle, you're just looking for trouble."

Rosette snorted. "Nah, I think it makes us all the more safe… someone to defend, and someone to strike back, right?" She winked, and tapped her holster. "Besides, I'm not useless myself."

Stella smiled softly. "Yes, I realize that…still." She shook her head. "Just take care."

"I will." Rosette grinned. 

"Oi! Rosette!" Chrno waved from down the steps, holding an umbrella up to keep from being soaked by the rain that dumped down upon them in buckets. "Hurry or we'll be late!"

Rosette threw a glare down at him and a gleam of evil mischief sparkled in her eyes. "Oi, we still COULD just take the cheaper route over there you know, Ku-ro-no." She danced her words on his name and blew a small kiss at him with a wink.

The tall demon flushed deeply, rubbing the back of his head, not sure what to make of that. "Ara… well, we may still have to do that if we miss the boat."

Rosette blew a lock of hair out of her eyes in exasperation. "Mou…fine then."

She dashed down the steps, and joined him under the umbrella, shaking water out of her hair, and lightly punched him on the shoulder, then dashed inside. 

Chrno glanced once back at those gathered beneath the awning, and smiled as they all raised hands to wave them off. It was a sad feeling, leaving the place they had called home for four years, but yet at the same time, he felt the excitement that the two siblings must also feel, to go out into the world and see what was there to discover.

The drive over was rather somber and melancholy, as Rosette's eyes never left the Order's walls until they were beyond the bend, and beyond sight. 

Joshua's face was eager, and while his sister sat reflecting, he turned to prattle on to Chrno. "So, what do you think London will be like? Do you think it'll be all fog-covered like they say? I heard somewhere that they were coming up with really interesting new cars there…or was that Germany…?"

Chrno smiled and leaned back in the seat, feeling a calm settle in. Just having Joshua with them seemed to not only cheer and calm Rosette up beyond what he'd ever seen before, but it also warmed his heart. It was almost as if he had a family…he had felt this kind of connection before, only once… His thoughts scattered as he forced his mind away from that topic. It was in the past now…

The car stopped, and they glanced out at the ship that loomed over them. She was a large steamer, one of the more grand ones to sail the seas. They had decided taking a ship was more practical than risking the long flight across by plane. This time of year, one could never know what storms lurked in the seas and skies, and being on a ship was far more stable than being in a tiny airplane. Though Rosette had joked about using Chrno's talents to suit their needs, she knew there was no way they could just zip across such a huge thing like the Atlantic, even going at the rocketing pace of a demon.  

Remington glanced over at Rosette as the three filed out, and smiled fondly as he watched the blonde young woman stare up at the ship with bright eyes. So enthusiastic….he could only hope that her zest for life would carry her longer than her life expectancy…for it was incredibly short still.

He sighed and shook his head, picking up some of the bags and assisting with carrying them to the dock, where the three faced him for a final farewell. "Take care, Rosette…Joshua…Chrno." Remington nodded to each of them, and then put a hand on Rosette's shoulder. "I needn't remind you especially."

"Pshaw, we'll be fine!" Rosette grinned with a wink. "Stop worrying."

Joshua leaned over and whispered softly to Chrno behind her. "It's us I'm worried about…" Chrno simply closed his eyes with an embarrassed grin in agreement.

Rosette's eye twitched, but she didn't turn around. 

Remington chuckled. They would never change.

**

The ship steamed it's way out into the Atlantic ocean with gusto, plowing through the choppy waters as they exited the harbor, and left the Statue of Liberty at their backs. Rosette avoided looking at it, since the reconstruction of it's base was…er…still being worked on.

The rainy day was certainly no good for being outside, and after they finally entered the ocean, the three retired to their small cramped cabin to relax. The room was small, for they had only booked a passage on the cargo ship for one room normally that fit one or two people. This wasn't a passenger ship, normally, but they were an exception.

Their luggage was all crammed under the bunks, and Joshua had claimed the lower one, while Rosette had the upper. Chrno was resting in his child form to make it easier, in a hammock slung in the space leftover in the room, which wasn't much as when the ship swayed in the waves, his sides often rocked touching the wall and the side of the bunk.

But it was cozy. 

Days passed, and the three spent it mostly inside, as the weather was inclimate and stormy, and tended to be wet up on deck. They amused themselves with stories, and card games, and occasionally taking turns doodling on one another's faces.

By the fifth day however, things began to take a turn for the worse.

They awoke to a violent surge from the side, which sent Rosette and Joshua scrambling to hang onto their bunks, and Chrno sprawling on the floor in an instant. 

"The hell!?" Rosette managed to extricate herself, as the ship slowed to a shuddering halt. The engines had died…

The distant sounds of shouting alerted them to the fact that something more was wrong. Joshua surged to his feet, and pulled a coat on, wrenching the door open, and peering out. Chrno's tousled head poked out from beneath, still in his child form for the time being. Rosette grabbed a couple guns, and joined them in peering out into the hall. 

The corridors were a mess of people, sailors and technicians all running around crazily, panicked looks on their faces as they hurried along.

"Oi! What's going on?" Rosette shoved past the boys, and managed to cram herself into the corridor and snag the sleeve of the nearest man.

"D…demons!" The man gasped, as he stared over at the young woman with wide eyes, that suddenly registered. "Hey, you're exorcists…come on!" He grabbed Rosette's arm, and began to drag her down the corridors with him.

"Hey! Waitaminute!" Rosette staggered but couldn't break free of his grip.

Joshua and Chrno exchanged a quick glance. Demons? Here? Whatever for? Had they traced them? 

But they didn't waste time in running after Rosette, until they burst out onto the deck, only to find they were in the middle of a storm.

The seas were churning wildly around them, causing the deck to dip and buckle wildly, as many sailors were having a hard time keeping their balance. Lightning flickered across the sky, and thunder rolled loudly ever few seconds, as rain slashed sideways, drenching them the moment they stepped on deck.

The deck was a mess.

Fires were burning from some of the cargo holds, thick black smoke rolling up through the rain and not seeming hindered by the fierce wind and rain in the least. It was always an amusing fact that fires seemed to rage unleashed even when surrounded by endless depths of water in the ocean around them. 

Rosette glanced around, biting her lip. This was BAD…. The sailor had released her, and was babbling incoherently over the roar of the storm, and pointing to the front of the ship, where blasts of energy rained out into the sky. Apparently all the fighting was there.

The three dashed across the deck, slipping, sliding, and choking on water as waves threw salty spray up into their faces, giving them a shocking wake-up to the early morning trouble.

The moment the rounded the crates stacked near the bow, however…they stopped dead in their tracks.

Chrno's breath hissed sharply in their ears, and his hands lashed out, grabbing tightly to their shoulders as he warped to his adult form in an instant, to prevent them from running forward more. His eyes were narrowed with disbelief, and surprise.

"Jenai…Rizel….Vid…" He breathed quietly.

Rosette's gaze lifted sharply, and her breath caught as she saw the three demons, standing tall, with flames lighting the backdrop around them. 

Sure enough, beside the cocky tall figure of Jenai, stood the spidery form of Rizel, fully renewed, and the bulky figure of the stocky demon whom they had not yet had much contact with, aside from fleeting glimpses and words.

The three of them all spotted the trio at the same time, and a slow smile crept over Jenai's face, as the blind demon sensed them the same time his sighted comrades did. "Chrno…welcome to our little welcoming party…" his hands spread, and a smirk lit his face. "It's in your honor, after all…why not join us?"

Joshua's breath sucked in sharply at their sides, and his head whipped around, as he cried out a quick gasp of warning. "Look out!"

Chrno's head jerked around, and he threw the two siblings aside with a violent shove just in time, as a blast of green light surrounded him, and his head whipped back in alarm.

Rosette landed with a heavy thud, and whipped her head around, eyes wide, in time to see Chrno attempt to transform into his true form, when something went wrong.

His head snapped back in the middle of the change, and a scream of pain escaped from his throat, before it was abruptly cut off as his body fell forward to the deck with a heavy thunk, and he ceased moving, his body still twitching, half-transformed. 

A small figure hopped down from the crates above where she had been standing, a strange device glowing in her hands, shaped like an egg set in a electronic box of some kind. Sheda's glasses reflected the glow of the green that throbbed from the egg, and somehow seemed incorporated in Chrno's limp body, even as his eyes lay open, staring, his breath coming shallow. 

"Y…you!" Rosette gasped, staring first at the other three Sinners, before her gaze landed on Sheda. "What…"

"Long time no see, Rosette!" The cat-demon grinned cheerfully at the two siblings, as Joshua looked uncertain what to say or think about this situation…he knew these people in the back of his memories from the madness that he had been under when possessed by Chrno's horns…yet… "Sorry about this, but we can't have him causing trouble just yet."

Rosette slowly stood, and narrowed her eyes as Jenai, Rizel and Vid slowly began their approach towards the three, until they were surrounded. She crouched beside Chrno, her heart beating loudly as she worried for her companion, but a quick check of his pulse told her that he was quite aware of what was going on, as his pulse was racing… But he seemed unable to do anything, though his body quivered as he fought to finish the change and break free from whatever stasis he'd been put in. It reminded her of the time when she had called him back from his own personal cell he'd locked himself into… but this was more startling, as his features were contorted sharply, veins of strain standing out on his face and neck, claws half-emerged, ears elongated. 

"What do you want…?" She asked finally, standing up again, and facing the four of them with a frown, Joshua at her side, looking about nervously. 

"Well, to put it simply…" Sheda smiled brightly. "You three are to come with us."

"Why?" Rosette had no idea what the four of them wanted…but considering that they had eliminated their boss….well it couldn't be good.

Sheda simply grinned more at them, the glint off her fangs in the firelight becoming more feral and frightening, as her tail twitched at her side. "That's for you to find out soon."

"And if we refuse?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice, young lady." Jenai's voice was lighthearted, and teasing. "Your pet can't help you…" his lips sneered slightly down at Chrno with indignation, "…and you can't take all of us on."

Rosette pursed her lips, her grip on her gun tightening. They were right however… she had several bullets in the chamber, but…they were normal Gospels, and like she had found before, it wasn't enough to harm the Sinners, for they were more powerful than that. And with Chrno unable to retaliate, she and Joshua didn't really have much of an offensive.

"Make your decision, young lady." Rizel's voice was cold and emotionless, as she gazed down at the three of them. It was obvious quite a grudge was being held… "Or we'll simply destroy this whole ship with you on it."

Rosette slowly lowered her gun, and bit her lip, but holstered it back on her hip, and clenched her fist. They really had no choice.

"Excellent." Sheda perked up brightly. "I knew you'd be reasonable." She punched a few buttons on the small device she held, and Chrno slowly was lifted into the air, the green light throbbing around him stronger as she moved him. His eyes remained open, but Rosette could see him trying to focus his gaze though it seemed nearly impossible to do. 

A sudden arm around her waist almost caused her to shriek, as Jenai scooped her up and shot up into the air twenty feet before hovering there. Rosette had no choice but to cling to him to help fortify her precarious position. 

"Now, young lady…" Jenai's voice was teasing, but there was a hard edge to it. "Don't hate us for being what we are." And with a hand scooping out in front of him, Rosette watched in horror, as Vid and Rizel joined them, each carrying someone, as Sheda manipulated the device carrying Chrno from Vid's back. 

Together, the three demons held their hands out, and a torrential blast of energies shot out towards the deck of the ship, and before Rosette could cry out in alarm, the ship exploded into a fireball of orange light beneath them, the screams of the sailors sounding briefly, before being cut off abruptly as the ruined wreckage of the ship slowly began to sink beneath the choppy waters.

Rosette felt hot tears drip down her cheeks, as she watched helplessly, as the people they had been traveling with died abruptly into the night. Her voice caught as she forced out the question that buzzed in her mind. "Why… why did you have to do that!?"

Jenai tilted his head at her, his grin fading a bit and an almost thoughtful look replacing it. "We needed it to look like an accident…otherwise they would find you right away, wouldn't they?"

With that parting word, the three hovering demons and the one captive one grouped together, and a brighter green glow surrounded them as Sheda held out another device, and activated it. 

There was a brief disorienting blur of the scenery around them, which then faded into another one, as they re-appeared in a different location.

Rosette remembered it of course, instantly. Eden… they were on the floating fortress the Sinners had called home for so long…it hadn't been destroyed during the rampage, however it was apparently heavily damaged…. 

_Go Stella…_ Rosette thought as she angrily wiped away some tears from her eyes. 

Jenai didn't set her down, but instead glided towards the entrance of the small metal domicile in the center of the floating grass terrain. Once they reached the outside, he landed, and his form warped back into a human guise, and he gave Rosette a side-long tilt of his head, before his hands whipped out, ripping the two guns from her with lightening speed. "Can't have you using these, now can we…." He mused, crushing the guns in his fist as Rosette watched with disbelief. 

Her jaw worked silently in anger, as Rizel dropped Joshua beside her, and shifted back into her human guise as well, which rather surprised Rosette, as she had never seen her in such. The woman was very attractive, though the sour look she wore on her face was ever-present.

Rosette turned around, as Vid and Sheda caught up, Chrno floating eerily behind Sheda as the cat demon pushed a few more buttons. "What's this all about?!" Rosette demanded once they had all gathered in one place. "What on earth could you possibly have to talk to us about, now that Ion's dead?"

Rizel snorted, and rolled her eyes lightly, as Jenai grinned. Vid remained impassive, as Sheda gave Rosette a knowing look. "Ahh…? What could it be, I wonder!" She winked, and then turned about, heading down the corridor, pulling her captive behind her.

The other Sinners all turned, and began to walk away, leaving Rosette and Joshua standing there, confused, and angry. 

"I don't get it…" Rosette ran a hand through her hair, a frown on her face. "They want Chrno? Is that it?"

"I'm not sure." Joshua spoke quietly from her elbow, peering after them. "I guess they must…they seem to be ignoring us…"

"Let's get the hell out of here then, and go back for reinforcements!" Rosette grabbed her brother's arm and turned to face him. "Fly us out of here!"

Joshua nodded, and was about to manifest his wings, when a quiet low voice startled them from the side. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

They both turned their heads, and saw Vid had paused behind the rest, watching them quietly. Out of all the demons, he had always been the least involved, and the one who didn't seem to want to get involved unless he had to. 

"Why not?" Rosette scowled at him. 

"There is a barrier around this place. It will kill you if you attempt to leave." He said quietly. "The only way in and out are by Sheda's transports."

Rosette's shoulders slumped in defeat. So they were stuck here? She glanced at Joshua, who just glanced back at her, helplessly. Great. She turned back to  Vid. "What's going on here…? Why did you bring us?"

Vid glanced at them, and then turned to walk down the way the others had departed. Rosette and Joshua quickly hurried to join the bulky demon, who was far more gentle than his large frame hinted at. At first, Rosette thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he spoke as they continued walking. "We require Chrno here to assist us. I regret that we had to bring you as well, but your assistance will be needed later."

"So you just kidnap us?" Rosette stuffed her hands into her dress pockets, a baffled look on her face. "I thought everything was over with… why do we still have to be enemies."

Vid glanced at her, and a faint smile crossed his normally passive stoic face. "We do not have to be so… however we believed Chrno would not come willingly at first. He is far more powerful than we are, now, and the only chance of getting him to come was by capturing him when he was not prepared."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Joshua asked softly, worry on his forehead as he frowned. "You all were friends once."

"Once…" Vid looked faintly nostalgic, although it was incredibly hard to tell since his visage was pretty neutral most of the time. "It's a pity things happened the way they did…"

Rosette looked thoughtful for a moment, running that over in her mind. Things were far more complex than simply black and white, she had discovered. Chrno avoided the question when she asked if he still cared for his old comrades, and she had sensed sadness every time he had gone up against them. Obviously, they held similar feelings.

They came to a stop outside an open doorway, and Vid stepped in, the two children behind him. They were inside the front portion of a laboratory, and many screens, wires, and electronic gadgets were strung across the ceiling, walls and floor in messes. Vid led them through the doorway beyond it, and down a short corridor. As they walked, Rosette felt they were approaching the near center of the small dwelling up top of the base, and as they stepped out of the small tunnel into a larger room, she quickly saw she was correct.

They were in a strange chamber, which was decorated above and below in a maze of wires, catwalks, and windows to allow light in. They were on the middle section, and below them, Rosette could see a tall pillar of green energy coming from a center network of pipes laid on the floor below. On either side of the pipes, were small glowing pools…

Her heart sped up. She'd seen these pools before…in Chrno's memories… after Pandemonium's attack on the party, Ion had knelt beside Rizel here.

Motion attracted her attention, and as she peered down, she saw Sheda below, rummaging around with wires and cords, as Rizel held the device keeping Chrno passive.

Vid led them down, and as they reached the bottom floor, Rosette watched as Sheda positioned the prone demon into the center portion of the room, where a circle of metal partitioned out from the rest of the pipes. It had been this where Pandemonium's head had resided before, and now, was vacant.

Joshua glanced over and spotted Jenai flipping a coin up and down while leaning against the wall off to the side, head tilted as he 'listened' to what was going on. 

Sheda reached forward, and tugged Chrno into the center circle, and without hesitation, began to hook up wires. Rosette bit her lip watching, as with Rizel's help, they removed his coat and ripped his shirt off of his unresponsive body, before continuing to hook up wires and straps to him. A metal collar with several cords running from it, into each of the 8 pools surrounding him to every side was around his neck, several straight bands of a bendable metal were wrapped around his torso, and upper arms, as two more bands with wires were connected to his wrists, and his legs and ankles were strapped to the floor to prohibit movement. 

With a flick of her tail, Sheda touched a switch on the device in Rizel's hands, and the green glow that had flickered around Chrno, holding him still, dropped. For the longest moment, Chrno's shoulders drooped, and his breaths came sharp and almost as if he had been running a marathon, as his head jerked up at them with an angry, confused look.

"Sorry…." Sheda spoke quietly, avoiding meeting his eyes, as she touched a panel beneath where he knelt, with rapid succession.

A green force field barrier shot up in front of Chrno, surrounding and enclosing him, and at the same time, his head snapped back in pain, as his body rippled, and transformed into his true form before their eyes.

Rosette winced, seeing the look of surprise on his face, and gathered that he hadn't been the one who had initiated that… they were manipulating him like a mere puppet, and there was nothing that she or Joshua could do about it.

Sheda stepped forward once more, and pushed through the force field, to so some more fiddling, as Chrno panted for breath, his lips moving in a question that the two children couldn't hear from their distance. Whatever Sheda's response was, Chrno frowned a bit, as the cat-demon began to attach banded connectors to each of his horns, running them down the full lengths of the bone, and across his cheekbones, much like the clamps he used before when his horns were gone.

Sheda pulled back finally, and the force field cut back around in front of her, enclosing Chrno, alone in the device once more. His breath was coming heavy, and his wings were splayed to each side, half elevated, half on the ground by his shackled feet. His tail curled around to one side by a knee, and twitched occasionally belaying his irritation, despite whatever weakness he seemed to be inhibiting from Sheda's fiddling.

Rosette couldn't stand it anymore, and shoved past Vid, taking steps forward until she was in front of Sheda, staring down at the cat with a hostile glare. She opened her mouth to let lose a stream of angry comments, when Sheda's hand quickly raised to cover her mouth, interrupting her thoughts.

"I know what you're going to say, Rosette." Sheda grinned up at her and winked. "But trust me… this wont' do any permanent damage to him…I think."

That wasn't altogether reassuring, Rosette thought as her gaze lifted to Chrno, who lifted his gaze to her own, puzzlement evident in his eyes as well. It seemed he couldn't freely access astral, or Rosette knew he would have already burst out of the confined space.

Sheda danced away from Rosette, and stepped off to the side where a panel had been erected, and began punching in several buttons humming lightly. 

Rosette grit her teeth, and stalked back over to stare over Sheda's shoulder. She didn't understand what was going on, but it wasn't like she could stop them anyway…it was frustrating to no end, and she was certain the demons knew it as well. If they had been in a position to interrupt what was going on, then they wouldn't have been allowed in this chamber in the first place.

"All right, I'm ready." Sheda turned around, her eyes glittering as she glanced back at Vid. The taller demon nodded, and exited the room. Sheda turned then, finally, to Rosette. "Sorry about all of this, but you see… Chrno is the only one who we can use to do this. Apostles don't harness the right kind of astral, and all the rest of us are either injured, hornless, or not powerful enough. Out of the five of us all, Ion and Chrno were the strongest…so we need someone of equivalent power, to bring him back you see."

_Bring him back…?_ Rosette's blood froze, as she turned her head to watch as Vid stepped back in, carrying something in a small box. Her heart pounded with realization, the same time that Chrno's head jerked up, and she saw he had realized the same thing she had. 

Sheda accepted the small box, then knelt down by the edge of the pool, and dipped the items inside in.

Two black slivers of light floated in the middle of the pool, sleekly curved up slightly…

Horns.

When they had fought Ion, Rosette had noticed his horns were gone, and knew that Chrno had been surprised as well. However Ion had lost his horns, it was unknown to them both. Nonetheless, it seemed that either the Sinners had found them, or they had them all along, and had been using them for another reason… nonetheless, they were there now, glinting eerily in the green glow of the lights around them, and Rosette knew with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, that somehow, Sheda had found a way even though that was all that remained of their foe.

With a few quick flips of switches on the console, the pool lit up, and the field around Chrno did as well. Rosette winced, as she saw Chrno's head jerk back once, and his whole body shuddered, as the horns on his head and the device wrapped around them light up brightly, and began moving down the cords that they were attached to, and encircling the enclosure. A strange crackling sound began to emanate from the pool, as energy flickered around it like hungry flames. 

Rosette understood what they were doing, suddenly, and she felt a surge of sadness and understanding. Essentially, Chrno was a battery to help re-construct Ion from what little of him they had left. How long would it take though? Her eyes slid up to Chrno, and saw though he looked highly uncomfortable, and his brow was covered in sweat, he didn't seem to be in any real pain. They were just forcing him to use his powers, and siphoning them off into another location. She lifted her eyes to meet Chrno's, and saw the same understanding reflected in his eyes, as they locked gazes. She had to admit, she didn't think that Chrno would have agreed to helping them on his own either…but now that he was being forced to do so, she could see an almost grudging respect for what they were putting him through, and she knew he wouldn't try to stop them. 

Rosette sighed, and scuffed the dirt a bit. In the meantime, what were they going to do?


	10. Chapter Nine: Your Sacrifice, My Salvati...

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com

**

Chapter 9: Your  Sacrifice, My Salvation 

The moonlight was bright, and reflected strongly over the lakes beneath them, as Rosette sat on the edge of the platform, her feet dangling down off the edge into the distant space beneath. 

It was a chilly night, and since she and Joshua had lost all of their belongings when the ship exploded, she only had her jacket to keep her warm. But that didn't bother her, as she stared troubled out across the waters. They were most likely hundreds of feet in the sky…perhaps as much as a mile. She could see the sparkles off the waters below glittering in the moonlight, as stars twinkled merrily on the horizon.

Why were they here? The Sinners had all but ignored them. Sheda had at least shown them where the food was kept, and given them a room to share, it had a bed and facilities at least. But other than that, they were pretty much useless at the moment, and treated as such. None of the Sinners wanted to talk to them, sore feelings still ran deep with this crowd.

Out of the group, the only two Rosette felt she might get anything out of, would be Vid and Sheda, but the latter was busy with her techno geek-dom and the former was nowhere to be found. Jenai and Rizel were laughing it up loudly over a carton of wine bottles somewhere on the upper levels.

Joshua had finally fallen asleep, his body was still weak from recovering…well hers was no better really. She couldn't do any strenuous activity without feeling as if she was going to faint. But her mind was too troubled to sleep…

She frowned and rose to her feet abruptly. Well, no one had said she couldn't wander around then. Her feet knew the way though her eyes strayed wondering if she had gotten lost a few times, before she finally found the inner chamber, where the soft green light illuminated the interior gently.

Chrno was still in the same place they had left him, though his head was bowed slightly, and his eyes appeared closed as if he were asleep. _Do demons really sleep…?_ Rosette wondered silently as she slowly walked up the catwalk towards him. She had seen him sleep in his child form, but then…things were different when his powers had been sealed. 

Her footsteps echoed softly, but were buried in the hum of the electric field surrounding him, as she stopped, and sank down to her knees, sitting beside him on the catwalk. He looked strained, even while dozing. The stress lines were creeping further down his face, and sweat ran down his brow constantly. 

_Why is he so passive about this…he seems so weak…what happened to the fearsome demon who fought Ion a week ago?_ She was tempted to reach a hand out and touch his face, but she wasn't certain what the green force field surrounding him would do to her if she tried to touch it. Tears welled up. _Why am I so useless when it comes to helping him?_

She sniffled loudly, rubbing her nose, and didn't notice as she dabbed the tears at her eyes with her jacket sleeves, that Chrno's eyes slid open slowly, and his head lifted a bit. 

"Rosette?"

Her head jerked up at the soft voice. It had been difficult to hear it over the hum of the field, but his voice wasn't weak, it was quiet and concerned. Her eyes snapped over to see him regarding her, his deep crimson eyes watching her with worry. 

"Chrno…you're awake." She stated, somewhat awkwardly. For some reason she'd thought they wouldn't be able to talk through this thing…or that he'd be asleep and unresponsive to her. The fact that he didn't seem to be affected by either of these situations, threw her off a bit. 

He sat up a bit straighter, as much as the binding would allow, and stretched a small bit, then peered over at her with concern. "Have they been treating you well…?"

That threw her again, and she locked her jaw in anger suddenly. How could he be so blasé?! "Well? Well? They've been ignoring us, is what they've been doing." She scowled and glared at him, causing him to pull back a bit, blinking in surprise. "What the HELL do you think you're doing just ….dealing with this anyway! Why did you let them do…THIS to you…" She gestured around at the wires. It was a frightening reflection on the way they'd found Azmaria so long ago, and it didn't sit well with her. 

"Ah… well…" He sighed a bit and tilted his head to the side with a distant look. 

"I mean… are you OK with this?" Rosette leaned forward to stare at him as close she could to the field. "You didn't even put up a fight back on the ship…or when we got here."

A strange look flickered across Chrno's face, and for a moment, Rosette thought he was going to be sharp with her, and make a rather angry comment, but that look passed quickly, and was replaced by one of resigned reflection. "I couldn't."

She frowned. "Why not? Don't tell me that Sheda's device thingy was strong enough to stop you from acting."

He paused, and looked thoughtful. "No…and yes…"

Rosette sighed, and crossed her legs. It seemed she'd be here for a while if he was going to play cat and mouse with her questions. "Chrno, come on. We've been together for a long time now, and I know when you're holding something back from me. Out with it."

His eyebrows rose in slight surprise, but he smiled then, and actually managed to chuckle slightly, surprising her. "Haii haai." He waved a hand as much as he could while attached to the wires, and shook his head, fixing her with a whimsical smile. "You're right, of course…" He closed his eyes, and then looked down towards the pool beneath him, where Ion's horns rested, glowing and pulsing faintly with each beat of the power flooding into the reservoir. 

Chrno paused for a moment, then spoke softly, and Rosette had to strain to hear him over the electric hum. "You're right, I could break out of this right now if I wanted to…but the thing is, I'm not sure I do want to."

Rosette sighed and put a hand to her head in exasperation. "So lemme get this straight. You're willing to help bring back our biggest enemy…why? I know you guys were pals long ago, but still, this is kinda stupid."

"Is it really?" Chrno turned his gaze back to hers, and Rosette felt a sudden surge of emotion, staring back at those deep ruby depths. "Is it really stupid? I'm not so sure… something tells me that…well I'm not sure what it tells me, but you have to understand, Rosette…" Chrno spread his hands slightly. "I know these people very well…and even now, though our goals opposed one another, we still feel that bond of friendship…Ion was like an older brother to me….true, we drifted apart for a…strong emotional reason, but no matter what horrible things Joshua did, you never stopped caring for him, ne?" 

Rosette bit her lip. He was making a good point. The Sinners had been the only family he had ever really been associated with, aside from her and Joshua. And considering how long he spent with them in comparison to being with her, she had to admit she knew how he felt. It was a bond of friendship, of comradary that couldn't be broken easily…

Even when they had fought Rizel, and Jenai… and even Ion…there always had lingered a sadness, a connection. Despite the words said, despite the actions taken, there was always something lurking deeper.

Family…

He'd told her once demons didn't have them. Yet this tight bond of five behaved more like a tight group of siblings than Rosette had ever seen. They squabbled, they fought, they got angry at one another, and even violent. But always by the next meeting, a sort of healing had happened, and that connection had been re-established.

Chrno had hated Ion, she knew…but that was because he had forced him into a position where nothing but tragedy befell him. Yet, somewhere in his memories when she had witnessed them, she had seen Ion's point of view… what could he do, aside from destroy the threat that was presented before his 'family'.

Rosette sighed. Yeah…suddenly she understood why he was agreeing to put up with this, despite having been 'kidnapped' into the position. 

"So…you're just going to go through with helping them then… What about us?" 

"Ah…well maybe if you ask nicely Sheda will let you leave?"

*twitch*

*SMACK*

Chrno reeled back a bit, and slid his hand to his cheek, staring at Rosette with wide shocked eyes. "N…nani…o…."

Rosette's shoulders were shaking in fury. "You selfish bastard…." She didn't even realize that she'd just slapped him through the barrier without meriting the possible danger of doing so. She was just too furious at the moment. "All you think about is yourself!" She surged to her feet, and with a whirl of her ankles, turned and ran down the catwalk, and vanished into the shadows of the building, leaving Chrno sitting there, tears brimming before spilling over and hitting the cross that dangled around his neck as his head drooped down…the sparkles of tears against the silver was the only light left in the room that brightened anything.

Rosette finally stopped running, when she nearly fell off the edge of the complex into mid air. The only thing that stopped her, was the fact she stumbled and fell to her knees inches away from it, clinging to the support and sobbing hard. _That idiot!!!_ She angrily smashed her fist into the floor, which only resulted in bruised knuckles. 

Honestly, she knew somewhere inside of her, that Chrno was rarely, if ever selfish. He rarely thought of himself…he was always thinking of other people before himself. It was either her, or Joshua, or Magdalana, and now Ion… he was willing to sacrifice himself, constantly giving what he could to others, despite the cost to him…

"Idiot…you idiot…" She whispered, tears falling damply onto the metal walkway with soft 'plinks'. 

She should go back and apologize to him… This was really the first time she had intentionally yelled at him out of anger, and she wasn't used to having a rift between them like that. 

She lifted her head, suddenly aware of a presence on the back of her neck, and turned her head… Jenai and Rizel were standing there, peering down at her. The cocky blind demon looked interested, though his cheeks were rosy. Rizel, well…she didn't really look anything other than completely smashed. Her face was bright red, a grin plastered on it, and her head was leaning on Jenai's shoulder, as  he carried her.

"Ou…? What are you doing up so late, ojosan…?" He asked, his voice slurring a bit, but still seeming to know what he was talking about.

Rosette wiped her face quickly, and stood up. "Ah…I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm?" Jenai's head tipped over to Rizel. "You should take some tips from Rizel here…she knows how to relax." His grin widened, and Rosette couldn't help but smile a bit. They were so different when not enemies with them.

Jenai turned to head down the corridor again, but Rosette had a sudden thought, and reached out to snag his elbow. The taller demon turned and peered back at her, though he couldn't see her, his other senses kicked in stronger to allow him to compensate. "What?"

"Um…can I ask you something…?"

"Hmm? About Chrno?" Jenai seemed to be able to tell what she was thinking before she herself even knew. 

"Yeah…."

"Hmm, well not sure what you want me to tell ya. We've been apart for a while, ya know. Bastard cause a ruckus back here….isn't exactly our favorite person at the moment."

Rosette nodded slowly. "Yes, I know but…" She paused. "Has he ever been different?"

"Different?" Jenai shrugged, as he continued walking. "Not really. He used to be a bit more stand-offish and quiet…he's mouthy now. Used ter kick butt…he's more of a wuss now."

Rosette turned that over in her mind. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Hmm?" Jenai turned around and tilted his head down towards her. "Well he always was the soft-hearted one of the group if that's whatcha mean. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't wanna face him when he's dead serious or nothing… I saw what he did on the battlefield." A frown passed over Jenais' features. "A hundred demons slain…cause he lost his temper."

Rosette shivered. Yes…she knew the tale…but she still had a hard time imagining Chrno doing something like that. 

"Anyway…" Jenai shrugged again. "We all had our quirks… Me, I was the rookie hot-tempered one." He flashed her a grin, and Rosette smiled back. He didn't seem to mind that. "Ion was the cool collected head of the group…Rizel was the conniving one, Vid the stoic backup…Sheda the comedy entertainment, and Chrno the 'heart' of the group… We made a good team."

Rosette sighed a bit. "You seem like you miss it."

"Yeah… guess I do." Jenai shrugged. "But don'tcha let that go spreadin' around…it ain't likely to go back that way… Chrno's got a big grudge, Ion's got a quirky idea that he's better than everyone else, Sheda and Vid are pretty much th' same… Rizel's got a cold chip on 'er now, and me…" He smirked. "I got a lot of issues myself."

Rosette felt a lonely ache in her chest. "I'm sorry…"

"Ah? Why you sorry? Aren't ya the one who was tryin' ter do away with us?" 

"It wasn't anything personal…not against you or the others… only…."

"Ion…? Bah, well…I don't blame ya.. givin' softie's horns ter yer brother wasn't my idea…kinda stupid if ya ask me but…" He shrugged. "It wasn't my place ter say so."

Rosette smiled a bit. She really couldn't find any fault with any of them…It was Ion who had ruined their lives…not these carefree friends of Chrno's… true they were accomplices but so had Chrno been… his horns had been the root of all this, yet she couldn't be angry at him for that anymore than she could be angry at the other Sinners for just being a part of the whole plan.

"Well, get some rest, kiddo." Jenai raised a hand and flicked his wrist at her in a farewell gesture. "Ciao."

Rosette watched as the blind demon continued on, carrying Rizel until they vanished around the corner. Suddenly, she understood….and smiled slowly, transferring her gaze out to the stars beyond. Well then…if they had to wait, so be it…

But she would help him see through this.

**

The next week passed by rather smoothly…and though there was nothing for the two siblings to do in Eden,  Rosette found that she was avoiding going anywhere near Chrno…

Why? She knew that she'd been wrong to yell at him, but something just held her back… she wasn't sure what it was, something profound and almost fearful of facing him after the tantrum she'd thrown. She'd peeked in of course, but every time she did, Chrno was resting. It seemed he didn't have much else to do, and having his powers drawn out of him constantly like an IV was tiresome and draining. 

So she didn't bother him.

Instead, she and Joshua spent time talking about what they should do in the meantime. They pretty much figured out that the Order either believed they were lost, or hadn't even heard about the accident yet… but either way there would be no indication they were here. With the shield in place, it most likely blocked any signature energies, so the Sinners couldn't be traced. It was a hard situation they were in.

Rosette spent time listening to some of the chat that went around, and picked up some interesting things. Vid was quiet most of the time, but when you got him to speak, he always had something worthwhile to say. He told them that Sheda thought the process would take a year or more, and that in the end in order to bring Ion's consciousness back, they needed the holy energies of an Apostle, otherwise his body would just remain dormant without a soul. Vid didn't know, however, how they planned on finding the right soul.

Rizel was a piece of work. She growled and glared every time Rosette got near, and so the two quickly learned to send Joshua to talk to her. At least she wasn't as offensive towards the boy. They discovered that she had always been the cold one, and held a strong chip on her shoulder for Chrno's betrayal, and thought that they shouldn't even be relying on him to help them out. She often swore beneath her breath that she'd love to challenge 'that bastard' to a duel.

Jenai was actually the most accommodating of the group. Despite having teased and taunted the two at the outset, he was actually a pretty nice guy. He chatted casually with them, laughed, and joked, often falling back to telling amusing stories of their lives to bide time. He had a hot temper, and a fast wit, and Rosette easily came to like him. Joshua was a bit intimidated, but then Rosette couldn't blame him. 

Sheda was often busy, and though chipper and hyper every time they saw her, she tended to keep herself locked up in her lab, not wanting to be disturbed. They rarely saw her, and if they did, she was dashing to and fro, jabbering actively to herself before shoving her nose into a box of wires.

So it was by surprise that Rosette turned the corner one morning, and found her standing still, staring out across the clouds with a troubled look upon her face. 

"Sheda?"

The cat-demon turned her head as the two of them approached, and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, hi." She turned to face them, rocking back and forth on her heels with that slight frown still on her face. 

I wasn't hard to figure out she was worried over something. "What's wrong?"

She chewed on her lip lightly, a knowing behavior, as her hands pawed at the fringe of her lab coat irritably. "Welllllll it's a technical problem." The two siblings exchanged glances as the cat-demon continued. "I originally thought it was a by product of harnessing astral energy… I put all the right filters in, and even tested it… but for some reason it's backfiring now that Chrno's here… I don't understand it at all!"

Rosette blinked a bit. "Backfiring?"

"Some astral energy is leaking out and tainting the system… it's not the usual kind we demons harness, it's the kind you  Apostles use." She nodded at Joshua with a thoughtful look. "And unfortunately that's not the kind that I need to use… but I'm not sure what to do about it… if I don't solve the problem I'll just have to shut it down, and make repairs…"

The two exchanged glances with one another. "Types of Astral? I didn't know there was a difference." Rosette said, scratching her nose.

"Ah well!" Sheda clapped her hands eager for an audience, and grinned brightly at them. "Yes actually there are three kinds!" She hopped up and down on one foot as she eagerly launched into a lengthy explanation. 

"The Astral Line is composed of pure souls… and that by itself isn't something that can easily be harnessed. The Apostles are the only ones who can draw directly from it, and use it to their advantage. They are able to draw raw astral out, and use it to fuel their healing, or comforting powers." She nodded towards Joshua with a catty look. 

"Then there's the kind of astral that's present in all human beings. The souls that drift down from the Astral Line, and inhabit human beings. This kind of astral is muted, diffused, but just as potent in small quantities. Humans can't harness it, because it makes up their life."

"Then, there's the kind of astral we demons use… because we can't handle the pure Astral that the Apostles can, we use horns to draw forth the astral, and refine it to our own purposes…" She grinned brightly. "Since we're rumored to be descended from fallen angels, it makes sense. But whatever your thoughts, the only way we demons can use astral is if we harness and purify it through our horns…or other means."

"The clock you made." Rosette said softly. 

"Yup! Took me a while to figure that one out!" She perked up. "And on that technology I built something that allows me to draw astral out of a demon, and channel it into another source. Wasn't sure it was gonna work right cause I tested it on Rizel, and she's kind of still recovering from… well." She glanced at Rosette keenly and winked, causing the young girl to blush.

Suddenly, Sheda's keen nose twitched, and she whirled around. "Shimatta!" Her green eyes were wide alarm, and Rosette and Joshua turned, surprised as she whipped around, her lab coat nearly tangling her legs up, as she fled down the corridor, the two siblings following her quickly out of curiosity. 

They burst into the central room, and Rosette gasped a bit, as she saw smoke rolling up from the console at the bottom. 

"Kyaaa!" Sheda leapt down lightly between the catwalks, making it down in record time, and slammed her hand on the button to terminate the machine quickly, then grabbed the extinguisher next to the wall and sprayed it on the wires.

The glows all died out, the humming stopped, and everything was quiet, save the slight sizzle and smell of burned cords. "DAMN IT!" Sheda threw the extinguisher down with fury, and stared at the mess. "This will take days to repair! I should have watched the levels!"

Rosette glanced over in Chrno's direction, and frowned. He still hadn't moved. She walked up slowly and knelt down beside him, now that the force field was gone, and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Chrno?" But his eyes didn't open this time.

"Ne… Sheda…" Rosette's voice was tinged with worry, and the feline perked her head up and trotted over. 

"Araa…? He's still asleep? He's been that way for two days now…" Sheda reached forward and grabbed a hold of his chin and lifted it up, and her eyes abruptly widened. "Oh my…"

Red welts lined the side of his face, creeping down from his horns, and trailing over his cheeks and forehead, mostly all surrounding the clamps holding the transponders wrapped around his horns in place. Rosette recognized the holy burns immediately, and looked up at Sheda accusingly. "That wasn't supposed to happen, I take it?"

"Araaa…" Sheda looked actually worried. "No, it wasn't… this is very strange. It shouldn't be feeding back and affecting him…" She sighed. "Ara… well he looked like he needed a break anyway…."

Rosette felt a tight feeling in her chest. How long had the holy energy been poisoning him? If the machine really had been overloading, then he must have known it, but…she'd avoided talking to him, and she doubted any of the others had come down to speak with him either, so he had suffered in silence.

Tears came to her eyes as her heart was plunged into guilt. 

Sheda grabbed a hold of Vid, and had the larger man scoop Chrno up once she had disconnected the cables. Rosette and Joshua followed in silence, as Vid headed out, and down the corridors towards the bedroom area, chose one that was all the way at the end of the row, opened it, and stepped in.

Rosette wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't anything like what they stepped into.

Their own room had been bare of anything aside from the basic metal furniture that Sheda seemed to have discarded from her lab at one point. It was simple, and plain, and very boring.

This room…well let's just say it was the exact opposite. 

There was a thick layer of carpet on the floor, a deep crimson color, as if blood had seeped up from the floor cracks, and become a soft cushion under their feet. Deep mahogany tables and chairs lined the side where ornate long velvet curtains curled up on the side of large windows that opened looking out over the drifting clouds below. A double posted bed was set in the center of the room, covered in gold and ruby trim, with black satin sheets pulled over the coverlet. There was even a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Wholly crap." Rosette uttered out loud. "Don't tell me this is Chrno's room…" It…well just didn't fit him.

"No." Vid replied as he lay Chrno down on the bed. "Chrno dwelled in the room you are currently staying in. This was Ion's."

Rosette blinked and glanced around. Well…it made sense. Everything in here reeked of artistic flair and the touch a fine gentleman associated with Stella might bring to his home. It was overly grandiose and exuberant, and reeked of old cigars, brandy, and tangy cologne. 

Vid turned and eyed the two then silently turned and walked out, leaving them be without a word.

Rosette sighed, and walked over to the bed, and glanced down at Chrno as he lay slumbering quietly. The streaking burns on his face were still striking against his skin, but they were no longer looking as puffed and fresh. She sighed in frustration, and began to pull the sheets over him, and re-position him so that he was more comfortable. She glanced over at Joshua, who had fixed her with a strong even look. 

"Don't say it." She snapped at her brother, only causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Neesan…" Joshua sighed and walked over to the side of the bed, peering down at Chrno once, before lifting his gaze to fix on Rosette's face with that 'look'. "You need to talk to him. Now's the time to do it." He patted her shoulder lightly, then turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Rosette sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Damn that boy…" She smiled faintly, and shook her head lightly. He was right though… it was probably her fault this had happened…because she had been avoiding him.

She sighed, and sat down on the bed beside him. Good grief it was certainly big enough! She didn't even dare let her mind wonder what Ion DID in this thing…geh…

Instead, Rosette pushed Chrno's hair back from his face, and her eyes fell on the cross sparkling from it's position around his chest. _How odd…_ She thought, as she gently touched it, lifting it up for a moment, then dropping it back down. _This doesn't harm him, yet…_

She rose abruptly, and walked over to the sink and poured a bowl of water with one of the ornate copper basins, and retuned, dabbing one of the towels in it, and laying it over Chrno's forehead with another sigh. _Damn that idiot… _she thought for the umpteenth time.

This time, his eyes flickered a bit, then cracked open, and squinted over at her. 

"Rosette…?"

She jumped a bit, and turned her eyes towards him with a guilty look on her face. "Ah…hi. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…" He commented mutely, closing his eyes again and sighing slightly, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I'll manage." His tone was rather muted, and almost frigid towards her, though she could see he was fighting to keep an open face about him. 

Rosette sighed and fiddled with her hem with two fingers, playing with a loose fray there. "Look… Chrno… I'm sorry. I was really a jerk to you, and it was wrong." She realized that she wasn't looking at him, but she knew if she did so, she might not be able to finish with a steady voice. "I guess I never really gave your feelings much of a thought before…it was always about me, and about my goals. Now that those are accomplished, I guess I'm still used to being the focus of attention, ya know?" she smiled lightly, but felt the corners of her mouth trying to tug back down. "You know me…attention hog, always stealing the spotlight…To not be able to do anything to stop them, or help you…it's frustrating and… I guess I kinda took it out on you by accident. I'm sorry."

A gentle pressure under her chin, forced her head upwards, and she couldn't help but bring her gaze up as well to match, and meet his eyes with her own. She saw emotional pain mirrored there, with sadness…but also relief, and something else… Her eyes widened in faint confusion, as she saw just the faintest bit of color in his eyes, that just didn't belong there…blue?

But it was gone when he blinked, and Rosette decided it must have just been her own eyes reflecting back at her through his. 

"N…nan da." She spoke quietly, as he continued to hold her chin tilted upwards, with two fingers held lightly touching her skin. 

He sighed lightly, and then a smile passed over his face, as he shook his head lightly. "You don't have to apologize, Rosette…"

She bit her lip. "No, I do. I feel as if I've been taking advantage of you without thinking about what you felt about everything… These guys are your friends… Joshua and I have seen that in the week we've been up here. I think I kinda understand why you're doing this now…though it's still nuts."

She heard a soft chuckle from him, and the pressure under her chin left as he lowered his hand.. she was almost disappointed that he did so. "Yeah, I guess you have a point…" His form rippled once, and shifted back down into his human guise, wearing something slightly out of date, to replace his ripped clothing. Rosette recognized it from his memories, the tight dark gray high collared sleeveless shirt, tight pants, and loose belt with boots…the outfit he'd worn when traveling with Magdalana after leaving the Sinners. At least in this form, the burns didn't show. They were minor injuries, though his astral was low from the drain, Rosette knew he'd heal it quickly enough. He was strong, after all. Stronger than she gave him credit for half the time. He had the habit of underplaying that strength, though.

Rosette stood up, and glanced back at him. "So… I guess Sheda's giving you a break for now…while she fixes whatever went wrong with that thing." She shrugged. "I'm still not sure what the heck she was talking about."

"What did she say was wrong?" Chrno slid out of the bed, and stood, taking time to steady himself for a moment, to make sure he was well enough to get up. 

"I dunno." Rosette opened a box on the dresser peering in, and making a face, closing the lid quickly. "Something about the wrong kind of astral feeding back through the system or something." She peered back at him. "You knew that though, didn't you?"

He flushed a bit, scratching his nose. "Er..well somewhat…that accounts for the burning sensation…"

"No shit." Rosette glowered at him. "It's like someone was pouring Holy Water into your veins…"

He shrugged. "No harm done… I'll be fine soon enough."

"Yeah well…it looked worse than you make it sound." She sighed a bit and threw him a rather irritated glance. 

He just shrugged again, and joined her, while his eyes roamed around at the surroundings about them. 

"Ion's room, huh?" Rosette folded her arms, blowing some of her hair out of her face. "Rather extravagant ain't it?"

Chrno chuckled. "He always enjoyed things like this." He ran a hand over one of the mahogany tables that had some crystal glasses still resting with stains of red wine in their base. "It doesn't really surprise me."

"Your room's boring as hell."

Chrno raised an eyebrow back at her, glancing over his shoulder with a curious expression. "My room?"

"Vid said that the one Joshua and I are staying in was yours. Not much there."

"Well…there wouldn't be after this long, Rosette."

_Doh!_ She felt her cheeks burn with shame as she realized she'd failed to overlook that single most important point. Of course after his defection they would have probably cleaned out whatever belongings he'd had left. She wondered then, what his room would have been like… She threw a glance at him, watching as he strode slowly over to the windows, staring out while putting one hand up to the glass in a nostalgic posture. 

The door crashed open, startling them both, and Rosette whipped her head around, while Chrno turned, with a startled expression on his face.

Jenai stood there, looking rather cross, with Rizel not far behind, Vid, and Sheda peeking over and under the bulk of their comrades to see inside, Joshua squished against the door, looking a bit spooked by their sudden arrival, since he'd been standing outside patiently waiting for his sister to return.

Rosette threw a glance back at Chrno worried by this development, then back to the Sinners bristling in the doorway. What was going on? The tenseness in the room was practically smothering…

"So…" Jenai's voice was cold and emotionless as he regarded Chrno with a slight snarl of his lips. "Up and about, like nothing happened, are ya?"

Chrno remained silent, lowering his hand from the window slowly, regarding them with a mixed look on his face. 

Jenai snorted. "Che…" His lips curled up more. "You have a lot of gall, softie. That bitch changed ya too much." Suddenly with a slight blur of motion, Jenai vanished, and Rosette could feel the rush of wind shoot by her as the demon rushed Chrno faster than her eye could trace.

What followed had to have been the shortest battle she had ever witnessed, and the least exciting one, as most of it happened so quickly, it couldn't be seen. There was blurred motion, followed by the sound of a crystal vase tipping over to shatter on the floor, and a solid smack as Jenai's body was pinned against the wall with force enough to rattle the paintings hanging there. Chrno had reverted to his true form once more, and was practically fuming with energy rolling off of him, in crackles of black, red, and blue. His right hand encircled Jenai's throat, talons on the verge of drawing blood at the back of the other demon's neck, while Chrno's left hand had warped into a sharp blade, aimed directly at Jenai's throat, the tip just barely touching the adam's apple, as Jenai swallowed hard. 

"Enough." Chrno's voice was quiet, but reeked with deadly intent, as his wings snapped out with force enough to ripple wind into Rosette's hair. His tail was curled tightly around Jenai's right wrist, and Jenai seemed to realize that doing anything with his other hand would result in several puncture wounds in other places.

"I can stomach your insults aimed at me…but not at Rosette, Joshua…or anyone else." Chrno's eyes were narrowed darkly, slits of light showing out from them with deadly intent. The burns on his face stood out still, but Rosette could see they were almost faint enough to pass off as shadows. "If you want my help, keep your damn opinions to yourself."

Jenai gulped once more, and had his eyes been visible, everyone was certain that they would have been wide open in surprise. As it was, he didn't seem altogether sure what to do in this situation. Chrno had taken him by surprise. A long silence droned on, as everyone held their breath, waiting to see what the cocky demon would do…

Finally, Jenai smirked, and laughed out loud, not a cruel taunting laugh, but a relieved boisterous one. "Yer not half bad, Chrno… and here I'd thought you'd lost yer edge… Guess ya proved me wrong." His left hand reached out, and clapped Chrno's shoulder firmly, and Jenai grinned across at his companion. "Welcome back."

Everyone's breath released slowly in relief, and Chrno took a step back, lowering his hands, and allowing them to warp back to normal, and his offensive posture dropped, as a faint smile flashed over his face. He didn't like fighting his friends, and now that he'd cleared up that little misunderstanding, it seemed the only one who held any hostile intent towards him still, was Rizel, as she glared mutely, and stalked off without a word down the hall.

Rosette sighed in relief, and lowered her hands from where they had clenched her jacket out of reflex. Sheda bounded forward, as Jenai brushed his coat off casually. "Maaa that was exciting!" Her hands zipped out and snatched Chrno's hands as he turned, and she stared intently at him, a curious look on her face as she raised her green eyes to match his crimson ones. "Saa…." She ran her hands over his, a cunning look crossing her face. "Now this is interesting…holy burns on your hands that weren't there before…" She raised an eyebrow at Chrno, as he pulled back quickly reverting into his human form. "Hmm curious, curious!"

Rosette blinked, but said nothing, though her mind was filled with sudden questions. What was going on…and what did it all mean?


	11. Chapter Ten: Comrades and Enemies

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com

**

Chapter Ten: Comrades, and Enemies 

"OI. You." The cold sharp voice bit through he air like steel, hard and fast, causing Chrno to turn around from his thoughtful perch on the edge of the greenery surrounding Eden's upper level.

Rizel stood tall behind him, arms folded, a cold glare on her face as she regarded the silent demon who had come to this solitary place in order to break away and enjoy some silence. 

She was an imposing figure, despite being a woman, or perhaps because of it. Her tight pants and revealing blouse were the same that Chrno remembered her wearing before, and the western style hat sat cockily on her head, the same as ever. Yet…her eyes were no longer friendly as they gazed down at him.

"You and I have unfinished business." She stated coldly, as she walked to the edge of the platform and stood next to him, staring out at the clouds on the horizon. A dark storm seemed brewing, and Sheda would have to bring Eden to a safer, lower place for the night, as the wind and rain picked up. 

Chrno regarded her quietly, the wind tossing his short hair around wildly, and the light cloak he had thrown on. He slowly rose to his feet and turned to face her, not quite sure what to expect.

Rizel had changed… he couldn't say he blamed her. Ever since their last encounter, when Rosette had nearly defeated the lady-demon, he had felt her anger and feelings of betrayal when she had ordered Rosette to shoot him… She had not even tried to take him on, but used others as her tools to extract what little revenge she could manage. 

But would she actually risk a confrontation with him…? Especially now…?

Rizel turned on heel and faced him. She was nearly his height, and gazed sharply back into his eyes with lethal intent. "A challenge."

"Challenge?" He asked quietly, not certain what she was getting at… a fight between them… it wouldn't last long, for she was still recovering from being nearly torn apart by Rosette's Gospel.

Rizel turned and strode away from him, heading back down the green towards the center dwelling. "Unless you're afraid, Chrno. I challenge you. Meet me inside."

Chrno stood there for a moment, a slight frown on his face as he watched her depart. A challenge… He sighed. Well, he couldn't refuse. 

Well, it makes you wonder! I mean think about it, when you think how long they are, it'd make a perfect set up for disaster!

Chrno's head tilted to the side, as he gazed back at the dwelling. He'd been trying to filter out most of what was going on there, but the problem with having extremely sensitive reception to any thoughts around you, was that it often was hard to block everything else out…as Joshua had found out. He couldn't handle the 'noise'… of course Chrno had more experience, but that certain phrase caught his attention out of the jumble of things going on inside.

Rosette, that's horrible to think of! Heyyy it wasn't ME who mentioned lightning… 

_But Rosette, I don't think Chrno would appreciate you calling his horns 'lightning rods'… I mean…it's not really funny if you think about it._

A very large sweatdrop formed on Chrno's head. Oi…those two. He smiled and brushed his pants off lightly, then with a rather mischievous smirk on his face, he decided to have a little fun with them. He focused his energy, and then with a blur around him, vanished in place, only to re-appear in the rafter space above where Rosette and Joshua were strolling. 

"It is too funny! Just imagine the look on his face if it ever happened!" Rosette was waving her hands around ecstatically. "Just give him a couple marshmallows and…."

"And?" 

"GAH!" Rosette jumped several feet in the air, whirled around, staring all about her with wide eyes, before tilting her head up and blinking at the violet haired demon who crouched on the beam above their heads, a grin on his face. "C…c…chrno…" She stuttered, before her face lit up bright red. 

Joshua hid a snicker and glanced up as Chrno lightly jumped down to join them. "I wish you wouldn't keep doing that, Chrno-niisan." Joshua couldn't stop grinning however. "You're going to give Rosette a heart attack one of these days."

Chrno just laughed out loud, not able to help himself, just as Rosette's fist connected with the top of his head. 

"BAKA!!!"

"Ow…" Chrno picked his face up from it's flattened position on the floor, peering up at Rosette pathetically. "Rosette…you're cruel."

Rosette just fumed at him, steam pouring out of her ears. "Serves you right for spying on us!"

"Oi oi oi!" Chrno sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "You're the ones thinking such odd things so loud. I overheard all the way across the compound."

"Bah." Rosette crossed her arms with a pouting look. "No fair, that's cheating."

Joshua just held his stomach, laughing on the side.

**

"A challenge…?" Rosette looked a bit worried as Chrno explained his real reason for coming back to the building. "What's she thinking? She's not strong enough to take you on to a fight… Especially now that your astral's all recovered."

Chrno shook his head. "I'm sure she knows that, after all she's been talking to Sheda as much as we have, she knows the repairs wont' be finished for another couple of days. If she were going to challenge me, I would have thought she would have picked something that she could actually best me in. Rizel hasn't ever been a strong offensive fighter…more of a backup."

"Maybe she's gonna arm wrestle you." Rosette picked up one of Chrno's arms and poked his bicep with a suspicious look. "After all, you HAVE been mooching around these past few days doing absolutely nothing."

Chrno scratched his nose with embarrassment. "Ara… that's not fair, I was enjoying having some time off."

"Feh…lazy bum. You've only been at this a week and already you're complaining." Rosette insisted, smacking his arm with a fist and walking forward ahead of him. "Come on, lets not keep her waiting…"

Joshua helped Chrno stand, and glanced over with a light grin. "And make sure if you go outside, don't let Rosette give you any small marshmallow birds on sticks."

**

The inside room of the dining facility was pretty ordinary as the rooms inside Eden went. There was a large table, and a cooking facility, though few people used it. Rosette had once insisted on cooking for the group, since she felt they didn't get enough nourishing supplements, being as they didn't really NEED food, they just ate it to enjoy it. Unfortunately, she and Joshua did need it, and Rosettes cooking skills were… to be desired.

Nonetheless, when the three entered the kitchen, they were somewhat surprised to see all the others gathered there, lounging around casually chatting, with Rizel seated at the table, a serious look on her face.

"Oi.." Rosette pulled on Chrno's arm and whispered in his ear. "I think she really IS going to arm wrestle you…"

"Ano…" Chrno flushed a bit again, not sure if she was serious, or joking. 

Everyone's eyes were upon them, as they paused in the doorway, and the chatter died out. They were all aware that Rizel had challenged Chrno, and were there to see what happened…

Rizel's eyes slowly lifted, and Chrno felt an electric chill shoot down his spine. She was serious.

Her hand slammed down on the table, making Rosette and Joshua jump in surprise, and Sheda's tail bristled to the side as she also jumped. 

"Sit." Rizel's tone was final, and Chrno didn't even try to argue, but instead quickly took the seat across from her, as it seemed was expected. Everyone else gathered around the table, not sure what to make of this.

"Vid. Fetch them."

Vid turned and silently went to a cupboard, rummaged around, then came back with a box that jangled lightly, as he set it down. Out of it, he pulled two simple shot glasses, and several other crystal glasses down to the side, along with a beaker.

Chrno felt his face redden, as he saw the remainder of the contents of the box. 

Rizel pulled the bottles out and slammed them on the table, one by one, and glanced across at him her eyes glittering with a dangerous gleam. "I challenge you Chrno!" she slammed the flask of whiskey down. "To a drinking contest." The corner of her lips pulled up. "A contest I am most certain to win."

Rosette and Joshua stared with wide eyes at all the alcohol on the table before them, and then glanced between the two demons. A drinking contest…? Ever since they'd met Chrno, they hadn't ever seen him drink, though Rosette remembered seeing him indulge with Ion in his memories… but even then, he seemed to prefer holding the glass…

And due to the very red blush on his face, Rosette figured there was a good reason as to why.

"Um… are you sure…" He began, before Rizel interrupted him.

"Chrno. It's my challenge, and I issued it to you. Do you accept, or will you disgrace yourself by refusing, and backing down like the coward you are." Rizel's eyes glittered intently, locked Chrno's. 

He swallowed once, staring at the flasks in front of them, and then sighed. "No..of course not… I accept." His eyes opened, and locked with hers, as he straightened up a bit. He was determined to see this through. 

"Ouuu this should be fun!" Sheda pounced into a chair and sat backwards with a wide grin. "Can we join in?"

"Not until we're finished." Rizel snapped at her with a glare.

"Eek!" Sheda backed away waving her hands. "Got it!"

"Why will it be fun…?" Rosette sat down next to the feline, with a curious look as Rizel poured copious amounts of alcohol into the shot glasses. 

"Araaa, hasn't he ever told you?" Sheda's grin widened, as her ears perked forward in amusement. "Chrno never touches alcohol unless he's forced to!" She giggled madly. "He can't hold his liquor at all!"

Rosette sweatdropped, and had to giggle. No wonder…

**

Hours later, Rosette's head was swimming, and not entirely from the alcohol she had happily indulged in.

One, two, six, eight, ten…. Gah she lost count of the number of drinks the two demons had consumed, somewhere after the raucous group had dissolved into boisterous laughter after Chrno had fallen out of his chair.

The two had gone about it seriously, though Rosette swore after the first drink, Chrno looked as if he wanted to back out. But he'd stuck through it, and at this point, the two were still even, though how anyone could drink that much alcohol without passing out was still escaping her…of course they WERE demons…

Chrno's hand shakily reached for the beaker, nearly spilling half it's contents as he struggled to maintain a grip on what little consciousness he seemed to have left. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes heavily dilated, and his vision swimming so much, that he couldn't rightly tell which way was up anymore. 

Rizel sat poker-faced across from him, a wide smirk on her face watching as her opponent struggled. "This is it…" She hissed as she gripped her own glass. "You can't take any more… but even if you pass out, I have to hand it to you Chrno…you've changed for the better…" She laughed freely, the cold edge in her tone gone, melted after the tenth drink. 

She'd never seen Chrno take more than one…and here he was forcing himself to solidly match her, though she knew that he was hating every minute of it, and wouldn't be lasting much longer. The old Chrno would have just given up long ago, and let her win, but not anymore…he had more pride than that… and she felt as if her vengeance had been finally completed.

Either way you looked at it, she'd won, she thought as she tipped the drink back into her mouth, and swallowed, as she heard a clatter from the other side, followed by up roaring laughter from all present.

Poor Chrno had finally had enough, and was laying sprawled on the floor, out cold, over his chair in a most awkward position, as the others continued to consume what was left of the alcohol that the two hadn't finished off.

Rosette giggled and put her own empty glass down, feeling the fuzzy warm feeling inside of her spreading through all her limbs. It had been fun watching him struggle to keep up with the experienced drinker across from him, even though after the first drink, his face had been flushed already, and his words slurred. At this point, she was surprised he'd managed to last as long as he had.

She struggled to her feet, leaving Joshua to enjoy himself calmly sipping a drink of his own, and staggered over to Chrno's sprawled body, and bent down, struggling to pick him up, as she laughed even harder. How she managed to drag him outside, she never remembered, but she finally stopped outside the residential rooms, and collapsed against a column and propped him up next to her, before turning her gaze out towards the sky beyond. 

The storm had come in, and Sheda had parked Eden in a small canyon out of the way so they wouldn't be buffeted by winds, and the rain had yet to come… thunder rolled in the background, and flashes of light could be seen darting in and out between the clouds.  

It was a dark and stormy night… 

Rosette giggled more, and glanced over at her companion, snickering as her mind flashed the image of Chrno standing dramatically beneath the sky, arms spread wide, with a metal skewer in each hand fixed with rows of marshmallows…before lightning zapped him and she dissolved into laughter again.

He'd kill her for this… 

She sat up, and took a breath of cool air, feeling it refresh her mind, as she glanced over at the passed out demon. She really couldn't feel that sorry for him, since he had the most goofy look on his face at the moment, and even some drool coming out of his mouth. She grinned and wiped it away, brushing his face with her hand lightly, as she felt her cheeks glow more, not from the alcohol.

She turned her head away, and tucked her hand back inside her jacket with another increase in color on her cheeks. What was she thinking…a demon and a human…they were an odd match, but she didn't mind…still she couldn't help but wonder what the future would bring for them… he was essentially immortal as long as he didn't get himself killed… and she had a shortened life-span that was potentially measured in only days… she was a sister of the Magdale Order, though the vows that she had taken were different than the full instatement into the order…yet she still couldn't help but blush more at the thought of what that meant.

She sighed lightly, and then eeked as she felt a very heavy body collide with hers, nearly flattening her to the ground. "Roooseeettooooo…." His breath tickled her neck as she felt Chrno's head thunk into her shoulder from behind as he staggered into her. 

"Gah! Pervert!" she smacked her elbow into his head again, and skittered aside, as he rolled over and rubbed his head, a very pouty expression on his face as his eyes struggled to focus on her. 

"Rosette…" He staggered to his feet, and flopped against the railing on the side of the walkway, leaning against it heavily. "Uhn…I'm drunk."

"No kidding!" Rosette snorted, brushing her dress off and joining him, standing on the first rail above the ground, and leaning on the top one casually, so she matched his height. "Man, I've never seen anyone drink so much…well maybe Stella…"

"Don't compare me to her!" He protested with a puff of air to blow some bangs out of his eyes. "She still scares me…"

"Scares you?" Rosette laughed out loud and fixed him with a grin. "Well you can't call her a pedophile anymore."

"Gah…that's what scares me!" He glanced at her, and Rosette felt her cheeks reddening more as his eyes blurrily focused on her. 

_Dang, he looks even more cute when he's completely smashed…_ She thought, before clapping a hand to her mouth in shock, when she saw a blush rising on Chrno's cheeks. _Crap! I forgot he can hear me…_

There was a quiet awkward silence as they stood quietly watching the rumbling of thunder increase as the storm grew nearer, the wind gently blowing her hair back from her face, and tickling her neck as she brushed it away from her face. So peaceful… She was suddenly struck with the nostalgic familiarity of the scene, and her heart clenched inside of her, as she stole a glance at Chrno, carefully guarding her thoughts. He was tipsy enough that he wasn't going to pick up unless she thought something out loud and blatant…like before… Besides, he had told her he tried to tune it out as much as possible… still when he was drunk you never knew what would happen.

Which is exactly what happened.

Rosette was startled, when she felt a strong hand turn her head to the side, as Chrno leaned forward in front of her, and cupped the back of her head in his hand, staring down at her intently, their noses inches away from one another. 

Rosette held her breath for the longest moment, as they stared at each other, eyes reflecting the light off of the lightning each time it flickered across the sky, but never leaving one another. Her heart sped up as she felt a lightheaded dizziness consume her. Was it the alcohol… what was it that was making her feel so…free?

It didn't matter…whatever the reason, any of her questions were thrown out the moment Chrno pulled close to her, and pulled her tightly to him, pressing his lips to hers, perhaps a bit more firmly than she had expected. 

She closed her eyes, as she felt his sturdy arms supporting her from behind, and the brush of his hair on her cheek as she felt the tickle of his breath on the other. His kiss tasted like the sweet wine she had been drinking, the bitter whisky, brandy, and other hard liquor that he'd consumed, and the spice of something else, something exciting and exhilarating. 

She never wanted it to stop… she could hear the sound of his heart beating close to hers, she could feel the warmth of his arm as he supported her, and she could taste the rich blend of his emotions and hers blending into one. 

Was this love…? She couldn't imagine that it was anything else… It was like the stories often wrote about…something that grasped your soul, something that you felt through your entire being, like vibrant electricity, something that just felt right…

She found it rather ironic, in that normally Chrno was a shy passive person…he was as embarrassed at the smallest things like she was. Yet here they were, enwrapped in a perfect situation, that Rosette never wanted to end.

Never…

KABOOM!!!! 

Rosette eeped, as their embrace was broken apart forcefully by an explosion that rocked the entire section of ground around them, throwing the both of them to the ground with a hard impact.

Rosette winced, as she felt the cold metal of the floor slam into her back, followed by a heavy weight on top of her. Her breath caught as her eyes opened, finding Chrno's face hovering over hers, flushing a bit as he slowly realized where he was.

And she realized what he was grabbing.

"ARGH! PERVERT!" she shrieked loudly, the same time a second explosion rocked the whole compound, and Chrno was thrown to the side as the walkway buckled beneath them a second time, sending a shower of plaster and debris down upon them from the level above. 

Rosette threw herself to the side as a third explosion rocked the compound, and found her feet had no foothold suddenly, and she shrieked in alarm, grabbing onto the nearest thing within grasp to stop her plunge off the edge of the platform.

A pained yelp was the only thing that alerted her to what exactly she had grabbed, before she opened her eyes, and gulped a bit in apology, as she saw Chrno in his demon form, stumble backwards, gripping tightly onto the back of his head, tears streaming from his eyes as he threw a forlorn look back at her.

Well, on the plus side his tail was strong… on the down side, it probably didn't feel all that comfortable having the weight of her full body yanking down on it as she grabbed on with both gloved hands to keep from falling from Eden.

A few scrambled moments later, Rosette had solid ground beneath her feet once more, and a rather disgruntled Chrno still rubbing the back of his head standing next to her, muttering under his breath that she should really try losing some weight.

Rosette's eyebrow twitched, and she shot him a dark glare. "Shut up."

Her eyes turned quickly, to focus on the reason for all this chaos, and her good humor vanished quickly.

Pursuers.

There were ten of them, and all of them bristling with sharp weapons from head to toe.

Rosette felt Chrno's hand on her shoulder, as he pushed her back behind him slightly. "Crap.. how did they find us..?"

Rosette reached automatically for her holster, but bit her lip when she remembered that Jenai had ruined the two weapons she had on her, so she was effectively defenseless. "Chrno… be careful. I don't have my guns." She warned, gripping his arm tightly as she peered past him at the bristling group of demons. "Can you handle them all by yourself? What if there's more?"

She saw his jaw tighten, and she knew that he was thinking along the same lines. The others could help fight too, but if there were more on the way…

"Get the others!" Chrno didn't even give her time, before his aura brightened distinctively, and he crouched in place, before his wings snapped out, and he took off, shooting right at the Pursuers with full force.

Too bad he missed them entirely.

Rosette stood there, flat-faced, as she watched Chrno blast through the wall, several feet away from his intended target, and rocket out into the sky, twirling around looking confused as to what had happened.

"Good grief…" She slapped a hand to her forehead. "We're in deep trouble."

She heard pounding footsteps from behind her, and glanced over her shoulder in time to see Joshua followed by the rest of the Sinners, catching up. The moment Jenai saw the situation, he gave a bellow of rage, and dove forward, warping into his demon form as he did so, and plowed straight into the nearest Pursuer with deadly intent. Vid and Rizel weren't far behind, as soon Rosette felt Sheda pulling her back from the fray quickly. 

"Saa, there's nothing you can do, let's get out of their way and watch… it's dangerous." The feline warned, though she managed to throw a hiccough into the midst of that sentence somewhere. 

_This is probably the worst time that an attack could come_, Rosette thought with a worried glance over at the battle, as the four Sinners reeled about, facing the ten demons in front of them_. Half the party is drunk, and the other half incapable of stopping them on their own._

_It's not my fault!!!_ Came a protesting voice in her head, and Rosette stifled a snicker as she glanced up at Chrno, who had thrown her a plaintive look.

It began suddenly, and Rosette had to throw herself down the corridor, Joshua and Sheda quick on her tail as she fled the area, when one of the Pursuers threw a blast at Jenai that missed and shot towards their position. 

"Kyaaa, not good not good!" Sheda yowled, as a part of her lab coat caught fire, and she had to smack it with her tail to put it out quickly. 

"Rosette!!" Chrno's bellow was audible even from his position high above them, and Rosette heard the resounding smash as a heavy body went flying into something that shook the whole compound again.

Crap… She looked back, coming to a stop as she watched the battle wage. Sheda pulled out a device from her coat and began to peer at it, muttering under her breath. "They breeched the south perimeter…I guess it was the weakest point… there doesn't seem to be anymore, but I'm sure they'll find us soon enough since the barrier is down!" Her head jerked up and her eyes narrowed at the battle. "Not good…not good at all."

Rosette grabbed a hold of Sheda's sleeve and yanked her back towards the battle. "Come on, can't you help them?"

"Araaa…" the cat-demon stumbled and tried to stop Rosette from pulling her closer. "No, I can't! I've never been an offensive fighter! Besides, the only two out there with horns are Rizel and Chrno! And Rizel's in no condition to fight, and Chrno's probably in the same boat with all the booze she pumped into him!"

Suddenly, it wasn't a laughing matter anymore, and Rosette felt a clench of fear grip her heart. They had to help out somehow.

"Joshua." She whirled to face her brother, who was standing there quietly, watching with a worried crease on his brow. His gaze snapped across to his sister quickly at her tone. "Is there some kind of holy thingy you can do to help them out?"

He blinked, but shook his head. "Not unless you want it to affect everyone up there." He spread his hands. "All I can really do is help heal the injured…"

Rosette slammed her fist into her palm with frustration. Damn it.. from the looks of things, they weren't going well either…

Her eyes shot open wide suddenly, as an explosion rocked the sky, followed by a scream of anguish, as one of the Pursuers was split in two by a deadly slice directly through his body. Rosette held her breath, watching as Chrno emerged from the smoke, rocketing towards the next one, his tail covered in blood, and his claws equally as stained. A fury light his eyes like no other, and she felt that surge of fear she had felt when she first had beheld him fighting like a fiend out of hell. Half the time, despite his true appearance, she forgot he was a demon…but it was times like this that reminded her sharply of his true inner nature.

However, despite how furiously the Sinners fought, Rosette could see it was a losing battle. Rizel screamed in pain, and went down, and Joshua instantly was running to her side, determined to help, as Sheda furiously worked on repairing the broken shield. Another Pursuer went down, this time to a combination effort from Vid and Jenai… but it still left eight more, and only three defenders.

Rosette watched in frustration, and fear, as both Jenai and Vid went down, taking two more between them, and Chrno taking one more himself, before realizing he was alone in the sky with five opponents surrounding him in a circle. 

The pounding of Rosette's heart was nothing compared to the sound that happened next. First, the hiss and crackle of the barrier surrounding Eden went up with a bright green glow that faded once more, though the dim hum of the electricity belayed that it was functional thanks to Sheda's diligence. Following that sound, came the dark laughter from several of the Pursuers, as they faced Chrno, obviously saying something to taunt him, for his posture changed suddenly into a defensive one. 

The third sound, was enough to drown out all the others, as Rosette felt a scream coming loose from her throat.

Brilliant red light exploded from all of the Pursuer's hands as they encircled Chrno, and exploded together as one, as a brilliant corona of energy slammed into the demon in the center, immolating him from the view of the others, as the group attacked as one. 

Joshua's head jerked up in alarm and fear, as he paused from healing the gaping wound in Jenai's chest, as he watched the explosion above with horrified eyes. "Chrno..!"

Sheda shuddered in fear, as she lowered her hands from their fevered tinkering, to stare in shock at the ripple of energy expanding outwards in crimson rings, as the Pursuers pulled back, dropping their hands from their attack posture, and watching to see what result it would have.

Rosette grabbed onto the feline's arm tightly. "Please tell me he made it out…"

"No…." Sheda breathed quietly. "I don't think he did."

For a brief moment, Rosette's heart stopped cold.

Slowly, the embers from the explosion were dying, and at first Rosette feared that she wouldn't see anything at all, or worse…she'd see what she feared most in this world.

But then, Sheda's gasp brought a new hope rising in her chest, and her heart thudded back into life, as the feline jumped to her feet. "Yatta! He did it!"

In the center of the dying red light, was a brilliant ball of blue energy, that could be seen clearly emanating from the form in the center, as he hovered, arms outstretched, palms flat, and eyes closed deep in concentration. 

The Pursuers weren't sure what to make of it, and three of them shot forward, enraged that Chrno had managed to throw off their attack…

That's when Chrno's eyes snapped open.

Though she was really too far away to see it, Rosette sensed something odd about his gaze, as he fixed the charging demons with a cold stare. In that brief moment, time seemed to halt as it often did in crazy situations, and Rosette dimly was aware that the cross on his neck seemed to be shining with an even brighter light than it normally did, before the whole world exploded around him.

Rosette shielded her eyes, as the blue and white light exploded from Chrno, the moment he brought both hands together in front of him. There were harsh screams of agony, as the light plowed into the three demons who had been foolish enough to charge him, and they were immediately consumed in the light, disintegrating into ash as it hit them.

A bright grin plastered over Rosette's face. "GO CHRNO!" She cheered wildly, throwing a fist into the air as she watched him. "Damn… I never knew his attacks could do that before…was that the freeze barrier thing?"

"No…" Breathed a soft awed voice from behind her, and she turned her head to see Sheda's eyes huge, and staring up at the sky with absolute wonder. "That wasn't one of his usual attacks." She gulped a bit. "That was…"

The agonizing scream that ripped through the night air cut off anything more that Sheda was going to say, and froze Rosette's blood still. Her eyes snapped up, in time to see Chrno surrounded by crackling blue energy, his back arched, eyes open wide and every fiber of his body straining in intense agony. The two demons left facing him, backed off, not sure what to make of it either, but they didn't hesitate long…they recognized an opening when they saw it, though the had no idea what had just happened to their opponent. 

Rosette felt tears begin to run down her cheeks, as she desperately patted her coat for ANYTHING she could use to hurl at them to keep them away from Chrno…he was screaming in pain…if she didn't do something…

Her hand landed on something hard wrapped in a package, and her eyes shot open wide. Sister Kate had slipped her a package when they had departed the Order…and she'd unconsciously just put it in her jacket pocket and forgotten about it.

She wrenched the brown parcel out of her coat, and nearly wore her fingernails thin as she desperately tore at the paper, trying to tear it off with a desperate will to help him.

The cold steel fell into her hand like it belonged, and she rose it to the sky in one swift motion, glancing down the barrel at the two demons directly above… As she watched, Chrno began to fall, the blue energy still swirling around him, and the other two demons hovered in place, preparing to attack once more.

She pulled the trigger.

The backlash knocked her clear off her feet, despite that she had been holding the weapon with both hands. She skidded along the grass, and opened her eyes to stare up just in time to witness the effects of the bullet, as it plowed into the two demons.

Her first thought was one of shock and fear, as she watched the brilliant light surrounding the holy cross in the center, radiate out shooting down towards Chrno as he fell. But the concussion only helped push him along until he slammed into the ground with a ripple of the earth around him, while the two demons above, screamed once, before having their cries cut off, as light spread out diffusing across the sky in a gentle glow, raining down on them all.

Rosette realized she was shaking, as she slowly lowered her gaze to the gun at her side, that was still smoking from the explosion. _What on earth was that…?!_ She thought, bringing the gun up and staring at it. The explosion had been far more intense and damaging than a simple Gospel… and she had the feeling, that had there been twice the amount of demons, it still might have had the same effect.

She gulped once, and then shakily stood to her feet, and found herself pushing as fast as she could towards where she'd seen Chrno drop to the earth. Each footstep echoed with her heartbeat, rapid and as jarring as her boots slammed into the earth.

She reached him just before Joshua did, and her breath caught even sharper in fear. Chrno's whole body was rigid, and shivering, and she could see strain lines running all over his skin, up and down his neck, his arms were twisted with them in interlacing patterns that seemed to burn from the inside out, as his eyes were wide, glowing with a throbbing blue light that matched the explosion he had just thrown out from his body. 

Rosette fell to his side and reached forward, half expecting the blue energy crackling around him that was rapidly fading to harm her, but she was surprised when it felt lightly pleasing and energizing to the touch. 

Her heart clenched in alarm, as a thought came to her head suddenly, the moment she looked up and met Joshua's startled gaze.

Holy Energy…

Holy Shit.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lasting Legacy

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters ^_^ they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. ^_^ this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawler@yahoo.com

**

Chapter Eleven: Lasting Legacy 

There were several very tense moments, as everyone tried to make heads and tails of the situation, then vaulted into action. There wasn't much they could do to stop the seizing Chrno's body had been thrown into, but at least the blue power surrounding him had vanished. They managed to drag everyone back inside to the restorative chamber, with a collective effort, and try to recover their scattered wits. 

As Rosette knelt by the pool that Chrno lay in, she stared intently at him with a worried frown. Every vein on his body seemed to be standing out clearly, and already signs of his body trying to heal were evident on his skin, the scaled patterns faint, but visible. 

Her eyes lifted to watch the others, as Joshua gasped for breath, tired from healing over the critical wounds the others had received. It was ironic to think that healing energy could be used against a demon, yet the holy energy itself was deadly… Sheda's explanation earlier helped her understand somewhat, but it still didn't explain one simple fact.

Why had Chrno channeled Holy energy instead of his normal power?

Sheda came up to stand beside Rosette as she knelt there, and peered down. Rosette rose to her feet slowly, mixed feelings weighing her shoulders down. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Mostly…" Sheda spoke in a muted voice, her ears drooping a bit. "No one's dead, that's a plus."

Rosette closed her eyes and put a hand to her head. If this was a mere taste of what the Sinners had lived through for fifty years, she wondered how they managed to get through so well before. "How did they manage to track you guys down anyway? I thought your shield made this whole floating thing untraceable."

Sheda scratched her head with a resigned look. "It does. The only problem is, in order to go down and come back up we had to disable it…they must have just happened to catch us at the right time. Either that or there's something we're missing. But it doesn't matter. They've found us before now with the shield up, and they will again if we're not careful. What matters is that we can't be caught unprepared like this again." She glanced down at Rosette and gave her an encouraging smile. "We thought we could manage without Ion, but I guess it's kind of hard to defend our home when none of us are strong like we used to be. Your gun could be a real asset… keep it handy."

Rosette didn't reply to that, since she really had no answer to come up with. She never inquired as to why all the Sinners were hornless, excluding Rizel. She had assumed that they had just become unlucky and lost them during the many battles they appeared to fight frequently. But now, she wasn't so sure.

Sheda's gaze fell back down to Chrno. "Well, he's stable now, which is a plus. But that still doesn't explain what happened." Her green eyes lifted, and fixed Rosette with a very strong stare, that seemed to scrutinize her inside and out. "What can you tell me about it? I assumed the feedback from my machine was caused by a malfunction, or a wrong connector in the wiring…but now I doubt that was the case. Then there was the burns on his hands when he fought Jenai... I couldn't even begin to explain that. What exactly is going on?"

Rosette pondered that. What was going on? Like Sheda said, the malfunction couldn't be used to explain what had happened on the battlefield. It had to be something else…

Her eyes fell on the cross glittering from it's position around his neck, and she began to wonder. It could be a side-effect of the battle, she supposed. After all he had handled an immense amount of power, and there was very little chance that something like that would not have had repercussions.

Repercussions…

Her breath caught as she had a brief, almost exciting thought. What if…?

She lifted her head and looked at Sheda thoughtfully. "There may be an answer…" Sheda just raised an eyebrow, as she punched some controls to re-route the power of the pools to help those who needed them. "Back during the…battle in Central Park…" Rosette began slowly, trying to word her choice of what to say carefully. "…in order to do what we needed to do, he channeled the raw Astral Line through his body."

The room got very quiet suddenly, as all chatter ceased at her words. Sheda fixed her with a very incredulous stare. "How on earth could he manage that?"

Rosette glanced around, and was slightly unnerved to see the Sinners all staring at her. "Erm…well he had help… I kind of helped him, and he had help from Magdalena as well."

The silence seemed to deepen even more. "From…Magdalena…" Sheda spoke softly, the only one who seemed to be excited, as her ears perked forward with eagerness. "So…it worked then! Your consciousnesses were stored! Excellent." She beamed happily, before coughing a bit, aware she was the center of everyone's stares. "Ahem. Right, well that's good, but it still doesn't explain how he channeled the Astral Line… unless…" She looked thoughtful. "Ahh…. I see. She helped him with her own power, is that it?"

Rosette nodded. "They merged souls."

Sheda choked, and dropped the small device she held in her hand, which dropped into Chrno's pool with a 'plink'. "Say that again?"

Rosette blinked, but scratched her nose. "You heard me."

Sheda drew a long breath. "I see." She took a long deep stare down at the still demon beneath them, then ran a hand through her hair. "That might account for it then. And it's appropriately fitting."

Rosette fiddled with her jacket, sensing the tense awkward silence that continued in the room. "What does it mean? I thought it was over with after that night…"

Sheda sighed and began to punch a few more buttons, reaching into the pool and fishing out her device and making a face as it was obviously ruined. "It's not as simple as that. Souls are more complex, you don't just use 'em and leave 'em." She pulled out another gadget and knelt down beside the pools' surface and placed it over the center, peering at it. After a few moments, she pulled back. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now, with no residual effects, aside from burning the crap outta his body." She sighed a bit scratching her head once more. "For now, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he does when he wakes up. But I'm not too reassured that this couldn't be a serious problem."

"A serious problem?"

Sheda just fixed her with a flat look, and a shrug. "Think about it Rosette. What kind of things went wrong when Joshua had Chrno's horns?" At Rosette's wide-eyed fearful look, Sheda nodded. "Yeah. My point. While an apostle's, or saints', power isn't something you can physically see, like a demon's horns, they're no less powerful…if anything their power is greater on a different level." Sheda looked very serious suddenly. "When you combine the two… well we're not sure what really happens. With Joshua it was a case of polar opposites… I'm not sure what will happen with Chrno, especially since if what you say is true, we can't UN-do what's been done to him."

Rosette sat there, in silence, thinking over that information with a worried crease on her brow. She glanced down at him, and bit her lip, chewing on it thoughtfully. "But if it were that dangerous, she wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"She may not have known." Sheda shook her head. "Even if she did, did you really have any other choice at the time? I know what you were up against." She lowered her voice slightly. "And given the situation, you came out better than I anticipated."

Rosette smiled tightly. "Well…I guess so."

Sheda put a hand on her shoulder. "Go get some rest. He's not going to get any worse right now. It only seems to affect him when we access his powers. It was small before, and now that he worked up to something large, the effect is greater. As long as he doesn't over do it, he should be fine, and I don't think he's going to be doing anything strenuous anytime soon." A mischievous glint lit her eyes. "Not only is he going to be sore, but he's going to have one HELL of a hangover."

**

Remington sighed, putting a hand to his head, to ease the throbbing pain there that had been present since this whole fiasco started. 

It had been two weeks.

Two long weeks.

He had been sleeping when the news had come.

"MINISTER!" the door slammed open loudly, blowing harsh wind into the dark room, and startling Remington wide awake, as he jerked up from his bed. The page looked a bit awkward, as he stared off to the side rather than run his eyes over the scars and other apparatus visible on Remington's bare chest. "Um…Sister Kate asked you to come immediately. It's an emergency."

Remington didn't question the information, but slid out of bed silently, pulling on a robe, and immediately going down the stairs to the control room, a frown on his face. It was the middle of the night… no, correct that. Early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up. 

He breezed into the room, and stopped instantly sensing whatever it was, it was far more serious than a demon attack. "What's the situation." He asked swiftly, walking over to where the Elder and Sister Kate stood.

Sister Kate's face was serious, and her eyes red from lack of sleep. "The cargo ship has gone missing."

A fear clutched at his heart as those words hit his ears. "Missing…? When."

"It fell out of radio contact an hour ago. There were reports of shouting and chaos ahead of time." Sister Kate's eyes lifted to meet his. "Could it be…?"

Remington frowned. "No… it must have been an outside source. Chrno is not the kind who would cause such a thing. And between Rosette and Joshua, they could handle any situation, unless something else happened…"

"Something else…?" Sister Kate's lips pursed. "You mean other demons?"

"Most probable." He turned to the Elder, who was frowning. "Could it be…those demons?"

The Elder nodded once. "There is no other possibility. The Pursuers no longer have any viable reason to seek Chrno, aside from just plain revenge. However, the Sinners do have more of a grudge."

Remington brushed his chin with a hand thoughtfully. "But what purpose would they have?" He sighed. "Have search parties been sent out?"

"Yes, but by the time they get there, I doubt much will be left." The Elder shook his head. 

"We have no way of getting in touch with them, do we?" Sister Kate asked softly, a worried crease on her brow.

"None.. we'll have to wait until something comes up. Nor do we have means to locate the Sinners' hideout. We attempted to do so after the Battle, and had no luck. After all, Stella's older sister is still missing, and we aren't positive that there isn't some more offensive actions that they may be willing to risk."

A soft gasp from behind him, caused Remington to glance over his shoulder. He smiled faintly, and gestured at the young girl standing in the hall, with wide eyes. "Azmaria…come."

The small apostle came forward, in a light robe and bare feet beneath her nightgown, looking as if she wanted to ask a question, but was afraid to do so. Finally, she managed to swallow hard, and look up at him. "Rosette…? Is she ok?"

"I'm sure she is." Remington put a hand on the frail girl's shoulder and smiled. "She's strong. Besides, she has one of the 'special' guns with her."

"Ahh yes." The Elder smiled wider. "I'm hoping she can give me a report on it. It took some work trying to squeeze the power of a Testament cannon into a small gun one could hold in the hand. I blew up several before getting it right."

Azmaria's lower lip trembled a bit, but she stood taller. "Right..she's safe with Joshua and Chrno too."

"Yes…no doubt." Remington lifted his gaze slowly to the board where the blinking light indicating the ship's last position lay.

**

The sky was clear, with no sight of any clouds…very strange on such a somber day.

The tea cup clinked hollowly on the saucer, as Stella closed her eyes and sighed softly. 

"You're worried, miss? About those three?" Steiner's soft voice broke into her thoughts. 

"Yes…" She spoke softly, glancing across the table at him. "I can't help it." She smiled fondly. "It seems strange with them gone… they were such an interesting pair."

Steiner smiled and nodded. "Yes, they were…And that young man, her brother, seemed a nice boy too."

Stella snorted. "When he wasn't possessed. Honestly…" She blew a lock of hair out of her eyes, and brought her Juwel setting up, fingering the glove thoughtfully. "I could help look for them."

"It is too far a distance for you to do so, miss." He reminded her gently. "They are out in the ocean. And it has been several days."

"I realize that…" She sighed again, turning her gaze skyward. "Neesan…where are you?" Her memories flashed back to their last encounter.

**

"Neesan!" Stella turned her Juwel towards Fiore, and set her jaw, as the shorter-haired woman eyed her with a neutral expression. _She doesn't remember me…_ Stella bit her lip in anger. _Ion.. this is your fault._

Fiore simply summoned her staff, and with a bright flash of light, she lunged at Stella, taking the younger woman by surprise. She brought her own Juwel up and summoned the Ritter just in time. "Neesan! Stop this!" She gasped out, as the clash of metal on metal drove her back several feet. "Open your eyes! Remember me!"

Fiore spoke not a word, however, and continued to lunge at Stella… the Ritter Juwel went flying through the walls, with Stella at it's head, wincing in pain as her head smashed into something hard, causing her concentration to waver as the room swirled around her. She was no match for Fiore… because she wasn't fighting with the same tactics… She couldn't harm her! But maybe if she tried something different…

She set her jaw, and un-summoned the Ritter, causing Fiore to stumble a bit, taken off-guard, and fix her with a stoic look, that could possibly have mirrored confusion if the woman showed any emotion.

Fiore surged forward, and at that point, Stella rolled to the ground, and re-summoned the Ritter with a bellow of challenge, and slammed her first forward, the avatar's own sword smashing right into Fiore's collar around her neck, shattering it, sending her flying forward…and right through the hole she smashed in the side of the fortress.

Fiore's eyes were wide, and filled with shock…

"Neesan!!" Stella dashed forward, eyes wide, watching as Fiore fell straight down towards the earth…before vanishing in the clouds below. "NEIN!" But by the time she hit the edge, and was diving down with another Jewel summoned beneath her, Fiore was nowhere to be found… 

**

Yes… it had been a trying two weeks, Remington reflected, taking a long draught of his coffee. They had found the ruins of the ship, and not much of it was left. Oddly enough, the threesome's luggage had been discovered in the only part of the ship that had not exploded, but no sign of where they had vanished to remained.

Their searches of course, were useless… how could they track any power use at all? Demons were plentiful, and Chrno may be powerful, but his signature was no different from the many others out there. They could only check so many leads before falling short. He was beginning to wonder if they would ever find them…it seemed hopeless.

"Ah!" A startled cry brought his head up sharply. 

"What is it?"

"An… enormous power surge… of holy AND demonic energies!"

Remington was on his feet in an instant, and staring at the map. The spot was hovering over the coastline near the central part of the eastern shore. There was no cities in that immediate area… Could it be… "Assemble the Militia." He whirled around. "We're going."

**

The sudden dull explosion woke Rosette from a deep sleep, despite the exhaustion that plagued her body. Her eyes slid open, and she sat up, glancing out the window with some confusion. Explosions…? Had the Pursuers found them again? Her heart clenched, and she tore the sheets off, dashing to the door quickly and wrenching it open, just as Sheda reached it. The resulting collision sent them both sprawling onto the ground in a most awkward position, namely with Rosette kneeling on Sheda's face. "Ahh! Sorry!"

Sheda rolled over as Rosette scrambled off, her and rubbed her nose. "Maa, what a morning…" Her voice wasn't the usual joking tone that it carried normally. "Rosette." Her eyes turned serious as she fixed the young woman with a stare. "Your friends are here to get you… I suggest you get out there and stop them from blowing holes in my masterpiece!"

Friends…? 

The Order! 

Rosette surged to her feet, and grabbed her jacket, making sure her gun was in it, before splitting down the hall in a dead run. This could be bad! Very bad…!

The scene that greeted her was definitely not a very friendly one, as she tore across the grass. The shield was torn apart, crackling with green energy all along the south side, and a  flock of blue and white uniforms were lined up in rows along the edge of the field, all with guns leveled directly at the three Sinners, as they standing there uncertain what to do. 

"Where are Rosette and Joshua?!" Bellowed a familiar voice, and as Rosette whipped her head around, she spotted him in an instant. Remington stood at the head of the Militia, holy sword out and leveled directly at the row of demons in front of him, blue eyes burning with a cold inner fire. "If you have harmed them…"

"Oi!" Jenai whipped his head around, sensing Rosette as she ran up behind them. "This is YOUR problem, kid." His voice was tense, however, and Rosette knew instinctively that should a battle occur, he wasn't sure which side would be triumphant.

"Remington!" she called out, waving a hand quickly over her head. "Stop! We're here, and we're both fine!"

Remington's gaze fell on her, and brief surprise crossed his face, seeing her in good condition, gasping for breath as she slowed to a walk, and stopped right beside Rizel's left elbow. "Rosette…? What is going on here?" His voice was suddenly cold, and she could hear the tight anger beneath it. "They destroyed your transport, and now are holding you hostage here?"

"Well, it's not quite like that…" She started to say, though as she said it, she knew that technically what he said was true. 

"Aww shaddup!" Jenai barked with a growl. "What the hell. We don't let God's dogs on OUR sanctuary… get the hell outta here." His hands warped into blades as he spoke, and his aura kicked up a notch.

"No!" Rosette grabbed onto his elbow, but Jenai simply shrugged her off. "Don't fight each other! There's no need!"

"I will NOT forgive them for murdering innocents!" Remington bellowed back, his face turning slightly red out of rage as he stared back intently at the three demons, the Militia all raising their weapons towards the group. 

Rosette felt the control of the situation slipping quickly out of her hands, and she shoved her way forward, trying to get between the two so they wouldn't fire, but Vid stopped her, pulling her back protectively, and she fell on her rear behind him. "Remington!" She cried out, more as a warning to try and ask him to cease his actions, but the Minister didn't take it that way, and saw it as an attack on Rosette instead.

He raised his hand and pointed his finger directly at the Sinners. "Fire when I give the call, and NOT before!"

_Crap…I need help with this! They can't attack one another! They just can't!_ Rosette thought desperately. _Chrno…I need your help!_

A rush of wind thrust her hair in front of her vision suddenly, and she fought to tear it back, her breath still wheezing harshly through her lungs, as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, helping her rise to her feet. She glanced up, and her heartbeat quickened with surprise. "Chrno!"

The violet-haired demon smiled down at her distractedly, his eyes locked on the scene before him. Rosette could see he was fighting a headache, as he put his other hand to his head, looking slightly groggy.  "This isn't good…" He murmured softly. 

Rosette nodded mutely, turning her gaze upwards towards her companion. He still looked as if he wasn't at one hundred percent, she could see some of the healing marks on the very far recesses of his face, and on his upper arms poking out beneath his shirt. Apparently he'd woken up due to the commotion out here. She reached up, grabbing his arm for support, as she felt a wave of nausea sweep through her. _What's wrong with me…?_

Chrno turned his eyes down towards her, a worried frown on his face. "Are you ok, Rosette? You look pale…"

"Yeah… just tired I guess." She replied, standing straighter, refusing to show weakness. "We need to stop them before they start attacking one another."

"Right." Chrno agreed, wrapping his arm around her waist firmly. "We don't need this pointless battle." His jaw firmed a bit in anger. "If we continue this needless hatred we'll get nowhere!" He sighed, then tightened his grip a bit. "Hold on."

With a whirl of the scenery, Rosette felt her consciousness whip around as Chrno sped forward, holding her tightly to him. She opened her eyes, and saw where he'd moved to… they were now standing directly between the opposing sides. 

Chrno held her close to him, but snapped his wings open and raised his hand in a signal to hold, aimed at the Order. "Stop this! There's no need to fight each other!"

Remington's gaze had briefly widened seeing the demon appear with Rosette, but at his words, his eyes narrowed to small slits. "Chrno…why are you defending them? Have you betrayed your loyalties from us?"

"No!" Chrno exclaimed, looking a bit distraught. "But there's no need to kill over this! No harm was done…"

"No harm!?" Remington exploded. "They destroyed a ship full of innocent lives, and you call that no harm!?"

"Hey! What the hell do you know about it?" Jenai snapped, taking a step forward from the other side. "This from the supposedly 'pure' group of people dedicated to saving lives!? Yet you slaughter our own kin left and right!"

"They attack and murder innocent civilians!"

"And you do no better, bastard!"

Rosette felt anger rise up. "ALL OF YOU STOP IT!" She pulled away from Chrno, spreading her hands towards either side, glaring about with frustration. "There's no need…"

"ROSETTE!" Remington bellowed. "Move aside!"

"NO!"

"Chrno! Let me at that bastard!"

"Jenai, stop it! You're not helping things!"

Rosette couldn't be sure who fired first…all she saw was the brilliant flash of light as something rocketed towards her, before a jerk pulled her back into Chrno as he wrenched her close to him, wings folding around her protectively just as the blast struck them both. 

She felt everything burning around her, hot and searing, and at first she thought it was over, but then she realized the pain was more radiation effects of the blast, and her eyes opened slowly. The light was blinding and the roar of the wind intense, but Chrno's wings shielded her from the explosions that plowed into them from all sides, colors of red, blue, and white raining down all around.

Rosette shivered, and looked up fearfully, barely able to see Chrno through the hazy light that surrounded them, but their eyes met briefly, as she saw something that confused, and alarmed her… His eyes were glazed over, and shot through with veins of bright blue light, that throbbed slightly with the pulse of his heart, and seemed to be slowly expanding from the outside, in towards the crimson center of his eyes. She had never before seen something so dramatically different, and she had the sudden sneaking fear that it wasn't a good sign.

"Chrno…" She gasped for breath, feeling it come strained to her, as if she were choking… He just closed his eyes, and she saw veins creeping further down his face as he strained harder to block the barrage of demon and holy energies. An aching longing suddenly clutched at Rosette's heart, and she buried her face in his chest, praying that they would make it through this…_God…please…I've had enough!_

Somewhere over the dull roar of the explosions raining around them, she could hear Remington's voice bellowing. "STOP! CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE I SAID!!!!"

"Stop! What the hell are you doing!?" Sheda's squeak could barely be heard, but it had about the same force behind it as the priest's.

Suddenly, the explosions stopped, and for the longest moment, Rosette's ears rang with the sudden bout of silence. Her breath came quickly, and short, and she could see black spots on the edge of her vision with every gasp. Was it over? Her eyes lifted up, but as she tried to focus on the face that hovered protectively above her, her vision began to swim, and blackness crept slowly into her mind. _No…_ She thought weakly, before she gave up the struggle, and let unconsciousness claim her.

The view from the opposing sides was somewhat different, however. Remington had glanced aside quickly as he saw Joshua running forward, looking horrified at the stand off,  when the shot had been fired. Within the few seconds it took for him to focus back on the battle, the two figures were completely consumed in light. _Rosette!!!_ Alarm swept through him as he whipped his sword and arm out. "CEASE FIRE!" But no one listened… The demons were intent on returning fire, as the Militia unleashed Gospel upon Gospel. It was a heated firefight, and with growing dread, Remington knew if he didn't stop it, he would have two deaths on his hands.

He darted forward, and threw his sword with great force, so that the tip plunged into the ground in front of the Militia, and glowed there brightly, causing everyone to pull back, and stop their firing immediately, realizing what they'd just done.

On the opposite side, the Sinners stopped their barrage, as the cat-demon scientist jumped in front, and caught their attention.

There was silence for a good long moment, as everyone's eyes slowly moved from their opponents, to the two figures in the center between the opposing armies.

Remington's breath caught in surprise, as he straightened, staring ahead with wide, incredulous eyes. 

At first, when the glow began to die, he hoped that the two had apparated elsewhere…but as their forms became visible, his blood froze as he realized who had just taken the brunt of the attack. Joshua was already running forward, hands out and glowing blue by the time Remington joined his side, and stared down with a sick feeling in his gut, watching as the Apostle worked at healing quickly. He knelt down and gently moved Rosette out of the tight grip Chrno had her in, and gave her a swift appraisal. She was un-injured but pale and out cold… unlike her companion, who Remington feared, had Joshua not been there, would not have survived. The priest couldn't even bear to look at the fallen demon, reminded strongly just how many times Chrno had taken hits for Rosette, despite his own life being endangered. 

Yet.. he had seen something strange just before the glow surrounding the two ceased…and his fears were confirmed even more so, as his eyes lifted slowly, and met with the piercing green ones of the small cat-demon, and they exchanged an understanding in that moment.

**  
  


The gentle sound of beeping drew her consciousness back slowly from the foggy depths sleep had wrapped around her. At first, Rosette wasn't sure what was causing the beeping, as her eyes slid open to a white sterile ceiling with soft lights spilling down into the dim room. 

_Where am I… not in Eden…?_ Rosette slowly lifted her head, and felt exhaustion clutch her even as she tried to sit up. It took some effort, but she finally pushed herself up into a sitting position, and was able to glance around. She was in a hospital room, with an IV attached to her arm, and monitors by her bed. It was quiet, aside from the beeping, and no one was around. A quick glance out the window told her it was night, which explained the lack of staff members. And another quick sweep of her eyes, showed her that she wasn't as alone in the room as she had first thought.

The soft glow attracted her attention first, and she knew what she was seeing without hesitation, as she slipped out of bed, hanging onto the IV stand shakily as her legs nearly collapsed beneath her, and slowly shuffling her way over to the corner of the room where the other bed lay. 

The shining cross field partitioned this section of the ward off, but she passed through it easily, as she half-stumbled towards the bed where Chrno lay. Though they had erected a holy containment barrier around him, Rosette could immediately tell that there was no danger of him attempting to break out, as tears came to her eyes.

He was breathing slowly, hooked up to a monitor like she had been, though the readings were somewhat erratic. Bandages were wrapped over a good portion of his upper body and head, though he was in human form at the moment. For whatever reason, they had placed a holy ward on his chest as well, to keep him in human form, though it was apparently not harming him, as he lay sleeping.

She felt a numb sensation flood through her, as she slowly lowered herself to sit on the side of the bed next to him, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically to the steady beeping of the monitor next to the bed. She dimly recalled what had happened, and she supposed that while it wasn't her fault, she should still be angry at both sides for being stupid… 

She closed her eyes, sensing the rage that lay deep down inside of her, but she just didn't have the will to bring it to the surface, and so she just consigned herself to feeling numb and drained. 

A soft creek of the door behind her alerted her to someone else's' presence, but she didn't turn her head, instead reaching forward and scooping one of Chrno's bandaged arms up, and slipping her hand into his. It was warm and comforting to feel his life force beneath her palm, however faint it was. She didn't hear whoever it was that had stopped by leave, but after several long minutes, she heard several footsteps, and felt a few additional people enter the room from behind her.   
  
A soft pair of arms encircled her, and she glanced back briefly, seeing blonde tousled hair as Joshua tightly embraced her. "Neesan… I'm glad you're ok…" His voice sounded slightly choked up, and Rosette had to sigh and smile lightly, before turning around and embracing her brother.

"I'm fine…just tired, really." She replied, forcing her voice to sound enthusiastic, though it came across rather shallow. Joshua pulled back, and for the first time, Rosette saw the bags under his eyes. Apparently he had been worried sick about her. "How long has it been?"

"A week." Joshua replied, rubbing his face and stifling a yawn. "You had us worried."

"Sorry." She smiled lopsidedly, and ruffled his hair fondly, raising her gaze to meet Remington's and Sister Kate's behind him. "You know how I like to sleep in." There was some laughter, that helped relieve some tension in the room, before she turned her gaze back down to Chrno. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine given another couple of days." Sister Kate replied, folding her arms inside her sleeves. "He's been healing faster than we anticipated, even given his situation."

Rosette eyed the barrier and frowned up at Remington, the battle still fresh on her mind. "Why did you put a barrier up in here? He's not going to hurt anyone."

Remington shook his head. "It's not for our protection, Rosette.. it's for his." At her scowl, he held a hand up. "Initially, his own power was damaging him. Joshua healed the primary amount of damage he took, but even after he exhausted himself, there was too much for Chrno to handle alone. We stabilized him first, and after the effects wore off, we transferred him here and allowed him to heal himself. Without the barrier and ward, his own body would continue tearing him apart."

"Oh…" Rosette said rather mutely. "It's worse than we thought then…" 

"Considerably." A new voice spoke from behind the Sister and Reverend, as the Elder stepped into the room, polishing some gadget in his hands. "And it will continue to get worse the more frequently he uses his powers, and the greater amount he uses. It's like combining Fire and Water. Water is stronger, though Fire may be more destructive."

Rosette made a face, not linking the comparison the Elder offered, but not able to protest that it didn't fit the situation appropriately. 

"It's a good thing you didn't see what he went through, neesan." Joshua spoke quietly at her side, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "The Elder said, if we hadn't gotten him back when we did…"

Rosette stood up, and another bout of dizziness swept through her. "Ugh… don't remind me." She sighed. "Geh. This is the most time I've ever seen Chrno out cold since I've known him. And I haven't been in the hospital since I broke my arm…" She rubbed it in frustration.

There was an extended silence, that caused her to look up abruptly, and spot the worried looks on everyone's faces. "What?" She asked abruptly, not certain she wanted to hear the answer now. "What's with all the faces."

"Rosette…" Sister Kate sighed. "You have so much energy…even now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosette snapped back, crossing her arms. "I'm fine!"

"Rosette!" Joshua chided with a hard edge to his voice. "You passed out in battle not because of the attacks… Chrno shielded you from that… You passed out because your life is nearly over."

Rosette bit her lip and looked down. "I know." She replied quietly. "I knew I was living on borrowed time when I woke up during the battle in Central Park." She lifted her head and fixed them with an even stare. "But I refuse to let it get the better of me."

The four people facing her smiled at the same time over her fortitude. "I figured you would say that." Sister Kate replied with a shake of her head. "Your spirit can never be doused, Rosette."

Rosette just grinned, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Saa, saa… So true." Came a new voice from the doorway, causing them all to turn.

Rosette's eyes widened in surprise, as she saw a very familiar shape appear in the doorway. "S…Sheda!?" She blinked in surprise, seeing the feline grinning there, hands stuffed in her pockets.

**

Author's note:

Since many people have now reviewed my fic ^_^ I figured it's a good time to do some replying to comments!!

Ahem ahem!

Simber: Thanks ^_^ I hope you enjoy the manga as much as I did, since it definitely is a far more interesting and comprehensive story than the *shudder* anime.

Arabella Silverbell: More CC fics would be awesome ^_^;; I feel weird having the only LONG one… I hope more people post em!

Ishi: ^^ yeah the anime does a good job of it, if you like the blatant relationships they draw. I prefer the subtle ones the manga pulls though myself

SxStrngSamurai13: Ah one of my compulsive fans ^_^ hehe You were my first stalker I do believe ^_~

Arabella Silverbell: Welcome back to commenting XD Please feel free to squeel at the door and leave your eagerness behind!

Arabella Silverbell: ^_^ yes, act 2. MUCH more interesting than act 1, yes?

Catfleas: I try to update as quickly as I can ^_^ Thanks for enjoying!

TekiStar: hehe well considering I can't see any other pairings… I mean honestly, Stella/Chrno or Az/Chrno would be WEIRD

Just a reader: ^_^ mwhaa scary ne?  That's the mark of a good story when ya can't tell what's part of the manga and what's not ^_^ good luck reading it!

Grim Wolf: Thanks! They're pumping outta me by the dozen it seems o.o

Irisgem: ^_^ there's not enough romance fics for CC imo.

Ishi: well considering act 2 is kinda the sequel anyway… we'll see how I end it. Probably there's not going to be an act 3, since I'm gonna wrap it all up in act 2. but there's possibility for more always.

Irisgem: lol yeah.. you know anytime something nice and relaxing happens, chaos thus ensues.

Arabella Silverbell: ^_^ I love Ion too much to just kill him off. 

Coolancelot: woot! Nice to see ya reading ^_^ 

Just a reader: hmmm well considering the manga didn't have too many touchy scenes, you never saw them cry too much. However whenever something went wrong, rosette was pretty quick to tears, specially when her brother and chrno are involved. ^_^ besides, blushing and crying make it more interesting and give it some drama.

Irisgem: hmmm I wonder ^_^ hehehe

Irisgem: from the start, I always pictured Rizel as someone who loved to drink… maybe it was the picture of all the Sinners in manga 6 laughing it up. Sheda's worse ! just wait till you see HER smashed! O.o As for swearing, in the translations of the manga I have, Rosette actually does swear up a storm ^_^; Plus I think she's got a Lina-Inverse-y personality, so IMO it fits ^,,^ Nun or not.

Simber: Welcome!!! Thanks for reading~!

…: ^_^ love the 'name'  and so thanks!

Pol: Glad you like! XD

Saphiremirth: Thanks for that great review! Glad to see both sides of the question! As for the manga, Manga 8 has not yet been released, but the final chapters are about to be released in Dragon magazine in June I believe. Volume 8 should be out shortly thereafter and our lovely manga will have ended *sigh* I know what happens at the end, save the unreleased chapters though XD

LunaticPandora1: ^_^ I loved that line too. It just fit wonderfully.

Whew and that's everyone from FF.net ^_^ For all those on Astral Lines (Jenn, Kirei, Darksnow, ect!) Thanks for reviewing there too ^_~ I constantly look for assistance in ideas from you willing victem—er..friends. mwhahaaaa

Next Chapter! Coming up soon…and our MEGA PLOT is revealed DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Ties That Bind

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

Author's note: Geh one reviewer just spoiled the whole plot out… so… hopefully most of you missed it 

_Chapter Twelve: The Ties That Bind_

"Ohayooo!" Sheda bounced into the room doing a skipping dance, and stopped next to Joshua and winked down at Rosette. "You're up early, Rose-chan!"

Rosette stared, a flush creeping up her pale cheeks. "Ah.. right…" She blinked suddenly. "Wait… why are you here?" The last memory she had of the battle, she'd seen Sheda bouncing up and down on either foot in a frenzy trying to get them all to stop firing at one another…now she was being allowed here in the Order?

"Saa saa!" Sheda clapped her hands together in glee. "Well we worked out an arrangement, after smoothing out our differences. Besides…" She added with a wink. "…they need my help."

Rosette gave Remington an odd stare, and the minister simply sighed and shook his head, as the Elder perked up. "That's right, having Sheda here has been quite an asset! She's much more knowledgeable in archaic technology! Together we've been working out fascinating solutions to problems I've been having on many of my experiments!"

"That and…" Sheda's eyes twinkled dangerously. "After the first time he tried to get a glimpse of my unmentionables, he regretted it after I promised to dismember his own the next time he tried it."

Rosette grinned a bit at that, and threw a triumphant glance at the Elder, who was shrinking under the glare of the cat-demon's glasses. "Maybe you can teach him a lesson or two so he'll leave the rest of us alone." She suggested with a glint in her eyes.

"I'll do my best!" Sheda clapped her hands together energetically. "Anyway!" She pointed a finger at Rosette. "As to why I'm here… it's to actually help you and Chrno out a bit."

"Help us?" Rosette figured that was the case… why else would they allow the demon whom they had fought against down here… granted she was pretty much harmless on her own, but it was the principle of the idea.

Sheda walked up and leaned forward past Joshua, peering intently at Rosette. "Hmm…. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet!" She clapped her hands. "Well then. I'll explain."  She pulled out something from her coat pocket and chucked it at Rosette, who barely caught it in her hand before it beaned her on the head. 

Rosette opened her hand, and glanced down, surprised to see the pocket watch sitting in her hand, it's gold plating gleaming dully in the low light of the hospital room. "The clock?"

"It's pretty much useless to you two now, and none of us really have need for it, so I made some alterations." Sheda explained, waving a finger around by her head. "Put it on."

Rosette didn't hesitate, but slid the clock back in it's familiar place around her neck. It settled there against her chest reassuringly, as she had somewhat missed it's familiar presence always with her. "Altered it? What's it do this time?" She raised her head back up, fixing Sheda with a curious look. This was the second time she'd altered the thing since Rosette had it in her possession.

Sheda grinned wider. "I'm so glad you asked!" She pulled out a wad of papers from her coat pocket, and waved them around. "You see, when I first designed it, I only was thinking three dimensionally, the construction of the watch, who it drew from and who it gave to. I didn't consider making a two-way catch in the release mechanism that might allow for a reverse transferal of energy."

Everyone in the room blinked once, blank looks on their face. Well, all except the Elder, who nodded with a thoughtful look. "I see."

Sheda smoothed the papers out in her hand, and held them out for Rosette to peer at, though the blonde nun didn't really make much sense of the schematics as she squinted down at them. "You see…" Sheda continued. "I've managed to alter the catch and release receptor, so that it directly reverses the process that I originally designed."

"Meaning…?" Rosette drawled slowly, as her head whirled with the information being spat at her. 

"Meaning, it acts in reverse now. Instead of partitioning out your soul, it allows your soul to be 'recharged'."

Rosette blinked, and felt a surge of excitement. "Then that means…"

"It means the life that Chrno drew from you can be given back." Sheda nodded with a grin. "I'm sure he'll be happy to help too… which is excellent, since we need to solve his problem at the same time! How convenient, ne?" 

She pointed down at the sleeping demon with her pinky finger. "Chrno generates two kinds of astral now, instead of just one. Because Magdalena merged her soul with his, he now can channel small bits of the Astral Line at the same time. It's somewhat of a side-effect of his own power. Whenever he uses it, he draws both. He really can't control which he draws, and unfortunately raw Astral is deadly to us demons unless we filter it through our horns, or a device like the watch." 

She tapped her finger thoughtfully on her chin. "So, in order for him to not be fried every time he uses his power, I figured out a way to separate the two. The only problem was, where to put that Astral energy that we partitioned away from him." Sheda's eyes twinkled. "I could create another receptor similar to the watch, and allow him to use both powers himself, but somehow I don't think he'd be happy with that. He's such a shy boy, and doesn't like to use his powers much. Besides, it would hurt him just as much as it would hurt anyone he used it against. If he COULD use both together, he could easily out power Dufou…." She looked thoughtful. "Possibly even Pandamonia herself…"

"But anyway…" She dug something else out of her pocket, and held it out towards Rosette. It was a metal clamp with a large green gem attached to it… and Rosette recognized it immediately. 

"That's a receptor…" Rosette took the metal clamp and peered at it. "Like what Relaie had."

"Correct." Sheda beamed. "I made several of these babies. Very handy to have. Only problem was they're fairly limited. You can only store so much in it before some of it needs to be expanded. And unfortunately there's no way to 'charge' it without drawing power from someone like an Apostle. However… in Chrno's case since he's generating two kinds of astral now, it's perfect since it will absorb the kind that's harmful to him. Unfortunately, the other problem is, the receptor can only store so much before it needs to be emptied somehow. Which is where you come in, Rosette."

Rosette blinked and glanced down at the clock, picking it up. "This has something to do with it, right?"

"Correct." Sheda beamed, like a proud teacher at a prize pupil. "Separate from one another, the clock won't do much unless you're surrounded in Astral energy, or holding onto someone who can channel it into you to recharge your soul. So it's pretty much useless from day to day. However, I connected the receptor and the watch together." She clapped her hands together again, gleefully. "So that now, whenever Chrno uses his power, the receptor will channel it into the clock, which in turn will channel it into you. Eventually, you'll have your full soul back, Rosette." Sheda's eyes twinkled more, and she fixed the young girl with a knowing look.

Rosette sat there, her hands clasped in her lap, letting that information soak in. Her full soul back… 

Slowly a smile began to spread across her face. 

"There's only one thing I must caution you about though." Sheda said, raising an eyebrow at Rosette's relieved expression. She leaned forward, and Rosette started to pull back a bit, but paused as Sheda's lips brushed her ear, speaking softly. 

Rosette's eyes widened slowly, hearing what the Sinner had to say, before nodding mutely once. "I understand."

Sheda pulled back and grinned. "Good. Then I won't bother reminding you again."

"Sheda…" Remington spoke up, with a thoughtful look. "There is something I would like to ask."

"Hmm?" The feline turned back towards the priest, fixing him with a wary look. Though they were co-operating for this, she hadn't forgiven him for blowing holes in her fortress.

"Without this exchange, how would Chrno fare?"

Sheda rubbed her right ear thoughtfully. "Well.. the problem is, combining two opposite forces results in a clash. Now, I have no doubt that if he is subjected to it small bits by bits, he'll eventually build up a resistance and immunity to it. How long that will take though, your guess is as good as mine. But the problem is, he isn't releasing small bits, he's using massive quantities, which is kind of like dumping gasoline into the fire instead of water. Since you guys are so active out in the world, his power is pretty essential as a back-up, and if you don't have it available, then…" She shrugged. "The two kinds of astral were never meant to combine. One will inevitably taint the other. Usually it's the foreign element that taints what's already there."

Remington nodded with some understanding, and Rosette realized he must be more interested in this situation because he himself was in a similar one. Demonic implants on a human body had a smaller effect than on a holy one, but Rosette had sensed the rage of a demon in the priest before, and she knew that however small it was, it effected him.

She let out a breath. "So…that's it?"

"Wadda ya mean 'that's it'?" Sheda snorted. "It took me days to figure out how to alter the devices to work properly with one another! And I still have to install that on Chrno and test it out before I'm sure it works properly."

Rosette shot her a wary suspicious look. "You mean you don't even know if it works?"

"Well, no… I'm PRETTY sure it works." Sheda tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "But I have no way of testing it, since this is a unique situation. But he should be awake in a couple of days and we can test it then, and let him heal himself up the rest of the way."

Rosette sighed, rubbing her head awkwardly, and stealing a glance at her brother, who simply shrugged. "Where's everyone else, by the way?" 

"Ah well, they didn't feel as comfortable coming down here." Sheda turned around and headed towards the door. "'sides, the invitation wasn't extended to them, and I doubt it'd be a good idea having 'em all down here anyway. They can hold the fort till I get back." And with a jauncy wave of her hand, Sheda grabbed the Elder and dragged him out of the room with her.

"Rosette…" Sister Kate turned to face the young girl with one of those 'we need to talk' looks. "Why don't you get some more rest, and then in the morning, or…rather later today, we can talk. I have some things to discuss with you."

"Um…right." 

Rosette watched as everyone filed out, leaving her alone with Chrno. Her mind was swirling from excitement, and dizziness. She had to admit, something good had come from a bad situation…as strange as it was.

Her eyes fell back down on his face, and she brushed some hair out of his eyes with a sigh. Poor guy. She'd been hard on him lately too, and here he was going through so much because of her… granted, it was sort of a morbid payback for the start of their meeting, but nonetheless.

She smiled shyly, and pulled herself up on the bed next to him, and lay down on the edge, so she could watch for when he awoke. She fully intended to be here for him, since it was now certain that they wouldn't ever have to be separated again.

Which suited her just fine.

"You didn't tell her about the situation…why?" Remington's voice spoke softly as Sister Kate closed the door to the hospital wing gently behind her. 

"She has enough to worry about right now." Sister Kate replied with a sigh, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, and turning to face the priest with a resigned look. "Let her relax. She's been through a lot lately."

He signed, but smiled in return, brushing some lint off of his jacket. "True. She's an amazingly strong girl. She refuses to give up even in the most dire of circumstance, nor will she back down. She'll make an astounding Sister one day."

"I'm not so sure she ever will become a full Sister." Kate smiled lightly. "She's too free-spirited for that. Besides, to take the vows required would limit her.. ah… options."

Remington laughed out loud at that. "I never expected to hear such a thing from you."

Kate's eyes twinkled. "I'm a woman too, Yuan. I know what it's like. Just because I decided to take this course of action in my life, doesn't mean Rosette is the right kind of person to follow. She may make a better field associate in a private agency."

"That would be more fitting for the three of them…" Remington smiled. "I'll see what I can arrange."

"Until then…keep monitoring the progress of the situation." Kate's eyes grew more serious. "We'll have to ask the Sinners what they know about it… I don't believe even that cat-woman knows."

Remington inclined his head lightly. "I'll pursue the matter with her privately, and I will also notify Ms. Harvenheit of the situation."

"Excellent."

When Rosette woke to the sun pouring in on her face, she blinked groggily and was tempted to go back to sleep, since laying in the warm rays of the sun was very soothing. But as she started to close her eyes, she dimly was aware that not only was she warm where the sun fell across her, but she was warm beside her…

Why?

Oh right… A blush crept up her cheeks as she quickly scrambled off the bed, and glanced down at her companion, who hadn't moved much, and was still sleeping calmly beside her. 

_Good thing no one saw that…_ She glanced around quickly, just to make sure, then leaned over quickly before her chance was gone, and gave Chrno a swift kiss on the forehead to wish him a speedy recovery.

Already she could see his face held more color than earlier in the morning. In fact, as she lifted one of the bandages from his arm, and unwound it, she saw that most of what lay beneath was already healed over, with just a tint of red to his skin almost like a faint sunburn. She suddenly had the feeling that she'd slept longer than just a few hours, as she glanced behind her and saw her bed had been made up, and removed of any sign she had slept there. She'd slept longer than a day, then. Oh well. Her gaze fell back on her companion, smiling in relief, and watching his breath rise and fall a minute more, before she turned and headed back to her room, remembering Sister Kate wished to speak with her. But first, a good bath, and clean clothes were her priority. 

Finally, she rapped upon the elder Sister's door, and pushed it open hearing the resounding answer from inside. "Sister Kate? You wanted to see me?" She stuck her head in, pigtails bobbing merrily on the side of her head as she peered in. 

Thus she was surprised to see the room was far more crowded than she expected, which caused her to straighten up quickly, feeling glad she'd at least put on a clean habit. Her eyes scanned the room, and recognized the head of every house of the Order from all over the country, gathered there. 

"Sister Rosette, please come in." Kate's voice sounded from on the other side of the masses of people, and Rosette slipped in a bit shy at all the faces turned her way. But they stood aside, allowing her to make her way to Sister Kate's desk. Kate smiled warmly at her, and pulled her to the other side of the desk, and gave her a chair. "Please… sit. We were just going over some business. You can remain here while we wrap it up."

Rosette sank into the chair with some relief, and her eyes scanned the crowd of over fifty people. She grinned as she recognized Gillium sitting not too far off to one side. _I wonder what this is all about?_ She thought, as Sister Kate took her seat once more.

"Please, continue Edward." Kate said politely to a Minister nearby, who was stroking a well-trimmed beard thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes of course. As I was saying, the threat seems localized in only a few major points for the moment. What is odd about the situation, is while abnormal amounts of demons have been flooding to this realm, none of them seem to be causing trouble in the cities, which baffles me to no end."

"We've noticed the same thing." Gillium spoke up from the side. "San Francisco is still very skittish about demons after the last incident we dealt with, however only a few small squabbles have been started due to the influx of new population into the city. We're not sure what to make of it."

Kate sighed a bit. "Whatever the cause, we need to discover why this is happening."

"True. However, do you think questioning the Sinners is a viable source of information? They ARE demons."

"And only demons will know more about what's going on in Pandemonium than we do." Sister Kate replied evenly. "Though they may have no information, being they have not lived there for some time now."

"Perhaps one of them might be willing to go back and investigate?"

"Unlikely, but it won't harm to ask." Remington spoke up from his reclining position against the window. "I seem to remember discussing the events of Pandemonium before… Without the Queen there, chaos has reigned for over fifty years. Their whole society is in disarray without a focused leadership in place. We should be worried if a greater force will rise to power, but I think part of the problem and disarray of demon attacks in our plane has been a result of the chaos down there."

Everyone nodded in agreement at his words, and Rosette scratched her head thoughtfully. From the frying pan into the fire, eh? Maybe that's why Chrno had been so willing to help resurrect Ion… she'd have to ask him about that once he was awake.

"Anyway…that's only part of the reason we're all here today." Gillium rose and fixed the group with a grim smile. "The other part is something a bit more uplifting."

Sister Kate seemed surprised at that. "Ah? What are you talking about?"

Gillium turned to her and bowed partially. "Sister Kate, you've been serving your post diligently for many years after Father Melton passed on. We, as representatives of the Magdale Order, are here at the Pope's request to instate you as a Reverend Mother of the Order of Magdale."

Rosette's head jerked up in surprise, as a wide smile crossed her face, and she glanced over to see Sister Kate sit back in surprise, a hand across her chest unable to reply to that. Then after she seemed to finally gather her wits about her, she smiled slowly, and bowed her head. "I am honored…to receive this merit… thank you."

The day kept getting better and better.

After a good meal, and a refreshing chatter with the three Sisters whom she had missed chatting about random rumors with, Rosette found her way back to the hospital room just in time to see Chrno pulling his shirt on, as a nurse unwound the bandages around his arms and torso. 

"Chrno!" She dashed forward, and nearly tackled him before he knew who was lunging at him. His arms wrapped around her warmly, and she heard his soft laugh greet her as she buried her face in his familiar comforting arms. "You gotta stop making a habit of this."

He laughed again, and she pulled back, grinning up at him as he smiled down at her. "Sorry to make you worry, Rosette."

She pulled back then, blushing a bit as she remembered there were other people in the room. "Well, at least you're ok. When I first woke up, I wasn't sure…" She trailed off, then shrugged lightly. "Never mind. It's all fine now, right? How's your head?" Her eyes trailed the nurses as they unwound the bandages from his head, revealing he was completely healed in most places, with only minor signs left that he had been injured. 

He put a hand to his head, massaging it lightly at the temple, as the nurses backed off allowing them some room to themselves. "Ah, well at least the plus side is I don't have a headache." 

Rosette snorted. "Lucky you. I'd hate to have seen you the morning after you sloshed yourself silly. Maybe we'll get you to do it again…" Her eyes glittered up at him as she had a conniving thought. "…you know, we had fun that night."

His face turned bright red, and he coughed a bit, looking away quickly. "Er…right…I don't rightly remember much of it."

Rosette smacked his head. "Idiot! You forgot it!?"

"I was really out of it!" He protested, rubbing the side of his head and giving her one of those 'why me' looks. 

"Yeah, excuses excuses." She rose and bent down, picking up the crosses keeping the barrier active. It fizzled out, and she tossed it aside, then glanced back as Chrno rose to his feet, stretching a bit. "Chrno… can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" He turned towards her, straightening out his shirt, and adjusting the belt around his waist as he stepped up to join her. "What is it?"

She fixed him with a thoughtful look. "You knew what was affecting you before we did, didn't you?"

"Oh… that.." he smiled awkwardly. "Yes…I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He ran a hand through his hair, straightening out some tangles from laying in bed for so long. "Well…I didn't really want it to bother you. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it, so…"

Rosette glanced at him and sighed. "You need to be more assertive sometimes, Chrno. You could have killed yourself, Sheda said."

"I know." He replied quietly, and put a hand on her shoulder. "But I didn't, so why worry about it, right?"

"Maa… you're too flippant about it." Rosette shrugged, then grabbed onto his arm. "Come on. We have work to do."

"Eh?" He blinked as she yanked him forward into the hallway behind her. "Work?"

"You honestly think that you get a break after sleeping for a solid week!?" She snorted at him. "Sheesh. Talk about lazy. All you ever want to do is sleep!" she pinched his arm teasingly, as she pulled him along. "Anyway, Sheda wanted to see you the moment you woke up, in case you tried anything stupid." She grinned darkly at him.

Chrno scratched his nose awkwardly, then blinked. "Wait.. did you say Sheda?" He looked as surprised as Rosette herself had when seeing the cat-demon in the Order the first time.

"Yeah, apparently our little heroic stunt got them to act up and behave. They're working together now." She grinned up at him. "And you get to be their project for a little while."

"Me?" Chrno looked highly wary of that. "Why me?"

"Because, I already was subjected to it!" she grinned more at his sweat drop from her reply. "So just shut up and take it."

They entered the lab outside several minutes later, and peered through the throngs of equipment rigged up all around them, that was even more chaotic than normal. Apparently Sheda had upgraded the Elder's laboratory. Voices from the back caused them both to weave their way through the masses of wires and boxes, until they found the two mad scientists, engaged in a heated shouting match over the hum of an overloading generator.

"I TOLD you not to add the release circuit's outflow into the capacitor! Kyaaa look what you did, you old goat!!" Sheda was hopping up and down furiously trying to get close to the overloading device, while the Elder stood there, peering at as mall knob in his hands. 

"I didn't think it would have much effect… it wasn't connected to any major power supply."

"It was the release for the strain on the system! Without it, the whole thing will…"

Black smoke began to spew out from the device, until with a crackle and pop, the hum died, and left the two scientist coughing, and waving the smoke away. "…overload." Sheda finished with a sigh. "Damn…there goes the past two hours of work down the drain."

Chrno exchanged a grin with Rosette, and they both stifled snickers at the irony of the situation. The Elder who fought against demons by even going so far as to seal them in bullets, and the demon who worked on leeching out human lives to power demons….talk about complete opposites.

Finally, the Elder turned his head, sensing their presence. "Ouu! Rosette! Chrno!"

Sheda whirled about, squeaked once in a very feline manner, and tackled Chrno in a big enthusiastic hug, then as a second thought, gave Rosette a matching one. "Ohayoooo! You look much better, Chrno!" She winked up at the demon as she pulled back from a rather flushed Rosette. "Tee hee… ready for everything?" Her hands twitched in a paw-like manner as she gave him a very evil grin.

"Ah… I'm not really sure." He answered by way of reply, but Sheda didn't give him a moment to respond, as she snatched his arm and yanked him forward.

"Come come! Let's find out if it works!"

"If what works?" Chrno gawked, a bit overwhelmed, as Sheda pushed him down into a chair quickly, and began rummaging on the workbench behind her. No one had taken time to explain things to him, it seemed.

"This!" Sheda's hand shot up gripping the receptor in her claws, and she threw him a wide energetic smile. 

Chrno stared at it with a blank look, and glanced over at Rosette for help, only to see Rosette's eyes gleaming with a matching look.

"Should we tie him down, ya think?" Sheda cackled somewhat.

"I dunno, he might run off if we don't…" Rosette snickered, and grinned more at Chrno's increasing uncomfortable look.

"Ano…." Chrno's sweatdrop was growing in size.

"Ger yer demon butt in gear." Sheda commanded, waving the receptor at him. "I can't put this on you as you are right now!"

The Elder just smiled patiently to the side, as the girls coerced the cowering demon into shifting forms before they were able to rightly threaten him. Rosette patted his cheek fondly as he glanced awkwardly between the two of them, not sure what to make of two hyperactive women practically hanging all over him.

"Um…someone mind explaining what's going on?" He asked meekly, as Sheda pulled his chin up, and began to unbutton the high collar to his 'battle' shirt, and pull it aside. 

Rosette simply patted his shoulder and leaned on the chair next to him, smiling reassuringly. "Relax, it won't hurt…"

zzzap

"OW!"

"…much."

Chrno glared over at Sheda, hand itching to come up and rub at the place where she'd slapped on the metal clamp, on the left side of his pectoral muscle. 

Sheda grinned wider, and winked at her friend. "Relax. That was the hard part. Now I just have to calibrate it." 

Chrno's eyes glanced down, staring at the clamp with the green containment gem on it. "What is this for?"

"It's to keep you from melting your insides from here forward, so shush." Sheda chided, bringing up a tool and touching it to the receptor. "Now just hold still." She focused closely on her work, biting her tongue to one side as she stared intently at her alterations.

Chrno glanced up at Rosette, who just grinned and shook her head, before briefly explaining what she'd been told already. As she had suspected, his eyes widened as she finished, and he looked a bit lost for words at first, before the full meaning of the situation dawned on him, and his whole expression brightened. Rosette couldn't help but smile in return…though as she stared at his eyes, she was somewhat disturbed to see that his eyes in this form, were still shot through with the blue streaks, though they no longer glowed like she had seen during the attack.

"There." Sheda pulled back and nodded with some satisfaction, and peered down at her work, before turning to Rosette. "Open it up. Let's see what happens, na?"

Rosette didn't have to be told twice, as this time she practically was eager to activate the pocket watch. With the familiar twist of the gears, the watch snapped open. But there was a distinctive difference in it's inner layout this time.

The glow from the center was still green, but there was no numbers or dials in it any longer, instead an intricate series of circuits could be faintly seen beneath the glowing surface of the dial. The whole thing pulsed slightly in tune with an unknown rhythm, that seemed to match the flickering on Chrno's receptor. Sheda smiled and nodded. "Excellent. They're in tune." She took the clock and tinkered with a few more things as the three watched her in silence, then she pulled back.

"Right. Shall we test it?" She grinned with an evil smirk, and Chrno looked highly uncomfortable. 

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Bah!" she smacked his head. "Come on. Test it out."

"By doing what, exactly." He managed to sound slightly sarcastic, and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Um… Naa! Elder-san! You said you wanted some tree branches clipped, right?"

Chrno nearly slid out of the chair with embarrassment, while Rosette fell into bouts of hysterical laughter.

The Elder simply snorted, and turned around. "I have a better idea." He gestured, and bemused, the three followed him. The Elder wound through twists and turns in his lab, before coming to the back wall where the seal rooms were, then opening one. Rosette knew this one immediately, as they entered. It was one of the Elder's testing rooms, small, but partitioned off so that you could fire a bullet and see the effects. 

With a clank, the Elder pulled the secondary door open, and gestured. Chrno stepped inside, and the three stood behind the wall where a solid glass window separated the testing room from the viewing area. The whole inside was lined with double layered steel, and was the perfect testing zone. 

"Right, go ahead, knock yourself silly." The Elder grinned brightly, having complete confidence that the demon wouldn't ruin his testing room.

Chrno raised an eyebrow at Rosette, who smirked, and then he turned to face the entryway, raising his right hand up, wings spreading a bit as he took a step back to brace himself. They all plugged their ears, out of habit, as a bright glow began for form in his hand, before beams of light shot out, and rocketed towards the far wall before exploding with a loud boom that shook the whole building.

Rosette grinned wider, a thrill of excitement and surge of energy throbbing through her veins as she watched him. _No matter how many times I see it, it still looks cool._ She rocked forward on her heels, peering eagerly over at him as he lowered his hand, then turned to glance back at them with a curious look on his face.

"So! How do you feel?" Sheda pressed, as he turned around. "Any difference?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He admitted, glancing down at the glowing receptor that had brightened considerably. 

Sheda clapped her hands together in glee. "Wonderful!" She turned around and faced Rosette. "And you? Ahh..never mind I think I can see the result already." 

Rosette blinked, not certain what she meant, but seeing Chrno smile, she glanced over at the glass next to her which dimly showed her reflection, and saw her cheeks were flushed rosy. And she DID feel as if she had just eaten a whole pint of ice cream…

She glance down at the watch, and saw it was crackling slightly. Not a whole bunch, but then Chrno had just done something simple with his powers, so the result would be small to begin with. But it was clear to everyone, that the result was a positive one.

One problem down… One more to go…

But then… trouble always came in threes.

Author's note: There. Finally got THAT out of the way. Now you got two more things to wonder about nyaaaa!

And some new reviewers to reply to!

KireiHanyo Ko : mwhahaaa Keep torturing me It's amusing. Glad you liked that scene, it was one of my favs to write I'm a sucker for angst and drama.

SwordGirlJenn: Never fear, there is ALWAYS MORE…except when there's not!

Just a reader: Glad to know I'm helping string the threads of sanity back into your life! Good luck with finals!

Kryal: Dang you! Spoiling my plot before I posted it XD You're too perceptive!!!

Irisgem: Yes try writing fics! You could just do fun scenes between them when they're fighting off the 'evil of life' or what have you Anywho, I emailed ya about them translations you asked about

Alpha Draconis 1: Thanks! Glad you enjoy it so much! I try my best to do what I can to give back to the community!!! lighting strikes behind her

Ayumi Mashino: o.0 I'm not gonna ask about the 'dead' thing…. But glad you enjoy! I'll try to keep adding suspense just for you 

And that about covers it woot.

Next Chapter: More mega plot! And Minor Plot! And Pawn Shops!


	14. Act 3: Chapter Thirteen: Nuns With Guns

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

Author's note: Ok, so I decided to make it Act 3, since it was a good place to end at the last chapter, and this fic's going longer than I thought it would. I still have TONS of loose ends to tie up before I enter the final conflict. 

_Act 3_

_Chapter Thirteen: Nuns With Guns_

"Bah. It's crowded out here… remind me why we're here again?" Rosette stuck her hands behind her head as she glanced to either side of the street with a bored expression. 

"Because you have to find a gift for Sister Kate." Chrno reminded her with a grin as he held a finger up in demonstration. "It wouldn't be appropriate to go to her promotion without a gift."

"Humph!" Rosette threw a glare at her small companion, and raised an eyebrow. "I have NO idea what to get her."

"Isn't that why we're shopping?" He replied, scratching the back of his head and closing his eyes in exasperation. 

"Gahhh I HAAATE shopping." She whined, stopping in the middle of the street and throwing her arms up in frustration. "I'm no good at this kind of stuff! Why can't we just have Az pick something out!?"

Chrno sweat dropped and muttered. "She did offer… but you didn't want to pay her."

Rosette threw a glare over at him, and scowled deeper. "Oi. Why are you following me then?"

He threw his hands up and turned, strolling casually down the street ahead of her. "I need to find something for her too. Plus, you'd get in trouble without me around."

twitch 

Chrno nimbly tilted his head to the side as a metal trash can whistled by causing his braid to ripple in the passing wake, before the can imbedded itself into the tree in front of him. "Maa! Besides, do you even have any money?" He continued, as if nothing had happened.

Rosette scratched her nose and stepped up next to him, glancing down. It was weird seeing him back in 'kid' form again after becoming used to his older one. But he seemed more comfortable acting like a kid around her when he actually looked the part, and she had to admit, she liked the variety…it suited him well, and made it less awkward for her to relate to him when she wasn't constantly blushing around him. 

"Yeah well.. they didn't exactly give me much allowance for blowing up half Central Park with you, ya know."

He just shrugged and spread his hands again. "Geeze, well it's a good thing I've been saving up." He pointed down the street at the strip mall of vendors where they were headed. "Come on, we don't have all day." 

Rosette sighed, and stuffed her hands in her dress pockets and followed him. _How the heck did he earn any money to spend, anyway?_ She wondered. _I wonder if the Elder and Remington paid him to do chores for them behind my back…?_

A gift… bah, what did one get for a promotion gift anyway? She wondered, as they made their way into the shopping area. It couldn't be something simple… like a book or some boring jewelry. It was something that had to be special… 

Her eyes strayed to either side as the two walked through the throngs of people dallying about to and fro, busy searching for their own gifts, window shopping, or just chatting casually with friends. It was a cheerful time of year, not too busy, not too cold, not too warm. It was perfect for just a day out, for strolling, or for just spending time with friends. It was a welcome relief after the crazy days they'd had as of late. Some down time was definitely what they needed. Everyone was healed now, Sheda had gone back up to Eden once her work was done, Joshua was busy studying and catching up on years of learning lost, and they… were shopping for gifts.

And Rosette had no idea where to start.

"What kind of gift does one get for Sister Kate?" Rosette made a face, peering in a window as they paused, staring at the strange of new dresses that seemed to line the dummies. Some weird kind of beaded fringes that flapped around every time you moved… hideous if you asked her.

"Well… besides a jumbo bottle of aspirin?" Chrno peered around her arm at the dresses. "Maybe a book…? Or a pen set? She does a lot of desk work."

"Hmm… I dunno." Rosette frowned, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully. "It doesn't seem special enough. This is like, a huge occasion. We need something… more." Her eyes scanned the shops, skipping from the antiques shop, to a clothing shop, to… 

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed in glee as a grin spread across her face. "Come on Chrno!" She grabbed the small demon's wrist and yanked him behind her, as she began walking quickly towards the object of her attention.

"O…oi!" Chrno stumbled, but trotted after her, blinking curiously, before his eyes got very wide and a quite fearful look crossed his face as Rosette breezed her way into the store. 

The man at the counter looked up from polishing the finely crafted steel barrel of a pistol, and seemed surprised to see two children come strolling into his store. "Welcome." He greeted, fixing them with an odd look, especially seeing the girl's face was lit up with an absolute look of rapture, as her gaze was fixed upon the wall of brightly polished, shining steel and wood barringers, pistols, machine guns, and tommy guns of all shapes, sizes and caliber.

Chrno just stood there, an embarrassed grin on his face, as he watched his partner practically throw herself at the glass case, and plaster her face upon it with wide, eager eyes. The shopkeeper put down his work, and fixed the two with a curious stare over the rims of his glasses. "This is not the place for young ones."

"Ah, she just wants to look." Chrno waved his hand quickly to appease the shopkeeper, with a hurried pace as Rosette continued to drool. "She won't buy any."

"Oi, who're you to limit my purchasing options, Chrno." Rosette's stare was enough to make his hair stand on end. 

"Rosette!" He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can't afford regular guns. Besides, they don't do much in our line of work anyway."

"No faiiiir." Rosette whined, as her partner proceeded to drag her, practically kicking and screaming from the room, back out to the main street. "They're so preeeeetty."

"Only you would describe a gun as 'pretty'." He shook his head in amusement. 

She just sighed mellow dramatically, and plopped down on the edge of a fountain, leaning back and staring at the sky briefly, before kicking her boots against the base of the cement beneath her seat. "This is hopeless. We'll never find an appropriate gift here."

"We just haven't looked in the right place." Chrno slid next to her, and glanced down the row of shops. "Maybe an antique shop?"

Rosette's eyes slid down the row, then paused as she spotted one shop that caught her interest. "Let's try that one." She rose and headed towards it, leaving Chrno to jump to his feet and trot after her. 

"Ehhh? An Occult shop?" 

The bell jingled behind them as they entered, and a voice from the back room distantly greeted them. Rosette glanced around, and felt shivers run down her spine. The walls were stocked with all sorts of jars, boxes, and strange objects that had an ominous gleam about them. Books lined one of the other walls, and on the back wall, various crosses, and holy relics lined the racks. The whole thing had a musty, slightly malodorous scent to it, that made Rosette wrinkle her nose in disgust. 

"Creepy…"

"What did you expect." Chrno glanced at one of the jars with a raised eyebrow, clearly ill at ease seeing such strange things as bottled imps and dried small demon parts. 

"Ah, visitors welcome." A man stepped out from behind the curtain in the back, and smiled down at them, wiping his hands off on a rag. "What can I help you with today?"

Rosette walked up to the counter, and peered at the relics on the wall behind him. "Well… I'm looking for…a gift for someone."

"A gift?" The man's eyebrow rose. Obviously such things weren't common to him. "What sort of gift?"

"Ah…." Rosette paused, not sure how to explain it properly. "It's for someone who is… a mentor to me."

The man raised an eyebrow. "A fellow Sister?" At her surprised look he smiled and pointed to her uniform. "You are quite obvious where you come from, Sister." He smiled pleasantly and turned around, pulling a few things down from his shelf. "Here… perhaps a new bible, or a necklace?" He put the items on the counter, and gestured for her to examine them.

Rosette peered at the book and frowned thoughtfully. "It's just not special enough…"

"Special eh?" He smiled wider and put the items back. "Let me see. Perhaps something more specialized then… I fear I'm low on supplies but…" He pulled out a smaller box, and placed it before her, opening the lid. 

Rosette peered inside, and saw intricate pendants that glowed faintly in the dark interior of the iron container. "Wards?"

"Holy relics, blessed for protection." He nodded. "Genuine, all of them tested."

"Hmm… but we can just make these back there." She picked one up and peered at it, then turned and tossed it at Chrno. "Catch!"

He fumbled a bit, quickly reaching out and catching the small pendant with a surprised look. "Rosette…?!"

"Well? Does it work?" She fixed him with an impatient look.

Chrno blinked and peered down at the small ward in his hand. 

"It's guaranteed to repel any demon within 100 feet." The shopkeeper smiled proudly.

Both of them exchanged a rather embarrassed look, and Chrno's face turned a bit green. "It… doesn't seem to work." 

"Ahh?" The shopkeeper blinked looking a bit surprised. "How do you know?" His eyes traced over from Rosette's flat look, to Chrno's embarrassed smile, as he held the pendant back out.

"Ah…here you go." Chrno handed the pendant back. "You may want to ask for your money back for buying this from your supplier, I can't sense any ward on it at all. It seems to be a fake."

"You can't sense…?" The shopkeeper took the pendant, stared at it, then back at Chrno, and his eyes abruptly widened as he noted the slight pointed tips to the boy's ears, and the tell-tale slit crimson eyes. "You… a demon?"

Chrno rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, as Rosette snorted, sorting through the other pendants in the box. "These are all duds. Or if not, they're extremely weak." She reached out snagged another, and stuck it to Chrno's nose with a smirk. He simply sneezed a bit back at her. "Got anything stronger?"

The shopkeeper blinked, still seeming a bit surprised at their casual behavior, and the fact one of his customers was a demon who had just sneezed at his box of wards threw him for a loop. "Ah, well…no I'm afraid that's the strongest wards I have available. My supplies are low at the moment… I haven't had time to re…." He paused, and tilted his head to the side as if a thought just occurred to him. "But perhaps…." He turned and began to pull out some things from behind the counter, including several suspicious bottles, and bags of what appeared to be dried herbs. "…I have not had time to purchase the special items I require, and unfortunately I lack the skill and experience to perform a summoning of a demon in order to charge the items I need." His eyes strayed up to Chrno curiously. "But perhaps if you would be willing to lend your assistance with this, I might be able to replenish my supplies, and create something a bit more unique for the young woman?"

Rosette raised an eyebrow at Chrno, as he exchanged a glance with her. "Your call." She shrugged, giving him a grin. "But it might be kinda cool to get something that we can say you helped personalize."

"With enough of these supplies, I can create a ward that will alert the bearer to any demonic presence or influence within a room's distance." The shopkeeper glanced at Chrno suddenly looking uncertain, since his last wares had proven useless against him. 

Rosette's eyes lit up a bit. "That might be useful."

Chrno raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his head. _Every time I or Remington walked in, she twitches anyway…what's another indication to help her out going to hurt_?

Luckily, Rosette wasn't sharing his thoughts, as she clapped her hands together. "Let's try it!"

Chrno shrugged, but didn't seem to mind. "What do you want me to do?"

The shopkeeper pulled out some liquid in a vial and held it out to him. "I need this to be infused with demonic energy. And this…. And this… if you could." He pushed forward some more boxes, and peered at the small boy with a curious intensity, obviously fascinated by being able to watch such a thing in person.

Chrno took the small vial, and peered into it, then placed his hand over it and closed his eyes in concentration. To the side, a crackle of energy began to form around the clock hanging around Rosette's neck, and with a loud snap, the gears opened the same time a red light began to form beneath Chrno's palm, crackling around the vial and making the liquid glow with a brighter intensity the longer he kept at it. 

Rosette's breath quickened, and she grabbed onto the counter as she felt a surge of adrenaline pump through her. What a rush… if this was what it was like when he used just a small portion of his powers, what on earth would it be like if he went all out? She watched, with an almost giddy grin, as he finished up with the items, and let out a small sigh, as the clock snapped shut once more, the glow around it dying down as Chrno cut his power use off.

The shopkeeper looked absolutely tickled pink, as he took the items. "Wonderful! Thank you so much! With this I can make more than just one… I will give you your ward in exchange for your assistance, young woman." The man smiled happily. "If you can give me some time…" He turned and disappeared in the back, leaving the two to amuse themselves in the meantime.

Chrno glanced over at Rosette, noticing her cheeks were flushed with , and her breath was quicker. "Rosette? Are you alright?" The concern was evident as he peered up at her intently. 

"Ah, yeah I'm fine! Better than fine actually!" She grinned back at him. "It's just a strange feeling…having my life feed back into me instead of being sucked out."

Chrno smiled gently at her and put a hand on her shoulder in support. "It's reassuring to know that I'm helping, rather than hurting you."

She flashed a grin back at her. "Yeah…Just don't go blasting holes in things without warning me first."

He fixed her with a patient amused smile, and shook his head, as the man came back in holding something carefully. "Here we are." He held it out towards Rosette, and smiled.

She took it, and peered down. It was a cross, with several intricate patterns carved on the soft metal, that glowed with a faint light. 

"It should glow and give off slight heat to warn the bearer of a demonic presence in the area. Well.. at least… in theory." He glanced at Chrno who just scratched his head. "Maybe we should test it out first…"

Rosette grinned rather evilly and pointed at Chrno. "Step outside. Let's see if it works." The demon fixed her with a flat 'why me' gaze, but turned around and exited the shop. The cross' glow faded and died out as he left. After a moment, he stuck his head back in, and Rosette gestured for him to approach. As he did, the cross grew warmer, and glowed brighter, until as he stood directly next to her, it shone like a small lamp, and was almost too hot to touch. 

"Amazing…" The shopkeeper breathed, staring at it. "I've never seen it react so strongly."

"Maybe that's because you've been using lower demons to do your extracts from." Rosette suggested, handing it back to him. "Chrno's quite a bit up there compared to them."

Chrno sweat dropped. "Thank you for the glamorous appraisal."

Rosette simply smirked back at him, and faced the shopkeeper. "I'll take it."

The man smiled, and took the ward back, wrapping it up in some paper, and placing it in a small box. "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can give you? You've helped me greatly by providing the assistance of your… ah….companion."

"Hmm… Welllll….." Rosette's eyes glittered. "There is one more thing I can think of…"

Minutes later, the two exited the shop with a satisfied Rosette holding a paper bag in her arms, and a large smile plastered on her face. Chrno peered up at her, not certain he understood her taste in gifts, but…at least it was heartfelt.

"So, now what?" Rosette glanced at him. "What are you going to give her?"

"Hmm…" Chrno mused looking thoughtful. "Well…I thought a nice stationary set personalized with her name might be nice."

"How boring…" Rosette made a face, but followed him into the bookstore, and browsed around as he walked up to the vendor and began to sort through the various sets available. 

Before long, he came back with a brown paper wrapped parcel, and smiled at her. "Finished. But there's one more thing I would like to get for her." His smile faded a bit, as he looked thoughtful suddenly. His eyes came up and he grabbed Rosette's arm. "Come on."

She followed him, rather mystified, and they stepped back outside into the sunlight, blinking in the sudden brightness. She was even more surprised, when Chrno continued to lead her on, into a small back alleyway, before facing her. "What are we doing here?"

Chrno fixed her with a thoughtful look, and glanced up at the sky above between the buildings then tiled his head to the side. "How about going for a brief trip?"

She blinked, eyes widening as she realized what he was implicating, and glanced around quickly. "What?! Right here?" But she didn't have much time to protest, as there was a resounding crackle of energy from two sources, one across from her, and one against her chest, before the whole world reeled around her as she felt herself being scooped up into strong arms, and the world spin below her as they blasted off into the sky with a streak of light. 

Beneath on the ground, most of the shoppers didn't even notice, or if they did glance up at the small sonic boom and streak of light, they wondered what it was idly. One pair of eyes however, watched in good humor, as he clearly saw the demon holding the young woman, as they shot out of sight. The shopkeeper of the occult shop tipped his hat slightly. "What an amazing pair."

"Chrno!" Rosette choked some of the hair out of her face, as the wind whipped it around wildly as they leveled out, rocketing at top speed, which made her eyes water, even as she glanced away from the direction they were headed. "Where are we going? What if someone saw you!?"

"So?" He smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling with good humor as he raised a thin eyebrow at her. "What would they do? I don't think anyone noticed, even if they did we're long gone."

"Yeah, still." Rosette made a face, and squinted down at the scenery rushing by below far beneath them at breakneck speed. It reminded her of the first time she had met Chrno face to face as a demon… She smiled lightly. "So where are we going?"

"Back to Michigan." He replied matter-of-factly, causing her to choke a bit in incredulation.

"Michigan?! How long will that take?" 

"Half an hour? Tops…" He flashed her another knowing smile. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Rosette. We don't do this often."

She chuckled a bit, and shielded her eyes against the wind, as she glanced around them. No aero plane could fly as fast as this, nor could a train or automobile match the speed with ease. Flying was an exhilarating experience, and combined with the regenerative charge that flooded into her as time passed, she couldn't help but grin with excitement, and settle a bit more comfortably into his arms. 

And so, she did enjoy the ride, as they shot over mountains, cities, lakes, and trees, before a familiar building came into view on the horizon, as Chrno's speed slowly began to decelerate, and he dipped down a bit lower, descending towards the hill. Rosette's heart jumped a bit, as she realized it was the first time she had been back here since things had returned to 'normal'.

The building was half-restored, with fresh wood lining the broken entryway, and the sound of hammers rapping lightly even at the distance they closed. Several faces looked up, and cries of surprise could be heard as Chrno gently touched down in front of the building, the air around him swirling as he touched down, sending whorls of ripples through the grass around him.

"Chrno!" A cheerful voice greeted their ears, as the demon gently put Rosette down, and lifted his head as several children ran forward eagerly, and attached themselves to his arms and legs as he laughed lightly. "Welcome back!"

"Ahh!" Chrno knelt down and ruffled one of the sandy haired girls' heads with an enthusiastic grin on his face. "Thanks." His eyes opened, and twinkled up at Rosette with amusement as she fixed him with an amused grin. "I brought you a guest this time."

The children glanced up at Rosette, with eyes wide, and she felt a sudden surge of emotion well up in her chest tightly as she stared down at their familiar faces, faces that she had stared at many times while frozen in time, terror etched over their features as they were kept in the moment. Yet now, they were eager, open, and alive again, watching her with curious expressions. "Hello, lady." One of the young girls said smiling up at her. "Are you Chrno's friend?"

Rosette smiled, and sank down onto one knee, matching her companion, and scooped the small girl into her arms suddenly, embracing her. "Yes…you probably don't remember me, do you…" She mused softly, tears coming to her eyes as she fought to keep her mixed emotions contained, even as happiness for their lives bubbled over into her heart. 

"R…Rosette?!" Came a startled gasp from behind her, and as the Sister turned to face the person who addressed her, she stood, hugging the small girl to her.

The headmistress looked tired and worn, but her cheeks were rosy with excitement as she stared at the young woman, who had aged four years from when she had last lain eyes upon her. "My goodness…how you've grown, Rosette." A warm smile crossed over her sun-worn face. 

Rosette grinned back and set the small girl down, and rubbed the back of her head, laughing lightly. "Yeah well, it's been a while for us."

The headmistress smiled almost sadly. It had been a very confusing moment for the whole of the 7th bell, when they had finally been broken out of their stasis…Remington and several other members of the Order had accompanied Chrno out there, and watched as the demon reversed the freeze field, and the tragic state the orphanage had been in, was ended, leaving all of the occupants staring around in wonder, fear, and surprise, to see an entirely different scene before them than when they had last left that world.

The headmistress gave Chrno an uncertain nod, not quite as enthusiastic to see him as the children who for some reason were as energetic about his strange demon traits as Rosette and Joshua had been. To the side, Rosette heard several giggles, as more children latched on to his wings and tail, enthusiastically asking him to give them rides around the clearing. "It's good to see you, Rosette." The older woman smiled and embraced the young woman tightly. "How is your brother? And Minister Remington?"

"They're good!" Rosette enjoyed the embrace then took a step back and peered around at the grounds of the orphanage. "Joshua should come back with me one of these days, I'm sure he'd love to see you all again. It's been so long…well, for us anyway."

The woman smiled at her, and glanced back at the reconstruction efforts. "Yes…" She turned back and put a hand on Rosette's shoulder. "I'm glad that you seem to have calmed down a bit, Rosette."

Rosette flushed and muttered something under her breath quickly, but perked up as the headmistress fixed her with a  worried look. "Well, we're just here to… er, well I'm not really sure why we're actually here." She glanced back at Chrno, sweat dropping as she saw him stagger as one of the enthusiastic children jumped onto his back. "He had to get something, and I guess it is really nice to stop by and see how you're all doing."

The headmistress smiled, and shook her head. "Having a demon around here is…strange. But I must admit, he has been most helpful. Remington sends him to bring us supplies now and then, and he spent a day helping us re-build the roof. Before this incident, I would have thought there was no chance someone like him could exist, but…"

Rosette smirked. "Well, Chrno's an interesting guy." She glanced back, watching as he went down under a pile of screaming children, as they tackled him all at once, and he vanished from view beneath them, causing her to laugh out loud.

"Oiiii Chrno! Stop goofing off!" She shouted back, and one by one the kids tumbled off, and Chrno's head poked out, rather rumpled, and back into his youngest guise as he apologized at the disappointed whines from the children. He made his way back to the two, picking some leaves out of his hair, as the children ran up, swarming around the group. 

"Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking sorry at all. Rosette couldn't help but laugh at his bashful expression. He was having fun doing this. "If you like I can go get what I need and meet you back here?"

"Don't take too long." Rosette warned him, with a grin, and he waved cheerfully, turning and walking off into the forest on the edge of the perimeter. She watched him go, and shook her head, with a smile on her lips. What a strange guy…He could tear apart a demon from limb to limb in a savage bloodlust, and balance a young laughing child on his shoulders with not a flinch, or patiently calm her down with a smile on his face.

Her smile depend.

The ceremony the following day was probably the most touching thing that Rosette had seen at the Order since she had first joined. Not only had it been moving and exciting watching the officiation over Sister Kate's, no Reverend Mother Kate's position, there was of course ample time to congratulate her afterwards.

Kate didn't seem to have changed much, aside from bearing her shoulders forward with a little more dignity, as the small sister approached her with her conservatively wrapped gift. 

"Why, thank you Rosette." Kate smiled warmly, a bit taken aback by Rosette's sudden turn of character by providing her with a useful gift. She admired the warded cross, and after a pause, pulled it around her neck with a warm nod to the young woman. "This is very thoughtful." She glanced in the second bag, and her face froze for a moment, taking on a rather blue look. "On second thought…."

Rosette just grinned brightly and gave her a thumbs up as the newly promoted Mother Superior pulled out the jumbo bottle of aspirin. From the look of simply her expression, Kate would be needing some of those right after they departed her office.

Azmaria and Joshua presented their gifts, a new set of handkerchiefs hand-embroidered by the young girl, and an antique pair of restored spectacles from Joshua. Kate thanked each of them in turn, and smiled as Chrno approached, with two packages in his hands.

His expression was one of respect, as he held forth the gifts, and she accepted them. The stationary was an instant success, but Rosette kept waiting, breath held, to see what it was that Chrno had in the second package. It was small, about the size of a bible, but thicker, wrapped in a very soft oil cloth. His expression was somewhat wistful, as he handed it to her. "This is…something that I feel is more appropriate for you to have now." He spoke softly, and Kate's eyes watched his face closely.

Her hands slowly unwound the cloth, and paused, as she held the item up. It was a small book, with many pages neatly creased inside, with ribbons to mark some portions. The book was worn, old, and looked as if it might fall apart at the smallest breath. "This is…"

"It's Magdalena's personal diary." He replied quietly, and Rosette shot him a surprised look. "She entrusted them to me…and said that I would know the right time when I was to share them. I figured now was that time." He smiled brightly up at her. "There are…things in there that might surprise you. I've read through it several times."

"Such a thing…" Kate put her hand over it gently. "It must be precious to you." She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and returned her expression. "It's the least I could do. Besides, it hardly does anyone good rotting away in the dark anymore."

Kate smiled in reply, but then her eyes grew troubled, and she fixed the group with a serious look. "Actually…there is something that I wished to discuss with you all…Please, have a seat." They all did so, throwing curious looks at one another, as the Reverend Mother stood, pacing a bit, looking thoughtful, until Remington opened the door behind them and entered, closing it softly after him. "There is a developing situation that has begun to trouble the Order." She paused and turned to face them with a solemn look. "Rosette, you heard something of our discussion the other day. But the question is, we're not sure what exactly the threat is.

"It seems recently,  there have been abnormal increases of demons exiting Pandemonium in great numbers. Yet they seem to not be causing much distress in the cities they're entering." Her eyes turned to meet Chrno's with a thoughtful glance. "We're not certain what exactly is going on. Why are the demons coming to this realm suddenly? What opinions can you give us of this situation?"

He looked thoughtful, as everyone's eyes watched him mull that over. "I can't be sure." He finally admitted. "We left Pandemonium back long ago, and haven't had any connections with it since. From what I know…when Ion took Pandemonium's head from there, it caused a chain reaction that started corrupting Pandemonium." His eyes lifted. "Without a centralized source of power and order to keep the network together, it began to collapse. But…" He frowned. "I simply thought that someone else would rise to take her place temporarily, until the situation could be remedied."

"So you don't have any idea what might be causing the sudden migration of demons to this world?"

He shook his head, glancing over at Remington, then back to Kate. "No, not really. There's no way I would know without…" He made a grimace. "Without going back there."

There was silence for a moment, then the soft question that they all knew would have had to be asked eventually. "Could you…? Go back there?"

He grimaced a bit, and sighed softly, remaining silent for a long while, before slowly lifting his head back, and fixing her with an even look. "I…could. But I wouldn't exactly be the most welcome of guests."

Kate and Remington exchanged glances. No, certainly not… not only was he still a Sinner, no matter what his role in stopping Ion had been the demons wouldn't be as willing to forgive him for his part in destroying Pandemonia. Now that her body was completely destroyed, there was no chance in re-instating her… No, the demons wouldn't be happy with Chrno the least, especially if they discovered that his soul had been corrupted by Magdalene's holy one. 

"But…" Remington added slowly. "What about turning Ion back in to them? He's not in a position to resist now, and it might be considered a bargaining tool if we could give them back what remains of hi—"

"No." Chrno's voice was cold, even, and held a tone of finality to it. "I'm sorry, but I won't allow that." His eyes had turned abruptly cold. "I'm trying to help him, not damn him. Before you subject him to a fate worse than death, give him the chance to rectify his actions first. It's only fair."

The two adults sighed, and nodded in turn. They had a feeling he would have said something of the sort, and though they couldn't agree with his views, they couldn't force him to help them in this manner either. The only ones who had access to Eden, were the Sinners. Sheda had left a transport device with Chrno for when he was ready to return and continue assisting their efforts to revive their fallen comrade. 

"Well…it's not crucial at the moment." Kate said softly. "But we can't just ignore this forever… If anything changes, then we'll think of alternatives. However, if there's any information you could give us in the meantime on this situation, please don't hold back."

He nodded in agreement. "I'll do what I can, I promise."

Nothing more was said about the potential situation that night, but instead turned their thoughts back towards the enjoyment of the time they lived in at the present. 

Authors' notes:

Due to sudden circumstances, I no longer have dial up at home -- So I'll still update while at work. I also am going on vacation in a week, so I won't be around to update, though I will be taking my laptop with me so I can write some more, and probably finish the story up There's only a few more chapters to go!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I can't believe how many I've gotten. This has by far been the most reviewed of any of my fics (and one of the longest). But if you're despairing over the fact the fic will eventually end, take heart. I've got more stories in mind, so I will continue to tease your minds with the best of my skills. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: ReAwakening

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

_Chapter Fourteen: Re-Awakening_

"Rosette? Are you up?" A soft melodious voice caused the young woman to turn from her balcony terrace, and glance back in as the slender pale-haired songstress entered the room, smiling over at her. "Oh you are! Good morning!"

"Morning, Az." Rosette replied with a wide grin.

"Am I interrupting something?" Azmaria glanced over at the older girl, though they were nearly the same height now. In fact, it was clear that Az would soon grow to be a tall woman, but she was still working on that. "You looked as if you were thinking."

"Ah, I was. But it wasn't anything you interrupted." Rosette turned around, sweeping her hair over her shoulder, and re-tying the knot she'd put her hair in to keep it out of her way normally. "What's up?"

"I was wondering…" Az smiled as they turned and began to head out into the hallway. "You're going up there to visit today, right?

"Yup."

"Can I go with you this time? It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Rosette gave Az a thumbs up, and slung her day bag over her shoulder. "I'm sure he'd be glad to see you too. It shouldn't be much longer though, so maybe soon we'll be back down here and you can tell him everything yourself."

"True!" Az laughed merrily, a blush rising to her cheeks. "But still…I'd like to go with you anyway."

"Well, we can ask Remington, but I'm sure he won't have a problem with it." Rosette stuck her hands behind her head, and skipped down the steps two at a time with much bounce in her step. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I think he's with the Elder." Az jogged down the steps beside Rosette, "They didn't want to be disturbed."

"Rosette." A voice came from the right as the two girls stopped at the base of the stairs. Kate Valentine stepped out, a smile on her face as she beheld the two. "Are you going now?"

"Yeah." Rosette waved the pocket sized device in her hand, that gave off a faint green glow from the orb in the center of the metal inlay. "Unless there's anything else you want me to relay?"

"Just check up on the status from their point of view. And Rosette…" Kate's eyes narrowed warily. "Please be careful. It won't be long now… we don't know what exactly will happen."

"I know that. Don't worry. Where's Joshua?"

"Ah, I left him in the library." Az said, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks quickly. "He was doing more research."

"Just like him, nose stuck into books." Rosette shrugged lightly. "Well…let's go say farewell to him first, or he'll be sore when we get back."

Az blushed more, and Rosette grinned lightly watching her. A year had changed the young shy singer into a flourishing teen, older than she appeared. She and Joshua had been spending far more time with one another than Rosette suspected, she was sure… but not that she minded. Joshua seemed to enjoy her company, and since Rosette was often sent out on assignment, she couldn't be around to keep him company while he did his bookwork.

Rosette's eyes strayed down to the clock hanging about her chest, and smiled lightly, watching the soft glow from the center pulse gently. _Won't be long now…_ She thought, and put a hand over it. _A good thing too… I'm getting sick of being so far away from him._

A year later… that's how long it had been since they had solved the problem of her soul limitation. In that time, quite a bit, and yet not much had happened. Chrno had returned to Eden, determined to help with what he could, and he spent most of the time up there. Once a month, he normally came down for a day's break, but not much more than that, and Rosette had been feeling the empty ache in her heart from lack of being close to him for some time now. She had been kept busy, working with Az and the other Militia to control the rising demon population in this world. Some were willing to talk, some were not…either way, the end of the barrel of a gun often changed their mind, one way or the other.

Az had become quite an adequate Rookie, who was working on graduating to Sister. The Apostle still had a lack of wish to harm anything, but she had been instead working on becoming a doctor in her spare time when she wasn't busy singing in the choir. Joshua had grown stronger, from his time spent using Chrno's horns had strengthened his stamina, and was involved in picking up some of the prophecy work, as well as occult research to assist their continuing information stores. Joshua preferred not to get involved in any battles, and considering what he had been through, no one could blame him.

Remington had not changed a bit, and continued to be their providing support, and Reverend Mother Kate had grown into her new position nicely, though not much changed as far as organization in the Order.

As for  the Sinners, well not much had changed there either. Sheda was working on alternative substitutes for the lost horns, though she hadn't come up with anything that worked reliably yet. Jenai and Rizel seemed to be growing closer, and Rosette's continuing presence there had somewhat cooled the temper both had, and softened Rizel's stony heart for the better… that and some well placed nudges in regards to the male demon's feelings towards her had helped change her for the best. Vid was the same person, and remained stoic, but friendly when needed, and Sheda was the continuing bouncy scientist she always was.

Chrno spent most of the year asleep, as it seemed the easiest thing since he was stuck in one place, feeding power into the pool where Ion was being restored. As he had little to do, read, or think about, he just snoozed, and Rosette had occasionally had fun throwing pebbles at his head to get him to wake up. The power feed was on constantly, except for when he took a break, which meant her own soul was constantly being fed the small bits of power that he generated from the holy division of his soul, as he used a steady low amount of his own power. It wasn't enough to make her feel abnormal, but it did mean she had trouble sleeping when she was constantly feeling wide awake. Nonetheless, he seemed to have an infinite supply of patience.

As for their rising threat? It wasn't growing worse, aside from the fact that demons were equaling the amount of people in major cities by 1 to 3. The Order had been very busy keeping things in control, arranging pacts with them, or eradicating those they needed when necessary. As to why the demons were flooding out of Pandemonium by the bucketful, no one knew anything about still.

Rosette poked her head into the library, spotting her brother hunched over the books as usual, squinting at a tomb of ancient languages laid out in front of him. "Oi! Joshua. We're heading out now."

His head came up, and he grinned widely seeing her, obviously glad for the break as he rubbed his temples lightly with his fingers. "Oh, so soon?" He hadn't changed much, Rosette reflected with a smile, as she entered the room. He'd grown taller, but aside from that, he remained as childish as she herself did at times. "When will you be back?"

"Dunno. Couple days maybe." She leaned against the table, as Az shyly came up, blushing as Joshua looked her way. Rosette grinned wider at their shy flirtations. Had she and Chrno looked so obvious? "We'll give you a call if we're gonna be longer."

"Ok." He stood and embraced her warmly, and glanced at Az, hesitating before doing the same, although not as intimate, as his cheeks reddened. "Take care of yourself… Tell Chrno hi for me."

"Will do!" Rosette gave him a thumbs up, then put a hand on Az's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yep!"

With a light click of the button on the green panel in her hand, Rosette depressed the device, and a green glow surrounded her and Az, and with a slight fade of energy all around them, they vanished from sight, only to re-appear in another chamber, miles from their previous location.

"Welcome back!" An energetic familiar voice greeted them, and Rosette calmly stepped off the receiving dais and waved to Sheda as the cat-demon waited patiently for them down below. "How was your trip!?"

Rosette sighed and rolled her eyes, spreading her hands. "It takes all of, what… 2 seconds to come up here! How do you think the trip went!?"

"Maa, never hurts to ask!" Sheda winked, and wrapped her arms around Az with a sly grin. "Nice seeing you again, Azu-chan."

Az blushed more, but nodded. "Ah, nice to see you again, Sheda."

"So, how are things?" Rosette asked, as they began to walk down the hall.

"Ah! It won't be long now! He should be waking up any day!" Sheda grinned brightly, excitement obviously written all over her face. "Chrno's done a wonderful job! Thanks to my brilliance, of course." She grinned more, her tail twitching happily as she bounced ahead of the two into the central chamber where all the equipment was still rigged up in the same position it always had been.

Rosette's eyes strayed to the figure in the center, and smiled a bit. Ever since he'd insisted on coming back up here on a regular basis, Chrno had been behaving very calm and dedicated. She supposed she should have felt a bit jealous, but then considering the previous four years of her life had been obsessed with finding her brother, she supposed giving him a year to help his own 'brother' wasn't out of the question.

Az stopped at the base of the pools, and nervously peered in, while Rosette walked up the catwalk and stopped in front of the central chamber where her companion sat calmly, legs crossed in a meditative position, wings folded around him, and hands resting lightly on his knees. She raised an eyebrow, eyeing his rather scruffy appearance. Sitting still for months at a time wasn't necessarily the best for his hygiene. He had allowed his hair to grow out in this form once more, and though it looked slightly wild and unkempt from not being trimmed, it fell down past his waist to pool around behind him. Rosette had to flush as she realized she preferred him with long hair in all his forms. It was just too much fun to run her fingers through… Her hands itched at her side as she fought the urge to reach in and braid it before he 'woke' up.

"Maa… I suppose that can be it for today. Not really much more to add… the rest he can do on his own." Sheda flipped the switch back up, and the hum of electricity died as the green glow surrounding Chrno's platform and the pool beneath died out. Sheda sighed. "Wow… I'm surprised it took so little time." She peered in the pool eagerly, and slid aside the protective opaque cover she'd placed over it for protection of it's precious contents.

Rosette's eyes slid down to view the sight, and she couldn't help but stifle a shudder seeing Ion's sleeping body, laying there whole once more, but still unmoving. His hair was long and floated about his folded wings and bare chest, interlocking around his tail which could barely be seen from this position. They had fully regenerated him…now they just had to wait and see what happened. Would his soul find it's way back on it's own, or would they have to search it out? They didn't rightly know. Demons were different beings from humans. Once a human died, it was near impossible to bring the soul back to animate the body.

A sigh turned her attention back, as Chrno's head lifted and he yawned slightly, stretching his arms out in front of him, and his wings out behind him.

"Lazy bum." Rosette kicked at one of his boots as he untwined his feet from their yoga-like position. "Bout time you woke up."

He squinted an eye up at her, twinkling with amusement at her dry humor. "Nice to see you too, Rosette." With a swift motion, he rose to his feet, hair swirling about him in long strands, and wings folding behind him neatly. "Azu!" He smiled down at the young woman and waved cheerfully. "You look well today."

She blushed lightly, but smiled and approached as the two made their way down off of the platform. "Nice to see you too, Chrno. Joshua says hello."

Chrno smiled and ruffled her head cheerfully. Seeing them always put him in a good mood. "Thanks for relaying that."

"Ouuu and what am I, chopped liver?" Sheda pouted off to the side.

"Sorry!" Chrno rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and subjected himself to a severe lunge by Sheda, as she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "Ack…" He staggered back a few feet, nearly tipping into the pool below, before he regained his balance.

"Mmm… Ku-ro-nooo." She whined, peering up at him with big green eyes. "Now that we're finished, you're not going to stick around much anymorrree. And it was just becoming funnnn."

Rosette's eyebrow twitched, as she fought to stay calm, and not get jealous as Sheda rubbed a finger against the receptor glowing on Chrno's chest. Chrno just seemed to grow further embarrassed, and coughed a bit. "Ano…I'm not just going to up and vanish."

"Daaakaaraaaaa" Sheda wiggled her rear, tail twitching back and forth as she whined. "It's been nice having you up here! I've got SO many good experiments done because of you!"

His eyebrow twitched lightly. "You did what?"

"While you were sleeping." Her fangs glittered in the dim light as she grinned widely. "You never said no."

Rosette slammed an elbow down right between Sheda's eagerly twitching feline ears, with a snort. "Next time, ASK him."

"Ah, it's ok, Rosette." Chrno waved his hands quickly to stop her from doing anything drastic. "I suppose it didn't do any harm."

"Hmph." Was all Rosette answered, as she crossed her arms, and peered down with Az into the pool nearby.

Ion's face was different than she remembered…for some reason, he seemed younger, less worn by worry, and the fact he seemed relaxed, took any malicious nature out of his features.

Chrno's gaze joined theirs, and he crouched down on one knee, peering down at Ion with a thoughtful expression, the cross around his neck clinking once against the receptor with a soft chime of metal.

"Do you think he'll remember everything?" Rosette asked quietly from his side, a slight frown on her face. "Will he try to kill us all over again? Will we have to kill him again?"

"Gah, I hope not." Sheda growled from the side. "It took us THIS long to get him back, I won't let you blow him up THAT soon."

The three smiled lightly, and Chrno rose to his feet once more and shrugged lightly. "Anyway…" His gaze found Rosette's, and they hesitated a moment, before he voiced the unspoken thought they both shared. "…any further news on the developments?"

Sheda shook her head, pulling out a chart and handing it over to the three for them to examine. "I've been trying to do research into the reason, but none of the demons seem to want to negotiate with any of us… NO idea why." A cat-like grin lit her face up. "But I did manage to figure out, that whatever the reason, they're fleeing."

"Fleeing?" Chrno asked quietly. "That's not a good indication."

"No, it's not." Sheda agreed with a frown. "If it's enough to scare everyone into coming into the human world, it's something serious." She tapped a couple screens, and panels began to light up. "Now, this is just some facts I've managed to scrounge up, and none of it has any real proof to back it up… but apparently there was a rumor that Pandemonia was in power for a reason."

"She was the Queen." Chrno's brow creased as he scratched his head behind his right ear and horn thoughtfully. "What more reason was there?"

"Ah, she was Queen because she was the most powerful." Sheda spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "She commanded power and loyalty in order to maintain a strict discipline. But there seems to be more aside from that… apparently, all the other demons on her level, ceased to exist for some reason."

"Ceased to exist?" Rosette blinked. "They were killed?"

"No, they just.. dropped off the radar, so to speak." Sheda shrugged, putting the charts away nonchalantly. "They didn't die, nor were they destroyed. They just…vanished. Pandemonia was the only one of her level left, and she became queen because of that."

Chrno seemed a bit skeptical at this information, but nodded lightly to indicate he was listening. "How does that come into play now though?"

"Ah, you see… now that she's gone, it seems that she was sitting upon more secrets than we thought." Sheda grimaced. "What that is, I haven't figured out yet… maybe Ion will know…if he remembers anything when he wakes up."

Chrno glanced back towards the pool and studied the sleeping form of his brethren, as Rosette tilted her head to the side, leaning up against Chrno casually. She grinned, and felt a faint blush creep up her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and squeezed once in re-assurance.

Over the past year, though they had spent much of it separate from one another, they had  tentatively begun to explore a deeper meaning, and closer bond than they had shared before. Perhaps it was a combination of Rosette's innocence before, and the fact that Chrno too, while older, was as innocent as she in such matters. So, together they had been able to progress at the same rate, experiencing joy, sadness, and a complex relationship of many elements. In that year's time, they had grown closer, so that they were no longer quite as ashamed of their own little small motions of affection for one another. In public was one thing, but among friends, or privately, was another entirely. Yet, both still were young, and did not explore some of the more advanced properties the relationship might eventually offer. Why focus on something so intense, when the youthful childishness of first love could bloom for as long as they wished?

Rosette never really thought about what their relationship would bring in the future… honestly, she didn't really care. Others gave them odd looks, and whispered behind their backs, but she firmly ignored it. It wasn't worth worrying over. She and Chrno understood each other on a level no one else could, and she wasn't about to let anyone ruin that.

It was funny… no matter how many times she realized she'd seen Chrno as he truly was, she still didn't really THINK of him as a demon…

No, he was just a friend.

She smiled lightly, kicking her feet back and forth as she sat on the neatly made up bed she had taken time to organize when she had last been here. He never slept in it for the most part, but still she hated to see his room so disorganized. Despite having lived with her at the Order for so long, Chrno had never really had a room to call his own, unless you considered the small residence in the Elder's cottage a 'room'. Thus, the large space that he'd been given back as his own in Eden, seemed somewhat overwhelming to him.

It was mostly neat, clothes folded nicely in a pile next to the bed, and basin dry and orderly, but books, papers, and the occasional bow tie lay strewn about the floor haphazardly. There was even a holy gun laying on his dresser, that Rosette had left the last time she'd stopped by. She blushed a bit, realizing she'd get a chewing out for doing that…

The sound of the water running stopped from the room attached to his bedroom, and after several more minutes, Chrno came out, drying his long hair in a towel, looking at it a bit disgruntled. "I forgot what a pain this stuff is when it tangles with my tail…" He had reverted back into his 'normal' form for the time being, which suited Rosette just fine since she had been feeling a bit lighthearted from the constant influx of energy into her soul.

"Well, I like it like that. So don't complain." Rosette shot back, as she rose to her feet and pointed at him to sit down on the bed, while she grabbed a comb and scissors. "Now lets make it a bit more presentable shall we?"

He couldn't protest, and simply subjected to her whims as she combed it all flat, then trimmed away cheerfully, getting rid of the parts that didn't quite fit in, and giving him a more tailored look. Then, she set the scissors aside, and braided his hair. He didn't seem to mind, even when she tied another bow there, which clashed something horrid with his current outfit, but nothing was brought up that encouraged him to say anything.

That is, until the door burst open with a slam.

Both Rosette and Chrno jumped, their heads jerking up as one, frozen with surprise as they stared wide eyed at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Ion…" Chrno's voice was soft, surprised, and somewhat reluctant, as he viewed the wild-haired demon who stood gripping the doorway tightly from both sides, wings wide open, eyes shadowed beneath long bangs, and breath coming fast and sharp.

For a long moment, no one said anything, and the tension in the room was such that you could hear a pin drop, bounce three times, and send echoes off the metal walls. 

Rosette wasn't even aware immediately, that she was gripping Chrno's shoulder so tight, that her nails were biting into his skin drawing ribbons of blood, but then neither did he notice… he was too driven to stare wide-eyed at the figure in the doorway, uncertain how to react… out of defense, or something else?

Then, finally, Ion's head raised slowly, and they saw his expression for the first time.

It was something between rage, sorrow, agony, and confusion.

"Chrno…" Ion's voice was low, hoarse, and heavy with conflicting emotions. The two slowly rose to their feet, Rosette still keeping a respectful distance with Chrno between her and the other demon, and Chrno with a hesitant posture, as if he wasn't sure to be defensive or supportive.

"Why…?" Ion's hoarse voice continued, bridging on the verge of the inaudible. "Why did you do this…?"

Chrno's breath held for a moment, then slowly expelled as he spoke slowly, not certain which part exactly his opponent was referring to. "Why did I help you…?"

The piercing gaze that Ion shot at him, was enough to boil or freeze your blood at once, yet there was an element of confusion that flashed over his features for the briefest moment. "How long has it been….?"

Chrno exchanged a glance with Rosette, surprise on both their faces not providing any answers immediately. "Uh, it's been over a year since… Central Park."

A frown creased Ion's brow deeper, and the demon seemed to be having trouble making heads or tails of that, but turned his gaze down to Rosette, staring at her with piercing violet eyes, before meeting Chrno's eyes once more.

"You spent… a whole year of your life, attempting to bring me back… after ALL of that? Why…? I thought your foolish nature over that human woman interfered with your judgment permanently."

Chrno sighed a bit and looked a bit nostalgic. "It did. But for the best I'd like to think." He spread his hands. "Ion… what happened was partially my foolish actions, I admit that… but as you once said, we can put things behind us. I think I learned more about that concept recently than I knew of it before… and I would like to hope that one day, we might go back to the way things were once, between you and I."

Ion stared at him flatly, a look of emotionless consternation on his brow, as he processed that information.

Rosette continued to stand behind Chrno, watching Ion carefully, not certain yet what to say. So she smartly kept out of it. This was Chrno's argument, not hers, and she had no place in it.

The silence continued, then finally, Ion's shoulders drooped a bit, and a slow sigh escaped his lips. "Chrno… even now, you never cease to amaze me…" his violet eyes came up, and studied Chrno with a puzzled look. "Most of what occurred in the past fifty years only exists in the form of your memories, now in my head."

Chrno's head jerked up, and he looked clearly startled. "What?"

Ion's smile turned rather sardonic. "I see myself… through your eyes. I see what you have seen, what you have lived, and what you have felt… My own memories that existed after…" He paused and frowned, as if fighting to remember what he was thinking.

"Wait…" Chrno stepped forward, and approached Ion slowly, peering at him. "You don't remember what happened?"

"I remember…but through your point of view." Ion said quietly, his eyes shifting from Chrno, down to Rosette with a mixed look.

"My point of view…?" Chrno put a hand to his head, obviously looking overwhelmed by that. "I wonder…." He glanced at Rosette, and they shared a knowing look. They both had just figured it out at the same time.

The horns had been Ion's source of life that the re-generated from… they had created his body as it was when the horns had been separated from him… but being as Chrno had funded the power with his life, his influence had been slowly seeping into Ion the whole time. Which gave Ion a WHOLE new perspective on how things had been, she realized with some awe. Maybe… he could understand Chrno's motivations now.

Chrno turned back, and quickly reached forward as Ion began to slump forward. "Oi, you should sit down. You probably shouldn't be up and around yet this soon." He pushed his companion into a chair nearby, as Ion's form rippled, and converted back into his human guise.

"I thought I understood my own goals plainly." Ion spoke quietly. "But now…" His eyes rose, and studied  Chrno's carefully. "…I'm not so sure."

Chrno sighed and crouched down next to him, and ran a hand through his hair, and sat silently for a long time, obviously turning over what to say carefully. Finally, after ages of silence, he lifted his head once more. "Your dream was something we all shared… but I think… I wasn't willing to take quite the risk you were, because I wasn't ever as forward and aggressive as you. My hesitation ruined everything we had planned, and because of that I'm sorry…" Rosette stared sharply at Chrno, but he continued.

"…however, because of that failing, you helped me understand more about myself, and others, and come to a place where I finally found out who I was, and where I stood in the world. Because of the tragedy that happened, I met Rosette…" He lifted his gaze and slipped a hand into hers, and squeezed lightly. "Without meeting her, I think my life would have lost meaning, and I would have wasted away into nothing."

"I'm sorry for ruining everything you had worked to accomplish." He spoke with a heavy tone of regret. "However, destroying everything and killing others to achieve a dream… sacrificing the lives of innocents… that's not the way to achieve equality. There must be another way to do what you wanted, without loss of life." His gaze lifted. "Let's find a way that works."

Ion smiled lightly, and shook his head, fixing them both with a bemused glance. "Before, I would have called you a foolish idiot dreaming of the impossible." He tapped his chin with two long tan fingers. "I would have laughed at your idiocy… a foolish choice to abandon all those you cared for, on a whim of a woman. A human woman. But…" His eyes looked distant. "Now I understand why you threw everything away… to a small extent perhaps, but I understand nonetheless when I was incapable of doing so before, having never experienced such things myself."

He slapped his hand down on his knee, and fixed Chrno with a pondering look. "We both have been fools, in different ways perhaps. It was once said we were exact opposites of one another… which I felt was true, even more so after you departed our troupe. Perhaps, we can learn to use that to our advantage together once more…brother." Ion held his hand out towards Chrno with a slight pulling smirk of his lips. "I shall overlook your indiscretions, if you shall forgive me for mine."

A relieved smile flooded Chrno's face, and Rosette felt her breath drift out of her as she relaxed. It seemed Chrno's good nature had definitely had a calming effect on Ion's personality. He held a hand out, and firmly grasped Ion's and the two exchanged equal expressions of understanding, as the last old wounds that remained open, were beginning to be patched up.

"Ion!!!"

Sheda came bowling out of the lab, running straight for the tall white-haired demon at full force, a look of glee, and pouty annoyance crossing her face, even as she lunged at him, attaching her arms firmly to his right side.

Ion's soft laughter filled the hallway, as he put a hand between her two perked feline ears and ruffled her ebony hair fondly. "Just as energetic as ever, I see."

"You just got up and LEFT!" she growled, tail twitching wildly behind her like an angry cat. "I nearly died when I found the lab empty!"

"Sorry." He didn't look the least bit sorry, and just smiled almost in a taunting manner down at her. "Next time I shall be sure to leave a memo."

She pouted more, her ears wilting a bit at his teasing. "No fair…"

"Ion!" Two more hurried footsteps echoed from around the corner, and tall strides brought Rizel and Jenai up, both their faces lit with excitement and relief. "You're back!"

"Damn, it's good to have ya back."

"Goodness, if my departure causes such a stir and warrants this warm welcome, perhaps I should make more of a habit of it." The demon smiled smoothly, but was in good humor. "I trust things didn't deteriorate in my absence?"

"Well it was boring as hell, if that's what ya mean." Jenai spat with some resigned annoyance. "All we did was drink, sleep, and …." His grin widened distinctively at Rizel, who shot him a dirty look. "…enjoy leisure activities."

"Ah, so you were lazy is that it?" Ion raised a thin eyebrow, and glanced over as Chrno and Rosette approached to the side. "It seems things fall apart without me." He spread his hands lightly. "What IS the world coming to?"

They all laughed lightly, tension evaporating instantly, especially as Vid came into the party, his normally passive face smiling broadly.

Rosette smiled, and glanced up at Chrno, though he was busy watching, a smile on his face. Who would have imagined that such a group of those who were supposedly 'hated by God' would be so joyous? In fact, her suspicions drifted more and more towards the endless bounty of questions that she had developed over the years, the more time she spent with demons. Not all of them were 'evil'. In fact, she had come to understand that they too, like humans, had the powerful ability to love, despair, mourn, and laugh. What was the definition of a demon? An Evil Being, according to all stigma.

To Rosette.. it meant nothing, other than a different branch of people, each capable of exactly the same, as every human existing on this earth.

Author's note: wow over 50 comments now! I'm thrilled. Well lesse, thanks everyone for continuing to read! For those interested in the anime and or manga, I recommend the manga first, the anime is… very different and I personally don't like the way the plot goes, nor how they change the characters so badly. (Though I do enjoy warping some scenes to my own good use )

I will be busy writing over my vacation this next week, but the next update will not be until after Saturday May 22nd.

Some of you may wonder how much longer the fic will be going? Well, I can tell ya that there's a few more chapters, and POSSIBLY depending if I get more motivation, there may be an act 4. Thing is, I have to find out what's a bigger plot than the one I have… o.o there may not be one. So it may end at Act 3. But don't worry, I shall bring you other CC fics I have 3 I'm working on at the moment! So never fear!

Next Chapter: The plot is revealed! And Booyah… it's a doozy.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Descent Into Darkness

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

_Chapter Fifteen: Descent into Darkness_

"So…" Ion sank into the pre-offered chair in Sheda's lab with practiced smoothness, his legs crossing casually as he reclined, adjusting the loose bandanna about his neck with casual ease. His eyes held a sparkle of interest that seemed to fill the room with more warmth than they had felt in a long time. "What have I missed?"

The flippant nature of the suave demon hadn't changed a bit, Rosette reflected. Though she had never known him well, he seemed to have mellowed out and yet still remained the same. Or perhaps he was just a little more the way he once used to be, before the separation and fragmentation of the tight knit group of friends the Sinners were.

Ironically, things spun in a circle, not only in regards to their personalities, but in their choices. Ion had dumped the long white coat, in favor of an outfit much like his old one, which complimented Chrno's choice in reverting as well. In addition, gone were the long locks of hair that had remained since the day they had split. The only remnant of his old 'style' were the pair of glasses, perched on his nose, glittering in the green light of the lab. It seemed everyone was up for a new change in attitude, and physique to fit their lifestyles better. Chrno had chosen to return to a reflection of who he used to be, yet with enough of a choice in change to reflect his new choices. Ion had simply disregarded all that had changed him since the departure of his comrade, and it seemed he cared nothing to find out some of the missing sections of his memories that had resulted from his 'madness'.

Sheda plopped down on the step across from him, tail twitching as she began to explain the situation. They had spent some time catching up on events, and the topic of the situation down below had come up. Ion had been instantly interested, and insisted they give him the run-down. "So far, we don't know much. All we know is that suddenly, Pandemonium isn't the place to be. But we don't know why."

Ion rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and closed his eyes, tapping his fingers on the side of his jaw. Everyone remained silent, letting him think and mull over whatever mysterious information that remained locked in his brain yielded.

Finally, his eyes opened, looking thoughtful, as he slowly tugged at the tip of his ear. Then his expression darkened abruptly, and his eyes lifted. "You said… they seemed to be fleeing?" At their nods, he shook his head in negativity. "This is not a good sign."

"Why?" Rosette asked, a slight frown on her lips. "What would be so bad that would cause demons to flee their own home?"

Ion's eyes lifted, and fixed her with a very contemplative look in his violet eyes, that shifted to genuine worry suddenly. "Nothing good, I can assure you." He steepled his long fingers together, and tapped them together. "I need to do some research before giving you a full answer." He rose and inclined his head lightly to them all, and apparated out of view.

Rosette blew some of her bangs out of her eyes, and threw her hands up. "Right. He just up and leaves. Figures."

A firm hand on her shoulder caused her to glance backwards into a pair of amused ruby eyes. "Let him."

Rosette raised an eyebrow at her dark haired companion's mischievous smile, but didn't have time to protest, as he pulled her close, and a slight blur of the scenery around them caused her head to reel, and as she blinked, they stood in another location, somewhere high up on top of the tower in Eden. "I wish you would warn me before you did that, Chrno." She punched his arm lightly with a mock glare. But instead of laughing back at her, Chrno turned slightly to the side, and deposited his hands into his pockets with a thoughtful look on his face. "Aw man, don't start pullin' that moody thing all of a sudden!" Rosette frumped a bit and glanced around to see where he'd deposited them.

They stood on the very top of the dome towered roof, far above the turf below. It seemed an infinitely high location, but then considering she'd been flying with him many times before, heights had ceased to be a problem. She peered over the edge curiously, watching the dome slope away beneath her a few feet away, shining brightly in the sunlight. It would be quite a fall if she stepped wrong. Best not to risk it, she thought as she glanced back at her companion.

He looked somber, and thoughtful, and on the verge of saying something, as if he didn't quite know how to word what he wanted to say. Rosette scratched her head a bit, wondering if he'd ever stop becoming so indecisive…

"So…." She stuck a hand on her hip, and tilted her head at him. "We're up…alone…on top of this whole place… You obviously have something on your mind."

He glanced back at her, then shuffled a boot idly on the surface of the dusty roof. Rosette had the sneaking suspicion that he had multiple reasons for wishing the solitude sought on top of a very picturesque locale.

"What is it… that Sheda told you?" His voice came slowly, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to ask the question in the first place. His eyes lifted, and hit her sideways, with a curious, and somewhat worried expression.

Rosette winced a bit. He hadn't asked that question yet, and honestly she'd been hoping he never would… but she'd known it would come up eventually… especially given enough time. Time… how ironic it played a part so strongly…

She walked up and stood next to him, leaning into him, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her comfortingly close. "It was… something that isn't' really important right now." She finally said. "I'd rather discuss it later… when things have finally calmed down."

He didn't say anything, but she felt his reassuring nod above her, which put any doubts to rest. He trusted her, if it was something that was best left alone, so be it, he would accept that willingly. She smiled and shook her head lightly. In a way, he was TOO trusting sometimes…

She closed her eyes and stood there in silence, enjoying the slight breeze that tickled his hair against her cheek, as it tore loose from the braid behind him. She caught a strand and ran it through her fingers, a smile on her face that seemed to emanate from her heart. "Ne, Chrno… when this is all over… after we've finished seeing the world, what're we gonna do?"

His head shifted, so that it was touching the top of her head slightly. "I've never thought that far ahead."

She smirked a bit. "Living in the moment, eh?"

He sighed a bit. "Rosette, think about it…" He shifted his head a bit, so that his gaze rested on the top of her head, causing her to glance up and meet it. "How many times have we cheated fate?"

She blinked a bit, turning that over in her mind. "Cheated fate? I'm not sure I get what you're aiming at."

He chuckled a bit and tapped her nose lightly with a finger. "Think about it… I believed I was fated to die alone in my sorrow, in a place where none would so much as glimpse in my direction. But then you came along." His smile brightened. "You taught me so much more than I ever had believed possible."

She elbowed his chest. "Yeah I know, you brightened right up, Mr. Gloom & Doom."

He chuckled, but continued. "Then… your fate… you believed that you might be destined to search for your brother your whole life…and die young." He picked the pocket watch around her neck up, and fingered it's face lightly with a thumb. "But then we cheated that fate, and now your life is being replenished."

"Thanks to you." She poked his chest again, and grinned more. "Of course, it beats being fried from the inside out."

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Then consider Joshua… Ion… the other Sinners… the Apostles… all of them have managed to persevere, overcome the sad fate that was assigned to them." His eyes narrowed a bit in thought. "I'm beginning to believe that 'fate' has no play in life at all, but rather our own choices and decisions drive everything, even what and who we are."

Rosette shrugged lightly. "I've never been one to believe in fate anyway. It's too constricting on what you can do with your life." Her eyes lifted to meet his. "When I was a kid, I thought all demons were evil creatures, who were out to get us. But obviously, that's not the case with everyone, now is it?" At his nod, she shrugged. "So Fate has no hand in this deck of cards, now does she."

He smiled more and she felt the re-assuring chuckle in his chest warm her heart. "I suppose so… Fate must have retired."

"Either that, or she's taking a long holiday." Rosette broke out of his arms and turned around, twirling in the breeze, letting it play with her skirt about her ankles. The wind blew her hair back, and free of it's ties, and she turned around to face him. She was a good head taller than she had been, she realized, and though she wouldn't ever be quite eye level with him, it felt far more re-assuring to not have to strain her neck every time she wanted to look him in the face.

She smiled, and did another spin, only to feel her feet begin to slide out from under her, along the side of the dome. She gasped slightly, and reached out to snag a hold of something, but nothing was in reach. Chrno had turned around to stare at something over his shoulder, and she spotted Ion seated off on the edge of the terrain beyond, just as she slipped off the edge, with a yelp.

She really didn't have time to worry about what hitting the ground might feel like, since she was so used to having Chrno save her from situations, it didn't surprise her to see him vault off the edge of the dome seconds after she left it, and rocket down towards her, wings snapping open as the flair of energy surged through her in response to his power use.

THUNK

They both hit the ground at the same time, but at least her landing was padded by a soft body beneath her. Her breath came quickly, a bit shaken by the sudden burst of action, as she slowly turned her head to peer down at Chrno, as he gasped for breath beneath her.

It was one of those perfect moments, right out of a storybook. The tall grass was speckled with wildflowers all around them, rippling and bending as the wind brushed through playfully teasing. Chrno's hair had come out of it's braid, and lay splayed beneath him, some tangled up over his horns and ears, bangs splayed to the side barely brushing his eyes. Her own hair was spilled down over her shoulders, finally completely free of it's ties, mingling with his dark purple tresses, almost like gold on velvet. Both their cheeks were flushed, as their eyes met, his deep crimson ones meeting her crystal blue ones, fire and ice…

Rosette smiled down at him, feeling the flush creeping higher up her face as she did so. _Damn it, nothing was going to interrupt us this time!_ She thought feverantly, as she leaned closer to him, watching as he rose to meet her, their eyes closing as their lips met softly.

She curled her hand around the back of his head, running a hand through his hair, and feeling the strange joint where his tail emerged from the back of his skull, and she smiled mid-kiss as his hand rose and took the same position behind her head, his talons curling gently, tickling her scalp as he pulled her gently closer. The pulse of her heart pounding in her chest matched the one she felt under the fabric of Chrno's shirt beneath her. Somehow, this just felt right to her… as if she'd been missing something in her life the whole time she'd been with him, and now it felt complete, being this close, this intimate.

For once in their lives, they finally had a moment together… free from interruption. It nearly didn't happen that way, for Sheda came bouncing out trying to find them, and having spotted the falling pair, was going to intercept them when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let them alone." Ion's voice was amused, and gentle, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he pulled his glasses down a bit to peer over the rims at his feline companion. "They haven't really had a chance yet, whatever it is, it can wait."

Sheda grinned mischievously. "Well, alright then. But if we end up baby sitting, I'm sticking YOU on diaper duty."

His smile widened more, and he chuckled, raising his gaze across the fields at the two. "It does leave room to wonder…"

"Sir, we've received word that Sister Rosette and Chrno are returning in a moment."

"Thank you." Remington put his book down as he dismissed the messenger and rose up, glancing over at Kate, who sighed at him in response. "Well, on the plus side, it didn't take her long."

"True." Kate rose to her feet. "Perhaps now we might be able to discuss our options… If they're willing to co-operate."

"Rosette isn't unreasonable. If Chrno's duty is finished, I'm certain she would have mentioned the options to him."

Kate shook her head. "Knowing her, I seriously doubt she'd go directly to the point like that."

"Well, we'll see." Remington opened the door for the Mother Superior, and inclined his head, as they made their way down to the Elder's cottage.

As they entered, the ring of wires and metal began to light up in the center of the room, indicating the transport was underway. The Elder turned around and nodded his head at the two clergy. "Morning. They should be here shortly. Ah, they said that I should mention one thing…" He began to say, when the circle flared brightly with green light, and the gate activated.

The three waited patiently as figures began to take place inside, but when the number clearly began to show as three, they exchanged rather surprised glances, just as the light died down revealing the travelers inside.

Remington's hand instinctively went to his side gripping his sword, and Kate stiffened, drawing her posture up sharply. Her jaw clenched and it took her a moment, before she found her voice. "What is the meaning of this! How dare you bring him here…"

Rosette put a hand up quickly. "Now hold on, he's not the same person…"

Remington frowned deeply. "That still does not excuse the fact he is highly dangerous, Rosette…" His eyes lifted to briefly meet the cool lavender gaze of the white-haired demon, before shifting over to the violet haired demon beside him. "Chrno… you should have consulted us first."

Chrno stepped out of the ring, looking a bit embarrassed. "Um, actually we did send notice ahead…" He glanced over at the Elder, who just grinned rather diabolically. "Apparently you didn't get the message." He put a hand up, to pacify the two clergy. "He won't cause any problems. What's in the past remains there." His gaze was even and serious, meeting Remington's doubtful one head on. "But he also knows more about Pandemonium than I do… and can hopefully give us more of an insight to the problem."

Kate looked a bit uncertain, and threw a nervous glance at Ion, who simply smiled suavely at her in response, as Remington released the grip on his sword. "I'm not entirely convinced, but if there is a problem, I will leave you to deal with it, I trust." At Chrno's nod, she sighed a bit and massaged her temples. "Very well."

They made a very odd company, marching from the Elder's cottage to the main building of the order, and there was not a single person who didn't stop to stare at the company. Ion seemed to be highly enjoying himself, hands in his coat pockets, strolling casually as if he had meandered through the halls many times before. Chrno walked to the side, with Rosette at his hip, preceding them all Kate walked stiffly, and bringing up the rear, the Elder and Remington followed in silence.

Considering everyone on the grounds was quite familiar with just WHO Ion was, they drew quite a crowd.

By the time the party reached Kate's study, they had picked up both Azmaria, and Joshua, both of whom shot Ion very tense stares, and kept their distance. But Ion simply ignored them, and sank comfortably into the chair offered him, crossing one leg casually over the other in a relaxed position.

When everyone was settled, they all turned eyes upon him, uncertain just what he was about to bring to the table.

Ion sat some moments in silence, before lifting his head and fixing them all with an intense stare. "I assume by now you have some theories as to why this is all occurring now?" He glanced briefly at the others before continuing. "In order to fully explain the power hierarchy of Pandemonium, you first must learn a little about the structure of the realm itself.

"Pandemonium is a separate realm, that exists in parallel to this one. Likewise, we can assume that there is a 'heaven' that perhaps exists on the same level, though no one has actually been able to visit such a place. It could be the Astral Line is Heaven, but we may never know for certain.

"Pandemonium originally was a place that demons called home, a place where we could remain free from the human world. Few demons ever ventured across the gate into the human realm, for such things were normally beneath them. Humans were insignificant except for those who were lowest on the chain of command. Demons were generally content to remain 'home'."

He smiled slowly. "Of course…there was dissent before we came along, we merely were the turning point of the revolution. But nonetheless, that's beside the point." He steepled his fingers, tapping them against each other. "Pandemonia reigned because she was the most powerful demon capable of producing powerful offspring. There is a reason that there are few females among our kind." His eyes glittered mischievously. "She eats the ones that threaten her reign. Simple as that."

Kate raised an eyebrow, skeptically eying Ion with mistrust. "Only females?"

"Well, the males make for good breeding stock." His smile widened more. "The more powerful we are, the better it is for her. Of course, if there was trouble with anything, her lackeys would take care of it, those who were re-named Pursuers that is."

A rather curious look crossed Rosette's face, and her gaze fell to Chrno, who quickly looked away, flushing a bit. "Dare I ask what you two were considered as?"

"Oh certainly we would have been prime crops." Ion's smile widened. "We were too young at the time, however, never fear fair lady… your… ahem…love…is as pure as you."

Oh yes… THAT comment made EVERYONE redden.

Ion continued smoothly, despite the looks of shock, embarrassment, and horror on his listeners faces. "But I am getting away from the true point of this little reflection. Pandemonia was the Queen for one simple and pure reason. No one was strong enough to challenge her. Why is that, you ask?" His eyes slid behind his glasses, which eerily reflected the light from outside. "Because she drove the others to madness, and sealed them away."

Chrno shuddered a bit, as a strange expression crossed his face. Rosette looked puzzled. Remington appeared deeply wrapped in thought, and the others all sat listening with slight puzzled frowns.

"It's not known how many there were, nor how old they were, but the highest level of demons, were called the Elite. It's said that Pandemonia was the only sister of the group, and by far the most devious. Her cunning and guile was more than a match for the brute strength and powers of her older brothers. She fashioned a plan, with the aid of her powerful supporters, her own offspring of course. It's not certain how she actually pulled it off, but somehow she deceived them, stripped them of their reason, and sealed them in the deepest circle of hell, where she alone could release them.

"Of course, now that she's gone, you see the dilemma." His eyes lifted glittering over the rims of his glasses. "The seal has been broken, and the Destroyers, as we have come to term them, have been unsealed and are unleashed upon the world."

A slow breath released from Kate's chest, and Remington looked greatly troubled. "What would happen if one of these Destroyers came into this world?"

Ion's gaze slowly traveled over to Remington, and sent chills down the priest's spine even as he backed a step backwards. "Let me put it this way…" Ion's voice was quiet, barely audible, but yet still piercingly audible due to the deathly silence in the room. "The Destroyers lack any reason anymore. They have been reduced to pure power, seeking more power. What consciousness that existed within them has been gone for centuries, and will never return. They are aptly named, for they consume all they touch. This is why they cannot be fought easily. Demon's powers simply are absorbed. Should one of their limbs touch you, you are dead. They devour everything in their path, and hunger for more, leaving nothing but a wake of death, destruction, and void behind them. It's not a matter of 'if' they come to this realm…it's a matter of 'when'.

"The gate will hold them until there is nothing left in Pandemonium for them to consume, however once they have destroyed all there is there… they WILL find a way to come into this realm, and then they cannot be stopped." Ion's gaze turned colder. "The more the gate is used for demons fleeing to this world, the more likely that one of the Destroyers will follow them out. We have been fortunate that so far, they have remained within Pandemonium. However, the longer we hesitate, the more likely the battle will quickly be turned loose in this realm."

The horror of the situation shocked them all into silence, and the distant sound of children laughing could be heard from outside somewhere on the grounds below. It was very clear to them all, what was at risk now.

Before, they had been fighting for simply the right to exist at the hand of Ion's diabolical plan to re-structure the world… Now they were fighting for the very right to exist at all.

It was a very long time, before the inevitable question was voiced by Remington. "What, then… can we do to put this to a stop?"

Ion shook his head, a frown on his lips. "That, I cannot tell you. There does not exist any single demon powerful enough to put his power into re-sealing the Destroyers, let alone destroy them. The only possible option that has not been tried, is of course what you have at your disposal." His eyes lifted to meet with Kate's. "Being that holy power opposes our own, it's possible that the Order might be able to develop a way to put a stop to this… but it will have to be soon…very soon."

"Normal Gospels would… not be enough I assume." Remington spoke up, knowing the answer even before he asked. "What about Testaments?"

"You're dealing with demons that are easily ten times as strong as either Chrno or myself." Ion spoke quietly. "To say that none of us have a chance would be putting it mildly. We can't know what effect it will have unless you try it. But of course, if it doesn't work, then many other things might go wrong before you can compensate."

There was a tense silence as they all considered his words heavily. There was of course no way to test it….except for one way.

Kate shifted her glance over to Rosette, and met the girl's eyes as they flashed back at her, determined, and set. She knew that the young Sister was quite willing to do whatever necessary, so long as Chrno was with her. Even if it meant…

She rose slowly. "Then… I must ask a boon of you." Her eyes shifted from Ion, to Chrno, fixing them both with an even gaze. "We have our differences in the past, as you said… however all of our existences weighs on this combined effort." She paused, and then stood taller. "Will you risk journeying back into Pandemonium to assist us?"

Chrno took a deep breath, and looked uncertain, as Ion glanced sideways at him, speaking slowly. "You realize, that we are not the most welcome of individuals there… we left for obvious reasons, and they continued to Pursue us even then. We have not ventured to return since that day…"

"I am aware of the danger. And nor can I force you to return there." Kate replied evenly, understanding the situation better perhaps than she might have before coming to know Chrno better. "But I am asking if you are willing to take the risk. Otherwise, we must start planning our defensive and evacuating where we think the main battles may occur."

"Go back… to Pandemonium…" Chrno spoke softly, his eyes distant and glazed over thoughtfully. It was obvious to everyone that such a thing had never occurred to him. He hadn't ever wanted to return there, not after seeing what life could provide in this realm. The idea of returning, clearly unsettled him. "We wouldn't have a warm reception."

Ion drummed his fingers together, watching him closely. "It's entirely possible they may be desperate for help by then. They can't have had much luck containing them on their own. Dufou has probably only managed to keep his direct militia from fleeing, since everyone else seems to have re-located to this plane."

Rosette glanced over at Chrno, and scooped his hand up, squeezing it tightly in hers as he glanced her way. "What else can we do though? It may be dangerous, but if they know that we're trying to help, they won't want to extract revenge if it means possibly destroying their only chance for reclaiming their home before it's demolished, right?"

He glanced her way, and studied her face with his own, before looking back up at the others and nodding. "Of course we have to go." His gaze shifted down to Rosette, a sudden surge of concern evident in his eyes. "But…"

"Don't even say it, buster." Rosette stuck an index finger on his chest. "You need my help, and I'm not letting you go into that place by your lonesome. End of discussion."

Everyone in the room chuckled lightly, at the slightly baffled expression that Chrno shot at his partner, realizing he'd just effectively been shut up. "Uh…right."

"Well then…" Ion stood up smoothly, and a slow leisurely smile crossed his features. "I suppose I shall have to accompany you both as entourage to ensure you don't foul it up." His eyes glittered challengingly at Chrno, who shot him a glare. "Besides… I'm the one they most want, perhaps we'll be able to negotiate better if a small bit of pressure is placed upon them."

The news wasn't well taken back in Eden, as they soon found out when they returned.

"You're going WHERE?" Jenai practically exploded, and had it been possible, his eyes would have bugged out. He turned sideways to Rizel. "Tell me he just didn't say what I thought he said."

"No… he said it." Her soft voice was rather muted, for obviously she knew that there was no such thing as a practical joke in this situation. Not that Ion was one to pull such things. Joke yes, but never practical jokes.

"But…" Jenai stuttered a bit, sticking a hand to the white fluff of hair poking out from beneath his hat. "That's… suicidal."

Sheda's tail twitched worriedly behind her, chewing on her lip. "Ion… you know what they'll do when the get their hands on you both."

"We'll just have to ensure we evade their grasp, now shan't we." Ion reached for the tall bottle of bourbon and poured several glasses, offering them out to his fellows, and even one to Rosette, who politely declined. "But they haven't ever been able to catch us before, I'm certain our talents shall keep us out of harm's way until our directive can be reached."

"Damn it…" Jenai growled, downing the liquor quickly. "We're going with you then."

"I think not." Ion's voice was firm, and decisive. "The fewer number of us that goes, the better. As it is, the two of us shall draw quite a bit of attention, three is out of the question. We must get in, attempt a stand, and get out quickly to report our findings. With all luck, we can pull it off successfully."

"And if you fail?" Rizel's voice continued to have a cold edge to it. "What then?"

"Then you best be preparing to find the best route to escape the aftermath of destruction that will inevitably follow." Ion said smoothly. "For if we fail, it's highly doubtful the Order will be able to be prepared to withstand the full brunt of the Destroyers emergence into this world."

There was a quiet silence, as the Sinners mulled that over. Even Chrno managed to sip the bourbon without flinching, much too distracted to consider being without it.

It didn't take long to procure the needed tools, supplies, and safeguards necessary to make the trip. By the following morning, the entire residence of Eden had followed the three back down to the Order, which of course continued to make the Sisters increasingly uncomfortable.

"First we harbor one… then two… then three… now six demons." Kate shook her head slowly, a baffled look of incredulity on her face. "Honestly, why not just invite them all to camp out on our front lawn!"

The Sinners looked about as thrilled as the Mother Superior, but were too busy assisting Sheda to reply to the woman's dry remarks.

They had made the decision to open the portal down on the Order grounds for a number of reasons.

One: The Order had many safeguards to protect the gateway when it was open and in use, as well as dormant.

Two: There was more firepower available to deal with any threat here, than anywhere else.

Three: If the trio should fail, and a Destroyer managed to make it's way to this world, it would use the easiest and most recent breech in the fabric between the realms, and that would bring it right over the Order, where they could immediately fight it with minimal casualties, they hoped.

It took all morning for Sheda and the Elder to rig together a proper device to limit the gate's access to the realm. They could have just simply opened a rift… but that would leave it open for a long time, and present a very vulnerable position, so they had to limit the amount of exposure presented first.

By early afternoon, everything was in place.

Rosette finished latching the catches to her uniform and turned around, studying her reflection in the mirror. She looked older, for some reason… perhaps it was the fact her life was far more enriched now, or perhaps it was the knowledge that despite everything they had fought for, despite their struggles and perseverance, they very well might lose their lives after this confrontation.

Not just their lives… but everyone else in the world as well.

That was a heavy burden on anyone.

She slid the holsters onto her belt, and cinched it tightly, the two Testament guns glittering brightly at her hip in the sunlight. The Elder had worked feverously to replicate the first weapon Kate had gifted her with, which had been one of a kind. They couldn't risk going into this with only one, however, so now she had a pair, both loaded with a full round of the most powerful bullets they had available, and with a magazine full of back-ups as well.

She was prepared to use them, and by god use them she would.

As she approached the inner garden where the circle had been erected, Sisters made way for her with respect. Once this was over, she had the feeling she'd be a legend among the Order, if she wasn't already. She didn't desire fame, however, and she thought wryly that she'd rather just operate a private agency, once this was over and done with. That way she could still have fun doing what she did best, without the restrictions the Order lay down upon her shoulders.

She reached the center, where the Sinners, Remington, the Elder, and Kate awaited. Standing before the gate, were the twin forms of Chrno and Ion, in their demon forms, which even to this date, continued to amaze her in their similarity. Light and dark, physically and emotionally. They were virtual opposites of one another, right down to the markings on their forehead. If any two demons were destined to be brothers, those two fit the category to a T.

As she approached, Chrno held a hand out to her, his talons curling lightly as she took hold of it, and favored her with a sad, whimsical smile. He seemed to be disturbed about something, though she wasn't about to press him in query without his consent.

"Ready?" She glanced up at him, and seeing his tight nod, she smiled in encouragement. "Don't worry, I'll kick their asses. You just worry on getting me close enough, kay?"

"I don't think being close will be a problem." Ion slapped an arm around Chrno's shoulders, and grinned down at her, as his fellow Sinner glanced over at him, awkwardly. "We'll most likely get an up and personal account for you. It's getting back that's going to be tricky."

"Well, whatever." Rosette grinned fiercely. "So long as we're back in time for dinner."

Without hesitation, Sheda slammed her fist on the release button, and a bright flare of green light exploded in all directions from the circle, as it lit up brilliantly flooding the garden with it's eerie light. A hissing and whirring of electricity hummed about the immediate area, lightning of green and white crackling around the gateway's exterior, as a solid mirror of light that seemed to suck in all the light around them, and absorb it into itself materialized before them.

Rosette's breath slowly let out as she stared at the gate, watching the octagonal patterns reflective of what she had often seen before, shift and fade in and out as the barrier between the two worlds remained active. All they had to do was step through, and she would finally see with her own eyes, just where it was the man she loved had truly hailed from.

Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest, at that thought. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to see what Pandemonium was like. From everything she knew, and everything she had heard, such a place was likely to shake the roots of her foundation of what Chrno was, and the true origin of his soul. Though she knew that what she saw shouldn't have an effect on how she considered him, she was afraid that her own faith might suffer a failing as a result.

Chrno seemed to be sensing some of what she was thinking, though she knew he was making a point to stay out of her head as much as possible. He could control his powers far better now that he had complete access, free of any holy taint. He didn't 'accidentally' overhear things as he used to. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Oh, stop it. I go where you go." She remanded him with a light smack to the hand he'd placed on her shoulder. "Besides, you can't fire the guns at this thing, or you'll blow your hand off."

He smiled at that, but something seemed to be disturbing him further and didn't leave his eyes when he looked away. She bit her lip, and almost spoke up, but then decided against it. Whatever it was, he didn't want to talk about it here… she'd ask him when they were alone.

"Rosette… Chrno…" The two of them turned to face Kate and Remington. "Please… take care and return to us." Kate's eyes were lined with worry and fatigue. "If this fails, we may very well lose any hope we have. Even if it looks like you are about to fail, flee if necessary. You MUST return to give us notice on what effect your attacks have…otherwise we shall have no way of knowing what actions we can take."

"We'll be careful." Rosette said with a confidant straightening of her shoulders. "Just make sure you have plenty of notes for when we come back. And keep the light on for us." She thumbed back at the gate with a saucy grin.

Not much else could be said, and no one tried. Instead, they stood silently, as Chrno scooped Rosette up into his protective arms, and together, he and Ion stepped through the gateway, their forms dissolving into the light that rippled like water around them.

Abruptly the light died, leaving the courtyard in silence, and dozens of pairs of eyes watching the spot where their companions had departed.

There was nothing more they could do now, but wait.

Author's note: ok I'm back! I had a great vacation, outlined the plot pretty much to the end, and got lots of sleep! There are only a few more chapters in the fic left, then it's over folks! There will NOT be an act 4. nod this time I mean it End a good thing when you can, right? ducks the thrown tomatoes

As always, input is appreciated! I'm too tired to go through and scan the comments so THANKS to all of you! wave You guys keep me motivated!

Next Chapter!

Finally… what's the demon realm like? And whoo doggie… what's that big black thing in the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's the SUPER DEMON…. ducks more tomatoes


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Pursuing the Pursuers

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

_ and by now I'm so far off of the manga, I should just warn you that most of what happens, never happens in the manga XD. It stopped doing that around act 1's conclusion._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

_Chapter Sixteen: Pursuing the Pursuers_

At first, all she saw was light. Brilliant, blinding light, that dazzled her vision and caused her to flinch. She almost closed her eyes, but the desperate need to see what it was she was facing caused her to keep them wide open. Wind whipped around her face, pulling at her hair, and stinging her cheek. It felt cold, chilling to the bone, but at the same time she was drenched with sweat from the heat the threatened to consume her.

Then… abruptly it was over.

Her vision began to clear, black spots dancing before her as the light faded around them, and she once more could see the dim shape of Ion in front of her, standing still, turning his head to gaze around him.

She had of course prepared an image in her mind of what Pandemonium was like…after all who wouldn't have an idea of what Hell was like? Fire, brimstone, darkness and foul things laughing, cackling waving pitchforks and the like…

So when she beheld the desolate place before her, she was somewhat taken aback.

Pandemonium was empty of life… devoid of color…and very barren. Surrounding them on all sides, were empty fields with only a trace of vegetation, where a tree had once stood, naked to the iron-gray sky, and cold to the stone brown earth beneath it. Cold wind blew harshly across the barren wasteland, and Rosette glanced to the horizon, and saw iron grim mountains rising high into the sky like jagged teeth, sharp and foreboding, to meet churning turbulent clouds amid the peaks, riddled with lightning.

To the naked eye, it appeared that no sign of habitation was evident across the barren plains. But upon further scrutiny, rubble could be seen, strewn about the grass as fine as pebbles and sand, with only a larger bolder evident once in a great distance.

The only sound in this vast empty place, was the soft sound of the three companion's breath, as it slowly released one at a time after realizing the situation they stood in the midst of.

"This…isn't quite what I pictured Pandemonium to look like." Rosette finally spoke quietly, almost afraid to raise her voice above a whisper, as if it might break the sanctity of this hallowed ground.

"You aren't alone…" Chrno's voice sounded slightly strained, as if he was fighting to hold in his emotions. He gently let her slide out of his arms, as he glanced around, eyes surveying the scene, wide and astonished. "It's changed."

"It seems the corruption is more than simply destroying the residents." Ion mused, turning his head this way and that, peering at the wasteland. "There is almost no life here any longer… the structures have all been demolished."

"No kidding? You mean there was actually something to this place?" Rosette's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It must have been a real vacation spot for the ladies."

A heavy hand on her shoulder silenced her wry humor quickly, as she glanced up at Chrno's melancholy face. "It was never a 'beautiful' place by any means… but it at least was filled with energy and life…" He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. "It's so cold and empty here now."

"Well… no sense worrying about it." Rosette elbowed him lightly, with a grin. "How about finding those… friends of yours."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ion turned, a thin eyebrow arched at her in amusement. He spread a hand gracefully about him in a gesture indicating she was free to give it a try.

"Hmph." Rosette rolled her eyes at the demon, and grabbed Chrno about the neck, hauling herself up into his arms, as he staggered a bit to support her. "Well we're not doing any good just standing here."

Ion laughed and spread his wings. "She does have a point."

"Uhn…" Chrno agreed, throwing her a knowing smile. "That she does." His own wings snapped open with a crack of the air around them, and Rosette grinned as her stomach clenched for the take-off into the air that abruptly followed.

Rosette peered around as the pair fell beside one another, wings so close that one small updraft would knock them into one another. She could tell they both were instantly on their guard, the moment they took to the air. They flew in a tight defensive position, eyes scanning the surrounding region, and Chrno held her close to him, in case of any sudden action that might require him to move swiftly.

It didn't take long.

Two demons soaring through an otherwise empty sky was clearly calling for attention to be riveted upon them.

The forms materialized from the dark ground swiftly, and rocketed up towards the trio as swiftly as the blink of an eye, but they were prepared well in advance for their arrival, and froze in place, standing back to back in mid-air, instantly on guard.

There were easily twenty of them, all bristling from head to toe, weapons aimed directly at their center targets, all of their faces set with expression of fury, anger, hatred, and furiosity. For the longest moment, no one spoke or moved, instead they all simply regarded each other warily, sizing up the opposing side.

Rosette almost wanted to smile at the scene. Here they were, calmly barging into the demon home world, two Sinners and a nun, facing a barrage of demons, and she wasn't even worried. No, she was somewhat excited actually…which made her wonder if it was wrong to feel such.

"Well well well…" one of the demons slowly moved forward, apparently the spokesman of the group. He was missing an eye, and had numerous scars from battle welting all over his body, like many of his comrades. His wings were tattered, yet still able to support him, and one of his horns was chipped at the top of it's spiraling curve around the side of his head. "The Sinners… you must be quite desperately seeking death to return here." Cold laughter accompanied the demon's words, but Ion simply smiled patiently, and Chrno remained impassive. "We shall have great pleasure in killing you both…perhaps then we can become strong enough to defeat our enemy." His hands warped into blades, and likewise the others surrounding the brothers did the same.

Rosette felt Chrno's muscles tense beneath her, and she feared for a moment that they would have to take a stand and fight the demons here and now…however Ion was always one for suave discussion, and smoothly spoke up before any violence could take place.

"Really now… killing us might be a self-fulfilling pleasure for each and every one of you… however it will not assist you accomplishing your goal." There were many growls of dissent that rumbled around them, but Ion smoothly continued. "Now, on the other hand, if we were to provide you with an alternative solution to assisting in the destruction of the Destroyers, that might be worth delaying your bloodlust for revenge, now wouldn't it."

His saucy demeanor clearly irritated them all, and several of them looked about ready to break ranks and charge them, however the spokesman for the group growled, his eyes narrowing into tight glowing red slits, as he realized the truth of the matter. "You have another option?" The choice between revenge for the hatred of the Sinner's crimes, and the choice to save what little remained of their home was obviously a hard decision to make.

It was also clear to Rosette, who had somewhat gained a more in-depth perspective into the small nuances of demons, that these facing her were not as powerful as the two allies with her. She had at first created a theory as to the reason behind the gems that marked the foreheads of the demons. Sheda and Vid had only had two each. Rizel had dotted markings instead, and Jenai of course she had no clue, being she had never seen him without his blast shield that protected his injured eyes. Both Chrno and Ion had three, and were clearly the more powerful of the group.

However, her theory had been thrown out when she had lain eyes upon Pandemonia's head. The most powerful of all the demons, had only two gems, and the largest horns of course.

She had often meant to ask what they signified. Perhaps a duty rank? Perhaps they were more battle oriented, and the others were strategy motivated?

Whatever the cause, the ring of demons surrounding them now were clearly lower in power status, but yet they also greatly outnumbered them. Fighting them off would be a challenge, and thus not a smart move especially if they were conserving to go up against a Destroyer.

"I have a potential solution, if it's not above your willingness to negotiate." Ion smoothly said, adjusting his glasses with a calm flick of his wrist. "I do suppose Dufou is on the end of all of your leashes?"

There was a furious growl that rumbled from the throng of demons, but the spokesman just remained impassive. "Lord Dufou is in charge, yes."

"Then, shall we quit the stalling, and get to business? Or do you intend to sit here drawing attention to ourselves all day long?"

The demon narrowed his eyes further, but after a moment's consideration, abruptly turned and with a swift motion of his hands as they warped back to normal, the others around them stood their guard down, and moved aside for the Sinners to pass.

Ion shared a swift warning look at Chrno and Rosette, before diving down, following their guide, as he shot towards the earth at an amazing speed. Rosette made sure one of her hands was free to grab a gun at any time, the other holding onto Chrno's arm for support, as they dove downwards, following the lead given them.

They soared above the rocky terrain for a short time, weaving and diving between chunks of what had once been buildings, before they entered a more littered area. Here, were foundations that were still clearly visible, though the exact design of the structures couldn't be determined, it was clear there had been far more habitation here.

She glanced up swiftly at Chrno's face, and saw his eyes scanning the rubble. "Hey… what was this place?" She murmured low so that only he could hear.

His eyes glanced down at her and she saw that echo of sadness evident in them. "It was our …" He hesitated as if searching for the right word. "…nursery if you will."

Her eyes widened. "Huh?"

"This was one of many incubatory rooms, where Pandemonia raised her offspring." He explained quietly. "The young were born, taught, and raised in such structures… something like a school. When they were finally old enough to take their places in her ranks, they were allowed outside and assigned to units."

Rosette blinked, and glanced back down. There was no sign of any infantile demons in the rubble beneath, and for that she felt relieved. She remembered the conversation she had been privy to during her journey through Chrno's memories… and while his own memories had been vivid, quick, and sudden almost like flashes of light rather than memories of scenes, she had seen death there like she had never seen before. She knew that this troubled him greatly, seeing 'children' slaughtered before they had a choice in the world.

She shook her head quickly. What was she thinking. These were demons… they didn't create children so much as they bred warriors. Chrno was unusual in his sentimental feelings, and she thought the same went for the other Sinners. They were thinkers… dangerous in a hive minded society where you blindly followed the orders of your superiors. Thinkers destroyed the way things were 'supposed' to work.

And it was the Thinkers who would be saving the whole society, this time.

Her gaze lifted back to her companion and she frowned more. "Chrno?" His gaze lowered down at her once more, faintly questioning beyond his grim visage. "What's bothering you so much? You've been so… serious and morose lately."

A flash of something akin to panic crossed his face, and his breath caught briefly. "Ah… can we talk about this later… when we aren't so crowded?" His gaze flickered meaningfully over to the flock of demons covering them on all sides.

She sighed with frustration. "Yeah.. sure."

They didn't have much time left en-route as it was, and abruptly the demon leading them drew to a halt outside a mound of rubble. Rosette slipped to the ground, but didn't get more than an arms length away from her guardian, as the demon tapped a place in the stone, and it fell in on itself, revealing a passageway.

The foul rank air that wafted out of the crevasse was cause enough to cover her mouth in disgust, but before she could get a fresh gulp, Chrno was walking forward, propelling her inside the maw of blackness.

The moment the door slammed shut above them, they all were plunged into inky pitch, which terrified Rosette to no end, and she found herself clutching tightly to the nearest arm she could find, gasping for breath. The demons seem to know where they were going, or could see in this darkness, for they walked along without bumping into anything, taking twists and turns until suddenly, they turned a corner and light spilled down from the open doorway before them.

The inner sanctum was clearly a war room.

The walls were lined with steel plating, re-enforced with glowing green panels of light that gave off a pulse every few seconds. A solid table was in the center, covered with plans and papers, and a few scattered items that looked suspiciously like bloodied spikes used to etch words on the papers.

Rosette shivered, and clutched tighter to her support, when a soft tap on her shoulder made her turn around, blinking.

Chrno was staring at her, very baffled, both arms crossed in front of him, and his eyebrow arched over one eye.

Rosette's eyes slowly traveled back to the arm she was attached to… then back to Chrno… then slowly lifted to meet Ion's amused smile. "As much as this is a lovely sensation, having you coddle me to you, I do believe I shall get disemboweled if you remain embracing me, Rosette."

Her face slowly heated, and she let go of Ion's arm as if it had burned her.

"Really… I begin to see what you find so compelling in her, Chrno." Ion flexed his hand lightly and grinned wider as his companion went a deep shade of crimson to match the young nun.

"Well… this is certainly unexpected." A deep voice came from ahead of them, and all eyes turned as the dark figure of Dufou emerged from the opposite side. He looked the same as Rosette remembered him, however there was a long scar across the side of his face, and his upper chest, as if a giant sword had swiped across his torso… considering how demons healed, such a mark was rather startling to Rosette, for she knew Dufou had more power than any of them in this room.

The Duke regarded them with a narrow, piercing gaze, before gesturing with one hand, and approaching the table. "Come. Let us discuss the options then. I assume…" He looked at the two Sinners each in turn. "…that is why you have returned? To assist us?"

Ion approached the table without hesitation, gazing quickly down at the maps as he did so. "It is. We believe we may have an advantage you lack."

Dufou's eyes lifted, and locked on Rosette. "One girl cannot turn the tide of battle."

Ion's smile widened. "One girl perhaps not. One girl armed with holy weapons, perhaps."

"One holy weapon is still hardly enough." Dufou frowned in apology at Rosette, actually seeming concerned. "I have seen what your weapons can do, but I doubt they are enough."

"Not these babies." Rosette patted her hand against the holster. "These are the newest make and model, ten times the power of one Gospel. Guaranteed to knock your teeth out and leave you breathing through your ears."

The silence that pressed in on the room was suddenly ominous.

"Right…" Dufou finally said, giving her a perplexed look. "We have not tried holy weapons against the Elite… it's possible it will work. However…" His gaze lifted to Ion. "It's your risk in attempting to test your theory. We shall not assist unless there is certain victory at hand."

"Understood." Ion straightened. "We are here to test our theory, simply put. If it works, we'll return with more. If it doesn't, we have at least made an attempt."

Dufou shook his head slowly. "If you fail, you will be dead."

While it was very strange to be in the den of demons, and having every one of them ignore you as if you were a small bug, to Rosette, it was even stranger simply thinking that she was the only one who was able to put a stop to this whole thing.

She sighed, and rounded the corner, and strode into the small chamber that had been set aside for the three 'guests' of the facility… namely, them. Sure enough, Chrno was seated on a bolder in the room, turning over a pebble in his hand, staring at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

She elevated her eyes to the ceiling and grumbled a curse, and stalked forward with purpose. "Ok. Enough of this. Spill it."

Chrno's head came up, and he blinked at her for a moment, startled by her sudden appearance. "What…?"

She stopped next to him, and crouched down so that she was eye level with him, and grabbed his hand, stopping it from turning the pebble over another time. "You're sulking. I want to know what the HELL is on your mind Chrno." At his flat look, she scowled. "Come on, we've known each other for over five years now. If we've built anything in that time, it's trust of one another. If you can't trust me enough to spill whatever is on your mind, then I dunno what we've been working for." She draped her hands over her knees peering up at him intently. "How can we go through all of the crap we've been through if we can't even trust one another with what's on our minds! Out with it!"

Chrno had been avoiding looking at her during her little speech, his eyes obscured by the dangling locks of his bangs. When she finished her tirade, she thought for a moment that he would smile, laugh and apologize, realizing he had been foolish.

However, when his deep crimson eyes came up, what she saw stunned her.

His eyes were cold, and suddenly very frightening to look at. This was something that she had never before seen aimed at her, and to suddenly see Chrno look at her, as if she was suddenly an enemy, froze her heart still.

His voice was quiet, but very cold and emotionless as he spoke, it was the voice of the Sinner who had slain one hundred of his kindred, not the kind voice of the boy she had come to know and love.

"You speak of trust, Rosette." The hair on the back of her neck rose at the chill in his tone. "Yet you have refused to confide in me with your own trust."

She stared at him, open mouthed, caught completely by surprise. "W…what?"

His eyes were pools of inky bloodstained wells of darkness, focused on her, piercing her deeply through to her very soul. "What is it, that Sheda spoke to you about."

She almost laughed out loud right there, if it weren't for the fact that right now, Chrno was frightening her far more than he had ever done before… it even surpassed when he had forcibly unsealed the watch in rage, leaving her grasping at the life streaming from her like a fish out of water. "Is… that what this is all about?" She was honestly puzzled. It wasn't THAT big of a deal… why was he so agitated over it?

He remained silent, however, leaving her to quickly fill the silence, before it became oppressively smothering. "Look… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away… but I… well I didn't want to worry you." His stoic expression hurried her onwards. She did NOT want to see him staring at her this way. It was a slap to her face. "Look… you're right, ok. I'll tell you. But the fact of the matter is, I wanted to make it a surprise…"

She took a deep breath. "When Sheda gave this back to me…" Her hand grasped the open pocket watch glowing at her chest. "…she wanted me to promise her that I would keep this quiet… for obvious reasons. But she felt the need to warn me." Her eyes traveled down to the timepiece, then back up to the cold glittering depths of the demon in front of her. "The clock feeds power back into my soul, this we know… but what do you suppose will happen once my soul is complete and whole again?"

His brow furrowed very slightly, breaking some of the icy exterior he wore. "It will no longer be needed."

"Yeah… but if I take it off, then you're back to where you started… dealing with holy power that is slowly killing you from the inside out."

A faint nod came to him, as he slowly understood the dilemma. "Then…"

Rosette sighed and dropped her hand again. "I'll tell you." She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, meeting his directly, unafraid. "It will come to a point, where it will replenish every second that is taken away. Every breath, replaced… until there is nothing to replenish from the loss I lent you, but instead the small ticking away of every second I live." She read the frown on his face, and continued, aware he wasn't understanding what it meant. "Demons have long lives, you've told me that before. Basically what it means, is that you and I will never be separated from one another….ever…" Her eyes held his as she saw them widen slowly. "Unless one of us dies abruptly. I will live as long as you. Our lives are connected now. As long as you have life to feed back to me, I will continue to take it. You see the dilemma now, don't you?" She saw recognition in his eyes. "If this were to fall in the wrong person's hands… the temptation to become virtually immortal…it's a tempting idea, and one that could easily be exploited."

She leaned forward, placing her hands over his knees, pressing his hands to hers. "We can live as long as we want, Chrno. And if we ever tire of that fate, all we need do is terminate it." She smiled slowly up at him. "We don't ever have to be separated… ever. You see why I was keeping it from you now? The fewer people who know the secret, the safer we are… if anyone were to find out, you can imagine what demons and humans would do in order to gain immortality…"

His eyes slowly closed, and his shoulders drooped, and his grip shifted so that he was gently holding her hands in his. He sat that way in silence for a long time, as she watched him, uncertain what his reaction would be. He didn't seem pleased with it…

Finally, his eyes lifted, and she was somewhat relieved, and disturbed to see tears in his eyes, no longer the cold fire of a demon's wrath directed at her. "I… feared it was something like that."

"Feared?" She frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Why would you fear it? This is a great opportunity for us." His hesitation caused her to trail off. "What is it…?"

His eyes lowered slowly. "Such a connection…it can't be without consequences." At her confused look, he glanced back up. "Don't you feel it? Don't you feel the connection between us?"

"What? The watch…?"

"No… something deeper." He slid one hand over hers, cradling her palm gently. "Maybe… you can't feel it…But I can." He sighed. "Demons are sensitive to the souls around them… I can feel yours, every moment that we're connected." His gaze lowered to the glowing clock at her chest. "I always have. It's a re-assuring feeling… to know how you feel, where you are… to know you're always there." At her warm smile he shook his head further. "But… it's that connection that worries me."

She thought over his words. "I'm not sure why. Isn't it a good thing to feel close to one another?"

"Yes… but I'm not sure you completely understand what I mean." She waited patiently as he continued, his voice slowing and lowering in volume. "Our lives are connected Rosette, through a tentative, and experimental device, that links our souls." His gaze lifted slowly. "What worries me, is if one of our souls is terminated… what will happen on the other end?"

She blinked, then frowned instantly understanding what he was getting at. "Hold on a minute… Neither one of us is going to die anytime soon, Chrno."

He sighed. "Not intentionally… but we're about to go up against a foe far greater than either one of us has ever faced before. A foe that could easily destroy everything we've fought to live for." His eyes rose to meet hers. "What scares me is…what happens to you if I…"

She cut him off. "Enough. It won't happen, ok?" she smiled up at him encouragingly. "It won't. Because if we fight together, we go in together. What will happen to you will happen to me, and that's the way I prefer it, and I know you feel the same way, right?"

He met her eyes, but didn't reply, and she had the sudden fear that if it came down to it, he would do anything to keep her alive, even if it meant…

She set her jaw and leaned forward, nose to nose with him. "We're in this together. Where you go, I go. Nothing will prevent that from happening, that I promise you."

She squeezed his hand tightly in her own, and was relieved to see his eyes soften and his head dip in an agreeing nod.

What she missed, was the tightened look of resignation that crossed his face after she smiled and closed her eyes.

What she didn't know… was that the influence from the merging of souls didn't manifest itself ONLY in the by product of holy astral energy…

For Mary Magdalene was well known for one other aspect.

And Chrno had inherited that too.

Author's note: a shorter chapter than normal, but just as action packed. sorry.

Beware of the next chapter. Very long, very depressing

Enjoy!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Destruction

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

_ and by now I'm so far off of the manga, I should just warn you that most of what happens, never happens in the manga XD. It stopped doing that around act 1's conclusion._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

_Chapter Seventeen: Destruction_

Rosette shivered despite the clammy warmth of the humid environment, and the weight of her habit pressing down on all sides of her. She was normally a very calm, and go-getting type, afraid of little, and willing to charge head-on into the crowd.

But these Destroyers seemed to suck all life out of you… both physically and mentally.

She studied the skies, with a careful attention to detail, as she crouched behind the boulders that were scattered about the ground like small dents in the landscape. There were five of them. One of the Elite had been Pandemonia. The other had been killed by her. The rest, were hungrily devouring anything they could get their hands on, as the Destroyers.

At the moment, that was a handful of Legion, that the demons had released upon them, in order to get a close look, and rightly explain the situation to the three newcomers.

When she first had lain eyes upon them, she had thought it was a joke. After all, they simply looked like a black storm cloud, rumbling in the horizon. But the closer they had gotten, the clearer she had seen the truth of their beings.

The Destroyers were enormous. Their bulk easily spanned the size of a large pool. They were amorphous in nature, shifting with each turn of the wind, with no real set shape, but rather thick roiling bundles of black lightning, that sent rivets and tendrils out like large distorted jellyfish.

Once in a while, the amorphous form would shift, and for a brief moment, one could see the distorted shape of what had once been a demon body, vaguely represented in the gaseous mass, before it was consumed once more by the flickering tendrils of black energy that surrounded them.

Whatever they touched, turned to ash. She watched as Legion vanished, bug after bug. Boulders crumbled, as one of the tendrils gently brushed  through it as if it were nothing, rending it asunder. If a large tendril caught something, that object was incinerated. If a smaller one touched it, it was simply cut in two, or pierced straight through.

They were too far away to get a closer look, but judging from the oppressive feeling that hung about Rosette at the moment, she dreaded taking even one step closer. They felt like pure fear, smothering, ominous, limb binding fear, that pierced through one's soul like a steel fired arrow. Even this far away, the fear was so great, that had Rosette not had a strong constitution, she would have fled in terror, right back through the gate.

But instead, she stood firm, staring with the others, as they watched the scene in the sky above them. She glanced to the side, sharing the boulder's shelter with her was Chrno, his eyes staring upwards as well, thoughtful and troubled. "What do you think?"  She asked softly, something tugging on her mind again as she watched his troubled face.

"It will be tricky." He replied softly, lowering his gaze to meet hers. "Getting close enough to be able to do any damage with the Testament will be the key issue…"

Rosette nodded. "We have to go at only one of them. We can't have more than one nearby or that'll be the end of us. We need a distraction so we can focus on just one of those bastards."

"Leave that to us." Ion spoke quietly from the other side of a boulder not far from them. "We will provide enough of an incentive to draw their attention, while you two pick the last one out and attack it from behind. Will that suffice?"

Rosette pondered that and then nodded. "Chrno… you can get us close enough do you think?"

Her companions dark eyes lifted, studied the monstrous creature and narrowed slightly, then nodded firmly. "Yes. I will get you close enough, whatever the cost."

She frowned at that. What was with his sudden shift in mood? She had thought their talk earlier would have cleared up any further misunderstandings, but there was something that was still clearly bothering him. "Whatever the cost isn't good enough." She finally spoke up, glaring at him. "We'll get in, blast the hell out of it, and turn tail and run as fast, or rather fly as fast as we can."

He turned his head to glance at her, and a light smile passed over his face, and she relaxed a bit seeing that. "Yes ma'm."

She flashed him a bright grin. "Just set it on autopilot, and aim straight for it, pal. We'll figure it out as we go."

The group withdrew back a few paces, and encircled one another, as they softly began to talk about their strategies. Rosette spent the time while the demons planned, to load her gun, polish it, and oil it. She didn't want any jamming on this baby… that hesitation would likely bring their deaths if it happened. They were only going to have one shot at this, and she wasn't going to mess it up.

She watched as Dufou began to give instructions, drawing out intricate patterns in the dirt beneath them. Chrno and Ion watched the planning carefully, putting in their advice and suggestions as they outlined the moves they were to make. Finally, the group finished, and the demons began to prepare themselves, bringing out their bladed arms, powering up, and re-enforcing their armor… from what she had heard though, such things were useless against the Destroyers. A Destroyer's power simply absorbed and passed right through the demon defenses…. And being that they were far more powerful, their wounds they inflicted were more difficult for the demons to heal… hence why it was suicidal to go against one. They just didn't stand a chance.

Rosette glanced to the side, as she saw Chrno suddenly take Ion's arm, and pull him aside. Her brow furrowed suspiciously even more, when they both glanced her way, after Chrno said something. She felt her cheeks redden for a moment, before their gazes left her, and they returned to their private conversation. She saw Ion's face cloud over as Chrno said something, then his head tilted in a nod, and their hands clasped once in a tight grip, wrist to wrist.

_What the heck's with them?_ She thought as she buckled the catch over her two guns, waiting as they headed back her way. She was about to ask, when Dufou interrupted her train of thought.

"Are you prepared?"

Chrno glanced down at her, and she blinked, realizing that everyone was now focused on her. She flushed darker, and stood straight, her shoulders square and held proudly. "I'm ready."

Dufou inclined his head to her, and she saw a brief flash of emotion for the first time on the Duke's face. Hope…? She felt her heart swell more. She wouldn't let them down. "Very well then. Good luck to you." With that said, he launched himself into the air, and his lackeys began to surround him, in a hovering formation.

Chrno turned to Rosette, and smiled warmly at her. "Whatever happens… I swear I'll keep you safe, Rosette." He held a hand out to her, a calm look of pride reflecting in his eyes as she gazed up at him.

She smiled, and took his hand, as he swept her up into his arms. "I know you will. Stop being so sentimental, sheesh. We'll do fine." She tapped his chest with a forefinger. "Just do what you do best, and I'll do what I do best, and it'll all work out."

He smiled again, and leaned forward suddenly, pressing his lips firmly onto her forehead, which surprised her greatly by the sudden impulse. As he pulled back, his eyes suddenly were filled with a deep sadness, which puzzled her. "You're right. It will work out." He quietly repeated her words, and looked as if he was about to say something else, then paused.

"What's gotten into you?" Rosette blinked up at him, not minding the sudden bout of affection, but….

He just smiled down at her. "Rosette…"

"Yeah?"

"Just remember one important thing."

"What?" Her tone turned slightly irritated.

Chrno snapped his wings wide open and with a rush of air, he vaulted upwards, causing her to gasp slightly since she had not been prepared for such an action. But as they swept upwards, his soft voice came clearly to her just the same. "You're precious to me… nothing can take the love I feel for you away.

Her jaw just about dropped, and she stared up at him, cheeks flushing a bit. _In public! Geeze! The nerve of him!_

But all sentimental thoughts were abruptly driven from her mind suddenly, when a loud echoing screech that absolutely rendered the air around them, like a sonic discharge, exploded from ahead of them.

Rosette clamped her hands to her ears, tears of pain coming to her eyes as she fought to block out the mighty roar that the Destroyers ahead of them had just unleashed, as the group of demons at Dufou's command, swept into view of the mighty beings.

Rosette forced herself to look, as Chrno pulled back, hovering in mid-air. They had to wait now… wait until the time was right, and they had a clear shot. Then, they would rush in and attack. Rosette's hands found the catches to the Testament guns, and latched onto them firmly.

Chrno's gaze lowered to hers, void now of any sentimental residue, instead lit with a cold dedicated fire of determination. They were in battle now, and couldn't afford to be distracted. "When they draw them away, we'll follow." He explained quickly to her, his gaze keen on watching the proceedings ahead of them. Ion could be seen darting in and out amongst them, a flash of white amidst gray and black. "I will give you the signal, and then we will rush in. No matter what…" His eyes lowered and met her own determined gaze. "No matter what… do not hesitate. Keep your aim true. I will tell you when we're close enough. Do not lower your guns at any time… I fully intend to get you close enough." His eyes softened a bit. "Once we are, fire, and like you said… We'll get in, blast the hell out of it, and turn tail and fly as fast as we can."

Rosette grinned widely. "Darn tootin." She brought the two guns up, and saluted him. "Ready to go, partner."

Both their eyes lifted, and they watched.

The demons were having a rough time of it. It was like a mass of bats, darting in and out of the clouds, but the clouds were fighting back. They dove, twisted, and spun out of reach from the black extensions of black voltage that curled around the Destroyers tighter the closer you got to them. She watched, heart jumping, as one of the demons was cut cleanly in two, with a scream of pain, and fell to the earth. More were being struck by the smaller tendrils of black power, and she could tell they were in pain, even as they dove out of the way.

Slowly, tediously, the five destroyers began to move towards the taunting demons, finding fresh power tempting, and of course what reason had they for worrying about a trap? They didn't think at all. The good thing was, they wouldn't remember if one of their numbers was destroyed by the holy bullet, thus making them all just as vulnerable.

Finally, Rosette felt Chrno's arms tighten around her. "Ready?" He asked quietly, glancing down at her swiftly. At her firm nod, his arms shifted. Instead of holding her scooped casually, he wrapped his arms fully around her waist, grasping her tightly to his chest, his spiny tail wrapping around her legs, supporting them so she would not slip if his grasp weakened. He took a deep breath, then his wings suddenly constricted tightly around him, and they shot forward, as he bent them to a more streamlined position, and powered their movement forward by pure astral energy.

They shot forward like a bullet, faster than she had ever gone before, and as her hands rose, gripping the two guns tightly in each hand in front of her, she had a hard time keeping the wind from whipping tears into her eyes. The scenery below was flashing by at an incredible rate, and the flashes of light off to the side from the fighting demons blurred in the corner of her vision.

All she could focus on was the looming mass of crackling energy directly in front of them, steadily growing larger.

The first tendril came into view abruptly, giving them almost no time to dodge, but Chrno went into a swift twist, as they sped by it feeling the heat of the crackling miasma they left behind. What followed was nearly enough to make her sick, worse than the roller coaster ride she had once been on long ago down at Coney Island. They dipped suddenly, then went into a spiraling twirl, and abruptly jerked upwards again, only to dive to the side, and then slam upwards once more. Rosette couldn't see how Chrno knew where to dive to, the crackling black energy was thick like brambles, an incredible maze, and speeding forward at the incredible rate they were, she had a new appreciation for his lightning quick reflexes.

Her teeth grit tightly, as her heart pounded wildly at her chest, eyes wide and not blinking as they shot forward…. Almost there…

Something hot, and wet struck her cheek, causing her to blink, and glance up in alarm, as the iron taste of blood trickled down into the corner of her mouth. Her heart clenched as she saw a deep flow of blood, running down the side of Chrno's head, from an unseen wound that was buried amidst his hair somewhere. "Chrno!"

He grit his teeth, but didn't dare blink, instead throwing himself to the side, as with a hiss of electricity, another tendril slammed into his shoulder. Rosette felt tears well up, but his voice snapped back sharply at her, even as she scanned him once, seeing to her horror that he was taking the full brunt of the blows, wings ragged behind him, arms sliced nearly to ribbons, face littered with deep gashes, the tip of his right ear in tatters. "Don't look away! Stay focused!"

Her gaze snapped back ahead of her, as the horror of what she'd done hit her. She couldn't be concerned selfishly with him! She had to stay focused… Chrno was blocking the tendrils from striking her, so that she could get a clear blow, with a clear mind free of pain. She had to stay focused!

She closed her eyes briefly, then slowly opened them, this time only hearing the intense beating of her heart in her ears, her eyes locked on the roiling mass before her, as her guns steadied, and the barrels locked directly on the center of the horrendous mass.

She felt a calm peace wash over her, as they drew nearer, until all she could see in front of her was a mass of blackness, expanding out like an ominous cloud of foreboding doom. Her duty. This was her duty, and she would not forsake it.

She heard Chrno's voice shouting over the roaring scream of blood pounding through her ears. It was time.. the time for hesitation was past. With a slight tense of her arms, she steadied them, and with a fierce cry of defiance and determination, she pulled both triggers at once with all the rage and anguish of years of pain pent up deep inside of her.

The twin orbs of light shot forward from the barrels, as Rosette felt the crushing pressure of the backlash slam into her, knocking her arms flat backwards across her chest. Time slowed for the longest of moments, as the twin orbs soared smoothly towards the darkness spread before them like a spider web den of midnight and death. Everyone's breath held, all action paused, as the bullets plowed directly into the center of the Destroyer.

The concussion that resulted upon impact was far greater than Rosette had been prepared for. A pulsing ripple of light, wind, and energy exploded out from the impact, and slammed straight into the two hovering a bare hundred feet from the epicenter. Rosette felt the crushing pressure bear down on her, smothering her lungs, and driving her body hard into Chrno's supportive arms behind her, as the two were blown backwards at a rate easily twice as swift as their arrival.

All she could hear, and all she could feel, was the blinding light surrounding them, and the roaring sound of the explosion that howled around them more deafening than the fiercest hurricane winds. Her life was suddenly enveloped with nothing but chaos, and the only thought that occupied her mind was the desperate plea that they had managed to at least take it down with them.

Then, abruptly, the world reached out and broadsided her, as everything resumed motion once more. Her breath came sharp as she felt it slam back into her, their acceleration decreasing slowly the farther away from the explosion they got. A jarring blow from behind snapped her mind back into place, as she realized that they weren't done just yet.

A choking gasp in her ear snapped her head back abruptly, the same time a lancing pain ripped through her.

A warm sensation, actually rather calming, flooded through her like hot needles, as her eyes slowly lowered, watching the black tendril of energy as it flowed slowly out of her abdomen, and continued on it's path away from them.

Somewhere in the dim recesses of her mind, she realized what had happened. But…with all the chaos, and with all the flowing of events around her, she couldn't really feel the pain… or the fear. Instead, she watched as crimson blood stained the white cloth at her belly slowly, almost like a painting. Something warm, and moist touched her cheek, and in a daze, she tilted her head up, and lay eyes upon the tear stained eyes of her beloved, gazing sadly down at her.

She smiled slowly, and raised a hand up to rest upon his cheek, brushing his tears with a thumb, and smearing the blood that ran down his face. "I'm sorry… Chrno." She said softly, a wistful tone of regret in her voice. "I only wish….we could have had… a little… more…. Time…."

Her eyes began to feel heavy… and she sighed softly, as she began to give in to the urge, to simply fall asleep.

It felt so nice…. So warm… so bright… She opened her eyes, and for the first time since she was a child… she could see them… smiling down upon her… arms extended… calling her name…. _Mother… Father… It's been a long time…_

Suddenly, the images of her parents hovering above her, shattered like an explosion of broken fragments of dreams.

She gasped, about to cry out in alarm, when her whole world was contorted with pain. A scream ripped from her throat, as she found herself being violently slammed back into reality with the force of a speeding vehicle.

**Everything** hurt.

Her eyes slammed open, and her breath came fast, short, and forced, as the pain in her chest intensified, and then began to tingle. It felt as if her gut were on fire… twisting and churning from the inside, knitting itself together, as a bright envelope of blue light wrapped itself around her like a constricting blanket.

Her head snapped back, as she was suddenly hit with the full impact of just what was happening… someone was healing her…

Someone… there was no one else here but…

Chrno….

Her blue eyes shot wide open, and she whipped her head around, fear clenching her heart as she turned her eyes upward, and saw his face, covered in sweat, eyes wide open, enveloped in a brilliant blue light that shone from the inside out like a radioactive element of instability.

"Chrno… NO!" Her voice ripped out of her throat instantly, and she ripped her hand free of it's frozen position at her side, the gun falling somewhere into the empty void beneath her, as she desperately reached towards the receptor at his chest, which was shut tight, sealed off from the watch, as his free hand gripped it in a death clench, preventing the holy flow from going into her, but instead, giving him access to it.

His face was heavily covered in blood and perspiration, but his smile was soft and gentle, even as she felt their speed increase, their altitude dropping faster and faster towards the distant earth below. "I'm sorry… Rosette… I had no choice…" His voice was barely above a whisper, as the frightened girl desperately clung to his neck, staring at him with complete shock. "I can't let you die…." As he trailed off, Rosette was stunned to see a wound in his chest, the same place hers had been… the tendril had passed straight through him, and into her… It struck a sudden painful and nostalgic memory in her head, which set her off into a furious rage.

"You IDIOT!" She gasped, grabbing handfuls of his hair on either side of his head, in a desperate attempt to wring some sense into him. "You can't use that power! It's… it's killing you! Stop it… stop it now!" Her voice cracked, just as she felt the last stab of pain lift from her, and vanish into nothingness once more, as the healing process completed, leaving her whole and healthy once more. Their descent dropping towards the earth below began to increase, as the blue light died around them slowly, and her desperation grew tenfold. "CHRNO!" She screamed right in his face, as his eyes slowly began to droop. "Don't do this to me! Come on, get a hold of yourself!"

He heard her, but even as she watched his wings extend in an attempt to stop their plummet, the black ribbons that were constantly swirling around them, dissolving into mist rapidly, wrapped themselves around his wings, shredding the membrane into ribbons, doing nothing to slow their plunge.

Tears flung from her eyes as she buried her head in his chest, feeling a sudden surge of desperation, as she clung to him, watching as his wounds did not heal, but seemed to spread as the holy energy he had used out of instinct to heal her, began to eat him alive. The idiot… he had risked everything for her… and in the end, he was determined to even go so far as to give his life for hers! It was….unacceptable!

Suddenly, a jarring impact sent her tumbling violently, and her hands, drenched with perspiration and blood, lost their hold on his shoulders, as she screamed in terror, and slipped away from him into the empty air beneath.

She could do nothing but watch. One of the black tendrils had snapped out, wrapping itself tightly around Chrno's arm and jerking him back towards the writhing mass they had left behind, as it boiled and churned, rivets of light shooting through it's mass, as it's defenses continued to break down. She watched in horror, as the tendril tightened, biting into his arm, and crushing it into dust slowly as he screamed, fighting it's grasp.

"CHRNO!!!!" his name ripped from her throat as she watched, helplessly, as his other hand came out stretching towards her desperately, even as the Destroyer lunged forward with it's limbs, entwining them around the demon. His screams bit through the air, as more black rivets of light shot out, entwining around him as the Destroyer fought to catch the one responsible for it's pain…

Her heart pounded violently in her chest, as for a long agonizing moment, their eyes met, both filled with tears, frozen in the split second that they shared, before it was violently broken once more.

With a rending of the air around them in a bellow of fury enough to send even the bravest of souls to their knees, the Destroyer wrenched at it's prey, and Rosette watched in terror, as Chrno's struggling form was enveloped in blackness, as the Destroyer dragged him into it's boiling mass, like a fly into the spider's lair.

"NOO!!!!!!!" The howl ripped from her throat in an agonizing cry of pain and anguish, as she felt a cold vise grip her heart, and squeeze it smotheringly, as if to strangle every bit of happiness from her she had ever contained.

A sudden collision behind her, threw her gaze away from the spot where Chrno had vanished, as strong arms wrapped around her chest, and caught her mid-air, then turned and reversed direction, even as she screamed in rage, biting, scratching, kicking, struggling to free herself, desperate to get back to him… she couldn't leave him! There was still a chance…!

But the arms were far stronger than her, held her fast, and she was forced to watch as the dwindling black mass behind them began to churn, and grow, more and more brilliant illumination shining from cracks that began to creep slowly up and along the length of it's amorphous body, as it's death blows became evident.

The explosion that followed was so intensely brilliant, that she couldn't be sure when it had faded, and when it had not… for her vision was so dazzled that she could see nothing, only feel the rush of the wind, and the shouts of desperation around her, as her stunned mind grasped desperately at the lingering hope deep inside that threatened to be consumed by grief.

"Hurry! The gate is collapsing!" A yell from ahead reached her ears as if crossing a deep and abominable chasm, and she heard Ion's deep voice rumbling from behind her head next to her, as he flew faster still carrying her tightly to him as they shot forward. "HURRY!"

They slammed into another wall of light, just as Rosette's vision was beginning to clear, but this time the light vanished quickly, as they exploded out of the gate into the Order Grounds like a whirlwind.

From the ground, the scene was somewhat different, if no less chaotic.

Remington was seated on the bench beside the workstation, where Sheda sat patiently watching the instruments for any sign of change to the glowing portal before them. It had been several hours, and by this time they were prepared with Militia standing by for any sign of change.

Waiting was tedious… but what followed next was far worse.

Without warning, all of the needles on Sheda's indicators slammed to their fullest position just as the gate's light began to fluctuate, and crackle with energy, sending rivets out into mid-air, as the gate surged brilliantly with white and green energy, driving everyone to their feet, in time to watch several figures emerge, speeding through at top speed, one after another, until the last figure shot through, just as the gate began to warp, distort, and hiss with a loud crackle and pop of electricity.

All the Militia, Remington, Sheda, and the others gathered around the gate, were suddenly blown back, as an enormous explosion rocked the gardens, sending them flying backwards into walls, hedges, and trees, flattening the landscape as white hot metal shrapnel began to rain down around them.

Remington shoved himself to his elbow, from a sprawled position on the ground some distance away, and stared upwards at the hissing pile of debris that lay scattered about the grounds. "My god…"

"Oh no… oh no…" Sheda whimpered, as she scurried to her feet a short distance away. "Chrno? Ion? Rosette?"

At first, Remington feared the worst had happened, and the explosion had caught some people in it's wake… but then, he saw two familiar figures laying not far from the gate, and instantly surged to his feet, running up to their sides.

Ion was already pushing himself up, blood running down the side of his face, and staining his short white hair a dark hue, pulling the shattered pair of glasses from his nose, as he lifted his gaze to meet the priests'.

"Rosette..?! Is she…?" Remington's gaze locked down at the blonde girl laying still on the ground next to the demon. His heart clenched in fear, as he saw blood stained all over her garments, in an amount that did not speak well for her health.

Ion's gaze lowered to the girl, and then back up at the priest, with a heavy expression of pain visible in his violet eyes. "She's uninjured…however…" His voice trailed off with a heavy tone of regret.

Remington's blood froze, as he glanced slowly around, realizing just then, who was missing. "Where is Chrno?"

Ion's eyes closed slowly, and he shook his head heavily once, as genuine tears began to fill, and spill over.

Remington's breath slowly let out, as he felt his knees suddenly go weak, nearly bringing him down. _It…can't be…._ His mind swirled with a pressure that seemed to swell his chest tightly closed, as he gazed down at Sheda as she rolled the young woman over to check for injuries.

The grief-stricken expression written plainly on Rosette's stunned unconscious face, spoke volumes.

At her chest, the gold timepiece glittered dully in the afternoon light, stained dark with dried blood, that was not her own.

An oppressive fog hung deeply about the Magdale Order, as a deep silence echoed through every hall, every room, and throughout the grounds. Not a single word was spoken louder than a small whisper, as Sisters passed one another in the halls, tending their duties, and the injured as they were bound to do.

No smile passed over a single face, no laughter reigned in the halls.

All was still, in a respectful silence.

Kate Valentine slowly sat down at her desk, hands clasped before her, eyes wide, and damp as she fought to contain herself, out of respect for those she sat before.

"Are… you certain?" Her gaze lifted slowly to the demon standing before her, meeting his gaze with her own stunned one. "There's no possible way he could have…?"

"No…" Ion's voice was heavy, and muted, as he placed both hands flat on her desk, bracing himself against it for support. "Everything is consumed and destroyed… there is no chance anyone could survive such a thing…"

Her lips pressed together, as she placed a hand to her chest, feeling the ache of pain tug at her heart. "How… is Rosette handling it…?"

"Not well." Ion said flatly, slowly putting a hand to the side of his head, where bandages were wrapped around, stained lightly from the wound beneath that he had sustained, and was fighting to heal. "I'm not sure she will be able to get past it, either…"

"No…" Kate whispered. "I can understand why. Whatever shall we do…?"

"We will do what we can." Remington spoke gently, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder, looking as somber as the others, his blue eyes struck with sadness. "It's the least we can do for him."

"Chrno…" Kate closed her eyes, heavy regret filling her heart. "…may you find happiness and peace…"

Azmaria Hedrick hesitated before the medical ward, hand raised to tap lightly, but not touching the wood door, as she bit her lip which threatened to tremble uncontrollably the more she thought about what weighed on her mind.

It just wasn't fair.

Why did Fate have such a cruel hand in life? Those she had come to know, all had suffered greatly… why was it that they were all deemed to live such sad existences, especially when finally happiness had been within reach?

She choked, and lowered her head against the door frame, as hot tears splashed down onto her collar, as she could not hold the torrent inside her any longer.

A soft hand at her shoulder caused her to glance up, and meet eyes with Joshua, whose own blue orbs were shot through with red as well, indicating he too had been mourning. "J…Joshua…"

"Come on…" He spoke softly, embracing her tightly once. "Be strong.. for her sake…"

"Y…yes…" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood taller, realizing he was right.

With a slow push, she slid the door open, and glanced inside at it's lone occupant.

Rosette sat on the bed, before the window, drenched in sunlight, her back to them, and head lowered slightly. The atmosphere inside was deathly quiet, even the birds outside of the window had the reservation not to make any cheerful conversation this morning. She sat cross legged on her bed, with her gaze locked on the precious timepiece clutched in her hands, her blue-eyed gaze locked on it with a vacant stare of empty hope.

As Azmaria and Joshua approached, her head lifted slowly, and she fixed them with that empty stare, which sent fresh jolts of sadness through each of them.

"I keep trying to open it…." Her voice was oddly monotone, and empty sounding, as she raised the clock carefully in her hands, and showing them, as she pulled the release, and the device snapped open. "But… it seems broken." Indeed, the cheerful glow that normally lit the center piece, was no longer evident. The clock sat dormant, and cold in her hands. "Do you think Sheda can fix it?"

Azmaria's lower lip trembled again. "Rosette… don't do this to yourself…"

Rosette just smiled sadly at them, her attempt to be cheerful painfully transparent. "What? I'm sure everything's ok, right… I mean, maybe it just doesn't work through our two realms.., that must be it…"

Joshua lowered his eyes, and turned his head aside, scowling faintly. "Neesan… please…"

"No, it's ok." Rosette lowered her hands, and smiled again, her voice eerily calm. "I know there's an explanation. I just have to wait here, and he'll come walking… w…walking… .t…through….the door…." Her voice began to choke up, and the two youths standing beside her bed knew that she wasn't as delusional as they had feared… she was simply in denial. "He'll… he'll come back. He's come back before… when I had to go find him…in his memories… and when he fought Ion… he'll be back this time too, I know it."

"Rosette…."

"After all… he promised to protect me…"

"Rosette…!!!"

"And now we can be together for as long as we want…"

"ROSETTE!!" Joshua couldn't stand it anymore, and took a step forward, grabbing a firm hold of both of her slumped shoulders, and wrenching her upright to look him straight in the face. "He's NOT coming back this time! Stop doing this!"

For the longest moment, there was a tense silence, as Rosette slowly raised her eyes to meet her brother's, and then put a soft hand over his, and smiled once, but this time with a true glimpse into her aching heart. "I know… I know that, Joshua… but… I just don't want to believe it." She lifted her eyes towards the sky, watching the clouds drifting by in the clear blue sky. "I keep thinking… if I wish for him hard enough, he'll just appear…" She shifted her gaze back down to the clock in her hand, and then her whole body slumped, and she collapsed into Joshua's arms, sobbing. "Why… why did this happen… It's not fair…."

"Life, is never fair." A soft voice from behind them spoke up, causing all three children to turn. Ion stood in the doorway, his tall frame silhouetted strangely in the sunlight, as he approached towards the bed, eyes vacant and staring out through the window. "Life is full of choices, Rosette." His eyes shifted down to meet her tear-stricken ones. "And Chrno made his choice… to save your life."

"It didn't have to happen this way…" She whispered, staring up at the demon with an almost desperate look. "There must have been something else we could have done…"

Ion sighed, and slowly sat down on the bed beside her. Joshua and Az watched him with uncertain looks, but did not back off even as he reached forward and scooped Rosette's hand into his own. "There was no choice in the matter Rosette. One of you was destined to fall. Chrno knew this, and he chose to make the sacrifice, so that you would live."

Her eyes snapped up, sharp suddenly. "Knew…? What do you mean?"

Ion gazed deeply into her eyes, his own searching for any sign of recognition, but when he found none, he smiled faintly. "I see… he never told you then."

"Told me what?" she snapped, her irritation overwhelming her grief as she struggled to understand what it was he was telling her.

Ion's eyes looked distant. "Rosette… you seem to have forgotten one of the important properties of the young Saint whom Chrno joined souls with." At her confused blink, he continued in a gentle voice. "One of the reasons that I had sought Mary Magdalene when we were younger, was for her special ability… the ability that the Magdale Order had jealously guarded, locked up in a vault, and covered all evidence of it's passing. The ability to catch glimpses of the possibilities to come." Her eyes slowly began to widen. "Yes… you recall now?" He shook his head. "Ever since she had been a child, Magdalena, had been gifted, or cursed, with visions, glimpses into other people's lives…premonitions and precognitions.

"It was one of these, that became known as the Prophecy of Magdalena." His eyes glazed over. "What is in that prophecy is only known to those in the Roman capital…and I can only surmise given my experience, that it somehow relates to everything that we have been through together, good and bad."

He put a hand over hers, and squeezed once, locking gazes with her, and drawing her into his intense violet hues, eyes that had once been rumored to be more ferocious than the most violent of tempests, now were as soft as the lilac planted below in the garden. "Before we went into battle, Chrno pulled me aside and swore me to a promise. Whatever happened, I was to make sure you returned unharmed. I asked him what he had in mind, and he simply shook his head to me, and told me this… for the past several days, he had been seeing the same scene play out in his mind, over and over…he saw the destruction of the battle… and our failure. He saw deaths of the ones he cared most for, and his own." Ion lifted his hand as he cradled Rosette's. "He knew what was going to happen, Rosette. Magdalena cursed him with that aspect of her gift as well. But as we well know… premonitions and precognitions are never set in stone. Magdalena was surprised when her own vision of her death was not accurate as she had first seen… Chrno altered their fate by being unfortunate enough to fall in love with her. He was determined not to let things happen the way he had seen they would. And for that reason, he gave his life for yours."

Ion sighed. "Do you see now, Rosette? While we can mourn his loss, we must also focus on what he's given you. If it's one thing that the incredible fool did, it's the fact he never once thought of himself." Ion sighed and shook his head with a faint smile. "He was predictably faultlessly a soft hearted fool to the end."

"He wasn't a fool." Rosette spoke quietly, rubbing her thumb over the plating of the clock. "He was a generous and kind person…he didn't deserve this."

"He deserved what he got." Ion said firmly, causing her to look up sharply at him. Instead, he simply lifted her chin with two fingers. "What he got was something that I must say I do feel slightly jealous missing… he got to experience the human aspect and great dignity of love… You should be proud."

A slow smile crossed her face. "I am."

In all of history, there had never been such a procession such as this one.

The time when a church could be filled with both demons, humans, and those with holy blessings endowed upon them, would likely never be seen again, as those whom had known Chrno, sat together in the front row, in silence.

The cathedral was decorated splendidly with sprays of lilies and colorful veins of flowers, that brightened the entire interior as sunshine spilled down from the stained glass above. Soft music from the choir and organ filled the silence, that otherwise was reverent and respectful, as all eyes rested upon the front dais before them.

There wasn't much they could give as a tribute to represent his person, but what they had seemed simple enough, and yet still poignant. A single photograph, taken long ago at a carnival sat atop the mahogany table lined with sprays of flowers, and two candles lit amidst them.

The only other object that sat as tribute to the Order's most unique resident, was a single headband, folded gently and placed with honor beside the photograph.

Rosette sat muted, her eyes locked on the display before her. She couldn't feel the pain anymore… to her, it was as if everything had finally emptied her soul of feeling. She could only watch, and feel emptiness.

To her side, Azmaria, Joshua and Stella sat, each paying their respects in their own ways, be it with tears, a prayer, or a favored memory. To her opposite side, sat the row of five demons, whom had been honored to call Chrno their comrade, and brother. Tears were fewer on that side, but the long faces were none the less displayed. Even Sheda's normally perked ears, were drooped down low in mourning.

Surveying the whole scene from the front, Kate and Remington both spoke their pieces, but their warm words fell upon deaf ears to Rosette, who refused to acknowledge anything around her, as she sat, eyes locked in place, glazed over.

_What do I do now…? What is my life worth? I have nothing more to gain now…everything I have ever wanted, has just been ripped away from me by force. Why, God? Why do you torment me so?_

Her eyes closed slowly, then re-opened, only to find she was seated in the cathedral, exactly the same place, but completely alone.

She blinked, and glanced around her. Where was everyone? The music had stopped, and only a soft echoing silence reflected her own breathing back at her. She slowly stood, and with a hand gripping the pew in front of her, she made her way to the front, where the memorial table stood, before pausing directly in front of it, and staring down at it, with a blank empty hollow feeling inside of her.

"Chrno…I can't do this alone. Not without you."

"You're so quick to give up!" A cheerful voice from behind her startled her into action, as she whirled around, her hair spinning loose from it's black tie, to whip about her cheek stingingly.

Her jaw dropped open, at the sight of Chrno, leaning casually against the pew she had just vacated, a bright smile on his cheerful face, as he stood there casually in his child human guise, wearing a nice shirt and pants, and a long brown coat whose pockets he had his hands stuffed in casually, as his braid fell over his back, hanging casually.

"C…chrno!?" She gasped for breath, pressing her hand against the clock at her chest. "This…is a dream…" She realized slowly, the aching loneliness setting in slowly after her shock had chased it off.

"Yes, it is." He replied calmly, still smiling. "But then, since when has that ever stopped you. This isn't like you, Rosette. Aren't you the one always telling other people to never give up? Cry when you want to cry, laugh when you want to laugh, scream when you want to scream… Isn't that what you told Azmaria? And yet you still don't follow your own advice."

She lowered her gaze. "Yes… you're right of course… but somehow… it just all seems worthless without you."

"Hah!" she blinked at his exclamation, and almost took a step back as he approached towards her, until they were nose to nose. "You're so quick to give up at the first sign of trouble." His finger came up and tapped her nose lightly. "Didn't I promise that I would always be here for you?"

"Yes… but… now you're…" She trailed off slowly.

He leaned forward even closer, standing up on his toes in order to do so, and pressed the tip of his nose to hers, staring directly into her eyes with his own deep ruby ones. "Rosette… don't give up just yet. You've come too far to let this stop you. Have a little faith."

She blinked, and stared back at him, then closed her eyes as a shock of surprise flooded through her. He was right… here she was mourning over him like some kind of pathetic child, and there was so much more she should be doing… she had a duty to fulfill, and a promise to keep…

She smiled back at him, and nodded, eyes still closed. "I understand…" She slowly lifted her head again, and to her surprise, she found Azmaria, Joshua, and some other familiar faces hovering in front of her vision, concerned expressions lighting their faces.

"What do you understand, Rosette?" Joshua asked, a look on his face clearly that said he was doubting her sanity.

She blinked, and lowered her gaze sharply down to the clock gripped tightly in her palm, as she felt a sudden warmth surge from it into her palm. Had it been her imagination? Or had she really spoken to him…

Her gaze lifted to the shining stained glass window, with it's light pouring down in streams of gold, purple, green, and pink. A slow smile spread across her face.

I understand, Chrno. I won't waste my precious time any longer… 

The sadness inside of her heart didn't grow any lighter, but the empty feeling slowly dissolved, as she allowed herself to finally accept the situation, and move forward…

It would be hard to live without him…

But it seemed she had no choice.

She closed her eyes, bowing her head once more, and clasped both hands around the pocket watch embraced in her palms, and burst into tears, allowing her grief to finally spill out undaunted, and fill her with intense aching for the one she loved.

Everyone's eyes were on Rosette, filled with pity, sadness, and understanding as they watched her rock back and forth, tears dripping slowly down onto the golden plated device clutched in her hands, that gleamed dimly in the light, with a glitter of green…

Author's note: deep breath Yikes. Nuff said. I surprise even myself sometimes.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Shattered Hearts and S...

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

_ and by now I'm so far off of the manga, I should just warn you that most of what happens, never happens in the manga XD. It stopped doing that around act 1's conclusion._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

Chapter Eighteen: Shattered Hearts, and Shattered Minds 

Cold… so cold. She felt so empty…and cold…

Why? Why did she feel so cold…? Her limbs wouldn't move… everything felt heavy, as if she were frozen in place. Her mind moved sluggishly, as she tried to push past the dark fog that clouded her vision… something was beyond it, she knew. Something…

The intense aching in her chest, tugged at her, as she finally managed to open her eyes, only to behold a dreary sight… endless wasteland…dark, gloomy, and empty, a bone-chilling fog clinging to everything like heavy dew.

Why had she fought so hard to open her eyes…? There was nothing here to see.

She began to close her eyes again, and let the warmth of sleep overtake her, but something tightened in her chest, and she began to remember why it was she had fought so hard to wake… the aching longing in her chest was so strong, she almost cried out in pain from it.

Why…? Why did she long so hard? For what? There was nothing worth longing for anymore… yet still the feeling persisted, strong, powerful, and keeping her from drifting back to the dark oblivion beyond.

She had come this far…through immeasurable odds… for a reason that escaped her… but she knew she had to wait here, even if her immobile body could not move an inch further past the endless distance she had journeyed through to get here. Here was where she must wait…

Wait for the intense longing sensation to end…somehow…

--------------

Rosette woke with a start, gasping for breath, as she clung desperately to the sheets, drenched in sweat.

What on earth was that…? 

She closed her eyes, running a hand through her damp hair, and glanced over at the alarm clock. It was quarter to five in the morning, and the sun was just barely beginning to lighten the horizon outside of her window. The curtains swayed gently in a soft breeze, that caused her to pull her bed sheets closer, as she fought a shiver.

Her eyes strayed lightly to the bedside table, where a familiar shape glinted dimly golden in the early morning twilight. Tears threatened to rise once more, and Rosette angrily threw the covers aside, grabbing her bathrobe, and stepped out onto the balcony outside her window, and draped her arms across the stone railing, her eyes scanning the grounds beneath her with an empty reflection.

How long could she keep going through the motions…? It had been three days, and every time she turned the corner, she swore that she saw a glimpse of purple hair, darting just ahead of her, out of sight. She saw his face out of the corner of reflections in the glass, and she heard his voice deep down a dark corridor she was passing by. It was pure torture… everything she did, everything she saw, reminded her of him.

She still didn't want to accept the fact he was gone. Everyone else seemed to have done so already, though they all were somber in reflection, but why was it that she seemed unable to just simply accept the idea?

She closed her eyes and stood tall against the balcony wall, pressing her palms into the railing to support her. She had to accept it soon, or she wouldn't be able to assist them in the upcoming battle. She needed to be strong, for she and Ion were the only ones who knew what to do in order to defeat these monsters. Still…if this was the only way, there would be many more deaths. It was only inevitable.

Her gaze lifted, as the first ray of sunlight broke through the clouds on the horizon between the tall buildings of New York City on the skyline. The pink and golden hues lit the clouds drifting lazily overhead, and cast a warm glow upon her face, as she closed her eyes, allowing a faint smile to pass over her features.

She had to be strong… after all, he had been strong for her sake. If she let him down now, she would never forgive herself. She remembered all the times she had prodded him to laugh, teasing him relentlessly, until he finally broke and smiled, joining her merriment…though always with a sad reflection in his eyes deep behind the cheerful mask. So solemn… It had been years before that sadness had finally lifted, not perpetually staining his eyes, but instead evaporating every time he laughed.

How could he do it…? How could he live day by day, hiding the sad feelings he had kept from her for so long?

A sudden cold clammy feeling clutched at her abruptly, making her bend over double, gasping for breath. _The hell… what's wrong with me…?_ She stood there, as the feeling slowly faded, leaving her puzzled and confused. Something was strange here…

She straightened, and glanced once more across the grounds, before shaking her head. She had to move on… they had work to do… "I know you'd approve…" She murmured low, before turning back and re-entering her room to change.

A short while later, she was dressed, and heading downstairs, her guns strapped to her hip firmly, skirt swishing with authority. She held her head high, chin up, and eyes locked with the determined fire she had so long used to hide behind. There seemed nothing different about the strong-willed gait of the Sister, save for the missing time-piece at her chest which she had forced herself to leave behind.

Surprisingly, more people were up than she had anticipated, as she strode into the dining room, which had been converted for the time being into a war room.

They glanced up as she entered, and a hushed silence fell through the great hall, as she made her way towards the table where Remington, Kate, Elder, and Ion stood with other order members, plans and maps in front of them spread over the table.

"Rosette…" Remington seemed slightly surprised to see her. "You don't need to be here this early…"

"I couldn't sleep." She said shortly, and took her place across the table from them. "So I figured best get an early start. How are the repairs?"

The four blinked at her matter-of fact manner, and all but Ion seemed clearly taken aback and worried at this turn of events. "Sheda's about finished repairing the gate." Elder spoke up finally after a pause. "It will be ready today."

"We plan on maneuvering our Militia through the gate this afternoon, and putting them in a place for a good frontal attack. It will take time to maneuver all of the Testament cannons into place, but we don't think the Destroyers would have hung around after one of their numbers was destroyed."

"Are we SURE it was destroyed?" Kate asked quietly. "You fled an explosion and didn't see the result."

Ion shot her a venomous look. "We can't be sure of course, but not very many things radiate that kind of after effect. You can be fairly certain it's dead. There are still four more to go, however."

Kate inclined her head and sighed. "Then… we have to figure a way to make this work… Can you bring them close when the time comes, Ion?"

The platinum haired demon just shrugged. "We can try. There are only a few of our numbers left who are willing to fight. The rest left when Dufou fell. Whether or not Dufou is still alive is unknown, and to them, it's not worth the risk. So, my lady, you have just us Sinners to work with, I'm afraid."

Kate shook her head. "It's more than we can hope for… Who would have thought such an unlikely team of individuals would be assisting us…"

"What happens if the Testaments don't work?" Remington asked quietly. "Rosette had to get up close to one of those monsters… from such a distance the effect will be lessened."

"We have to try… After all, the only other option is…" Kate's eyes rose and met Ion's briefly, before she shook her head. "…we can't afford to lose anyone else."

Rosette averted her eyes to stare at the other Sinners sitting at a table off to the side. Sheda was not there, as she was busy working, but Vid, Rizel, and Jenai were talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally throwing glances in their direction to see if their attention was needed. What did they think of this, she wondered. Were they willing to help as Ion was, or did they simply want to go their own way, and say to hell with the other demons?

She closed her eyes and leaned against the table, listening as the battle plans continued to be lain out. It had been three days. Three long days, filled with mourning, grief, and grim strategizing for the inevitable battle to come. How she had made it through those long three days, was still torturing her mind. Yet… she knew somewhere deep inside of her, that she had no intention of going out quietly. Whether this worked or not, she would be going out with a blast.

A cold icy feeling lanced through her once more, causing her breath to pause, and her eyes to snap back open. No one else had noticed, and they continued their planning. She stood there, however, suddenly feeling a very weak, sick feeling in her gut. It must be something wrong with her…after all, she no longer had her soul being re-fed… though… it had been over a year, and she had been recovering better each day, she would have thought a good portion of her soul would have regenerated… so then why this sudden grasp of death around her heart?

Rosette… 

What? She blinked once, and glanced around her, a frown on her lips. She swore she'd heard her name…

"Rosette? Rosette…?"

She blinked and whipped her head back around, to see the four staring at her. "Um… yeah sorry, what?"

Kate frowned disapprovingly. "I asked if you were certain you wished to come with us? It's not necessary, and I know how difficult this must be for you."

She shook her head quickly. "I'm going. This is my fight, as much as anyone else's… more so now." Her lips pressed together in a very Kate-ish way. "I'm not going to let everything I've fought for go away in vain. I'm in this through the end, no matter what."

Kate smiled faintly. "I see." She glanced over and shared a knowing look with Remington, before nodding. "So be it then…"

----- ----- -----

"Well, here goes nothing…" Sheda muttered, as she slammed the switch upwards, holding her breath as she watched the dials began to rise slowly higher as the power was channeled into the machine.

The whole Militia was gathered in the courtyard, waiting to see the result of the final test, as they prepared for battle.

Rosette stood nearby, watching with a passive face, as the gate slowly began to light up, until the ring exploded in brilliant green light once more, strong and whole again. So, this was it…

"Rosette." She turned as Remington approached. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

Without a pause of hesitation, she turned and followed Ion and the other Sinners through the gate, Remington on her heels, followed then by the entire Militia, as one by one they entered the vast glowing expanse, traveling the rifts between the two worlds instantly, to arrive in the desolate plains of dreariness that spread out before them like an old photograph.

Rosette brushed her hair back slowly, as she stood glancing around. There was no sign of the Destroyers anywhere, the black ominous forms were no longer in direct sight from the gate. The clouds were as gray and heavy as before, the wind chill and clammy, and the air heavy with stillness, except for the occasional heavy metallic clinking as the cannons were pulled one by one out of the gate, and maneuvered onto the ground around them.

It was ironic… when they came unprepared, there the monsters had been… when the came prepared, they were nowhere to be seen.

A sudden cry of alarm off to the right caused her to turn her head, idly scanning the horizon to see what had alarmed the Militia there. Nothing was in sight, only the occasional boulder and scrub brush, no sign of any demons or threat. What were they squawking about… probably a skeleton or something…

"R..Remington…" A Militia stumbled up to the priest, gasping for breath, his eyes wide open, and face pale as if he had seen something horrendous. "I… I think you should come look at this…"

The priest frowned, and glanced off in the direction the Militia had pointed, and saw nothing out of the ordinary… yet there were several people gathered around a large boulder that sat a few yards away.

He made his way over, with a slight sigh. If they were getting this jumpy over something small, there was no telling what…

His breath caught sharply, and he froze the moment he saw exactly what had drawn the attention of the ranks that had been positioning one of the cannons nearby.

Dear God, and all that was holy in the Virgin Mary… He had never seen anything so heart-wrenching as what lay before him.

At first glance, the still figure that was slumped up against the rock appeared to be nothing more than the scavenged remains of something long gone… but as Remington had a far more trained eye for detail than the Order members around him, he saw the truth of the situation quickly.

He closed his eyes and slowly turned around, lifting his gaze to lock on the single blonde-haired young woman standing off to the side, staring at some distant object with a wistful look upon her face.

_Is she strong enough to handle this…?_ But even as he asked himself that, he knew that even if the answer were no, he couldn't keep it from her. He straightened his shoulders, and forced his voice to remain calm.

"Rosette… You need to come here for a moment."

Rosette made her way over towards the priest, not altogether concerned what he had to show her. After all, she had seen worse things than she would find here.

However, as she approached, he turned, standing in front of her, blocking her from continuing, placing two hands down on either shoulder, and looking deeply into her eyes, his own blue depths serious, and troubled. "Rosette…There is nothing I can say, aside from…" His voice cracked. "…you may not like what you see."

She frowned, but sharply brushed past him, leaving the priest standing there in silence, back turned for a long moment, before finally rotating around to watch.

Rosette knew who it was the moment she lay eyes upon him, her heart stopped, and turned cold in her chest, even as she kept a neutral expression on her face, eyes cast down on the reclining figure that was propped up against the rock for support.

Half his face was obscured by his hair, and what was not was drenched in blood, so that where the exact wounds were could not be determined. She could clearly see, however, that a blow to the side of his face had taken off a good portion of it. The limb that had been severed by the Destroyer's deadly touch had attempted to re-grow, then stopped as if it had just run out of energy to complete, leaving a hole in the side of the leather vest that gaped eerily. The whole front of the vest, had it not already been black in color, would have been vividly stained a new shade, as it were, she could see the shine of liquid that had congealed over the thick material. No clear wound was visible, aside from the ragged tear of fabric near his mid-section that she clearly remembered. Lacerations and gashes were plenty, and deep up and down his legs, which were laying flat against the ground, trails of dark spots leading back the way he had managed to come, before collapsing against the firm stone and earth behind him. The only remnants that remained of the ebony black wings that had carried her so far on many occasions, were small extensions of torn membrane that only barely cleared from behind his shoulders.

Rosette stood in silence, regarding the fallen figure of her comrade, with a wistful sadness that seeped into her face softly, that invaded her eyes the longer she stared down at him. If only they had come sooner… if he had managed to come this far…?

She slowly knelt down next to Chrno, and scooped his whole arm up, grasping his hand tightly in her own. Beneath her grip, it was cool and unresponsive, but soft in her grasp, and drenched in red. She closed her eyes again, and rose the hand to her cheek slowly, feeling hot tears splash down her cheeks. It was worse, seeing him like this, than simply thinking he had died quickly, painlessly… How long had he lain here, suffering in silence…?

She leaned forward, and scooped his head into her arms, not caring anymore if she stained her clothing… All she could think about was him, as guilt and an aching loneliness of regret filled her heart, at the anguish of seeing him so helpless and alone. Dear God… why? She could think of nothing more she wanted at this very moment, for this to have never happened….

Suddenly, a very clenching cold chill clutched at her heart again, and she felt an icy touch of something suck the breath from her once more, just the same time as she felt a very faint noise against her ear, as her head reclined on Chrno's chest, near the receptor that gleamed dully in the dim light, it's face cracked and shattered.

Her head jerked up sharply, eyes wide in alarm, as her mind slowly began to connect the dots… _the dream… the voice…. The feelings…My God, I've been blind!_ She wanted to scream at herself in absolute fury, but that would do her no good at the moment. Instead, she peered forward intently, eyes scanning his features intently for recognition of a sign she could latch solidly onto. No one else seemed to have noticed her plight, for they were turned away in respect, allowing her time alone. She held her breath, waiting, watching, her face inches from his, until her heart nearly leapt out her throat when she saw a faint flicker of his eye beneath the lid, almost so slight she would have missed it had she blinked.

For the first time, Rosette realized something. He had told her earlier before, that he was able to sense her… sense where she was, when she was sad or happy… that the connection had always existed for him, and he had always found it re-assuring. She hadn't realized such a thing had existed, certainly she had never been aware of it… however now that she knelt here, she had felt the wavering of the connection that had always remained there. She hadn't even missed it until it was gone… and now it was struggling to return.

She surged to her feet wildly, causing several of the Militia around her to jump with surprise, as she whirled towards them, the front of her dress stained red from leaning against him. "REMINGTON!"

The priest whirled around at her bellowing shout, hand going instinctively towards his belt where his cross sword hung, clearly afraid she was under attack. "Rosette?" He hastened to her side, alarm on his face. "What…?"

"He's alive." She stated flatly, her eyes wide and sparkling with newfound hope, as she stared up at her mentor. "He's still alive!"

At first, she clearly saw Remington's look of resigned sadness, and knew he wasn't taking her seriously, but rather though she was delusional out of desperation. "Rosette… I think this is proving a bit too much for you…"

"NO!" She growled, and grabbed his arm, holding fast even as he tried to pull her away from the scene. "I'm not imagining things." Her gaze rose, and snapped over to the demon off to the side, speaking with a couple others of his kind who had appeared to assist them. "ION!" Ion turned, and with a swift apology to his comrades, headed their way, fixing her with a rather irritated glance. Rosette didn't give him a chance to speak, before she grabbed his sleeve, and yanked him over towards Chrno's unconscious form. "Is he, or is he not still alive, tell me!" At Ion's widened gaze upon his stricken companion, Rosette's tone softened. "I FELT something for a brief moment…"

Ion knelt down and put a hand to the side of Chrno's face that was least injured, and knelt motionless for a long period of time, before a slow smile began to cross his face, wiping the long lines of fatigue from his face. "Well I'll be damned…"

He lifted his gaze to meet Rosette's and in that instant, she felt a wash of tingling relief, hope, and newfound determination swell up through her body like adrenaline.

Remington's face mirrored shock, but his blue eyes also reflected the hope that everyone else around them shared. "How…? He's so critically wounded…"

"He must have sealed his own self up into stasis." Ion murmured, pulling back a bit and glancing their way. "He put himself to sleep in order to slow his body down…that way the damage wouldn't spread… such things are not unheard of…it's one way a demon can slow a potential death… but it's very dangerous, because if the demon had not enough energy to pull himself out of it, he will die anyway." His gaze sharpened. "We need to get him out of here and tended to immediately, or he truly will die."

Rosette whirled around, and bent down, immediately grabbing hold of Chrno's torso. "Help me." She demanded of Ion, who was in no position to argue, and gently lifted up the other half of his body, then shifted it out of her arms. "Allow me." He nodded to her. "Quickly now… before it's too late. Get your brother and the other girl, and have Sheda get the Elder."

Rosette didn't hesitate a moment, as her heart pounded deafeningly in her ears. She practically threw herself at the glowing gate, dashing through it before she heard Remington's cry of protest.

Upon bursting through, she immediately threw herself at Sheda, whose back was turned to her. "SHEDA!"

"UWAHHHA!" The feline demon was thrown flat on her face as Rosette tackled her from behind. "R..Rosette! What on earth…" Her nose twitched in alarm suddenly. "I smell blood! Are you injured?!"

"No, not me. Ion's coming with…"

"Ion's injured?!" Alarm was spreading like a wildfire, as the other Sinners surged over towards them, abandoning their own planning.

"No!" Rosette gasped, feeling her blood pounding through her ears harder. "He's coming with…"

Just then, no explanation was necessary, as Ion came stepping through the gate, the battered form of his comrade scooped carefully in his arms, tail dragging on the ground, and arm limply dangling at his side.

There was complete silence, before everything exploded all at once.

"My god… is that…?"

"Where did you find him?"

"Poor bastard…. After all this… waitaminute!"

Ion didn't pause in a single step as they swarmed around him, but instead was heading straight for the Order main building. "Sheda, bring your tools. Rosette.. if you please."

"Hai!" Rosette gasped, and dashed as fast as her booted feet would take her, through the gardens, across the lawn, and into the hallways. The whole world was spinning by her madly, as her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing alone… seeing his smiling face again.

She burst into the library like a whirlwind, sending books scattering from their tedious perches in piles along the floor, and lining the shelves as the door slammed open. "Joshua! Azmaria! Medical ward, NOW!" She barked, not giving the two Apostles time to protest or ask questions, before she had them by the elbows, propelling them forward as fast as she could run.

"Rosette! What's going on?" Azmaria squeaked as she stumbled a few times, and nearly fell flat on her face. "What's wrong?"

But Rosette couldn't answer them, as her inner monologue was drowning out anything that anyone might ask. _Hurry…there's still time! He's lasted this long, just a little longer, Chrno!_

They burst into the hospital wing, sending the doors flying and knocking splinters of wood off of them as they banged into the stone walls on either side.

Ion, Sheda and Elder were already there, gathered around one of the beds where Ion had lain the still figure. Sheda and the Elder were rapidly rigging some strange contraption together, as Ion stood by with a towel and cloth, attempting to wipe clean the mess that covered their fallen friend, without much luck.

Azmaria's breath caught the instant she saw him, and a small squeak of fear escaped her lips as she stopped dead still in her tracks.

Joshua's breath caught, and he stared at his sister in fear, eyes wide with alarm, before narrowing with sudden understanding as he grabbed Azmaria's hand. "Hurry!"

Together, they joined hands from either side of the bed, and everyone else backed up a small step, as the bright blue glow began to emanate from the two of them, surrounding the bed and it's precious contents. As people continued to pour in from the halls, desperate to see what was going on, and whether the rumors that had exploded were true, Rosette's eyes remained riveted upon the figure on the bed, not even tearing away to blink.

At first, she was afraid nothing would happen…after all, he was grievously injured, and such extensive damage couldn't be completely healed even by the two Apostles working together at full power… but then, as she watched, her heart leapt for joy, seeing bone and flesh begin to knit together, re-forming the missing arm, spreading across his face, and the blood began to evaporate from his body, leaving it nearly whole once more.

Finally, the glow began to die off, as both Joshua's and Azmaria's shoulders drooped with exhaustion as their powers gave out. They had used everything they had, and as they stared down at him, they saw it had been enough. No blood welled out any longer, instead his limbs had the warped appearance that severe regeneration gave a demon's body…but it was generally whole once more. His arm was sharply taloned with the bone-like plating that ran up and down in rivets along and through his forearm, into  his shoulder. The side of his face was roughened likewise, and his ear and horn on that side whole and undamaged once more.  Though Rosette could clearly see the strange scaring that the demon's body displayed, she felt immense relief to see the very faint rise and fall of his chest re-assure her.

She approached the bed slowly, and grasped his deformed hand in her own, running her palm over it gently. "Chrno…" She spoke softly, her tone warm and hopeful, as she gazed down at him. "You're safe now… you can wake up."

However, still he did not open his eyes, and Rosette felt a soft nudge at her elbow. "You need to go 'find' him, Rosette…" Sheda was peering up at her with gentle green eyes. "He sealed himself away to survive, and now you need to fetch him back. Only you can do it… you have the closest bond, he'll respond to you." The feline smiled warmly and put an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

Rosette nodded firmly, and clasped her hand around his tighter, closing her eyes, and surged her mind forward, finding that small link that had been tentatively wavering ever since they had been separated. She grabbed it tightly in her consciousness, and gave a very strong yank.

Instantly, she found her mind spinning nearly out of control, along a thing stream of brilliant light…and she was strongly reminded of 'Diving'. But this time, there was nothing holding her back!

She grinned widely as she spun down the spiral of light, until she saw the end of the chamber, where two familiar doors were closed before her. She touched down lightly, and pushed through the grave's entrance, light spilling out in every direction, bathing the tomb with it's cheerful brilliance.

She half expected to see him in the same position she had found him in twice before… hugging his knees leaning against the coffin with a somber expression.

This time, however, was different.

The coffin was no longer there. Instead, inside the chamber, was a field of wildflowers, spreading out in every direction, sunshine spilling from the blue sky that existed within, still contained inside a small room, yet expanding beyond it in a paradoxical way.

Sitting in the middle of the flowers, a peaceful expression on his face, was Chrno, hands clasped in his lap calmly, sitting there for all the world as if he were just enjoying a sunny day, long hair tangled in the stems behind him, dressed in his familiar red coat in his older human guise.

"Mou… you know it really irritates me…" Rosette snorted, as she walked forward towards him. "Here I come charging in on my white horse to save the day, and I find you stopping to smell the roses… Geeze."

Slowly, his eyes opened, smiling back at her with a twinkling expression of something near giddiness. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you were taking a vacation or something."

She folded her arms and glared down at him, tapping her foot impatiently. "Excuse me? It just so happens that SOME of us have busy work to do… saving the world and all… not like you, snoozing away all day."

He just smiled up at her, a look of amused interest on his face. "Oh? Seems you've been busy."

She sighed, and plopped down on the green grass beside him, picking one of the flowers and twirling it between her fingers, as she glanced up his way. "Chrno…you really scared me. I thought…that…well…"

His hand cupped around her face, bringing her chin up, as she glanced deeply into his sparkling crimson eyes. "Sorry Rosette...I didn't mean to scare you… I did try to reach you though… you were pretty hard to find."

Rosette snorted lightly. "And here I thought I was hallucinating…"

He chuckled, and held his hand out to her. "Not quite." She grasped it firmly in her own, and felt a sudden surge of warmth flood through her as the connection between them was re-established in full. "Now…let's go home."

"Right." She grinned brightly, as tears ran down her cheeks, out of pure joy at having him back with her. She leaned forward, and met his lips with her own, as the light surged around them brilliantly, and she felt her consciousness being dragged back into reality, as the warm feeling continued to flood through her, and her eyes slipped open.

She was leaning over his body, lips lightly brushing his, as slowly his un-injured eye slipped open, meeting hers for a long moment, as she felt his hand around hers tighten re-assuringly.

"You're back…" She breathed lightly, brushing a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

"Ah…" He breathed softly back, his voice sounding slightly hoarse and faint, but still warm and encouraging.

"Chrno! Maa… you're just full of surprises lately, aren't you?" Sheda's energetic voice cause the pair to slowly separate, though Rosette didn't let his hand go for a single moment, and noticed his own grip didn't loosen either.

Ion smiled warmly down, and put a hand on Chrno's shoulder, as the dark-haired demon lifted his gaze to meet his own. "Welcome back."

Azmaria was crying again, but this time as her smile brightened her face. "Thank goodness… you're alright…"

Joshua wiped his eyes with a sleeve as well, unable to stay completely calm, and threw a shaky grin down at the demon. "You always were one for dramatic entrances…"

Chrno's smile warmed more, and he shut his eye with good humor. "I believe….Rosette outshines me on that…"

"Heyyy…"

Everyone's laughter rang through the room, and out into the hallway beyond, spreading as the word passed on that Chrno was indeed, alive and well. It was amazing how quickly the rumors spread…

Sheda began rummaging about, and pulled out some tools and turned towards Chrno. "I'm not completely convinced you're all right… Let me try a few things first…"

She reached a hand out to remove the damaged receptor at his chest, but his arm quickly caught her wrist before she touched it, as his gaze shifted towards  her suddenly. "Wait." His gaze darted back to Rosette, his grasp on her hand tightening. "Have they begun the assault yet?"

Rosette blinked. "Well, we kind of got distracted when we found you… but that was the plan."

His gaze sharpened more. "Tell them to stop."

"What? Why?" Rosette exclaimed with surprise, as Ion frowned heavily off to the side.

Chrno shook his head faintly, a troubled look crossing his face. "They can't be destroyed by simply using Testaments…something else is needed."

Everyone exchanged looks. "What is?"

Chrno closed his eye, and sighed softly, then began to explain.

----- ------ ------

The moment the tendril of darkness latched onto his arm, he knew that he was done for. If it had just been the injuries he had received from the journey towards the Destroyer, it wouldn't have been so serious. But the aftermath, after realizing that one of the Destroyers limbs had lanced out and pierced them both at once, that was a different matter. He was in absolute agony, and the shock of holy energy surging through his body as he healed Rosette with a power he hadn't even known he'd been able to use correctly, had sent him reeling in a world of pain.

His last thought, as he desperately sought to meet eyes with her as she fell away beneath him, was that he had managed to at least cheat the sad fate he had seen play over and over in his mind… His dreams had been plagued with the same scene, which had come to realize with some sadness, was not just a dream, but a premonition. The Destroyer would take Rosette from him at the very last moment, because he hesitated after allowing her to be injured… His life would then be forfeit along with hers, just as the world was consumed in blackness…

Luckily, he had avoided that fate… Rosette would live, thanks to his fleeting glimpse of white in the corner of his eyes, as he watched Ion dive for her. Chrno smiled and closed his eyes, resigning himself as he felt the crackling blackness wrap around him, smothering, and draw him into it's mass.

He had never quite been sure what death would be like. From what he had heard, and from what he had read, he imagined it would be like falling asleep…first there was pain, and then there was none.

However, he never expected death to be so long and drawn out.

His eyes slowly slipped open, through the veiled mist of pain, wondering what was taking so long, and abruptly his eyes widened in surprise. The blackness was all around him, but separating him from the roiling mass, a bright blue barrier of astral energy was erected, encircling him, and pulsing with each beat of his heart. He stared at it, confounded, since the pain shooting through him was so intense that it couldn't get any worse, and it even seemed to dull out as more time passed. The holy energy was shielding him from the Destroyer's touch…. That was the key, he realized… but was it too late?

Abruptly, the darkness around him faded away, leaving him floating in mid-air, able to move easily all of a sudden, despite the fact his wings were completely useless and damaged behind him. He gazed around, and was floored by what he saw.

The inside of the Destroyer's body was a peaceful calm interior, light eerily by a glowing red light that emanated from a very small concentration of light at the dead center of it's being…

Not many people… no… no one.. had ever been able to see this before, he realized, with some sadness. They were always destroyed before reaching this point… it was only his strange existence of opposing power that made it possible for him to be here, seeing what was not meant for his eyes…

This was the true result of what the Destroyers had become… Their miasma had extended far beyond their beings, which had been reduced to a mere ball of what had once been their bodies and soul… now only existent in the form of a surging globe of red light… all that remained of their existing self.

Chrno slowly moved towards the glowing red orb, all pain pushed aside, as his mind curiously latched onto the need to understand this… He was well aware that all around him, the black walls were surging in turmoil, rolling and bucking, as cracks began to form in the inside… but he still sensed that though the Destroyer was damaged…it was not possible for it to die…

Not from the outside.

His jaw set, and he knew then what he had to do.

He reached forward, ignoring the searing heat that wrapped around him the closer he got. He was past caring about anything other than one goal, stopping this creature before it could harm Rosette.

He reached out with his whole arm, and with a defiant bellow, slammed his claws into the orb's center, and felt the object within shatter under his talons like fine pottery. Instantly, a fiery wash of energy shot up his arm, and into his veins, as the red light exploded all around him, blinding and deafening him, as an explosion so fierce that he felt his body strain, fighting to block the effects of the blast that radiated out around him like a surging storm.

Had he been fully conscious, he would have marveled at the result of the concussion that shot out from the epicenter around him…however, the burning through his veins was so intense, that he could focus on nothing else.

Hours seemed like days… and minutes stretched on for weeks, as all around him the explosion began to dissipate, and he finally opened his eyes, to find himself laying flat on his back, staring up at the gray sky above him, the land all around completely blackened and reduced to nothing but ash…

Yet… miraculously he had survived.

His gaze slowly lifted, as he felt more blood obscure what little vision  he had left, and he took a good look around, seeing no one anywhere. He could spot the distant horizon where the gate had been, and did not see the brilliant glow that indicated it's activation. That meant… hopefully…. Rosette had escaped…

Yes.. she had. He could feel her there… distantly. It was as if he were reaching through a deep fog to find a single needle on the ground, but he could sense her there… It must be the result of using so much power, combined with the destruction of the receptor at his chest, and the separation of realms they were now in.

He felt desperation set in. So far away… they probably didn't think he had survived…

Well then… there was only one thing he could do… wait for them where they would find him… after all, he needed to tell them the truth… the true key to destroying the Destroyers….

--- --- ---

Everyone sat in silence, as the soft thrumming of Sheda's machines filled the silence, as she finished hooking them up to her patient, who was now reclining in bed, not protesting to her administrations as he finished.

"I see… so that's why…" Ion murmured quietly, eyes distant. "Pure miasma. That would explain it… So concentrated even we demons are harmed by it… And inside it all, that which holds the key to their end." His violet eyes lifted to meet Chrno's slowly. "But how are we to get inside to destroy their center being? You were able to do it, barely, due to your unique physiology… we cannot do such a thing."

Chrno's head inclined slightly. "I was thinking about that…and I think I have a solution."

Everyone's attention was riveted on him, as Sheda gently lifted his hair from the side of his injured face, and inspected him. "If you were able to create a holy barrier capable of being carried, and completely containing a demon within it as a shield….that might do the trick… because just a barrier alone to shield a human won't be enough… a demon's power is needed to destroy the mechanism within… because otherwise…" He trailed off with a thoughtful frown.

"What exactly did happen within there?" Remington's quiet voice spoke up from the back of the group where he had been standing through Chrno's explanation. "You destroyed it simply by shattering the globe? What happened to all the miasma and astral energy then?"

Chrno's eyes suddenly glazed over, and a slightly guilty look plagued his features, causing Sheda and Ion to exchange sudden knowing glances, before Ion adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I see…"

Sheda leaned forward, and gently lifted the bangs from Chrno's forehead, and peered intently forward, before letting out a low whistle.

"What?" Rosette asked, from sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to get to far from him, but she'd had to back off to give the scientist room to administer her healing methods. "What is it?" She peered over with a frown, and abruptly her eyes widened at what she saw.

Ion looked faintly amused, and disgusted. "Honestly… Of all the people it happens to, it's the one who least wants it."

Remington and Kate exchanged puzzled glances. "What happened?"

Sheda lifted Chrno's hair back for them all to see clearly, the gem studded indents on his forehead. "Each of us has one." She explained tapping her own two with an index finger, and nodding over at Ion with a tilt of her head and three fingers up. "They indicate power level in demons… That coupled with horns, that is. For example, Chrno and Ion are well matched, because they have the same number of gems, and approximately the same size horns. Me, I'm pretty low on the power scale since I have fewer, and smaller." She grinned cheerfully. "Besides, my talents are best put to other skills." Her smile faded a bit. "However, there are weird combinations. Dufou for example, he had larger horns, but no markings. Pandemonia on the other hand, had two, and yet she has the largest horns of all. My only summation of what the structures mean, are that each are a different 'job' if you will. Pandemonia and myself, we weren't fighters but rather ones who were behind the scenes helping run things." Sheda nodded once. "Vid also, while he can fight, prefers defensive actions to offensive. Rizel was marked differently as well, since she used guile, trickery, and mastering other's weak wills to do her bidding…" Sheda tapped her chin. "Jenai's brash and crazy, and had all sorts of weird stuff around him." She flashed a saucy grin at the said demon who just glowered. "Chrno and Ion both use their power offensively and defensively, and are focused on the ability to do specialized talents." She paused, and glanced once more over at Chrno, and tugged at her right ear thoughtfully. "It's possible to increase and 'power up' if you will by destroying other demons and absorbing their life force and astral… but it was never done in Pandemonium because Pandemonia didn't want anyone rising above her and overthrowing her… hence the tight reign she kept. But that's why the Pursuers were so hot to kill us, so they could go up in rank." She paused again thoughtfully. "I've only seen a four mark rank once, on a demon whose horns had been removed. He was still extremely powerful, and I wouldn't have wanted to go up against him."

"But…I've never before seen a five mark rank…" Her eyes slid over to Chrno's forehead. "Especially coupled with your specialty and the fact you still have your horns… plus looking at who you received the astral from… AND doubling the fact you have half a holy soul floating around in that empty noggin of yours…"

She shook her head and sighed, studying the two extra gems that now adorned his forehead. "You're not going to like to hear this… but if anyone were to challenge you, I don't think they would be able to defeat you on a one-one battle, Chrno. And I think you're the only one who can put a stop to the other four."

Rosette let out her breath, a bit uneasy by all this. It made some sense that he had grown stronger from the horrendous battle they had just been through, but it didn't make her feel any better, watching him lay there, still visibly injured, and likely to be spending a long time recovering, increased power or not. "Now wait just a minute… he's not gonna go back in there fighting the others like this!"

"Rosette's right." Chrno said softly. "There's no way I can survive going through another one of those things… Not now, and likely not ever."

"Then who?" Rosette's eyes lifted to Ion questioningly, but Chrno interrupted her thoughts with a soft laugh.

"Well…have you ever seen a cat fly?

--- ---- ---

Author's note: there, you see? It's not so bad. For all you who thought I was gonna end the chapter with the last one, for shame! You should know better I'm the Queen of Cliffhangers mwhahaa

Anyway… probably only a couple chapters left folks! Then I'm ending it for good! Enjoy it while it lasts.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Dedicated Hearts

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

_ and by now I'm so far off of the manga, I should just warn you that most of what happens, never happens in the manga XD. It stopped doing that around act 1's conclusion._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

Chapter Nineteen: Dedicated Hearts 

She slowly pushed the door open, breath held tightly inside of her lungs, as she swept her gaze into the small room beyond. Though it was late, in the middle of the night to be told true, the room was lit up nearly as bright as daylight, from the electrically humming equipment set up around it's focal point, who lay in bed as he had been for the day now.

Rosette smiled faintly, and slipped the door shut behind her, and quietly made her way across the small space, weaving between the machines, wires, and tables set up with more contraptions than she had ever seen compiled into one place. They had moved him into a smaller private room, for a number of reasons… one, having all this equipment in the medical suite was taking up too much room… two, having a demon in plain sight with the other injured was not a good idea, and three it allowed them to talk privately about matters without disturbing those who didn't need to be privy to such things.

Her eyes slid over the sleeping demon as she paused just outside where she felt he might sense her. He didn't look that much improved, she thought with some resigned disappointment. Of course, it had only been one day, one couldn't expect anyone to simply bounce back that quickly, even for one with advanced self-healing. Sheda had attached monitors to him, which kept a constant reading going on the screens around regarding anything he did… be it scratched his nose, or sneezed. Luckily, they were all in the clear at the moment, which reassured her.

She slipped closer, and sat down gently on the edge of his bed, slipping her hand into his right hand, once again studying the strange regeneration it was fighting to complete slowly. Some of the deep crevices separating the plate-like growths on his hand had shrunk, but aside from that, she could see no change. She squeezed it between both of her palms, a faint smile playing about her face. There was something pathetically cute about him when he was in such a state as this.

She glanced up at his face, which was still relaxed as his breath came and went slowly, as Chrno seemed to be too deep in a restful sleep to even sense her there yet. She knew he would wake if she stayed long enough, but until then, she just enjoyed watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

What would he do now? His injuries would heal eventually, and then what? Was it true his power had increased? What about the other aspect, she couldn't help wondering. By all counts he had survived through immeasurable odds, when he shouldn't have. Not that she was complaining…. She gently reached her hand forward, and ran an index finger over the smooth red gem-like indents in his forehead. What must it feel like…to be him?

A sudden pressure on her wrist caused her to jump, and she nearly poked him right in the eye as she started. "You're awake?" She whispered, as his eyes slowly opened. His right eye focused on her, but his left eye as it opened, she saw was simply a faintly glowing pool of luminescence, shot through with red veins as it continued to attempt it's healing process.

"Mm… I am now." He replied softly, smiling up at her. "What's wrong, Rosette… Can't sleep?"

She rolled her eyes faintly, and felt him chuckle lightly. "Very funny. As a matter of fact, yeah." She shot him a venomous glare, and flicked his ear lightly out of annoyance. "I keep worrying about you, idiot. Usually YOU'RE the one worrying about ME. I'm not used to this."

He closed his eyes and smiled rather bashfully. "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She growled rather sorely at him. "You'd better hurry up and heal yourself, lazy." She tapped his nose with her finger, making him go slightly cross-eyed. "Or I'm gonna tip YOU out the window this time."

"Hai hai!" He replied cheerfully, as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow back at him. He slowly pushed himself up a bit more, and Rosette helped him by stuffing pillows behind his back as he sat straighter. She glanced at his wings, and saw that they seemed to have progressed a little farther to re-growing. At least they didn't look as tattered anymore. "Um… Rosette…?" His quiet voice made her turn back towards him, seeing the shy rather awkward look he gave her before lowering his gaze to his regenerating arm, which he clenched lightly and released, testing it's strength. "I should apologize to you."

She blinked. "What? Why?"

"Because…" He started slowly, still keeping his gaze down, as if he had a great deal to think about. His shoulders were slightly slumped, and being Sheda had removed his torn vest, he seemed more frail and vulnerable, bare-chested with the wires running across him, keeping watch on his vital signs. "…I've been very selfish lately, and it's made you suffer as a result."

"Selfish?" Rosette plopped back down on the edge of the bed and frowned at him. "You mean dealing with Ion and everything? I didn't really see that as being selfish. You were doing what you felt you had to do…and it did work out for the best as a result."

"Well, that's part of it… but I mean more recently. I've been so worried about what would happen, that I almost hesitated long enough to let you die."

"Bah." Rosette snorted, and leaned forward, smacking her forehead into his, and forcing his head up, so they were nose to nose. He drew back a little, but she followed him, not letting him escape. "Don't be an idiot. You've been going through more stuff than I could ever have thought possible. I mean, geeze. I thought Joshua had it rough when he had your horns…"

Chrno blinked, a bit disconcerted by the close contact she'd initiated. "He did…"

"Yeah, he did." Rosette said flatly. "But at least Joshua had someone to help him through it.. granted it wasn't me, but…" She sighed a bit and backed off finally, and tilted her head to the side. "I've been kinda… well.. cold to you ever since I found out what happened to you back then… I tried not to be jealous, but I just can't help it…" She sighed. "I am jealous, there… I finally said it." Her blue eyes met his firmly. "You had something with her that… well I tried to understand, but I really can't ever do that, since it was your bond, not mine. And now, every day, every time you use that power she gave you, it reminds me you two were closer than I'll ever be to you."

He looked slightly taken aback. "Rosette… I thought you understood that."

"No, I don't." She said flatly, leaning back a bit, and looking away off to the side. "We've been together all this time, been through lots of crap, yet we still don't share a lot of stuff with one another… and here she gets to share a soul with you. How can I compete with that!?"

His gaze softened, but Rosette wasn't looking in his direction. "You, who've lived god knows how long… you've seen stuff I can only imagine. You know more about the world, about people, and about everything than I do… and I feel so…insignificant when I see you fight…"

A gentle pressure at her cheek as he touched his hand to it, caused her to glance back at him, and she saw his gaze focused on her, smiling and for the first time, free of any sadness. "Rosette…" He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head with a smile. "You're almost as big of an idiot as I am…"

"Eh??"

His hand curled around the back of her head, and she felt the tips of his claws tickle her scalp as he pulled her close suddenly, wrapping both his arms around her, and leaning his head against the top of hers, as he pressed her gently to his chest. "You're right." She heard his soothing voice echo reassuringly in her ears, and through his chest as he embraced her to him. "The love that I had for her is something that you can never have." Her heart clenched suddenly at those words, and she tensed, trying to pull away from him, but he didn't loosen his hold and simply continued speaking. "…However… that's not the kind of love you want anyway… That love was born from something completely different than what we have together."

She bit her lip, but stopped trying to pull away from him, and instead just listened as he spoke softly, his grip firm and encouraging on her back. "I never got the chance to actually know her, Rosette… it was a childish fetish, a crush that caused me make foolish decisions. I don't regret those decisions any longer, but that kind of love isn't what we have…"

She felt a sudden warm rush of emotion flood her face, as he gently loosened his grip and allowed her to gaze up at him. His face was glowing, a cheerful rosy glow created from emotions that spoke from the heart. "The kind of love we share is deeper…more meaningful. We know one another through years of being together, experiencing pain, sadness, joy and happiness together. You taught me to laugh, and I helped you find hope. Don't you think if I could, I would throw away what I am for you?"

Her eyes widened sharply at that, and she was struck by the intense meaning behind those words. Somehow, it just didn't seem right, but at the same time, it struck her painfully as she realized what it meant. "Chrno…"

His smile continued to warm her as he closed his eyes once more, smiling down at her. "If I could live out the rest of my life without ever having to use my powers again, I would be happy to do so. To just live life…without regard to what we are…that would be the most satisfying end to it all, wouldn't it?"

She smiled suddenly, and shook her head with a sudden wash of amusement. "Idiot…" She cupped her hand around the injured side of his face, as he opened his eyes to gaze down at her. "I like you just the way you are. Every bit of it, as weird as it is. Don't you ever feel ashamed of what you are. You've gotten us through more problems BECAUSE of what you are…"

"And into several as well." He commented dryly, but didn't pull away.

"Yeah that's beside the point." She snorted, and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Look, Chrno… let's put all this regret and sorrow behind us. The past is over and done with, and only a memory now. Let's live for the future, and not look back, ok?"

His smile was warm and encouraging, as he embraced her tightly once more, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to smile as she felt the warmth of his arms encircle her. "Ahh… sounds good to me."

 ----- ------ -------

"Rosette? Rosette….?" Kate sighed in frustration, as she pushed the door to the girl's room open, only to find the bed rumpled and empty. "That girl…" She sighed with frustration, as she noticed her clothing was still tossed over the chair. Well, she could only be in one place then…

The Mother Superior smiled faintly. Through all of this, she was constantly amazed that the Order had been as open minded as they had. When first she had been asked to take Chrno in by Remington, she had thought it would have been the downfall of everything. Harboring a demon.. had the word ever gotten out to the public, they would have been ruined. Yet, through all this, Chrno had been very well behaved, and proven far more useful than dangerous, until she had finally grudgingly admitted that she could no longer in good judgment think of him as evil.

It hadn't been until after Central Park that Remington had told her the whole truth involving the demon. She had heard bits and pieces up until then involving his relations with practically everyone they came in contact with, but the end result had surprised even her.

Yet now, as she gazed into the small room filled with humming equipment at the two figures sleeping warmly, Rosette laying atop Chrno's chest, as the demon embraced her loosely even in sleep….she couldn't help but wonder if there had been a divine reason to all of this….

She shook her head lightly, pushing the glasses up her nose, and strode into the room, turning the lamp on to illuminate the small space. The two stirred at the interruption, and Kate waited as Rosette's groggy head lifted to glare at her through heavy lids. "Rosette. Time to get up."

"Buuuut…." Rosette whined tiredly. "It's too early…. Can't we sleep in moooore?"

"Hpmh! You've already slept away half the day!" Kate protested, folding her arms severely as she peered down at them. "Chrno, if you feel well enough, we could use your assistance as well. We have little time to waste, and I'm afraid sleeping in is not an option."

"Fine fine…" Rosette whined, sliding off of the bed and stretching a bit.

Chrno made to rise, but Rosette whirled on him and shoved him back down. "Not yet you don't buster. Not before we get you fixed up." Kate hid a smile at the rather baffled look Chrno wore, as Rosette began rummaging on the table beside his bed. Rosette turned around and eyed him. "Ok…more accessible please."

"H…hai…"  He answered, as brief lines of energy enwrapped themselves around his form, and he lost several feet of height and width, as he changed into his younger form.

Even in this form, his arm and face were obviously not human, though Rosette seemed to have known this would be the case, as she began to wrap his arm up in bandages, creating a sling for it, and then working on his head to cover the injured side of his face, and his forehead, which still retained it's studded gems, like it had once before when he had been low on healing energy after the fight in San Francisco. After she was satisfied there was nothing more she could do to hide the elongated tufted ear that stuck out from the side of his face, larger than his normal 'human' ears, but smaller than his normal self's once, she handed him a blanket. "Here." She flushed a bit at him, and wrapped it around his shoulders, pushing his long hair back out of the way. "Mou…where's a brush when you need it…" She glanced around as he smiled up at her. "Well it'll have to wait then."

She stood up and turned back to him offering an arm for him. He was much smaller than she now, however, and the moment he slid to his feet, she saw he wouldn't be able to reach up to have a good grip on her shoulders in order to walk. "Mou.. you're turning to be more of a pain than you're worth!" She protested.

"Ah, sorry!" He laughed at her, sliding back down on the bed.

"Sheesh, how pathetic. You beat the crap out of this big bad thing, and then can't even get around without my help!" She bent down and to his startled surprise, scooped him up onto her back, and stood up, carrying him across the room, with a grumbling expression on her face as he leaned forward, laughing softly.

Kate smiled as she watched the two, shaking her head as she followed them down the hallway. Really, those two… It warmed her heart to see them together once more… Chrno's supposed death had hit them all hard, but Rosette obviously had been the most affected. The laughter had left her face, and the joy vanished… it was good to see it return with a vengeance, with the simple glance of Chrno's own broad smile.

As they made their way downstairs, everyone who saw them pass laughed, waved, and greeted them cheerfully. It was amazing what Chrno's presence meant to all the other Sisters…even those who had been afraid of him at first, ran up to say hello, wishing him a speedy recovery. By the time they made it to the dining room where everyone was gathering, Rosette was grumbling as she held bunches of flowers in her hands that supported Chrno behind her, and even a bunch in her teeth.

"Mo mmair…mai member mop mis min' om remompf mem mai mash mick…" She muttered from around the bouquet before Chrno removed it from her mouth, and she spat a petal out.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full, Rosette." He teased lightly with a grin.

Her eyebrow twitched, and she deposited him roughly down on the bench in front of her with a 'hmph'. "That's gratitude for ya."

Everyone around them laughed heartily, as she stalked off, head held high and skirt flaring around her.

Ion chuckled, and slid into the seat across from his companion. "You seem to be in better spirits." He remarked mildly, eyeing Chrno's appearance with obvious curiosity. "How are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm fine!" Chrno waved his un-injured hand quickly to disperse any worry.

"Maa, you don't LOOK fine." Sheda teased, sliding into the seat next to him, and tugging lightly on his elongated ear. "Ma! Look, he matches me." She purred lightly, grinning with a couple fangs poking out mischievously.

"Stop…" He laughed slapping her hand away with a flush of his cheeks. "Until you replace the receptor, you know I can't risk healing the rest of the way."

Sheda giggled. "I think you rather like the attention like this, Chrno you sly devil." At his further blush, everyone laughed louder.

Rosette re-appeared, sliding a couple plates of food in front of him, and slamming one twice as big in front of her, as she shoved Sheda aside. "Hands off, kitty. He's mine."

Sheda sprang back with an agile twist. "Hoi! As you say, Rosette!" She winked. "But then I shouldn't give you the intimate details between he and I…" She yelped and jumped back as a plate came flying towards her head. "JOKING!"

--- ---- -----

"Now then…" Remington spread out the charts on the table once everyone had their fill of breakfast, and they began their meeting. "Chrno, you explained somewhat last night, but perhaps we'd better double check what our plans are before we re-enter Pandemonium."

"Right." Chrno leaned forward, tapping his hand on the spot circled on the chart.  "This is where the gate comes out. The Destroyers have pretty much eliminated all matter in Pandemonium. They will be gathering at one of the gates soon…so it's best to give them incentive to gather near ours, to make the job easier."

His eyes lifted, and glanced around at the many faces focused on him, waiting to hear the rest. "Now…Elder is working on the portable barriers… once they're finished, we can move into Pandemonium. What we have to do is this…" He spread his uninjured hand on the table as he leaned forward, and drew his other out, pointing a talon down and drawing a light circle around the gate.

"Whatever perimeter you want to set up, we should keep it localized around the gate so that we're the last line of defense before they enter into this world. The second unit back-up should be positioned out here…" He tapped the other chart which indicated the Order grounds. "…ready in case the first rank fails. Elder is going to build a stronger barrier to erect around the grounds, so hopefully if all else fails, we can slow them down some more and keep them away from the city."

His gaze lifted to  Remington's, as the priest was in charge of the battle tactics and defense units. They had asked Chrno to plan the offensive… and though the demon had no experience with battle tactics, he seemed to be doing a good job of thinking it through. "They key issue will be the four attackers… Together with Order Militia, you guys…" His eyes shifted over to Jenai, Vid, Sheda, and Rizel. "…will have to carry them close enough after the Testament cannons do enough damage… With all luck, they'll stall them so you can get a clear shot inside…"

"Then it's time to rock'n roll!" Jenai grinned widely, slamming his fist down on the table. "Damn, I'm looking forward to this!"

"Good for you." Rizel stated dryly. She hated flying, since her body was awkward in the air since she had re-grown the part Pandemonia had cut off 50 years back.

Vid just nodded, and Sheda scratched her head. "Maa… this should be interesting."

"How's it coming, by the way?" Ion asked smoothly smiling down at the cat-demon. "You've been down experimenting all morning, surely you've come up with a working solution?"

"Maa… well… yes and no… I haven't tested them…" She made a face. "I've never had to make propulsive wings before, they could just make me fall straight to the ground. Are you SURE **_I _**have to do this?"

Chrno smiled warmly at her. "You have to… sorry. You four have the best chance of not being effected by the portable barrier while inside of it, because you lack horns. Ion and I have to distract them…we're fast enough to be able to escape them before they attack us… Otherwise I'd…"

"You would NOT!" Rosette growled at his side. "Don't even THINK about going back inside one of those things. It's bad enough you insist on going down there again after what happened."

Chrno spread his hands helplessly. "We don't have a choice, Rosette! There's only a few of us left to help, we need all the help we can get." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I promise I won't go near one again, ok? Trust me, I don't want to go through that again either…"

Rosette looked faintly sulky. "I still don't like it…"

"I know." He said soothingly, before turning back to the others once more. "In case they're needed…" His smile turned towards Azmaria and Joshua. "…you two should be on hand to provide medical support…" They both nodded quickly.

He took a breath, and looked up. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one…" Rosette said with a frown. "What if this doesn't work? You nearly were killed going in there… what will happen to the others? What if we fail? What then?"

"Then…" Chrno said slowly, putting both hands flat on the table. "If all else fails, we retreat…and are forced to fight the battle here instead…" His gaze lifted. "But considering we don't have any other options, let's hope it doesn't come to that…because I don't know what we'll do otherwise."

Everyone nodded solemnly, and got up to go their separate ways, to take care of the business that was at hand. Rosette sighed and leaned forward over the table, clasping her hands and glancing over at Chrno as he sank back down to his seat, sweating a bit. "You ok? You look pretty pale."

"Ah.. I'm fine. Just tired…"

Rosette squinted at him. "Uh huh…?"

Chrno smiled faintly. "Ok, fine, I'm not quite all right." He rubbed his arm absently, and put a hand to his head, rubbing his temples. "I feel… about ready to explode."

"How so…?" Rosette asked quietly with concern in her voice. "Is it because of what happened?"

He nodded. "It's immeasurably hard holding everything back and not let my body heal itself…" He said quietly. "But I know I have to." His gaze lifted tiredly to hers. "The sooner Sheda fixes the receptor, the better, I'd feel better knowing that I wouldn't be killing myself by healing… I'm not sure how much longer I can keep like this…" He glanced at his hand, flexing it again, and Rosette heard slight crackling as it closed in a fist. "It's like holding your breath…you can on go so long before you need it."

Rosette rose an eyebrow. "Why are you holding it back? I mean…you handled it before right? And you're supposed to be stronger now, right? Surely it wouldn't be THAT harmful for you…"

He lowered his gaze, and she saw a troubled look cross his face. "Because… I felt something change last time…" He lifted his eyes. "…when I healed you."

"Something change?" Rosette felt alarm creep through her. "Something bad?"

"I don't know." He admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But I don't think it was something that we should rejoice about…"

"I noticed that too…" Sheda's voice startled them both as the feline came up behind them, fiddling with something in her hands. "Your readings were worrying me…I want to do some more tests when we fit the receptor back on you, if you're ready that is."

The two exchanged glances, but accompanied her to the temporary lab in the Elder's cottage, and Chrno sat patiently in a chair, shifting back to his genuine form, as Sheda began tinkering around, muttering to herself.

"The thing that bothers me most, is the fact your power has increased…so you should be stronger… but for some reason, you're still recovering." Sheda turned around and held a device before him, watching as the readings flickered back and forth wildly. She gave a low whistle. "Now that's interesting…"

"What is?" Rosette peered forward, staring at the spiking graph with two different lines, one red, one blue…both of them lined very close to one another.

"Well…this is what it was before…" Sheda flipped a switch, and the stored memory came up, showing a clear separation between the blue and red, peaks at different frequencies. "It was clearly separated, since they were opposing forces that had to operate in one vessel." She switched screens again. "It's not possible for the two energies to actually converge… but they can come close to working together…which is what you're seeing now." She lifted her gaze to stare at Chrno. "You knew you shouldn't use your powers together, since it affected you every time you did so. But you still pushed the envelope and did it anyway…" She blew her hair out of her eyes. "The Elder warned you earlier what could happen if you did that…stupid."

Rosette glanced nervously at Chrno, who just exchanged an uncertain glance with her. "So what does that mean for him?"

"It means…" Sheda said with a quirk of her eyebrow. "That you kicked yourself in the ass, Chrno. You forced the holy powers to take their full grip on you, then doubled your own powers over them…" She rubbed her head. "I don't know what it'll do to you. I'm not even sure if I can separate them anymore. But I'll try. But one thing's for certain. If you continue to use any bit of the holy powers residing within you on yourself, or others, you're going to be doing more than simply burning yourself…you might be shortening your life. Honestly, we can't tell since this kind of thing has never happened before. "

She held the receptor up, and began to attach it to his chest, as Rosette watched and chewed on her lip lightly. Chrno just sat calmly, not seeming to be disturbed by the news, and waited as Sheda worked. After a little more tinkering, Sheda stepped back, chewing on her screwdriver and looking hopeful. "Well.. that's about all I can do. I tightened the specifications…I also had to loosen the amount that feeds back into Rosette, since it's a bit more concentrated close to your own power now. Which means there's still going to be a little bit of feedback, Chrno. But I think you can handle it. I tried not to channel it through your body, it should just expend itself around you."

With that, Chrno nodded, and stood back to his feet. The two girls took a step back, and he formed his hands in a grasping position in front of his chest, and a brilliant light flared up beginning between his claws, then surrounded him lighting up the entire cottage with it's brilliance, as flashes of red, gold and blue swirled around him, clashing, mixing, and combining. The two girls watched, as almost instantly, the wounds on his body nearly vanished in a blink, healing at incredible speed, as if they had been dying to finish their job.

Rosette watched, as the clock sprang into life on the table beside them. Sheda had warned her not to wear it for this, since it was still experimental…they didn't want an accident happening. So instead, the watch simply spun out of control hanging from one of Sheda's creations for astral consumption, as it absorbed the energy instead.

Then, it was over abruptly, and Chrno was gasping a bit for breath, the receptor glowing cheerfully at his chest, and the clock stopping it's frantic charging, and settling into it's normal stasis mode.

"Well, that seemed to go well." Sheda said clapping her hands together. "How do you feel?" She grabbed his arm, and inspected it, nodding with satisfaction as she saw it was completely returned to normal.

Chrno opened his eyes, gazing down briefly, before standing up straighter, and smiling over at Rosette. But Rosette was too busy staring at him intently to return the smile. Had she been the only one who had caught it…? It had only been for a moment, but she had seen a brief flicker…

"Rosette:" His voice made her blink and glance up at him, with a quick smile. "Hey, not bad. Looks like things are back to normal, right?"

He smiled encouragingly, and put a hand on her shoulder. "As much as they ever are." He stuck his tongue out at her, and Sheda began cracking up off to the side, as Rosette punched him playfully in the gut.

"Showoff!"

He laughed in return, and reached over, handing the pocket watch to her while rubbing his abdomen. "Here."

She took it, and slipped it back in place, patting it lightly, and took his arm. "Right. Enough horsing around. We have work to do."

"Right!"

"Hold on a minute… Chrno c'mere." Sheda beckoned, and the demon paused, then walked over her way. "There's something I want to warn you about… Ah, Rosette catch!" She tossed something at the young woman, who caught it barely before it hit her on the head. She opened her hand, and blinked. "Thought you might want that back." It was a shining Testament gun… the very one she'd dropped in the middle of the battle… She smiled and gripped the metal in her hand tightly, feeling slightly nostalgic. 

"Thanks, Sheda."

"No problem!" the feline grinned, and gave Chrno a rough shove back towards Rosette. "Now, get goin'."

---- ----- -----

Rosette opened his door to see him strapping something to his upper arm with a firm yank of a leather buckle. "Chrno?" He turned around, blinking at her, and then nodding as he pulled another identical object up, and began strapping it to his other arm. She peered forward, curious. "What're those?"

"Insurance." He said with a faint smile, turning back towards her, his face more somber than it had been earlier. "In case we do have to go into battle."

She peered at the two sheaths, but though she could see they were swords of some type whose hilts were fastened just by his elbow, and the blades extended up slightly past his shoulders, laying flat to his arm contained in the hard wrapped leather swaths. "I don't think those will do much good against demons without bodies."

"Perhaps." He said with a slight inclination of his head. He was dressed in something unlike she had seen him wear before…at least outside his memories, and much more frightening to behold. Complete battle armor, black lined with gold trim that glittered faintly in the light. The way he held himself even, radiated deadly intent with each swift motion. His hair hung freely behind him, and seemed to be the only splash of color on his sleek form. He turned to face her, and she smiled faintly seeing the cross around his neck sparkle as he turned. He placed both hands on her shoulders, and then leaned forward kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Are you ready?"

She gazed up at him, and hesitated as she gazed into his eyes, her own widening slightly in faint surprise at what she saw.

After the first time he had accidentally used his holy power, his eyes had been faintly shot through with blue veins, that had lit up when he had accessed the holy power within him. But now… the red was deep and vibrant again free of the veins on the eye that had been un-injured on the right, but on the left side of his face, his eye was completely a bright vibrant blue. At first, she wasn't sure she liked it…all it was, was a simple color change. It was still slit and had the same fierce gleam of determination in it, but it represented what he'd mentioned before…a small change to reflect the balancing of his soul.

"Rosette?"

She grinned widely and slapped his shoulder. "Ready, pal. Let's go do this."

----- ------ ------

"Ready squadron one! Forward on my mark… Mark."

Rosette stood to the side, as the first wave of the defense vanished into the gate. "So…this is it, eh?" she said quietly, turning her head to the side to regard her companions.

Chrno stood tall next to her, his long hair rippling in the breeze over his spread wings as he stared out at the gate, watching with a focused look on his features. "Ah…"

Joshua stood beside her, wearing a long dark coat marked with the order insignia, and beside him, Azmaria held his arm tightly, dressed in a similar outfit, her long silver hair pulled back into a bun, and out of the way for the upcoming battle. Both Apostles looked somber, and serious, but both had the same look of determination on their faces that was evident on all those present. Remington and Kate stood side by side, watching solemnly as well, the former holding his familiar cross sword tightly in hand, deactivated at the moment.

On Chrno's side, the Sinners stood tall, each dressed in their battle armor, with mixed expressions on their face. Rosette honestly couldn't blame them, this was their home they were about to storm, granted not much was left, and they had been away from it for so long they had no emotional attachment to it…still, it had been their home.

Jenai was tossing a blade up and down eagerly catching it between two fingers, twirling it, then tossing it again. Vid stood stoic and silent, and Rizel was filing one of her long nails with a bored expression. Sheda was perhaps the most animated of the bunch, busy strapping on a pair of newly fashioned metal wings she had crafted, complete with propulsion systems for her. She didn't look too happy, and Rosette had to remember that Sheda happened to, ironically, hate flying. She had discovered that one day, when she'd startled the demon girl who'd been relaxing by the edge of Eden's platform, only to have gone sprawling over the edge at her cheerful greeting, before Jenai had spotted her dangling there, zipped down caught her as she fell, and deposited her shaking, hackled form as she shook violently, hugging the ground for comfort….

Of course last but not least, Ion stood tall, watching with a neutral expression, his own stature as straight and deadly as it could be. Rosette was reminded strongly just how dangerous those whom they sided with were… even if you discounted everything Ion had already done to the world.

Rosette stood firm, and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Chrno, and nodded to him once, not feeling quite in the mood to smile at the moment…but neither was he it seemed, as he stepped forward. "Let's go."

They stepped through the gateway before the 2nd battalion rank, and passed through.

The world on the other side was just as they had left it.. except for one thing. Looming on the distant horizon, a black boiling mass of darkness, that sent shivers down her spine, as she pulled the goggles down over her eyes, and straightened her shoulders.

All around the gate, things were being set up swiftly. The cross barriers were being positioned, and the cannons moved into place. Some of the preparations had begun earlier, subtly as not to draw attention. But now that the full set-up was going on, they were obviously drawing the Destroyers' eye.

"Well… on the plus side, it doesn't look like it'll rain." Rosette almost laughed at the sets of rather exasperated looks sent her way. "Hey, lighten up. If we spend the whole day moping about it, we won't have fun doing this."

"Fun…right." Rizel muttered dryly. "Isn't this just absolutely marvelous…."

"Enough." Ion spoke up quietly, as Remington and the other Order spokesmen began filing through. "It's time to prepare." He turned towards Chrno and Rosette. "We need to head over there…" His violet eyes turned towards the horizon looking deeply thoughtful. "We'll need a signal though to know when to start leading them here."

"No sweat." Rosette said, with a thumbs up. "Chrno, you know what to do."

"Right!"

She felt her heart tighten as the two demons' wings snapped out in unison. "Ne… Chrno." She said softly, but he still heard her, and turned around. She favored him with a wide smile. "Don't stay out too late, k?"

Both Chrno and Ion laughed at that, and Ion gave her a small salute, then vaulted himself into the air, and Chrno gave her a quiet smile, and a small wave, before following suit.

She watched their forms spiral upwards, then shoot towards the horizon, and she couldn't help but feel a tense worry, but she shook her head quickly. They'd be fine. She had faith in them. While her role in this battle wasn't key, she still had to remain firm, dedicated, and positive to help the motivation of the Militia around them.

She turned her attention back towards the preparations, and watched as the cannons were all loaded, positioned, and the barrier prepared. She felt a calm sensation wash through her as a faint voice in her head suddenly popped in there.

Still with me? 

"That should be my line." She murmured low, receiving a few odd looks from the other Militia as she appeared to talk to herself. "How are you holding up?"

Fine. We're almost in sight. Rosette…there's something I need to tell you before any of this happens…just in case.

"Don't go saying 'just in case'." She snorted in irritation. "You'll jinx this."

I didn't get to say it last time. I don't intend to miss this opportunity again.

She sighed, rubbing her head a bit. "Chrno this isn't the time…"

I need to say it now, Rosette.

"Fine. What is it?"

I love you.

She blushed bright red, and glanced quickly around, but of course no one else could hear him. He was projecting to her alone, and the only reason she probably could talk with him at this distance was due to their shared bond. "Mou… you're so melodramatic…" She muttered, but felt more warmth flood through her. "I…." She felt her heart beat quicken, as she stood there, watching the distant specks on the horizon, one of which she knew had to be him. "I love you too."

"Rosette." A sudden voice at her elbow caused her to yelp in alarm.

"Yaaah!" She whirled around, hearing an echoing yelp in her head as somewhere far off her demonic friend was grasping his head as it echoed loudly from her shout. "Remington! Warn me next time!"

The priest smiled faintly. "Sorry. We're ready. Are they?" His gaze lifted to the horizon, and Rosette turned, unable to see the two demons amidst the churning sky.

"Yeah, they're ready. Should I give the signal?" Remington's head inclined once, and he turned around as Rosette nodded likewise, and he began to shout instructions loudly. Rosette closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, then opened them and drew both guns from her holsters quickly. "Chrno, we're ready. Bring it on." She spoke out loud, but mentally projected it as well. She heard the answering call from him, and there was a bright flash of light on the horizon, as the two demons began rocketing towards the dark masses, like golden streaks of light.

"Front line offense, step forward outside the barrier." Remington barked.

At his command, the four Sinners moved forward, each being shadowed by one of the Militia. Rosette watched as each of them gathered their wards, and the Militia activated the portable barriers, which shone around the four of them brilliantly, like a shield. The moment they were outside the cross ward, the blue holy light shot up and began to surround the main force in a comforting cocoon of light. Rosette could feel the aura radiating from the barrier, as it throbbed with each pulse of a second that passed. A double reinforced holy barrier. Perhaps the most advanced piece of creation that had come out of the Order for years… if this didn't keep them safe, she didn't know what would.

"Launch!"

The four Sinners leapt into the air, most with finesse and grace, Sheda with a little squeak and whimper. They began to hover behind the barrier's edge, out of the direction of the cannons, but prepared to launch the moment they were ordered.

All they had to do now was wait.

Waiting was an excruciating thing. Not only did it take the Destroyers a very long time to finally realize they had prey within easy catching range, but each moment that dragged on as they watched the streaking lights in the distance dodge and twist to escape capture, just made the wait all that more unbearable.

That is… until finally, they could clearly see the actions in the sky, as they drew closer, and closer…the rolling blackness filling the whole land with it's dark oppression and overwhelming scent of fear….

Rosette saw them darting to and fro wildly before anyone else did, and her heart leapt as she watched Chrno throw himself to the side, avoiding a tendril that lanced out towards him. Ion looked in worse shape than his companion, a few gashes staining his armor, but he didn't' appear to be greatly hampered by them.

Rosette's breath held as she watched. The plan was for them to pass over the barrier, and allow the Militia a free shot…however, as she watched tensely, she realized that wasn't going to happen.

Ion gave a cry of pain, and Rosette gasped as Chrno shouted his name, and barreled forward into him, just as another tendril missed them, but this shot their trajectory straight down for the barrier that loomed only feet away. Rosette's breath caught, and she realized that while Chrno might be fine passing through it, Ion would be in very bad shape…

She felt a sharp 'click' at her chest, and glanced down once to see the clock seal itself, before she was watching as Chrno plowed into the barrier with a bright flash of light. For a moment, their eyes were dazzled into blindness as the two energies collided, but then with a warping ripple, the barrier gave way enough to allow the two demons to barrel through, before it closed once more as they hit the ground hard enough to knock several Militia from their feet.

"FIRE!!!!"

Rosette slammed her hands over her ears, as she scrambled in the direction the two had hit the earth, but she was forced to stop since unfortunately the two demons were laying pressed flat to the ground between two of the cannons in the middle of the set of nearly twenty of them, which were exploding all around as Remington gave the word, the sky lighting up in brilliant white and blue colors. "Chrno!" She called out, shielding her eyes, trying desperately to see between the explosions, but to no avail as the brilliant cross-bound holy explosions pummeled into the darkness above them relentlessly.

It was a good thing that the explosions from the cannons were so deafening, for the wailing bellow of rage and agony that emanated from the sky above them, sent fear wafting into all who didn't have the grace of the voluminous metal guns exploding around them.

Then suddenly, it was silent…all the cannons had finished their firing, and Rosette's ears were ringing loudly, as she dashed forward, hear heart pounding, as she heard the second command.

"GO!"

She skidded to a stop, nearly sliding right into the Militia who were gathering around the two forms flattened on the ground. "Chrno!"

His head lifted, and to her relieve, she saw he was fine, if a little dazed. "Rosette…" He pulled himself up, and rubbed his ears, obviously having the same ringing as she did.

"You ok?" She knelt down next to him. "You were REALLY close to those cannons…"

"I'm fine. I shielded us with the same type of power, which kept us… mostly safe." He nodded, and turned towards Ion, who was looking a bit gray in the face, but his wounds were healing quickly. "Ion?"

"Chrno…next time you decide to dive through a holy barrier…do me a favor and knock me out first." Ion put a hand to his head, and did indeed look very ill. Though Chrno had shielded them from the barrier by using the complimenting power that would be able to pass through, being that close to so much holy energy had been pretty hard on Ion, who was vulnerable to it unlike his companion.

"Sorry." Chrno apologized, standing up quickly, and lifting his head to the sky quickly, aware they were still in the middle of a battle. "How are….?

"BRACE FOR IMPACT! REINFORCE THE BARRIER!" Remington's voice bellowed loudly around them, just as the whole sky lit up brighter than day, making them all avert their vision instantly to the ground, as everyone's eyes exploded in pain from the brilliance.

Rosette felt Chrno's arm wrap around her shoulders, as she buried her face in his chest in an attempt to block the intense light from her. "Crap…turn off the damn fireworks…."

The explosion shook the ground around them, making it nearly impossible to stay standing upright, and Rosette felt Chrno's knees buckle as her own did, and they fell to the ground, still clutching tightly to one another.

"BARRIER DOWN TO FIFTEEN PERCENT!"

Rosette jerked her head up, horror flooding through her. "… if the barrier fails…" They could all feel the heat from the explosions above them bearing down hard on the barrier…had it not been for the shield erected above them, she knew that they would have been in serious trouble. The backlash from whatever was happening far above them was so intense, even their double re-enforced barrier was about ready to crumble beneath it.

Ion squinted up with the rest of them, watching as the light bore down around them, and the top of the barrier fluctuated, and began to buckle. "Is anyone going to do something about that…or are we all going to just die nice and quietly right now?"

Rosette shot him a glare, but felt a resigned sigh at her side, and glanced at Chrno as he turned directly towards the wall of the barrier. "Whoa…where are you going?"

"To help." He said flatly, pushing past the Militia and leaving the others behind.

"Wait…!" Rosette rushed forward, but felt Ion's firm grip on her arm hold her back. "Let me go!"

"Don't be foolish. You can't do anything to help right now, just stay back and let us handle it." He stumbled to his feet, and coughed out some blood harshly to the side, spitting it out and stalking forward, following Chrno towards the barrier's edge.

Rosette blinked, but lifted her eyes, and did just that, clutching the ground for support as everything continued to shake violently around them. How the two demons managed to keep their balance, even with their wings spread wide for support, was beyond her.

Chrno reached the edge of the barrier, which was beginning to show bright cracks running up and down it's extent, extending all up along the sides, ceiling, and spreading rapidly. If nothing was done immediately, the barrier would buckle, and allow the explosion outside that seemed to be a hundred fold more powerful than even one atomic bomb could produce.

His hands rose up swiftly, and he glanced over his shoulder at Ion, who simply said something that neither could hear, and smirked. Ion's hands came up, and a bright green glow began to emanate from them, and suddenly, the earth around them buckled and rippled once, and then erupted from all sides like a volcano spitting it's contents out into the earth.

Rosette had often wondered what Ion's principle power base was… Chrno manipulated time, but she had never seen Ion fully go all out. Now, she began to understand… Ion had the ability to summon, or create things to do his will.. what he was doing at the moment, was forcing the earth of the ground, the dust, and the debris of once-living creatures, to rise up, and line the inside of the barrier. It was somewhat confusing, and creepy to watch, but with all that was going on, it didn't outshine anything else.

The light around them began to appear hazy as the dust slowly obscured the brilliant light above them somewhat, then there was a sudden violent pulse of power, which brought Rosette's eyes back down upon Chrno, as a golden ripple briefly surrounded him, before pouring into the dust that was rising around them, a familiar sound and mix of fog-like substance spreading higher along the barrier's edge, as he activated his specialty…the Freeze Barrier. He was using Ion's particles to freeze them in place, giving the holy barrier some more support…. But Rosette wondered if that would have much of an effect…

Absolute silence absorbed them all as the barrier finished it's progress, locking them all in a pitch black containment field, as the light was completely blocked out. The earth continued to shake around them, and someone was thoughtful enough to flip on an emergency lamp, which lit the area enough for everyone to see one another.

Rosette carefully made her way through the shaking ground, up to Chrno, who looked worried as his gaze remained skyward. It was soon obvious why… though the two demons had worked diligently together, it just wasn't enough. The Freeze Barrier was cracking towards the top of the dome, and Rosette dug her fingers into the flesh of his arm between his armguards as she realized they had only bought themselves mere seconds.

She felt a twist at her hand, and glanced up at her companion, as he lowered his mismatched gaze to hers. Her heart clenched. "Be careful… Like Sheda said… we don't know what it'll do to you… I don't want to lose you again."

He smiled tightly and squeezed her hand, then with a swift rush of wind, he launched into the air, and sped towards the top of the dome, before coming to a halt hovering only a few feet from it's apex.

All eyes were upon him, as he hovered there, their breaths all held as they watched his hands cross over his chest as if he was about to clutch his body, but his hands grasped the two hilts attached to each of his arms, and ripped the twin swords out. The flash of steel reflected brightly for a moment, before he lifted his head, and slammed their blades directly into the barrier on either side of him. A brilliant blue focus of energy began to converge around him, focusing into the two blades, then with a violent concussion, light shot out in every direction from him, hitting the barrier above, and causing everything around them to flare brilliantly.

The light began to creep down the walls of the barrier around them, filling the cracks, and reinforcing the existing barrier, and Chrno's form became more and more brilliant, the more the barrier increased. Rosette felt her breath tighten the longer she watched. She couldn't read his face from this far away, but she was sure that he wasn't feeling too good at the moment, as she saw his wings dip a bit, then lift as he refocused his concentration. They just had to hold it up a few seconds….

Then, slowly, she felt the shaking ground around them began to lessen it's tumultuous trembling, until finally, it stopped quivering, and everyone began making their way to their feet, exchanging worried glances. Rosette tilted her head back and shouted up to Chrno. "I think it's over! You can stop now!"

His arms dropped, and instantly the blue light around them vanished like falling water, and they were able to look around for the first time…

The barrier the Order had erected was completely gone now, as was the 2nd barrier Chrno and Ion had erected. All around them, was a deep crater that dug down a good hundred feet in every direction, before sloping up far off in the distance. They all stood upon an island that had been created by the result of the barriers.

Rosette cringed as something warm and bright hit her face, and she looked up suddenly, tilting her goggles back on her head now that everything had settled, to stare upwards with amazement. Sunlight… it was sunlight. The sunlight that filtered down the clouds above that were slowly parting was very different from the sunlight topside, as it shone in faint shades of orange and red, but considering that all around them had been nothing but gray bleak landscape, even the splash of color made a great difference, and helped lighten all of their souls.

All around, there was a quiet reverent silence… The landscape was completely muted around them, and devoid of any sign of the Destroyers whatsoever.

Rosette let out a large breath, as a strange calm feeling washed over her… Finally. It was over.

"Easy there, don't overdo it." Came a familiar deep voice off to the side, and she turned quickly remembering she had a duty to attend to. Remington was supporting Chrno as he slowly got to his feet, looking incredibly shaky and pale, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth, and stress lines creeping over his cheeks and temples from where his horns attached, but otherwise appearing whole. He still held the two bladed weapons in his hands, but she could see it was pointless trying to repair them, as the metal had been warped and bent, then shattered into pieces, rendering them useless.

She rushed forward. "Chrno!" His eyes lifted, and she saw a warm, tired, relieved smile cross his face. "Damn…" She took over for Remington, pulling Chrno's arm over her shoulder, allowing him to lean heavily on her. "You ok? That was… that was something all right…"

He nodded tiredly, and coughed lightly, spitting some blood out and clearing his throat. "I'll manage…" He dropped the two blades to the earth, and released a slow sigh of relief.

Rosette helped him sit down and knelt down beside him, pulling a handkerchief out and dabbing the blood away from his face. "Mou… You're hopeless. At least you didn't pass out this time."

He just smiled wanly at her, and lifted his gaze to scan the horizon beyond, as Remington and Ion were doing. "Did they make it out…?"

Rosette turned her own gaze towards the surrounding lands and felt her heart clench. The Sinners and their Militia wards were part of their odd family, of sorts. While it was clear they had succeeded in their mission, and destroyed the Destroyers, what had become of their heroic actions?

"Ah! Minister! Over there!" A voice called out, and Rosette had to force Chrno to remain seated as he attempted to surge to his feet to see what was being pointed out.

Sure enough… off to the side several yards, were a group of people, and demons, making their way slowly back across the decimated wasteland, and Rosette couldn't stop from grinning, as she saw every single one of their familiar faces making their way towards them. Sheda was skipping with a wide grin, though she was missing an ear, her tail seemed to have been singed badly, and her right arm was deeply cut. Rizel was hobbling, as she had lost one of her spindly spider-like legs, but still managed to have a smug look plastered to her face. Vid was carrying his ward, and was covered in cuts, but for the first time since Rosette had seen him, he too wore a smile. And Jenai… well, the cocky demon was grinning the widest of them all, as he carried his ward seated high on one shoulder, singing a bar tune at the top of his lungs, though his wings appeared heavily damaged.

They had taken a severe beating, but the holy barriers had done their job, and saved the lives of the eight people who had gone bravely forward to destroy their enemies…

Rosette burst out laughing, as cheers exploded all around them from the Militia, as they realized they had pulled off the impossible. She felt warm arms around her, as Chrno pulled her close, and she couldn't even resist the excitement and relief that bubbled up inside of her, as she leaned into him, and they embraced tightly, sharing a joyous moment in a kiss, as the sun continued to spill down around the Militia and demons who had just secured the safety of the worlds they had fought so hard for.

--- ---- ----

"Owowowowowo!"

"Geeze, hold still, you big baby…" Azmaria protested as she fought to tie off the bandage from her struggling patient. "If you hold… still… it won't…. hurt so… eek!" The Apostle landed flat on her rear as she slipped out of the chair, onto the floor with a squeak.

"Dang it girl, whaddareya tryin' ter do ta me!? Cut my limb off?!" Jenai howled as he rubbed the bandage on his arm with a furious look on his face. "Ain't nobody need ta help me out!"

"Jenai. "

"What!?"

"Shut up and take it."

Jenai glowered over at Rizel as she fixed him with a piercing stare, remaining completely calm as her own injuries were tended to. "Easy for you to say… Che…" He plopped back down, but didn't protest as Azmaria continued to work, giggling a bit at his over-reacting methods.

Rosette shook her head, as she placed a tray of food down next to the bed where Chrno sat upright upon, his legs dangling as he kicked them back and forth, holding his side as he fought to stay upright as laughter shook him. "Sheesh… for a bunch of demons, they sure are noisy." Rosette snorted, sitting down on the bed next to him, and shoving a sandwich his way. "Eat up."

The small demon took the offered food, still holding his side as he wiped some tears from his eyes, still snickering. "You have no idea until you try and live with them for fifty years." He bit into the sandwich hungrily, and met her eyes, laughter still twinkling in them brightly.

It had been quite a scene, when everyone had returned victorious through the gate. The laughter, song, and cheering seemed to never have an end, and even though they were heavily injured, the Sinners were perhaps in the best spirited mood of all.

After all, it wasn't every day you blew up a big life-stealing amorphous monster of darkness.

They hadn't suffered any casualties, just numerous injuries, thankfully, and the Order had their hands full treating minor burns, broken limbs, and of course the Sinner's injuries to boot. None of them were serious that couldn't be healed, of course, and so spirits were light.

Chrno had reverted to his youngest form in order to save energy, since he was run nearly dry, and not feeling too well to boot. But like Rosette had said, he showed an improvement in handling the holy power since he had not lost consciousness or been wracked by grievous burns. But he had quietly told her he didn't think he'd be 'in action' again for a good long time…possibly months.

Not that she minded.

The plus side of the situation, aside from saving the two worlds of course, was that they had discovered some benefits the hornless Sinners had received when they absorbed the Destroyers' power… it seemed each and every one of their horns were regenerating, and Jenai had been overcome with ecstasy when he swore he'd been able to see a glimpse of light when someone flashed a photograph after the battle.

Overall, things couldn't really be better…finally, things were going right for once, and there was no chance they could go wrong anytime soon.

Ion strode into the medical ward with his familiar long suave step, and the room practically exploded in greetings being shouted at him from all sides. He smiled widely, and waved casually to everyone, making his way over to Rosette and Chrno with a saucy smile. "Well…imagine this, now… And I never imagined our dream might come close to fruition after my ignoble defeat."

Chrno smiled and simply took another bite of the sandwich, as Rosette snorted. "Well, you don't get much closer to demons and humans co-operating than here… I mean, sheesh, look at them all… getting along, laughing, joking, without a care as to what the other is." She grinned brighter and elbowed her smaller companion with a sly grin. "And to think, it's all YOUR fault."

Chrno just smiled wider, and let out a small 'urp', as he swallowed his bite.

Ion chuckled and shook his head. "Indeed… indeed."

"So… what will you do now?" Rosette turned her head to the side peering up at him. "The whole worlds' at your feet now. Gonna try to blow it up again?"

"After just risking my neck to save all the sorry souls that inhibit this realm?" Ion's slim eyebrow rose. "I think not. No… I believe I have an entirely different realm that is mine for the taking."

Rosette blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. "So you're gonna claim Pandemonium as your own, eh? Think the other demons will stand for that?"

"Most likely not." Ion's smile widened. "But the five of us will manage between our different skills and technological knowledge. Besides, the others don't have much of a chance, if they don't want us to start pulling strings here with you accommodating folks."

Rosette snorted, trying to hold in a laugh. It was kind of sad he was serious… there was something incredibly funny about the whole situation.

"What about you two?" Ion's smile turned more teasing. "There's no more conflict, surely you will become bored living here at the Order."

"Yeah, I thought of that." Rosette grinned. "And I have an idea what I wanna do, and I don't think Chrno will mind, ne?"

Chrno blinked at her with wide crimson eyes, looking a bit confused. "Eh?"

"I thought not!" She grinned, and yanked him closer, pulling him into a tight noogie-able position.

"Argh!"

"That's what I like to hear!!"

The room just erupted in multiple sweatdrops….

Some things, would never change…not even at the end of time.


	21. Epilogue

_Author's note: I do not claim to own any of the characters they are a creation that is best kept by it's author. I hope he might read this one day and get inspired to write a sequel to Chrno Crusade._

_If you have not read the manga, do so!!! It's good. this fic is based roughly off the manga, interspersing some stuff inside of it, so if you're confused that's why._

_ and by now I'm so far off of the manga, I should just warn you that most of what happens, never happens in the manga XD. It stopped doing that around act 1's conclusion._

Denizens of Darkness, Harbringers of Light 

A Chrno Crusade fanfic by Nightelfcrawleryahoo.com

Epilogue 

"Where ya goin' honey?" Came a low drawling voice from behind in the shadows, as a very rough-necked looking man slid away from the wall, followed by three more slinking scum.

The tall figure paused, and came to a stop, but didn't turn. "You boys really ought to find somewhere more tasteful to hang out this late at night."

Their laughter was rough and amused. "Oh? And where might that be…. Seems to me, a pretty lady like yourself ain't that smart to be wandering around these part of the streets this late at night…"

"I never said I was by myself." She turned around slowly, with a cunning sweet smile placed on her lips, as she casually put some more lipstick on, not looking up their way, but peering at them with intense blue eyes from beneath lowered lashes.

"Hah, don't see no one else 'ere, lady." The thug stopped in front of her, pulling a long pipe out of his trench coat, and smirking with uneven filth ridden decaying teeth. "Unless ya got someone hidden in that fine coat o' yers."

The young woman smiled slowly, and slid her lipstick back into the pocket of her long gray feminine coat, letting her hands linger in the pockets casually, as she brushed a lock of long blonde hair back over her shoulders, with a sparkle in her eyes. "You boys really should pay more attention to your surroundings… You know, it's dangerous being out here at night… demons lurk the streets."

"Yeah, and ya just met a couple of 'em." The thug smirked, slamming the pipe into his hand. "Now, why don't you be a nice girl, and raise up that skirt of yours for us… save us the trouble of tearing that fine dress of yours." They began to surround her, with slow wolf-like motions.

The woman didn't seem to be the least bit worried however, and instead lifted her head upwards, as the moon spilled down into the alley from above, lighting her face with it's soft silvery glow, and a soft deeper voice spoke quietly from that direction.

"I don't think you'll be doing that."

The thugs blinked, and all glanced up, caught off guard by the second voice that came from the rooftops above them… What they saw caused each and every one of them to freeze in place.

Sitting casually along the edge of the building rooftop above, strongly outlined by the glow of the moon that enveloped his entire form from behind, a demon sat perched as casual as you please, wings spread wide, and horns clearly outlined by the moon. A slow smile spread across the demon's face, as flashing fangs glittered, and a bright eerie ruby light began to illuminate the fearsome being as it's eyes began to glow menacingly.

"AH….D…D….DEMON!" The men didn't even bother to figure out which way they were running, but scattered in every direction, their long lead pipes and guns clattering to the ground as they fled for their life, until the streets were once more silent and empty.

"Hm. That went well." The woman smiled lightly, and knelt down picking up something that one of the thugs had dropped, a very familiar and specifically designed gun with a cross emblem on the side.

A soft rush of wind and fabric settled into place beside her, as the demon lightly touched down on the ground, wings compacting in a swift movement to hide beneath a long black trench coat, as he slid a hat back on, his horns and fearsome appearance vanishing as shadows in the night. "Having fun, Rosette?"

"Oh, definitely!" Rosette Christopher smirked widely, flashing her partner a wide grin. "We haven't played with anyone in a long time…I miss doing this kind of thing."

Chrno sighed, throwing his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't lost your gun in the first place yesterday…."

"OH shut up!" She smacked his head with the gun barrel, making a resounding 'thunk' sound. "It just was too slippery from the rain!"

Chrno rubbed the back of his head, giving the tall woman a rather sore look, as she scowled fiercely over at him, eye-level. "You should have been watching your niece."

"Oi! You were there too, why didn't YOU do something?"

"I was changing her brother's diaper! Do you have any idea how much those things stink!?"

"Bah complaints complaints, that's all I ever here." Rosette snorted, turning the corner and pausing before a well light building on the main street. "If you can't even handle changing the kids' pants, how do you expect to take care of them on their anniversary honeymoon?"

"What?! You never said anything about that!"

"Eh?" She blinked mischievously, as she pulled a key out of her purse and unlocked the fancy mahogany door, stepping inside. "You think they honestly want the kids around? I volunteered us since I KNOW you love kids so much."

"No fair…"

Rosette snorted and plopped herself down in a plush velvet stuffed couch in the front office of their business, kicking her high heels off as Chrno removed his coat and hat, hanging them courteously on the coat rack by the door. "Aw come on, they deserve it. After all, they didn't get a chance to go on their honeymoon since we had to go deal with helping out smoothing over the immigration papers between here and Pandemonium."

"Hai hai…" Chrno leaned his head back, letting it hit the rear wall with a dull 'thunk'. "But you could ask me these things before you commit us to them… what if we have an appointment? We can't exactly take the kids along on a poltergeist extermination call."

"Why not? That's what you're for!" She threw him a rather evil grin. "You hold the kids and put your… shield thingy majig up, I blast away the goons."

"And half the house…"

"Oi. Chrno."

"What."

"You talk too much."

The resounding sound of a pillow being thrown right into the man's face, and then being ripped open muffled the laughter that echoed off the walls and trickled out into the corridor of the fine business building, where the frosted gold letters adorned the entrance to the large office, and living quarters that resided up a floor.

**Demons Etc. **

Poltergeist, ghosts, monsters and demon extermination services Magdale Order Field office #1 – New York Branch 

Owners: Chrno & Rosette Christopher, field specialists and private investigators

Owari 

Well That's the end folks.

I'd like to thank ALL my dedicated reviewers you all know who ya are, those who stuck with the fic since the beginning, those who discovered it later and loved it, and all of ya other folks too

As I write this, the fic has 82 reviews. That is a LOT. I've NEVER had that many reviews on any of my writings before, and this fic is only my longest fic by 6 chapters.

I first got an idea of wanting to write a Chrno Crusade fic before I'd even seen all the manga! I just LOVED the characters and the ideas so much, and thought there was so much potential for alternate universes, and storylines, that I just had to write something. So one dark night when it was storming, I began, on a simple idea for the ending. It was a combination of the end of act 1 and the end battle with the destroyers. I re-wrote that part 2 times, then decided I'd better write the beginning of the fic I never intended to publish it actually o.o since I'm really rather shy of my writing, believe it or not. But after sharing it with a few friends, then posting it on Astral Lines, I decided why not, give it a go.

I have changed the storyline, and how the plot would develop SO many times, input several things on spur of the moment from friends that just gave me silly ideas to work with, and then just sat on my rear for days trying to figure out how to move forward.

Luckily, this fic was something I had planned out ending last, then the beginning so I always knew where I was going with it.

I also tied in the other fic I'm working on with a co-writer into the end cause it's nifty

No, there won't be a sequel, all good things must end Plus I can't think up anything BIGGER than this o.o. I was going to end it after act 1, but so many people loved it, and I had a few ideas spinning in my head, that I decided to go for it.

Thank you all once more Your reviews have made this if SO much fun to write.

Look forward to more Chrno Crusade fics from me Since I'm in no way done writing them!

Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Jennifer (aka Evil Jen) – NightElfCrawler


End file.
